


The Dead Skin

by SeptemberChild



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 70,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: Post Poseidón."Kanon había llegado con vida a un reino dedicado a los muertos. Burlando sus leyes y con la ignorancia que al despertar, la traición le volvería a tentar." ¿Realmente el encuentro de Kanon con los espectros de Hades una vez convertido en Caballero de Géminis fue el primero? ¿O quizás no?Fic publicado inicialmente en la web Fanfiction.net, en Febrero de 2016.





	1. Inundación

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí presento mi nuevo fic, con Kanon al frente, y con personajes del Inframundo, basándome más en la relación entre ellos que mostró Shiori Teshirogi en vez de la expuesta por Kurumada, y tomando como referencia las edades que Shiori otorgó a sus espectros.
> 
> Me he tomado la libertad de usar como título una canción de Sonata Arctica, "The Dead Skin", así como partes de sus letras, que inician todos y cada uno de los capítulos. Dichas letras están representadas en cursiva y pertenecen exclusivamente a la banda finesa.
> 
> En algún instante de la trama reconozco que me dejé influenciar por los reviews que capítulo a capítulo iba recibiendo, y redacté en parte lo que en ellos se pedía leer. No estoy orgullosa de ello, pero así surgió en ese momento y modificarlo ahora rompería con el hilo que entonces tejió este fic. Esta flaqueza, la de querer agradar a un sector de los lectores, no supuso un cambio en el final de la historia que tenía pensado desde un inicio, por lo que aún guardo mucho cariño a esta locura.

**~THE DEAD SKIN~**

_"It's me I hate, not you at all_  
_I am my own medicine,_  
_Turned into a poison..."_

**#Inundación#**

Agua...

Sal...

Sangre...

Deshonor...

Toneladas de agua salada amenazando con barrer todo un Santuario submarino que nunca debió emerger.

Los pilares que sustentaban los siete mares habían sido derribados uno tras otro, convirtiendo sus ruinas en la caricatura de su propia traición. Una traición que se había revelado contra él mismo, como así lo evidenciaba el tridente del dios Poseidón clavado en su propio pecho.

Las gotas de sangre que traspasaban las agrietadas escamas marinas que aún cubrían su cuerpo se derramaban sobre la creciente marea, mezclándose con ella hasta diluirse por completo, reduciendo a nada su largamente alimentada ambición.

Trece años había pasado esperando el momento. _Su_ momento.

Trece largos años de paciencia y maquinación, de lejana observación de un mundo que debería haber sido también suyo, y que le repudió. Trece años hilvanando los retales de su conjura, comandando un ejército de marinas que le seguía con fe ciega en aras de la lealtad al dios Poseidón. Una lealtad disimulada bajo los destellos anaranjados y dorados de una armadura que él mismo se adjudicó. Una lealtad que debía ser defendida frente a una amenaza que en realidad nunca existió. No más allá de los confines de su propia manipulación.

Trece años anhelando el segundo en el que su poder y valía fueran reconocidos, y que lo fueran frente a esa diosa que no había hecho nada para ofrecerle el mínimo respeto que cualquier mortal debería ser digno de merecer.

Tantos años esperando su oportunidad de brillar, de reivindicar su poder, de hacer oír su propia voz...tantos años, destruidos en unas pocas horas dónde no solo perdió el honor de caballero que alguna vez hubiera podido ostentar, sino donde además, probó el sabor amargo de su propio veneno. Un veneno que se volvió nocivo incluso para él, debilitándole el espíritu frente a un caballero que no tenía más edad de la que vivía él mismo cuando el mar empezó a tragarse su cuerpo, su alma, y la poca bondad que ésta alguna vez hubiera podido conocer.

No fue el persistente recuerdo de su hermano, que aún después de fallecido seguía visitándole cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el que acabó con su aplomo y fingida dignidad.

No fue un nimio destello de sobria lucidez el que le arrebató el orgullo y el poder.

No fue el resultado de la batalla que nunca libró el que le arrebató las mentiras que hasta él mismo se creyó.

Fueron las simples palabras de un muchacho que defendía un verdadero honor las que le abrieron el alma en canal. Las palabras que revelaron el porqué de su existencia en un mundo en el que debería haber perecido si no eran los dioses que decidían lo contrario.

Tuvo que ser la voz de un inmortal Ave Fénix el que le desvelara que su vida no la debía al dios de los océanos que fingía defender, sino a la diosa de la justícia que durante años había planeado aniquilar.

No le derrotó ninguna herida asestada mortalmente en algún punto vital. No le derrotó el derroche excesivo de su cosmos en una guerra de incierto final...

Le derrotó la indiferencia. La hiriente indolencia mostrada hacia a quién nadie pensaba tener en cuenta. Una vez más.

La indiferencia...siempre la indiferencia...la de Saga...la del Santuario...la de sus propios compañeros de armas...la de los rivales...la de Poseidón...la condenada indiferencia de todo el mundo menos la de _ella._ La diosa que había planeado matar junto a su hermano o sin él para hacerle pagar su desequilibrada compasión. La diosa de la tierra, la justícia y el amor...Athena...la maldita y odiada Athena había sido la única en estar a su lado cuando las fuerzas le flaqueaban en Cabo Sunion y el agua amenazaba con inundar sus pulmones sin vacilar. Athena le había ofrecido su cosmos divino cuando sus propias fuerzas se ahogaban en las profundidades del mar...y él no lo había sabido ver. Su sed de venganza y traición le habían empujado a ardir un trabajado plan para acabar con aquella que empezó siendo un pequeño capricho a desafiar, y que acabó recibiendo la furia de un dios con el que no tenía lugar batallar.

Y allí había quedado él, vapuleado...solo...ignorado...carcomido de dudas y algo más que nunca antes había sentido, y que temía ser incapaz de descifrar. Un profundo y lacerante sentimiento de arrepentimiento y una urgida necesidad de ser perdonado...Unas últimas palabras de arrepentimiento dirigidas entre sollozos a aquella que le devolvía la mirada con ternura y afecto. Unas palabras que desesperadamente clamaban la redención, y que nadie parecía creer...siendo demasiado tarde para poderlas creer...

Su plan parecía hacer una eternidad que se había quebrado, junto con todos y cada uno de los pilares que habían ido cayendo a su alrededor, desatando en sus dominios la amenaza de las inundaciones que ya engullían ciudades enteras y que se alimentaban de sus almas inocentes sacrificadas en aras de _su_ triunfo. ¿Pero qué triunfo? ¿Desde cuando se suponía que el triunfo se recompensaba con la infinita soledad que nunca le había abandonado? ¿Qué triunfo merecía él, que no había visto más allá de sus propios demonios y ambición? ¿Tan negra había tenido el alma siempre? ¿Tan oscura como la sangre que se secaba sobre las escamas que tampoco le legitimaban como honrado caballero? ¿Acaso Saga había albergado siempre la razón? ¿Pese a sus dudas y dualidad? ¿Pese a la maldad que él mismo se apresuró en sembrar, y que pacientemente, en las profundidades salinas de su nuevo hogar, se deleitó en admirar?

Quizás no había perdón posible para él. Quizás su piel estaba tan muerta como su posiblidad de redención. Quizás lo único correcto que debía hacer era dejar que el creciente nivel de las desatadas aguas acabara con él como lo hubieran debido hacer trece años atrás.

Quizás entregándose al mar, uniéndose a miles de almas a las que les había adelantado el inevitable final, su nombre podría ser purificado de alguna manera...Quizás...

Una nueva oleada alejó el tridente que hasta ese momento yacía a sus pies. Otra oleada más y el agua ya le llegaba a las frágiles rodillas, que no pudieron soportar más el peso de su propia vileza, rindiéndose hasta tocar el inundado suelo.

Agua, agua y más agua...

Y la proximidad de su muerte saludándole desde las entrañas de su amado azul...

El corazón le latía con más debilidad a cada segundo arrebatado a su indiferente final. Las gotas de sangre derramadas en la inmensidad de las aguas parecían insignificantes, pero poco a poco le iban robando las pocas fuerzas que aún le permitían seguir respirando. ¿Pero hasta cuando? ¿Sentiría realmente la llegada de la muerte o caería inconsciente antes de poder ser espectador privilegiado de su merecido destino?

Que fuera lo segundo...en silencio rogaba ya no sabía a quién que fuero lo segundo...Ya no le importaba mostrarse débil y asustado. Tampoco quedaba nadie que pudiera ser testigo de su recién descubierto temor.

Nadie.

O éso creía él...

La inundación era cada vez más creciente, más virulenta, y pronto las aguas le cubrieron por completo. Sin encontrar resistencia. Sin sentir en sus torbellinos nada que se opusiera a su voluntad.

Kanon se dejó engullir dócilmente, como tendría que haber hecho años atrás, cerrando los ojos e incoscientemente aguantándose una respiración que le alargaría la agonía unos pocos segundos más. Viendo en sus últimos recuerdos a Saga...a su hermano...a aquél con el que tantas cosas habían compartido hasta que en su vida apareció la única cosa que no podían compartir. Hasta que la armadura dorada del Caballero de Géminis eligió a Saga por encima de él.

Hasta que el oro les separó. Y les corrompió.

Pero ya estaba...ahora ya no había nada que temer. Sólo esperar. Esperar que el agua ahogara sus pulmones, y entonces, definitivamente podría dejarse ir. Viajar a otro mundo, a otros dominios dónde la muerte es el único billete de entrada, y dónde muy pocos privilegiados pueden pasearse burlando a la voluntad de la parca. Y al fin, encontrarse con Saga. Y verle reir. Abiertamente...con ganas. Ver a su hermano reirse a carcajadas por su denigrante final, no muy distinto al que él mismo tantas veces menospreció. Y tener que agachar la cabeza frente a él y otorgarle la razón. Como siempre.

La respiración se había detenido. Los sentidos cada vez estaban más mermados. Los oídos ya no filtraban ningún tipo de sonido, y en su mente sólo reinaba la densa oscuridad, acompañada de un silencio ensordecedor.

Y entonces se dejó ir...se dejó envenenar por su amado mar, en su más absoluta y buscada soledad.

Pero Kanon no estaba solo.

No lo había estado en todo el transcurso de la batalla en los dominios de Poseidón.

Un par de ojos no habían perdido detalle de los hechos desecadenados en los dominios de un dios. De otro dios distinto al que ellos defendían.

Allí, bajo las aguas, nadie había conseguido reparar en la oscura presencia que todo lo estudió. Esperando...aguardando el desenlace final. Expectante de unos hechos que decantarían la balanza de la próxima guerra a librar, hacia la luminosidad de la tierra o hacia las profundidades del mar.

Y la balanza se había ladeado del bando de Athena...siempre Athena...

Athena y su justícia serían de nuevo, después de más de doscientos años, los enemigos a derrotar.

Ya no había nada más que hacer allí. En los senderos del Averno esperaban el reporte de su observación, y no había tiempo que perder. Pero algo le impedía marcharse. Y ése algo era un humano. Perdido. Confundido. Traidor...

Un humano que no había dudado en traicionar a quién hiciera falta en pos de su ambición. Un humano que aún podía tener algo que ofrecer al mejor postor.

No perdía nada en intentarlo. Sólo necesitaba hacerse con el inconsciente cuerpo que se mecía en las aguas y usarlo para el provecho de la nueva Guerra Santa que estaba por venir.

La extraña y oscura presencia no se lo pensó más. Con una velocidad sobrenatural se zambulló en las revueltas aguas en busca de aquél que se había erigido traidor una vez, y que no tenía porqué no hacerlo otra más. Unas fuertes y masculinas manos cubiertas de oscuro metal se hicieron con el inerte cuerpo de Kanon, emergiéndolo de nuevo a la superficie.

\- Oye tú...- Dijo una profunda voz.- Tú aún no puedes morir...todavía puedes resultar de utilidad...

En un instante las aguas desaparecieron de su alrededor, quedando sustituidas por la presencia de unas frías parades con olor a humedad, a putrefacción...a muerte.

Unos abrumadores muros que pertenecían a los dominios de otro dios. Más poderoso. Más temible que Poseidón.

Kanon había llegado con vida a un reino dedicado a los muertos. Burlando sus leyes y con la ignorancia que al despertar, la traición le volvería a tentar.

_#Continuará#_


	2. Desconcierto

_"_ _I had a weakness and my walls came down_

_My tears won't reach the ground,_

_Burn my new wound_ _"_

**#Desconcierto#**

Lentamente, los ojos que habían permanecido sellados por unas largas horas, o quizás incluso algunos pocos días, fueron abriéndose a la nueva realidad. La oscuridad que absorbieron era casi total, fragmentada únicamente por la titilante luz de unas antorchas dispuestas en un angosto y húmedo pasillo forrado de ladrillos negros. El aire que se respiraba en la densa atmósfera que le envolvía era pesado y maloliente.

Kanon permanecía inmóvil, tumbado en un duro catre que parecía hacer los servicios de una improvisada cama. Sólo sus verdes pupilas recorrían sin cesar todo lo que alcanzaban a ver desde su estática posición, intentando descifrar qué era la estancia que le envolvía con frialdad.

¿Había muerto? ¿En realidad había muerto engullido por el mar y ésto era lo que se hallaba después de traspasar el impecable umbral sin retorno? ¿Tan real se sentía?

Inconscientemente sus pulmones intentaron llenarse de aire inspirando profundamente, aunque su aroma resultara repugnante, provocándole tan simple acción un punzante dolor en el pecho.

Si realmente había perecido en los dominios de Poseidón, nunca hubiera imaginado que la muerte pudiera seguir infringiendo dolor...ni que sus sentidos fueran capaces de captar los aromas del ambiente...ni mucho menos que su piel se erizara con el gélido aire que le acariciaba entre leves ráfagas que intermitentes revoloteaban a su alrededor.

No...todo se percibía demasiado real para ser fruto del sueño eterno...demasiado vívido...demasiado desolador...Otra intensa respiración acudió a dotar de vida sus castigados pulmones, y de nuevo el lacerante dolor hizo acto de presencia en su pecho, arrancándole un leve gemido que se intensificó cuando sus codos buscaron apoyo sobre la superficie del catre en su intento de incorporarse. Inútilmente. Su cuerpo volvió a caer inerte sobre la lisa piedra que lo guardaba, e inconscientemente se llevó una de sus manos hacia el abdomen, para identificar el motivo de ese insistente dolor, hallando un denso vendaje rodeándole el torso. Con esfuerzo levantó un poco el rostro, hasta poder apoyar el mentón en el hueco que forma la unión central de las clavículas, descubriéndose desnudo de cintura para arriba, con el torso vendado a consciencia. Unas tímidas manchas de sangre traspasaban las vendas, y en ese preciso instante recordó que había sido el tridente de Poseidón el que se había anclado allí, cuando él mismo sucumbió a su arrepentimiento y se dejó cazar para proteger a Athena de un erróneo final. Buscando así su propio final. El final que se creía merecer. Y que gracias a la bondad de aquella a la que tanto odió, no iba a llegar.

Poco a poco Kanon iba ensamblando las piezas de un puzzle mental que iba tomando forma, reconstruyendo lo que creía que habían sido las últimas horas de su vida. Pero algo no encajaba...algo se escapaba a la comprensión de su razón. Finalmente él se había rendido...se había entregado a la muerte...Con lentitud empezó a recordar perfectamente que se había dejado subyugar por los dictados del mar, para acabar de una vez por todas con su vida insulsa e ignorada...siempre menospreciada. Creyó firmemente haber muerto, perdiendo la consciencia y ofreciéndose a las aguas sin reservas...pero entonces...¿Por qué seguía doliendo la muerte? ¿Por qué seguía conservando su cuerpo humano, herido y luchando para hallar sanación? ¿Acaso no se perdía toda forma orgánica en el más allá? ¿Desde cuándo la muerte seguía produciendo espasmos de dolor debido a una sed atroz que demandaba ser saciada con avidez?

Definitivamente, si éso era la muerte era un escarnio demasiado fiel de la vida misma, y de todos sus mundanos sufrimientos. Sí, no cabía duda...estaba vivo. Realmente vivo. Pero ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Y quién se había tomado la molestia de sanarle unas heridas que poco debían importar a nadie más que a él?

Demasiadas preguntas avasallando su mente sin orden ni control. Demasiadas incómodas sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo para poder hacer el esfuerzo de centrarse en hallar imperiosas respuestas a sus dudas.

Armándose de valor y determinación, respiró hondo una vez más, intentando no hacer caso las inexistentes astas del tridente que parecían seguir rasgando su carne, y de un arrebato se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el catre. Los ojos se habían cerrado con fuerza para evitar hacer el dolor más real, y las manos tentaban la zona herida con suavidad, estremeciéndose cada vez que la entrecortada respiración derivada del esfuerzo inflaba su pecho sin compasión.

Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a abrir lo que descubrió le cortó la respiración. Y le estrujó su malherida alma...una vez más.

Las oscuras paredes que le rodeaban estaban cerradas por una gran reja, ofreciéndole las insalvables evidencias que allí dónde se hallaba no era otra cosa que la celda de una prisión.

Otra prisión.

A pocos palmos de distancia descansaban los restos ensangrentados de la ropa que había cubierto su cuerpo, y en el otro lado del umbral de la reja pudo divisar la armadura del Dragón Marino, ensamblada en posición de reposo, resquebrajada y agujereada. Maltratada por la batalla. Manchada con los restos de sangre que se había secado y adherido sobre el metal, convirtiéndose en algo tan negro como lo era la atmósfera que le rodeaba.

La sensación de volverse a sentir preso otra vez, después de trece años, le parecía una cruel mofa del destino, el cual parecía empeñarse en recordarle que éste era su sino en la vida. Una macabra fatalidad que no estaba dispuesto a soportar. No una vez más.

Haciendo terribles esfuerzos para sobreponerse al dolor que seguía traspasando su abdomen, se alzó. Las piernas apenas soportaban con dignidad su peso, notándose frágiles y temblorosas. Débiles como nunca antes se habían sentido. Pero no importaba...tenía que salir de allí. Debía salir de allí.

Una de sus manos se posó con fuerza sobre las cubiertas heridas al tiempo que las piernas luchaban para avanzar los pocos pasos que le separaban del frió catre y de la inmunda reja, mientras con la otra mano buscaba nerviosa todo el apoyo que pudiera ofrecerle la húmeda pared. Los gemidos de dolor no podían contenerse dentro de su garganta cada vez que sus pies ganaban un palmo a la distancia, y cuando se supo frente a la reja que le privaba de su libertad, ambas manos se agarraron a ella, tratando desesperadamente de hacerla ceder.

\- Venga...vamos...¡ábrete!

Los intentos de hacer flaquear la reja parecían tan inútiles como el simple hecho de respirar un aire que parecía que, más que de dotarle de vida los pulmones, les contaminaban con cada bocanada de aire putrefacto que acudía a darles vigor.

Apenas a un metro de él, la armadura del Dragón Marino parecía obervarle con irónica contemplación, riéndose de él...de su derrotado aspecto...de su carencia absoluta de fuerzas y poder.

Kanon cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, sobreponiéndose al dolor, para buscar cualquier atisbo de fuerza en su interior y derribar esos malditos barrotes que le mantenían preso en unos dominios en los que no tenía ninguna intención de seguir habitando. Las manos inentaban arrancar los barrotes, abrirlos, separarlos...cualquier cosa que le permitiera hallar un pequeño hueco por dónde poder colarse y escapar, pero parecía que el acero que le separaba de su libertad era demasiado duro...más descarado que él...completamente infranqueable.

Sólo se le ocurrió una cosa más. Aunque pudiera suponer un derroche fatal de energía, no había otra cosa que intentar. Debía llamar a la armadura con su cosmos, volver a vestirse con ella, y así poder usar su poder para salir de allí.

No podía resultar difícil, aunque su cuerpo estuviera cansado y herido...

No tenía por qué ser difícil. Pero le resultó imposible.

Pese a sus esfuerzos. Pese a la concentración de su energía, de su cosmos, nada acudió en su ayuda. Había perdido completamente las fuerzas y el cosmos que siempre había conocido en su interior, haciendo que la armadura que le observaba en la corta distancia se burlara de él, y de su aplastante muestra de simple humanidad.

No había rastro de energía dentro de él, y la desesperación de saberse completamente frágil y desarmado se materializó en unos encolerizados gritos de desolación.

\- ¡Abrid! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dejádme salir de aquí!

Acompañando los gritos seguían los esfuerzos de sus débiles brazos para intentar derribar esas rejas que parecían hechas de material intocable y divino, pero nada se movía a su alrededor. Nada más que el aire que atropelladamente respiraba. Nada más que su sombra débilmente proyectada por la tenue luz de esas antonchas que parecían ser la única compañía que iba a tener.

##

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta del gran salón delataron la presencia que Pandora hacía rato que había reclamado a su lado. El dulce sonido del arpa se detuvo, y la doncella que dócilmente iba peinando su larga cabellera también cesó un instante en su cometido, manteniendo un largo mechón de sedoso cabello negro en la mano, congelando el cepillo en el aire a la espera de las órdenes que pudiera recibir.

\- Adelante...

La voz sonó suave, aunque dotada de una frialdad que atemorizaba a todas las almas que se pudieran encontrar en su proximidad, y los largos dedos volvieron a acarciciar las cuerdas del arpa, arrancando unas hermosas notas que no casaban con la tristeza que se filtraba por los ladrillos de la estancia dónde éstas reverberaban.

Al no recibir ninguna orden, la doncella continuó con su cometido, cepillando mechón a mechón el largo cabello de su señora, con la cabeza gacha y el corazón preso del miedo que despertaba esa imponente mujer a cualquiera que se hallara a su alrededor.

Lentamente la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a una abrumadora presencia masculina vestida con una púrpura armadura, tan oscura como todo lo que rodeaba esos dominios regentados por la muerte. Dos fuertes manos asieron el casco que cubría la cabeza del visitante, arrastrándolo hacia arriba, dejando en libertad un revuelto cabello rubio que jugaba a esconder una amarillenta mirada dotada de destelleante fulgor. Los pasos se acercaron con parsimonia hacia su señora, haciendo eco en todas las paredes de ese salón, convirtiéndose en una música que opacaba las notas que seguían emergiendo del arpa con estudiada tranquilidad.

Los pasos se detuvieron al haberse acerdado a una distancia prudencial. El casco de la armadura descansaba sobre la mano derecha del oscuro guerrero, apoyado ligeramente contra su cadera, siendo alzado hacia su vientre cuando las piernas se flexionaron y una rodilla acarició el suelo, postrándole en posición de sumo respeto y sumisión.

\- Radamanthys...hace rato que espero tu visita...

\- Siento el retraso, mi señora.

Ninguna mirada se cruzó durante esos fugaces instantes. Pandora seguía tocando indolentemente las cuerdas del arpa, la doncella continuaba cepillando su largo cabello, deseando escuchar la orden que le obligara a salir de allí, y Radamanthys no estaba autorizado a dedicar una directa mirada a esa oscura mujer si no era ella que así lo demandaba.

\- Retírate.- Ordenó finalmente Pandora a la doncella que acicalaba su cabellera, recibiendo como respuesta un tímido asentimiento de cabeza y una rápida y discreta huída.

Sólo cuando los apresurados pasos de la doncella dejaron de escucharse, Pandora se permitió alzar su violeta mirada y posarla sobre el guerrero que estaba postrado frente a ella.

\- Y bien...¿Cuál fue el desenlace en los dominios del idiota dios Poseidón?

\- La guerra bajo los océanos se decantó del lado de Athena, mi señora.- Respondió la grave voz de Radamanthys, que seguía manteniendo la mirada clavada en las baldosas de mármol que forraban el suelo.

\- Era de suponer...- Dijo Pandora, sin mostrar sorpresa alguna ante tal revelación.- Siempre es lo mismo...siempre se repite la historia...Pero esta vez Radamanthys, nuestro señor Hades finalmente derrotará a la estúpida Athena. En esta era, la victoria será finalmente nuestra.

\- Sí, mi señora...

Pandora se permitió el atrevimiento de observar largamanente la figura arrodillada de Radamanthys, regocijándose en la fidelidad que le mostraba el más fuerte e importante de los espectros bajo sus órdenes, y con sugerente parsimonia se alzó del taburete y andó hacia él, con elegancia y soberbia, hasta detenerse a un escaso palmo de su sumisa figura.

\- Radamanthys...- Dijo suavemente, mientras con una mano le tomaba del mentón y le obligaba a alzar la vista para encontarse con su mirada.- Álzate...estamos solos...no hace falta que me muestres tanta deferencia en la intimidad que nos protege...

Radamanthys obedeció, deshaciendo su posición, irguiéndose frente a su señora, manteniéndose completamente quieto ante su presencia.

Pandora se acercó lo suficiente a él para poder rozarle con su tacto, y con dulces gestos alzó su mano y la posó sobre la mejilla de Radamanthys, acariciándola levemente con el dedo pulgar al tiempo que los demás dedos tanteaban la piel bajo su oreja, enredándose en los cortos mechones de cabello rubio que no conocían ningún orden. Radamanthys no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos durante un corto instante al sentirse acariciado con esa deferencia que a veces su señora se empeñaba a mostrar con él, abriéndolos de nuevo para volver a encontarse con esa violeta mirada que le estudiaba en una muy corta distancia.

\- ¿Y...no hay nada más que desees añadir, Radamanthys?- El guerrero frunció su poblado entrecejo en un acto completamente inconsciente, sabiéndose descubierto sin remedio en la osadía que se había atrevido a perpetrar a espaldas de esa mujer.- ¿No pensabas informarme del por qué de la presencia de ese humano en las mazmorras del castillo?

\- Claro...ahora iba a daros mis razones por haber llevado a cabo tal decisión.

El simple hecho de tragar saliva después de haber pronunciado estas palabras se hizo audible entre el silencio que les rodeaba.

\- Sabes que tú no debes tener razones para decidir nada que concierna a nuestra guerra ¿cierto?

Pandora había cesado con el contacto de su mano sobre el rostro de Radamanthys, y con pasmosa lentitud y altivez volvió sobre sus pasos, hasta llegar al taburete y sentarse de nuevo en él, cruzando las largas piernas en un sugerente gesto.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que-

\- Aún así hoy estoy de buen humor, y voy a escucharte...- Le cortó Pandora, que con gestos indolentes se hizo con un largo mechón de su cabellera para peinarlo con sus propios dedos.

\- El hombre que hay preso en las mazmorras conoce el Santuario de Athena y a sus caballeros. Por lo que he descubierto, él salió repudiado de los dominios de la diosa Athena, y se erigió como traidor en el lado de Poseidón para acabar con ella.- Se explicó Radamanthys, sin variar un ápice su posición.

\- Y tu plan es...

\- Usarlo en nuestro provecho.- Pandora abrió los ojos en un pequeño atisbo de sorpresa, para volverlos a entrecerrar en seguida, sin perder el contacto con la mirada de Radamanthys.- Es un traidor sin escrúpulos. Pienso que sus conocimientos del Santuario y sus respectivos defensores nos podrían acortar el camino para conseguir el deseo de nuestro señor Hades, y ofrecerle la victoria sobre la Tierra antes de lo previsto.

\- Las ciento ocho estrellas malignas ya han despertado casi por completo...sinceramente no creo que sea necesario hacer uso de más almas para conseguir nuestra misión.- Radamanthys bajó la vista un instante, reflejándose la decepción en su rostro y la corroboración de su temor ante la posibilidad que su señora no aceptara el plan, pero escuchar de nuevo la suave voz de Pandora le regaló un pequeño destello de esperanza, obligándole a volver a alzar la mirada y perderse dentro del violeta que le escrutaba con descaro.- Aún así...es posible que tengas razón.

\- Gracias...Pandora.

\- Oh, no me las des todavía, Radamanthys...- Añadió ella, riéndose ligeramente.- Tú le has traído aquí, por lo tanto, tú deberás convencerle que se venda a nuestro lado. Si no lo consigues...ya sabes qué es lo que tendrás que hacer con él.

\- Por supuesto...

\- No hay nada más que añadir. Puedes retirarte, y empezar desde ahora mismo con el cometido que tú solo te has buscado.

Pandora seguía cepillándose la larga cabellera con sus propias manos, concentrándose en su tarea de acicalarse mientras Radamanthys profería la obligada reverencia de respeto antes de darse media vuelta y deshacer sus pasos hasta la puerta, viéndose obligado a detener el avance cuando la voz de Pandora volvió a invadir el salón.

\- Radamanthys...

\- ¿Sí, mi señora?- Preguntó él sin voltearse, ladeando solamente el rostro lo suficiente para poder ver a Pandora en la distancia.

\- No te pierdas mucho...hoy quizás me apetecerá que me acompañes en la cena...y así me explicas cómo ha ido tu primera toma de contacto con el prisionero.

\- De acuerdo, Pandora...

Ninguna palabra más fue añadida a la conversación, y Radamanthys finalmente alcanzó la puerta y salió del salón, disponiéndose a ir a sus aposentos privados para deshacerse de la armadura y vestirse con ropas más cómodas, antes de ir al encuentro de su prisionero, y ofrecerle su nueva tentación.

_#Continuará#_


	3. Incógnitas

_"I see no reason to live in Hell._

_How can life make me feel so incomplete?_ "

**#Incógnitas#**

Los esfuerzos que había hecho Kanon para intentar hacer ceder las rejas habían resultado completamente inútiles, consiguiendo como único resultado que las heridas en su abdomen se abrieran de nuevo. El dolor que rasgaba sus músculos se había tornado insoportable, robándole las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Las piernas a duras penas eran capaces de soportar su peso, hasta que sus rodillas no pudieron seguir sustentándole de pie y se rindieron hasta tomar contacto con el húmedo suelo. Sus manos, que se resistían en abandonar los intentos de ganar a los barrotes no tuvieron otra opción que deslizarse a través de ellos, perdiendo fuerza cuando finalmente su cuerpo se quedó abatido y retorcido de dolor sobre el áspero piso. Con dificultad consiguió moverse hasta quedar sentado con la espalda recostada contra la pared, y cuando sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el foco del lacerante dolor, descubrieron que las manchas de sangre, que en un primer momento había apreciado ténues, se habían ensanchado, mostrando un color más viscoso y vívido que momentos atrás. La frente lucía perlada de un sudor frío, y los escalofríos que empezaban a azotar su piel cada vez se sentían más intensos.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Joder!- Exclamó Kanon al borde de la desesperación, apretándose el abdomen con rabia al tiempo que con la mano libre propinaba un inútil golpe a los barrotes.- ¡¿Dónde carajo ha ido mi fuerza?! ¿Dónde...? ¿Por qué...?.- Otro golpe de desesperación acompañó sus últimas palabras antes de escuchar un ruido distinto, un ruido que no provenía de él.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose a la celda le enmudecieron en un instante, haciendo que se replegara en sí mismo, mientras se pasaba un brazo por la frente con la intención de secar el sudor que se deslizaba hasta las cejas y resbalaba a través de su sien.

\- ¿No has pensado en que quizás es porqué estás herido que tus fuerzas te han abandonado?.- Kanon frunció el entrecejo al tiempo que sellaba sus labios para ahogar un gemido de dolor que luchaba por escapar de su garganta.- Qué estúpido que eres...has conseguido que las heridas volvieran a abrirse...

Frente a sus ojos apareció un hombre imponente, de cabellos rubios y revueltos y mirada ambarina, llevando en sus manos una bandeja con un vaso de agua y algo de comida acompañada con un trozo de pan.

Kanon se resistía a moverse. Ni siquiera osaba hablar. Su mirada se apresuraba en intentar descifrar qué era ese hombre que había aparecido en su presencia. Su anestesiado cosmos también luchaba para intentar hallar algún indicio de energía que procediera de él, pero lo único que consiguió suponer era que esa aparición era tan humana como él.

\- Tienes muy mal aspecto.- Sentenció Radamanthys, que le observó largamente antes de pasarle la comida a través de una pequeña obertura dispuesta para dicho cometido.

Kanon seguía con sus cejas fruncidas, mirando con detenimiento al hombre que se presentaba frente a él, despojado de cualquier tipo de armadura, vestido únicamente con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca, abotonada hasta la mitad del pecho. Sus ojos pasaron del misterioso hombre hacia la bandeja de comida que ahora le esperaba a un par de palmos de distancia, llamándole con insistencia, aumentando más la sed que ya hacía rato que le martirizaba, para seguidamente volver la mirada hacia el inesperado visitante.

\- Hay que cambiar el vendaje...o corres el riesgo que las heridas se infecten.

\- ¡¿Y a tí qué te importa?!- Gruñó Kanon, queriendo parecer desafiante. Mostrándose únicamente confundido.- ¿Quién eres?...¿Dónde carajo estoy?.- El simple hecho de articular su voz hacía que las heridas punzaran más, y el sudor que insistía en cubrir su piel poco a poco le iba robando el escaso color que aún le dotaba de vida.

\- Ahora vuelvo.- Dijo Radamanthys, haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de Kanon.- Yo de tí, aprovecharía para comer algo. Quizás así recuperes algo de las fuerzas que tenías.

Radamanthys desapareció de la misma manera que había llegado, dejando a Kanon nuevamente a solas, con la comida llamándole con gritos ensordecedores. No recordaba el tiempo que hacía que no llevaba nada a su estómago, y ver la posibilidad de acabar con la angustia que se sumaba al dolor que padecía su cuerpo le robó todo el orgullo que aún pudiera tener. De un arrebato, cambió su posición para arrodillarse sobre el suelo y alargar un brazo que le permitió asir la bandeja con la comida, arrastrándola hacia él. No pensando en el dolor ni en la sangre que seguía empapando el vendaje, su espalda buscó de nuevo el contacto con la pared, y el vaso de agua fue lo primero en ser atacado con salvaje avidez, vaciándolo casi por completo en sólo un par o tres de tragos que se sucedieron sin respirar. Luego fue algo parecido a carne lo que engulló con rapidez, notando como las ansias de acabar con el hambre hicieron que tragara el bocado sin apenas masticar, atascándose en la mitad del recorrido. Fue necesario otro sorbo de agua para ayudar a que bajara todo, y el segundo bocado ya fue más calmado...más saboreado. Menos doloroso. Seguidamente le llegó el turno al pan, que se apreció exquisitamente blanco y tierno...o quizás así le pareció, debido al largo tiempo que hacía que no ingería algo parecido a una rebanada de pan.

Kanon dio cuenta de toda la comida en un santiamén, y guardó el último trago de agua para el final, el cuál apuró con más tranquilidad, acabando con él en el preciso instante que el misterioso hombre que le había alimentado volvía a hacer acto de presencia frente a la celda. En sus manos llevaba más vendas, un bote con algún tipo de ungüento, y algo más que Kanon descifró como ropa.

Ese hombre...ese hombre no le gustaba para nada. Le confundía terriblemente, y no sabía qué esperar de él. Menos aún cuando sin siquiera darse cuenta se lo encontró dentro de la celda, agarrándole de un brazo y tirando de él para levantarlo del suelo con poca delicadeza. Un profundo gemido de dolor traicionó la voluntad de Kanon de no mostrarse débil frente a ese desconocido.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos haces?!- Le espetó Kanon, zafándose de su agarre de un tirón.

\- Curarte las heridas otra vez. Así como estás ahora no me sirves para nada...

\- ¡¿Servirte para qué?!

\- Gírate.- Le ordenó Radamanthys, agarrándole del hombro y empujándole él mismo para conseguir que Kanon se posicionara de espaldas a él.

Por mucho que la mente de Kanon quisiera revelarse contra esa incómoda situación, no tenía fuerzas para resistirse a nada lo que ese hombre se dispusiera a hacer con él. Las manos de Radamanthys apartaron los largos cabellos de Kanon que cubrían su espalda con cierta brusquedad, despejando así la zona para hallar el inicio del vendaje que debía ser cambiado con urgencia. Cuando los dedos de Radamanthys hallaron lo que buscaban, el vendaje empezó a ceder, y armándose con una pequeña daga que guardaba amarrada con el cinturón de sus pantalones lo rasgó de abajo hacia arriba, volviendo a posar una mano sobre el desnudo hombro de Kanon, haciendo fuerza para volver a girarle y mantenerlo frente a él.

Incomprensiblemente Kanon se dejaba hacer, manteniendo su mirada achicada bajo las fruncidas cejas, observando como Radamanthys asía los sucios vendajes y los retiraba por completo del herido torso, descubriendo las heridas sangrar.

\- Túmbate aquí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Que te tumbes!

Otro firme agarre al brazo de Kanon le condujo con rudeza hasta el frío catre de piedra, obligándole a acostarse boca arriba sobre él. Haciendo uso de los vendajes que pendían de su mano, Radamanthys no dudó en restregarlos sin delicadeza sobre las heridas abiertas, limpiando así la sangre que se empeñaba en seguir manando de ellas. Kanon no pudo evitar emitir otro gemido de dolor que intentó contener sellando sus labios, al tiempo que alzaba una de sus manos y se agarraba los sudados mechones de cabello azul que se adherían a la frente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

\- Ésto te escocerá.

Radamanthys no dio tiempo a formar ninguna réplica ni negación a sus intenciones, esparciendo el ungüento sobre las heridas con la misma rudeza que había mostrado desde su aparición dentro de la celda. Kanon se estremeció por el lacerante escozor que sentía sobre las heridas, aguantándose la respiración mientras su espalda se arqueaba en un inconsciente movimiento fruto del dolor. Había muchas dudas vagando por su mente...¿quién era ese hombre que le curaba sin siquiera habérselo pedido? ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Por qué?...Demasiadas incógnitas que necesitaban ser aclaradas de una vez por todas. Demasiadas preguntas que deberían obtener respuesta con celeridad si no quería acabar sucumbiendo a la locura de la ignorancia. Y la primera cuestión en aclarar, aunque no la más importante, finalmente acudió a sus labios.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que...que estoy aquí?- Masculló entre dientes, abriendo los ojos levemente, lo justo para apreciar el rostro del hombre que seguía con su cometido sobre las heridas.

\- Sólo unas pocas horas.

\- ¿Por qué...?

\- Incorpórate.- Radamanthys dejó el frasco sobre el lecho de piedra, y sin muchos miramientos agarró el brazo de Kanon y volvió a tirar de él, levantándole hasta dejarle sentado frente a sí.- Alza los brazos.

Kanon obedeció a regañadientes, pero no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer ante la impasividad de quién estaba cuidando de él. Radamanthys agarró las vendas limpias, y empezó a envolver el torso de Kanon con ellas, hasta tener las heridas cubiertas por completo otra vez.

\- ¿Por qué haces todo ésto?

\- Porqué te necesito vivo.

\- ¿Vivo...para qué? ¡Joder! ¡Respóndeme de una vez! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo todo ésto?!

\- ¡No seas estúpido y cálmate un poco! O se te volverán a abrir las heridas, y ya has perdido demasiada sangre, Kanon...

Los ojos de Kanon se abrieron desorbitados presos de la sorpresa que le produjo escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por los labios de un completo desconocido, que seguía imperturbable delante de él.

\- ¿Cómo...cómo narices conoces mi nombre?.- La sensación de saberse completamente a la merced de ese individuo salido de la nada estaba exasperando a Kanon sin medida.

\- Sé que te llamas Kanon. De lo que no estoy seguro es de si debo llamarte Kanon de Géminis o Kanon de Dragón Marino.

\- ¡¿Cómo cojones has obtenido toda esta información?!

\- Te he estado observando largamente durante la batalla de Poseidón contra Athena. Pero antes de despejar tus dudas, tú debes aclarar las mías.

\- No entiendo por qué.- Replicó Kanon, escrutando al desconocido con dureza.

\- ¿Eres en realidad Kanon de Géminis, tal como afirmaste bajo los océanos? ¡Responde!.- Ahora era Radamanthys el que empezaba a mostarse impaciente ante el esquivo comportamiento que mostraba su prisionero.

\- Géminis...la armadura dorada de Géminis nunca me eligió...- Respondió Kanon sin perder la dureza de su mirada, pronunciando tal afirmación con un deje de menosprecio que a Radamanthys no se le escapó.

\- Así en realidad eres el Dragón Marino, general de Poseidón.

\- Tampoco.

Ahora fue la mirada de Radamanthys la que le observó con cierta sorpresa.

\- Pues su armadura te vestía.

\- Esta armadura me la adjudiqué yo mismo cuando tuve la ocasión.- Kanon dirigió una rápida ojeada a las escamas marinas antes de volver a mirar a su raptor, alzando un poco el mentón con aire de orgullo.- Y no me rechazó. Me sirvió.- Concluyó, deseando transmitir seguridad y soberbia.

Radamanthys retrocedió un par de pasos de la figura de Kanon, cruzándose de brazos mientras le paseaba su ambarina mirada de pies a cabeza y viceversa, estudiándole atentamente, poniendo extremadamente nervioso a Kanon.

\- ¡¿Por qué me miras así?! ¡¿Qué pretendes?!

\- Creo que cuando tus heridas estén curadas y hayas recuperado la fuerza, serás perfecto.- Dijo Radamanthys, ladeando los labios en una media sonrisa que aún encolerizó más a Kanon, que se alzó con rapidez del catre para posicionarse frente al misterio que estaba estático frente a sí.

\- ¡¿Perfecto para qué?!

\- Para derrotar a Athena y a todo su ejército definitivamente.

Dicho ésto, Radamanthys hizo uso de su poder para salir de la celda en un pestañeo que Kanon ni vio, hallándolo en un segundo posado al otro lado de los barrotes.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! - Kanon se agarró con fuerza a la reja, apoyando su frente entre los fríos barrotes, acuchillando con la mirada al misterio que parecía divertirse jugando con él.

\- Vístete con la ropa que te he traído. No sería bueno que en vez de rendirte ante el ataque de un divino tridente, sucumbieras por culpa de una pulmonia.- Radamanthys empezó a avanzar, dejando a Kanon atrás, con más dudas de las que tenía antes de su extraño encuentro.- Y no te muevas inútilmente. Las heridas necesitan quietud para sanar.- Añadió, deteniéndose un instante en el que se permitió voltear el rostro lo suficiente para echar una última ojeada a Kanon antes de proseguir con su ascenso por las angostas y oscuras escaleras.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Oye tú! ¡No te vayas!- Se desgañitaba Kanon, que derrotado observaba como se alejaba la única fuente de respuestas que había hallado para aplacar su justificada curiosidad.- ¡Yo te he respondido! ¡No puedes dejarme así! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quién carajo eres?! ¿¡Dónde estoy?!

Radamanthys se volvió a detener, y sin siquiera volverse, jugó a satisfacer las dudas de Kanon, sabiendo que las amplificaría aún más.

\- Mi nombre es Radamanthys de Wyvern, Estrella Celestial de la Furia, y te encuentras en el Castillo de Hades, dios del Inframundo. Te recomiendo que descanses...mañana tendremos muchas cosas de las que hablar...

Radamanthys no dijo nada más. Se limitó a reemprender su camino hacia la superfície de las entrañas de ese castillo, dejando a Kanon agarrado a los barrotes clamando por su liberación igual que ya había hecho trece años atrás.

\- ¡Wyvern! ¡Vuelve! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Wyvern!

Ni caso. Sus demandas ya no fueron escuchadas, y el silencio volvió a cernirse sobre él, dejándole abatido y más carcomido por las dudas de lo que nunca había estado. ¿Qué demonios hacía él en el Castillo de Hades? ¿Significaba éso que no estaba ni vivo ni muerto? ¿Y cómo descifrar el enigma que encerraban las palabras de ese hombre que se preocupaba de sanarle el cuerpo sin que nadie se lo hubiera pedido? Derrotar a Athena...él ya lo había intentado una vez, y había resultado imposible. ¿Cómo pretendía ese extraño guerrero que participara en algo contra lo que no podía luchar?

¿Por qué él...?

¿Por qué...?

##

En el gran salón, Pandora se hallaba en compañía de Radamanthys, dando cuenta de la cena que las doncellas les habían servido en privado para los dos, como a veces le gustaba hacer a ella.

En silencio habían comido pausadamente todas las delícias que habían preparado para ellos, intercambiando apenas las miradas, separadas en la larga mesa por los platos con los manjares, y un par de candelabros que iluminaban espectralmente su alrededor.

\- ¿Cómo está tu prisionero?- Preguntó finalmente Pandora, que ya había dado por terminada su cena, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y enlazando las manos entre ellas, usándolas como improvisado apoyo para su mentón.

\- Bastante malherido, pero se recuperará...- Respondió Radamanthys, antes de dar un pequeño sorbo a la copa que contenía un exquisito vino tinto.

\- ¿Sabes Rada...? Sigue sin gustarme la idea que has tenido.- Dijo Pandora, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados con aire de altivez.- Pero no me preocupa del todo...si no funciona tu apuesta será muy fácil acabar con el engorro.

\- Creo que aceptará. Ahora está sumido en un mar de dudas, pero la rebeldía de su carácter...la indiferencia y el desprecio que siempre mostró el Santuario de Athena hacia él...éso será el arma a usar para ponerlo del lado de Hades. De nuestro lado.

\- Espero que así sea...no me apetece tener que lidiar con rebeldes que encima no son ni espectros de nuestro ejército.

\- No te preocupes Pandora...lo usaremos tanto como nos convenga, y cuando ya no nos sea de utilidad, yo mismo acabaré con él.- Sentenció Radamanthys, siendo absoluto conocedor que la respuesta dada satisfacería a Pandora.

\- No esperaba menos de tí, Rada...Siempre tan noble y leal a Hades...a mí...- Dijo, al tiempo que se alzaba y con pasos elegantes se dirigía hacia él.- Eres mi más noble y honrado espectro...pero creo que ésto ya lo sabes ¿no?

Al agotar la distancia que les separaba, Pandora se detuvo frente a él, observándole sugerentemente mientras se permitía acariciar su rostro por segunda vez en un mismo día.

\- Sí...lo sé...siempre me lo recuerdas...- Dijo Radamanthys, besando tiernamente la palma de la mano que se había posado sobre su mentón.

\- Te lo recuerdo porqué tengo miedo que un día te olvides de lo valioso que eres para mí...

A la mano con la que Pandora acariciaba el rostro de Radamanthys se unió la otra, sucumbiendo al atrevimiento de tomarlo por ambas mejillas y alzarlo lo suficiente para poder unir sus labios en un suave beso. Esperado...Deseado...Correspondido.

\- Nunca podría olvidarlo, Pandora...- Respondió Radamanthys cuando el beso cesó, moviendo sus labios casi rozando los de Pandora, que se resistían a alejarse.

\- Ven...- Pandora se incorporó, tomando de la mano a Radamanthys e instándole a alzarse a su vez, hasta quedar de pie frente a ella, mostrando una diferencia de altura imponente, y que en secreto deleitaba a la oscura joven.- Hoy es una noche demasiado hermosa para desperdiciarla en soledad...¿no crees?

\- Todas las noches a tu lado son hermosas, mi señora...- Respondió Radamanthys, regalando los oídos de quién debía mantener calmada y satisfecha.

Dibujándole con sus palabras una pícara sonrisa de complacencia en su dulce rostro.

Incluso creyéndose que a veces, en algunas noches plácidas como ésa, las palabras no mentían.

_#Continuará#_


	4. Claudicación

_"Apology's a policy,_

_Sometimes It really has to be, it's kept me afloat thus far..."_

**#Claudicación#**

En contra de sus deseos y de las firmes intenciones de mantenerse alerta, Kanon finalmente había caído rendido en un reparador sueño que no le abandonaría hasta después de unas largas horas. Un sueño que había estado plagado de imágenes y palabras confusas. Un sueño donde apareció Saga.

Como siempre...

Saga siseándole en el oído palabras de traición, acompañadas de una triste sonrisa que Kanon nunca antes le había conocido. O que no podía recordar.

Saga instándole a conspirar contra Athena, tal y como había hecho él mismo trece años atrás, ganándose así el encarcelamiento en su primera prisión. Mucho más húmeda y devastadora que la que le guardaba en esos momentos.

La voz de Saga, serpenteando por su dormida mente...profiriéndole palabras de acordado olvido, demandándole la unión de sus fuerzas en un cometido que se presentaba oscuro y confuso. Indescifrable...Aterrador.

_"Kanon...Kanon...hermano...olvidemos nuestras disputas y unámonos a Hades...los dos..."_

Kanon cerró los ojos con más fuerza aún, revolviéndose encima del catre que cobijaba su cuerpo hecho un ovillo. En un maquinal movimiento, se giró sobre el lecho de piedra, como si el simple hecho de cambiar de posición su sueño, se fuera a desvanecer la tortuosa imagen de Saga en su mente, y la persistente voz que se filtraba en cada atisbo de razón que aún conservaba su espíritu.

_"Tenías razón Kanon...siempre la tuviste...aunque yo me empeñara en no querer seguirte...aunque vilmente te castigara por ello..."_

"Basta Saga...basta ya...tú estás muerto..."

_"Pero Hades me ofrece una nueva vida...una nueva oportunidad para acabar con Athena..."_

"Cállate...maldito..."

Otro instintivo movimiento dejó a Kanon boca arriba, con un brazo cubriendo sus aún dormidos párpados.

_"Y deseo hacerlo a tu lado...hermano...tomar la cabeza de Athena juntos...como me pediste una vez...Kanon..."_

"No...Saga...yo estaba equivocado..."

_"Nunca lo estuviste...en el fondo lo sabes...unámonos...luchemos juntos...ofrécete a Hades...y venzamos..."_

\- ¡No!

Kanon se despertó de golpe, incorporándose sobre el duro lecho como si alguien hubiera tirado de él, con la respiración acelerada y la piel cubierta de frío sudor. Aún le parecía estar escuchando la voz de Saga susurrándole al oído, y con una rápida radriogafía de su mirada alrededor, corroboró lo que su mente ya sabía, pero que a veces parecía olvidar. Saga no estaba allí...no podía estar allí...pero esa voz... _su_ voz llamándole en sueños se había presentado demasiado nítida, asquerosamente real...

Pero no podía ser real. Todo había sido fruto de sus habituales pesadillas. Debía ser éso...o que ya estaba perdiendo la razón por completo.

En su abdomen aún podía sentir un pequeño atisbo de dolor, pero nada comparado con el que había sufrido el día anterior. Rindiéndose a un infantil impulso, se alzó la camiseta que ahora cubría su cuerpo, y observó el vendaje que rodeaba su torso, descubriéndolo limpio, sin rastros de sangre en él. Parecía que las curas que le había ofrecido Radamanthys habían funcionado a la perfección. Pero sus fuerzas...su poder...aún seguían sin dar ninguna muestra de su presencia. Haciendo uso de toda su concentración, intentó hallar algún indicio de su cosmos, y con él poder llamar a la armadura que fielmente le seguía observando a través de la barrera de la reja, pero le resultó imposible. Allí no aparecía nada más que su propia respiración y los improperios de impotencia que lanzaba a los cuatro vientos, ignorando por completo que hacía ya un buen rato que no estaba solo.

\- Veo que ya estás más espavilado que ayer...- Dijo Radamanthys, que se hallaba sentado en un banco de piedra a escasa distancia de la celda, con la espalda recostada contra la pared y los brazos y piernas cruzados con un aire que no se sabía si transmitía relajación o altivez.

\- ¿Otra vez tú?- Le espetó Kanon, que se alzó del catre con rapidez para posicionarse tras los barrotes y asirse a ellos con ambas manos.- ¡Sácame de aquí de una puta vez!

\- ¿Siempre hablas en sueños o se debe a una ocasión especial la interesante conversación que estabas manteniendo hace tan sólo unos pocos minutos?

Radamanthys no parecía estar muy dispuesto a satisfacer las exigencias de Kanon, que seguía estudiándole con una mirada poco amable.

\- ¡¿Y a tí qué te importa?!

\- Saga...has nombrado a Saga...- Radamanthys seguía sin variar ni un ápice su posición, limitándose únicamente a observar a Kanon de reojo, regocijándose con las muestras que éste daba de su indomable carácter. Al escuchar el nombre de Saga pronunciado por su cansino carcelero Kanon no hizo otra cosa que afilar aún más su desafiante mirada, manteniéndose en un dificultoso silencio, a la espera de saber qué más tenía que añadir ese hombre que le desconcertaba sin medida.- Creo haber visto su nombre escrito en los libros de los registros del Palacio de Justícia que se halla en el Averno...

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de Kanon, al tiempo que sentía cómo una terrible curiosidad empezaba a embargarle por completo.

\- ¿Saga...está aquí?- Preguntó, rindiéndose a su curiosidad.

\- No...no está aquí.

\- ¿Pero ésto no es el Inframundo, entonces...?

\- No.

\- ¡¿Podrías ser más claro?! ¡Joder! ¡Me estás desquiciando, Radamanthys!

Una sarcástica risilla inundó el ambiente, exasperando aún más a Kanon.

\- Ya te lo dije...ésto es el Catillo de Hades. Para estar en el Inframundo deberías haber muerto o haberte rendido a prestar servicio a nuestro señor Hades, y éste no es el caso todavía...- Kanon desvió la mirada un instante, procurando encontrar una explicación lógica a todo lo que le estaba sucediendo desde que había despertado después de la inundación desatada por la guerra de Poseidón.- Háblame de Saga...¿por qué te interesa tanto este individuo?

\- ¡Ésto no te incumbe!

\- Yo creo que sí...todo lo que pasa aquí me incumbe. Y si quisieras ver a éste tal Saga...sólo yo puedo facilitarte que así sea. Pero primero debes decirme quién es, y por qué deseas verle...

\- En ningún momento te he dicho que deseara verle...ya le vi suficiente tiempo durante quince años.

Otra risilla volvió a hacer eco entre las húmedas paredes, al tiempo que Radamanthys se alzaba del banco y con parsimonia se acercaba a Kanon, aún agarrado a los barrotes, posicionándose frente a él y mostrando una abrumadora altura, imperceptiblemente superior a la de su prisionero.

\- Bajo los océanos te vi mentir mejor. ¿O era real el desprecio que mostraste hacia el recuerdo de tu hermano muerto?

Radamanthys sabía demasiado, y la sensación de estar jugando con desventaja no gustaba para nada a Kanon, que selló sus labios en un rictus de desprecio mientras su mirada se fijaba en las profundidades ambarinas de la que le ofrecía su raptor.

\- Por tu información...el alma de tu fallecido hermano...el alma de Saga...se está ofreciendo a servir a nuestro señor Hades, en compañía de otras almas de algunos hombres que quizás también conozcas...

\- Mientes...- Masculló Kanon, entre dientes.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Parece ser que Saga y los demás caballeros derrotados de Athena finalmente se han dado cuenta de que se equivocaron al servirle a ella, y están dispuestos a unirse a nuestro ejército para tomar su cabeza.- El entrecejo de Kanon no se podía fruncir más, y la presencia de Radamanthys a escasos centímetros de él le revolvía el estómago considerablemente.- Ahora...mi pregunta es...¿estás dispuesto tú a servir al Rey de las Tinieblas?

\- ¡¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago?!

\- Muy sencillo...te voy a matar yo mismo. En tu estado me resultará más fácil que aplastar un mosquito.- Kanon tragó saliva sin cortar el contacto visual con Radamanthys, que seguía imperturbable frente a él, moviéndose únicamente para guardar ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.- No tienes muchas opciones Kanon...O te ofreces a nuestro señor Hades para derrotar a Athena y obtener así la vida eterna, o te mato aquí y ahora. Tú decides...pero como buen traidor que eres...sé que al final sabrás apreciar cuál es el auténtico lado en el que servir.

\- ¡Te equivocas, imbécil! Athena me salvó la vida...Athena...impidió que yo muriera trece años atrás...¡Le debo mi vida!

Una intensa carcajada dejó en nada las risillas que Radamanthys había proferido momentos atrás.

\- No creí que fueras tan insensato...Athena huyó del tsunami de los ocános dejándote allí solo. Se llevó a todos sus caballeros menos a tí. Y aún así dices que le debes la vida...- Otra carcajada secundó las últimas palabras.- ¡Fui yo quién te sacó con vida de allí, idiota! Si no hubiera estado estudiando la guerra, ahora estarías ahogado. ¡Si estás vivo y aquí, es gracias a mí!

\- Yo no te pedí que acudieras a salvarme.

\- ¡¿Y qué esperabas?! ¡¿Que fuera Athena que te salvara otra vez?!... Athena tampoco ha acudido a tí para nada. Nunca. Tú mismo lo dijiste ayer. Géminis nunca te eligió. El Santuario de Athena nunca te valoró. Siempre fuiste invisible para ellos...Me pregunto...¿Cómo puede que un hombre tan poderoso como sé que puedes ser, se arrastre tras las faldas de una diosa que siempre le ha ignorado, sólo porqué ahora cree que le salvó la vida una vez?

La rabia hacía rato que ya estaba corriendo por las venas de Kanon, y al escuchar estas palabras de desprecio no dudó en materializarse, provocando que alargara un brazo a través de la reja y que se asiera con rudeza al cuello de la camisa de Radamanthys, tirando de él con renovada fuerza hasta propiciar que el rostro del Wyvern estuviera a tan solo un par de centímetros del suyo, separados únicamente por la reja que les dividía los dominios.

\- Eres...eres un maldito hijo de puta...- Masculló Kanon sobre el rostro de Radamanthys, antes de lanzarle un escupitajo que le dio de lleno.

Radamanthys se alejó al acto, frotándose el brazo por su rostro, limpiándose la evidente muestra de desprecio que le profirió su insubordinado prisionero. No creía que pudiera ser tan difícil de domar...que fuera tan soberbio y altivo como lo era él mismo...No podía permitir que se riera de él desde dentro de la celda, ofreciéndole una media sonrisa que debía borrar de inmediato.

Sin pensarlo, y sin dar tiempo a reacción alguna, el brazo de Radamanthys cruzó el umbral de los barrotes y agarró a Kanon por el cuello, aprentando con suma fuerza los dedos alrededor de la carne, sintiendo el pulso palpitar con rapidez bajo la presión de su tacto. Robándole poco a poco la respiración...achicándole la desafiante mirada...pero sin poder fulminar esa perversa sonrisa que seguía impresa en el rostro de quién hacía todos los intentos posibles para zafarse de él.

\- ¡Se acabó, jodido insensato!- Bramó Radamanthys, aumentando la fuerza de sus dedos alrededor del cuello de Kanon.- ¡Morirás en esta prisión! ¡Ahora!- Los brazos de Kanon se alzaron con dificultad, y sus manos se agarraron al antebrazo de Radamanthys, luchando para aflojar un estrangulamiento que apenas le dejaba respirar. - Creí que te gustaría la idea de ganarte una vida eterna en los dominios del único y auténtico Rey de las Tinieblas...pero veo que eres menos inteligente de lo que pensaba...

La fuerza de Radamanthys no cesaba, y Kanon se estaba viendo abocado a una fácil y ridícula muerte contra la cuál no tenía fuerzas para afrentar. ¿Y si Wyvern tenía razón? ¿Y si Athena se había cansado de salvarle y por ese mismo motivo le dejó a merced del mar? ¿Y el sueño? ¿Qué demonios significaba el sueño y las palabras de Saga, hablándole directamente...pidiéndole unión...? ¡¿Cuál era el jodido significado de todo aquello?! Había querido morir...sí...se había rendido...pero ahora...ahora ya no deseaba un final tan temprano para su vida...Quizás...quizás Athena lo había abandonado bajo las aguas con un propósito...quizás no...Quizás lo correcto sería entregarse a Radamanthys...a Hades...y traicionar al Santuario, una vez más. Pero para saberlo, no podía morir. Aún no...

\- No sé por qué pensé que me serías de utilidad en la Guerra Santa...- Seguía Radamanthys, clavándole la ambarina mirada en sus enrojecidos ojos, ahogados por la presión de sus sentidos.- Si todos los Caballeros Dorados que defienden a Athena son como tú...no tendré ningún problema para acabar con todos ellos...

Los Caballeros Dorados...la ignorancia del Wyvern respecto a sus respectivos poderes...la información que él tenía de todos y cada uno de los que quedaban con vida en el Santuario...el conocimiento de Saga y su enferma mente...sí...ésa debía ser la baza a jugar para salvarse de morir como un insecto en una inmunda celda...

Con todos los esfuerzos del mundo, Kanon no dejaba de acuchillar a Radamanthys con su casi apagada mirada, golpeándole el antebrazo con sus manos, intentando conseguir un mínimo aflojamiento que le permitiera al menos, respirar...Sus labios se movían queriendo pronunciar algunas palabras, pero no había voz que surgiera de ellos, atascada entre los dedos que seguían estrujando su garganta sin misericordia.

Radamanthys no perdió detalle de los inútiles esfuerzos que hacía Kanon para librarse de él, y el silencioso movimiento de sus labios, pronunciando palabras que no tenían voz, le reavivó la curiosidad de saber qué quería decirle, si es que quería añadir algo antes de morir.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Tienes un último deseo antes de morir, rata de Athena?

Kanon seguía esforzándose para encontrar alguna muestra de voz en su interior, pero si el Wyvern no aflojaba, todo quedaría en nada...En un segundo, Kanon notó como la falta de aire era ya insoportable, y sus ojos perdieron todo color, tornándose blancos...evidenciando la inminente pérdida de consciencia...y la muerte posterior.

Al perder la mirada que le había plantado cara desafiante, Radamanthys aflojó su fuerza, notando como una gran bocanada de aire era aspirada con desesperación, y antes de soltar del todo a su presa, le empujó lanzando el casi inerte cuerpo de Kanon contra el catre de piedra.

El golpe que Kanon se llevó en su espinazo fue devastador, pero el aire que acudió a salvar sus pulmones era mucho más importante que el dolor que sentía en sus huesos y en su castigado abdomen. Un ataque de tos apareció a sacudirle el cuerpo, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la garganta, que lucía completamente morada por la presión de unos dedos que se presumían poderosos, aún sin estar protegidos por la fuerza de armadura alguna.

\- ¡Habla! ¡Te estoy concediendo la última oportunidad de salvarte!

\- Sh...Sha...- Otro ataque de tos impidió que Kanon pudiera seguir con sus revividas intenciones de vivir a toda costa.- Sha...Ai...- La tos deformaba una voz que se auguraba castigada y ronca.

\- ¡Habla de una vez!

\- Shaka...Aioria...- Consiguió finalmente pronunciar Kanon, que se había sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la base del catre, con la determinación anidando otra vez en su mirada, clavada de nuevo sobre Radamanthys.

\- ¿Shaka y Aioria? ¿Qué significan estos nombres?

\- Son...son dos de los Caballeros Dorados de Athena que siguen con vida...- Consiguió decir Kanon, que ya no estaba seguro de dónde se estaba metiendo.

\- Sigue.- Le ordenó Radamanthys.

\- Si queréis ganar...si queréis vencer a Athena...ellos dos serán los más duros de derrotar...

\- ¿Qué significa ésto? ¿Te unes a Hades, entonces?

\- ¡¿Que no lo ves, joder?! Te estoy dando información...¡Es evidente, ¿no?!

\- Te escucho.

\- Aioria...Aioria de Leo...nadie puede contener su ira cuando la furia del León se desata dentro de él. Es más temible por coraje que por técnica...

\- Interesante...

\- Y Shaka de Virgo...nadie conoce en realidad el alcance de su poder...por lo que sé...psíquicamente es el más fuerte de todos...a veces...ni falta le hace variar su descarada posición de loto para acabar con sus enemigos...

\- ¿Y los tres restantes que quedan con vida?

\- Simples piedras en el camino. Ellos dos son los muros...

Otro ataque de tos acudió a rescatar su maltratada garganta, pero poco a poco la voz iba emergiendo más natural.

\- Háblame de los muertos...aquellos que insisten en servirnos...

\- Death Mask y Afrodita tienen el alma tan negra como yo...ellos serán leales a Hades...

\- ¿Y los demás? ¿Y tu hermano Saga?

Una incomprensible punzada de dolor estrujó su pecho al escuchar el nombre de Saga ser pronunciado otra vez por Radamanthys.

\- Shura...Camus...y Saga...no te fíes de ellos. Yo no lo haría.

Kanon calló, sin dejar de observar a Radamanthys, que al otro lado de la reja se había sumido en una espécie de recogimiento mental mientras sopesaba las palabras ofrecidas por su prisionero.

\- Está bien.- Dijo Radamanthys al fin, volviendo a mirar la figura en el suelo de Kanon, fijándose en su penetrante mirada y en el extraño magnetismo que de ella se desprendía.- Levántate y sígueme.

\- ¿Acaso has olvidado que me tienes encerrado?

\- Obedece.- Radamanthys empezó a andar el camino que le llevaría a la superfície de las mazmorras sin esperar a Kanon, que sorprendido se alzó del suelo y se acercó a los barrotes, mirándolos con incomprensión.- La reja nunca ha estado cerrada...

\- ¿Cómo?

Radamanthys detuvo sus pasos y se volvió ligeramente, para observar de nuevo a Kanon y su insuperable expresión de desconcierto.

\- Nunca ha estado cerrada...tú mismo te convenciste que así era, y ni siquiera intentaste hacer algo tan simple como accionar la manija del cerrojo.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a jugar así conmigo, maldito cabrón?!- Exclamó Kanon, abriendo la puerta con suma facilidad, sintiéndose ninguneado una vez más.

Con pasos apresurados rápidamente consiguió alcanzar a Radamanthys, que seguía su ascenso por las angostas escaleras con detestable parsimonia.

\- Aquí está tu punto débil, Kanon...Inconscientemente aceptaste el hecho de estar en una prisión, como si éste fuera el destino que te crees merecer...

\- ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres para manejarme de ésta manera?! ¡Hijo de-!

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Y cuida tus pobres modales!- Exclamó Radamanthys, volteándose otra vez, congelando el avance de Kanon, fulminándose ambos con las miradas separadas por escasos centímetros.- Frente a la señora Pandora deberás cuidar tu lengua, o será ella misma que acabará contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- ¿Y quién carajo es esta "señora Pandora"?- Inquirió Kanon con un gran tono de desdén recalcado en las útlimas palabras.

\- La señora Pandora es quién tiene la última palabra sobre qué hacer contigo...y ahora la vas a conocer. Así que ya estás volviéndote un corderito, o los segundos de aliento que le quedan a tu vida serán contados con los dedos de una mano.

Dicho ésto, Wyvern reanudó su ascenso sin más interrupciones.

Y Kanon no tuvo otra opción que morderse la lengua y seguirle. Sin estar seguro de nada de lo que iba a hacer. Mucho menos de lo que podría pasar.

Pensando en Saga otra vez, y en las extrañas palabras que habían calado profundo en su ser.

Instándole a la traición.

Pero...¿qué clase de traición?

_#Continuará#_

_Me despido hasta el año próximo (que tampoco queda mucho), ya que me esperan unos días con nulas posibilidades de dedicarme al fic. Espero que todos disfrutéis de una hermosa entrada al año nuevo :)._

_¡Saludos!_


	5. Corriente

_"I know I cannot feel regret for anything_

_If I was numb, I'd end this once and for all..."_

**#Corriente#**

Las escaleras que conducían a la superfície del Castillo parecían interminables, pero Kanon se abstuvo de pronunciar una palabra más. Simplemente se limitó a seguir a su carcelero, a observarle en la corta distancia que le separaba de él en su ascenso, en intentar descifrar algún pequeño destello del maléfico cosmos que ese hombre parecía ocultar a la perfección, sin saber del cierto si la nula respuesta obtenida se debía a la maestría de Radamanthys o a su mundana incapacidad de tener ningún control de energía desde que había sido rescatado del tsunami de Poseidón.

Había intentado hallar algún indício de su propio cosmos, pero todos sus empeños habían resultado completamente inútiles. No había conseguido ni hacer vibrar su armadura de escamas marinas, que había velado su agonía en la cercanía de su celda...¿o sería que la armadura empezaba a rechazarle, tal y como había temido que sucediera durante los trece largos años que la vistió únicamente gracias a su retorcida voluntad? No...seguramente era el agotamiento sufrido el que le impedía sentir el cosmos arder dentro de él...Debía ser éso...o ésa era la esperanza a la que se había decidido agarrar. Porqué pensar que realmente Athena le había abandonado a su suerte para castigar su traición no podía ser una opción. No después de haber descubierto que fue precisamente ella la que le mantuvo con vida cuando toda palpitación de su corazón podría haber sido aniquilada por el mar en más de una ocasión.

Todo éso...todo debía obedecer a algún oculto motivo...El sueño y las palabras de Saga...la aparición de un espectro para llevárselo a unos dominios prohibidos para el resto de los mortales...el ofrecimiento de una nueva conspiración...

En algo Radamanthys había tenido razón. Si quería descubrir qué diablos hacía allí, en los dominos de Hades, en las posesiones del Rey de las Tinieblas...debía vestirse con la piel de cordero, ocultando los colmillos del feroz lobo que siempre se había jactado de ser. Sólo así podría llegar a descubrir la verdad...si es que realmente había alguna verdad.

Al llegar a un nivel dónde la humedad que recubría los muros de las profundidades del Castillo parecía desaparecer, Radamanthys andó con pasos decididos por unos pasillos más lustrosos y anchos que los que habían recorrido antes de llegar allí, ordendando a Kanon que aguardara a por él antes de desaparecer en una habitación que Kanon supuso eran sus aposentos privados.

Su innata curiosidad hizo que alzara la vista y se llenara de todos los exquisitos detalles que decoraban esos pasillos, reparando en que toda la luz que allí se percibía era obra de las antorchas dispuestas con milimétrica presición a ambos lados de la galería. Apenas tuvo tiempo de husmear más, ya que la apertura de la puerta que había cerrado Radamanthys tras de sí le sacó de su ensimismamiento y exhaustivo estudio del lugar, descubriendo frente a él la figura de su raptor cubierta por una imponente armadura violácea, la cuál le confería un aspecto verdaderamente aterrador. El casco, dotado de unos grandes cuernos y una fantasmagórica dentadura circundando la ausente mirada, descansaba sujeto en la diestra de su dueño, apoyado ligeramente contra su cadera. Los hombros estaban cubiertos por unas hombreras repletas de aristas, que cortarían la carne de cualquiera que se dignara sólo a admirarlas de cerca, y el pecho albergaba la terrorífica mirada de una extraña criatura que parecía advertir del riesgo que iba a correr todo aquél que osara enfrentar a su portador. De la parte posterior emergían un par de imponentes alas de dragón, y una espinosa cola con púas.

Es aspecto que presentaba Radamanthys en esos momentos era abrumador, y Kanon supo al instante que ese hombre era uno de los más poderosos al servicio de Hades. Sino el que más.

Así que no le convenía hacerle enfadar...no más de lo que ya había osado hacer...Debía seguirle la corriente, pero éso era algo que no sabía muy bien si sería capaz de lograr.

\- Sígueme.- Le ordenó de nuevo Radamanthys.

Los pasos metálicos empezaron a reverberar por todo el pasillo, y Kanon decidió seguirle a una distancia prudencial, suficiente para que le permitiera seguir aprehendiendo todo lo que la hierática figura de ese espectro le pudiera ofrecer.

Al llegar a un gran portalón cerrado, custodiado por un horrendo ser, Radamanthys se detuvo, y con visible desprecio rompió el silencio.

\- Zelos, avisa a la señora Pandora que he llegado.

\- Vaya...¿así que éste es tu capricho?- Dijo Zelos, deambulando por el suelo como si de una verdadera rana se tratara, mirando a Kanon con descaro.

Zelos no cesaba de revolotear alrededor de las piernas de Kanon, hasta que se atrevió a rozar una de ellas propinándole unos golpecitos con su inmundo dedo índice, llevándose como respuesta a su acto una pequeña patada que lo apartó un buen trecho.

\- Quita, bicho asqueroso...- Refunfuñó Kanon sin poderlo evitar, arrepintiéndose al acto de no haberse mordido la lengua como se había prometido hacer.

\- ¡Asqueroso tú, insolente!- Le replicó el espectro, que se mantuvo en la distancia mirándole con desprecio desde las bajezas del suelo.- A la señora Pandora no le va a gustar tu prisionero...no tiene modales...- Añadió la rana humana, arrancando una mirada de refilón de Radamanthys, que estaba perdiendo la paciencia frente al estúpido comportamiento que siempre mostraba ese grotesco ser.

\- ¡Cállate rana, y anúnciame! Responde a tu jodido deber de una vez si no quieres que te aplaste aquí mismo.- Sentenció Radamanthys, sin dejar de escrutarlo con su ambarina mirada.

\- Está bien...está bien...Cada día tienes el carácter más agrio Radamanthys...- Añadió el espectro, antes de abrir los portalones e internarse entre ellos, mirando furtivamente a quién debía anunciar sin ánimos de ocultar el mútuo desprecio que ambos se profesaban.

Radamanthys se mantuvo en silencio a la espera de la reaparición de la rana, que no tardó más de unos pocos segundos que a Kanon se le hicieron eternos. Incomprensiblemente su corazón había empezado a bombear la sangre con más fuerza, y esta interna debilidad le molestó soberanamente. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ponerle nervioso el encuentro con una mujer que se suponía que tenía el poder de decidir en ese castillo? ¿Por qué le parecía que incluso el Wyvern se inquietaba ante el hecho inminente de hallarse en su presencia? ¿Era miedo lo que desprendía Radamanthys? ¿O era otro tipo de emoción imposible de descifrar?

\- Podéis pasar...la señora Pandora espera vuestra presencia...

Radamanthys avanzó sin importarle en absoluto obligar al despreciable espectro que se empeñaba en molestar su acceso apartarse a un lado si no quería ser pisoteado. Kanon no sabía muy bien qué hacer, hasta que la firme voz del Wyvern le sacó de dudas.

\- Acompáñame y obedece. Sé respetuoso...o tu vida no durará más que un suspiro.- Le advirtió sin apenas volverse, sólo lanzándole una fugaz mirada de reojo bajos sus fruncidas y espesas cejas.

Kanon obedeció a regañadientes, asombrándose de la amplitud del salón al que acababan de penetrar, descubriendo frente a Radamanthys la presencia de una bella muchacha sentada detrás de un arpa, de la cuál arrancaba suaves notas.

No menor fue la sorpresa al ver que el Wyvern se arrodillaba frente a ella con sumo respeto, instándole por lo bajo a que él imitara sus gestos. Kanon chasqueó la lengua con cierto aire de desprecio antes de soltar un sonoro suspiro y obedecer, posando una rodilla al suelo y agachando la cabeza, a la espera de lo que pudiera acontecer. Tenía que fingir obediencia y entrega...era preciso mantener una postura de absoluta sumisión si quería seguir en el juego. Sí...seguir...seguir la corriente del azar...fuera el que fuese.

\- Mi señora Pandora...- Dijo el Wyvern con una sumisión que desconcertó a Kanon.- Aquí está el hombre que una vez ya traicionó al Santuario de Athena...

Pandora había dejado de acariciar las cuerdas el arpa y les observó a ambos largamente antes de alzarse y avanzar hacia ellos, postrados y sumisos.

\- ¿Así que tú eres el famoso traidor que Radamanthys se empeñó en salvar sin mi conocimiento ni consentimiento...?- Dijo Pandora, paseando alrededor de Kanon, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que tragar saliva en silencio mientras sentía cómo una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien.- No siento que emane ningún tipo de cosmos de tu interior...siguió Pandora, observándole con evidente recelo.

\- Le falta recuperar-

\- ¡No te he dado permiso para hablar, Radamanthys!- Le cortó Pandora, alzando un poco más la voz, acallando a su fiel guerrero de inmediato.- ¡Tú! ¡Álzate!- Continuó, dirigiéndose a Kanon, golpeándole levemente con el pie para evidenciarle que se estaba dirigiendo a él, enervando sin medida a Kanon, que se había prometido una y mil veces no volver a sufrir nunca más ningún tipo de vejación.- ¿Que no me oyes...? ¡Levanta!

Kanon selló sus labios para evitar que de ellos saliera nada que pudiera abocarle a una muerte estúpida, y a duras penas pudo contener un suspiro de aversión por la situación en la que se hallaba embebido sin solución. Haciendo caso omiso del dolor que seguía machacando los músculos de su abdomen se alzó, con soberbia...irguiéndose frente a esa oscura mujer que se creía con el derecho de denigrar a sus subordinados.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Inquirió Pandora, posicionándose frente a él, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

\- Kanon.- Respondió con frialdad, clavando su mirada sin vacilar en el profundo violeta que el escrutaba sin disimulo, sin reparar en la mirada de estupor que Radamanthys ofrecía a la escena desde la bajeza de su sumisión.

\- No eres un espectro de nuestro Señor Hades...no perteneces a la legión de Athena...ni siquiera serviste a Poseidón...Dime...¿Por qué debería perdonarte la vida y ofrecerte la oportunidad de servir a nuestro Rey?- Pandora se desplazaba con altiva elegancia alrededor de Kanon, que se mantenía estático, permitiéndose únicamente mover su mirada sin dejar de estudiar todos y cada uno de los detalles que conformaban un exquisito rostro esculpido por la mismísima oscuridad.- ¡Responde!

Kanon tragó saliva pesadamente, sintiendo como su corazón se resistía a calmarse. percibiendo sus latidos tan fuertes que parecía que se pudieran escuchar a través de su pecho. Esa mujer tampoco le gustaba...nada de lo que le rodeaba le gustaba en absoluto...pero ya se había metido en un jardín de dónde era imposible escapar haciendo marcha atrás.

\- Quiero ver a Athena muerta.- Respondió Kanon con absoluta convicción, manteniendo una fría mirada bajo su ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Y éso por qué?- Insistió Pandora, ronroneando a su alrededor, observándole de arriba abajo, despertando en el estómago del Wyvern una extraña sensación.

\- Porqué la estúpida diosa de la Justícia obró en mí su más injusta decisión. Y no pararé hasta hacérselo pagar.

\- ¿Qué tipo de "injusta decisión"?

Kanon ya estaba metido de lleno en un buen barrizal, y debía seguir hasta dar con una respuesta que pudiera seducir la voluntad de esa mujer.

\- Ella y su Santuario siempre me despreciaron...me ningunearon...Me arrebataron la posibilidad de mostrar mi fuerza. Y quiero demostrarle hasta dónde puede llegar mi poder...y lo que ella desperdició en pos de alguien que nunca lo mereció.

\- No es suficiente razón para otorgarte mi confianza...Esfuérzate más...- Añadió Pandora, deslizando su dedo índice por el rostro de Kanon, recorriendo su mandíbula desde la base de la oreja hasta llegar al mentón...

Radamanthys seguía observándolo todo desde su arrodillada posición, frunciendo aún más su siempre serio rostro, notando como un insano ardor le quemaba en la boca del estómago al ver las atenciones que Pandora demostraba hacia su presa.

\- ¿Cómo te ganaste la confianza de Poseidón?- Volvió a hablar Pandora, posicionándose de nuevo frente a él, alzando su mentón mientras ladeaba el rostro perdiéndose dentro de su verde mirada.

\- No me gané su confianza.- La voz de Kanon calló, sabiendo que estas palabras habrían picado la curiosidad de Pandora.

\- Explícate...

\- Hice de la voluntad de Poseidón lo que quise para obtener una armadura y la posibilidad de acabar con Athena con mis propias manos.

\- Poseidón siempre ha sido estúpido...nuestro Señor Hades no se puede comparar con él...

Kanon se rindió a la debilidad de bajar la vista por un instante, pero rápidamente se sobrepuso a ella, alzándola de nuevo para volver a fijarla sobre Pandora con dureza.

\- Llegaste aquí con una armadura...¿Te la otorgó Poseidón?

\- No.- Un leve enarcamiento de las cejas de Pandora, denotando sorpresa, y su seguido mutismo dieron pie a Kanon a que se explicara mejor.- Me la adjudiqué yo mismo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Aniquilé a su legítimo defensor con mis propias manos.- Afirmó Kanon, sin mentir en su explicación, enorgulleciéndose, muy a su pesar, de su pasada acción.

\- Y aún así...te vistió...- Añadió Pandora con su suave pero autoritaria voz.

\- Exacto.

\- Tienes coraje, éso veo que es indudable...

\- Reconoció que mi poder era muy superior al estúpido que había sido designado como su defensor.

Pandora se sumió de nuevo en un silencio que se apreciaba incómodo para todos los presentes, y reanudó sus pasos alrededor de Kanon, deslizando su violeta mirada sobre las brillantes baldosas de mármol que forraban el suelo, pensando en las palabras llenas de orgullo que le brindaba su prisionero.

Al cabo de unos instantes que se antojaron enternos, su voz rompió el impuesto silencio del salón.

\- No puedo otorgarte una sapuris...las 108 estrellas malignas ya tienen sus defensores...pero creo que podría ofrecerte una solución...- Kanon volvió a tragar saliva mientras se mantenía a la expectativa de lo que esa tenebrosa mujer le pudiera decir.- Lo que sí que puedo hacer es convertir tu armadura de escamas marinas en una de ellas...pero de poco servirá con la ausencia total de tu poder.- Aclaró, volviendo a observar a Kanon con dureza, regocijándose en el pesar que esta indudable verdad ocasionaba en él.- Radamanthys, álzate.- Ordenó Pandora, observando a su servidor desde la altura que le confería su posición.- Radamanthys obedeció sin pestañear, sin osar posar su mirada sobre esa bella mujer que siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer con su lealtad lo que le viniera en gana.- Como te dije ayer...tú le trajiste aquí. Así que tú te encargarás de él y conseguirás que encuentre el poder del que ambos me habláis allí dónde sea que lo haya perdido. Pero no os penséis que disponéis de mucho tiempo...mi paciencia no es infinita, y si no saca el cosmos que dice poseer...los dos sufriréis las consecuencias. ¿Queda claro?

\- Sí...mi señora.- Respondió Radamanthys con una abnegación que despertó cierta repulsa en Kanon, que le observaba de refilón.

\- Retiraos. Vuestra presencia empieza a incordiarme un poco hoy...

Radamanthys se inclinó en señal de respeto antes de voltearse y emprender el camino de salida de ese salón, no sin antes indicar a Kanon con su afilada mirada que hiciera lo mismo que él. Kanon volvió a tragarse las ganas de rechistar y negarse a tal burda sumisión, pero decidió no estropear el momento y hacer lo propio, muy a su pesar.

Ambos andaron hacia los grandes portalones que custodiaban el salón bajo la intensa mirada de Pandora, y cuando Kanon ya hubo traspasado el umbral, la suave voz de ella reclamó al Wyvern una pizca más de atención.

\- Radamanthys...

\- ¿Sí, mi señora?- Inquirió él, volteándose con cautela.

\- Si fracasáis...tu prisionero morirá, pero tu osadía no quedará impune.- Dijo Pandora con dureza.

\- Lo sé, mi señora Pandora.

Radamanthys giró sobre sus pasos de nuevo, pero la voz de Pandora insistía en retenerle allí.

\- Rada...esta noche también me apetece cenar en tu compañía. Sé puntual...sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar...- Añadió, suavizando el tono con el que pronunció estas palabras al tiempo que le regalaba una irresistible sonrisa a su más leal servidor.

\- Seré puntual, so sufra por éso, mi señora...- Un leve inclinamiento de cabeza dio por concluida la pequeña e íntima conversación entre los dos.

Desde el umbral que delimitaba los dominios de ese pesado núcleo de sumisión, Kanon observaba la escena con cierto repudio, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento de compunción hacia el trato que recibía su oscuro anfitrión.

Odiándose por permitirse sentir alguna migaja de lástima hacia quién seguía siendo su enemigo.

Y por quién no debería ofrecer ningún tipo de compasión.

_#Continuará#_


	6. Giros

_"I cannot face this day, my guards are down_   
_I cannot love myself, ... weak, sad clown..."_

**#Giros#**

Radamanthys pasó por al lado Kanon sin siquiera mirarle, con porte altivo y andares elegantes, dejando a su prisionero atrás, sabiendo muy bien que éste al final no tendría otra opción que imitar sus pasos.

Kanon le observó pasar frente a él con soberbia e indiferencia, paseando esa fría actitud que le molestaba sin medida. Como le había pasado muy pocas veces en su vida, en esos malditos momentos no sabía muy bien qué hacer ni a qué atenerse y optó por seguirle en silencio, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de desprecio a la rana que seguía escudriñándoles desde el suelo, con una asquerosa sonrisilla impresa en su grotesco rostro.

\- Oye...¿Qué se supone que va a pasar ahora?.- Preguntó Kanon, impacientándose cada vez más ante el silencio que le brindaba el espectro.- ¿Me escuchas o qué?- Añadió, apresurando sus pasos para acercarse lo suficiente a Radamanthys y poder tocarle por la espalda para llamar más su atención.

Su mano se posó decidida sobre la Sapuris que cubría a Radamanthys, pero al instante tuvo que retirarla, sintiendo una intensa quemazón que empezó en sus dedos y le recorrió todo el brazo hasta invadirle el cuerpo entero.

\- Ya has oído lo que ha dicho la señora Pandora. Debes encontrar tu fuerza sea como sea si no quieres que yo acabe contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Radamanthys habló sin detenerse y sin volver la vista atrás, exasperando aún más a Kanon, que parecía no tener ninguna intención de callar.

\- Sí...ya he escuchado lo que ha dicho "tu señora Pandora"...pero aún no he visto a Hades por ningún lado...- El Wyvern cerró los ojos por un instante sin menguar el ritmo de sus pasos, deseando que Kanon cerrara su maldita boca y dejara de hablar con tanta ligereza...viendo sus esperanzas truncadas dada la insistencia de su prisionero en seguir maltratando el silencio.- Si yo he decidido ofreceros mis servicios debo hacerlo ante Hades, y no frente a una mujer que se cree más divina que los dioses...

Una intensa ráfaga de aire sobresaltó a Kanon, que en un instante se volvió a encontrar preso con las garras de Radamanthys alrededor de su cuello, que no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando más ofensas salir de la boca de su prisionero. Ahora la presión que ejercían sus zarpas no era tan medida como lo había sido momentos atrás en las mazmorras, y Kanon tenía serios problemas para poder respirar, al tiempo llevaba sus propias manos a agarrarse al cubierto antebrazo de Radamanthys, notando como sus pies estaban a punto de perder contacto con el suelo, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que si Radamanthys se lo proponía, acabaría con él de un plumazo. La fría pared se pegó de golpe a su espalda, y el muro que presentaba el propio cuerpo de Radamanthys amenazaba con volver a rasgar sus carnes gracias a la bondad de las aristas que sobresalían insolentes de su armadura.

\- ¡No vuelvas a hablar con semejante desfachatez de nuestro dios!- Masculló Radamanthys entre dientes, acercando su rostro lo suficiente al de Kanon para poder quemarle con su respiración.- Y tampoco de Pandora...¡Ella es quién comanda nuestro ejército!- Kanon hacía todos los esfuerzos del mundo para mantener su mirada abierta, clavada en las afiladas pupilas de Radamanthys al tiempo que sus dedos luchaban para intentar rasguñar en vano el metal que lo tenía amarrado.- ¡¿Te ha quedado claro?!

Kanon intentó mover sus labios para formular una simple respuesta que le liberara de su asfíxia, pudiendo susurrar un tímido "sí" a duras penas, sintiéndose terriblemente endeble e indefenso. Repugnantemente débil...y fracasado.

En una milésima de segundo se vio arrojado sin consideración hacia el suelo, que le recibió con extrema dureza y frialdad. El dolor que sentía en su magullado cuello le demandaba llevarse las manos hacia él, y así aliviarlo de alguna manera, pero su orgullo se lo impidió, otorgándole únicamente fuerzas para alzar la vista a través de los mechones de su cabello que insistían en cubrir su contraído rostro.

\- ¡Muéstrame tu poder de una vez!- Le ordenó Radamanthys, que había acercado sus pasos lo suficiente para poder rozar su cuerpo con el oscuro metal.

\- Lo intento...¡te juro que lo intento!- Le espetó Kanon, aún en el suelo, devolviéndole una mirada cargada de rabia e impotencia.

Radamanthys se inclinó hacia él lo preciso para poder asirle del cuello de las ropas que él mismo le había entregado, alzándole un poco sin compasión.

\- ¡Pues hazlo! ¡Maldita sea! Me niego a creer que la barrera protectora de Hades te lo haya anulado del todo.

\- ¿Qué...qué quieres decir?- Atinó a preguntar Kanon, que con gestos rápidos se zafó del agarre de sus ropas, cayendo de bruces otra vez sobre las frías losas, antes de ponerse en pie con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de encontrar.

\- Quizás me equivoqué contigo...

De repente, la atmósfera que les rodeaba empezó a cambiar, y los dos se vieron abocados al exterior del castillo, en unos parajes rodeados de muerte y decadencia. Unos parajes dónde los árboles lucían despojados de toda vida, dónde los cantos de los pájaros ensordecían por su absoluta ausencia. Dónde la brisa que acariciaba sus cuerpos se sentía helada, arrastrando con ella un aroma a putrefacción que provocó que Kanon se tuviera que aguantar unas intensas náuseas debido al hedor que respiraba.

\- ¿Dónde...dónde narices estamos..?- Inquirió sin suavizar su dura mirada, al tiempo que la deslizaba con estupor por todo su alrededor.

\- No voy a mancillar las paredes del castillo de nuestro señor con tu sangre...

Curiosamente, la armadura que segundos antes cubría a Radamanthys había desaparecido, y el espectro se presentaba frente a Kanon vestido con las mundanas ropas que usaría cualquier mortal. Pero éso no impedía que Radamanthys siguiera gozando de toda su fuerza, que no dudó en cargar en su puño y liberarla contra el rostro de Kanon sin previo aviso, provocando que el cuerpo de éste volviera a probar el suelo...siendo ésta vez un manto de hierba muerta el que lo recibía.

\- ¡Como mínimo, defiéndete!

Kanon no tardó en sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre invadir su paladar, y antes de pasarse el antebrazo por la comisura de sus labios para limpiarse el rojo rastro que surgía de su nariz no dudó en escupir parte de la sangre que no quería tragar. El fuerte golpe le había aturdido momentáneamente, y cuando pudo aclarar de su vista la repentina niebla que la había cubierto, vio que los pies de Radamanthys se hallaban quietos apenas a un palmo de él.

\- ¡Levántate!

La autoritaria voz de Radamanthys le estaba desquiciando la razón, y así lo hizo saber, haciendo gala de la única fuerza que parecía quedarle en su interior: el orgullo.

\- Tú...tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes...- Farfulló al momento que se ponía en pie de nuevo.- !Me están cansando tus órdenes!

Fue el mismo orgullo el que le dio fuerzas para alzar su puño y descargarlo contra ese insolente hombre que parecía haberse propuesto amargarle una existencia a la que él mismo había renunciado.

Sin éxito.

Su golpe fue propulsado al aire, sin hallar carne dónde atizar. Sintiéndose sumamente ridículo una vez más.

La velocidad de Radamanthys se apreciaba sobrecogedora...Kanon no había sido capaz de apreciar sus rápidos movimientos, hallándose con la mirada absorbiendo únicamente decadencia y oscuridad, sintiendo a sus espaldas la presencia de aquél que no dudó en golpearle de nuevo con su puño la zona de los riñones, paralizándole de dolor.

\- Quizás el Santuario de Athena siempre tuvo razón contigo...- Dijo Radamanthys con toda la mala intención de herir a su presa.- Quizás no eres más que una cobarde rata que no da la talla para ser digno defensor de otra cosa que el deshonor...

\- Cállate...maldito...- Gimió Kanon entre dientes, antes de caer de nuevo de rodillas sobre el negro pasto debido a otro golpe en su baja espalda.

Sus manos se apoyaban sobre la yerma tierra, y no pudo evitar arrugarla con sus dedos. La larga cabellera se desparramaba alrededor de su rostro, ocultando caritativamente la expresión defrustración y fracaso que vestía su achicada mirada. Una gota de sudor rodó por la piel de su mejilla hasta perderse en las líneas de su mentón y caer sobre el terreno, evaporándose al instante de contactar con la muerte.

\- Mírate...incapaz de levantarte...incapaz siquiera de rozarme con tu puño...- Radamanthys se había vuelto a acercar hacia Kanon, que con suma aprensión notó como uno de los pies osaba propinarle golpecitos en su pierna.- ¿Dónde está tu fuerza? ¿O acaso fue una ilusión lo que vi bajo las aguas?

La rabia que sentía Kanon nacer en su estómago rápidamente empezó a recorrer cada célula de su ser, y aumentó aún más cuando la mano de Radamanthys se posó sobre su abatido hombro y le empujó con fuerza, haciendo que Kanon cayera de espaldas al suelo. Su mirada había empezado a humedecerse de impotencia y frustración, y sus labios se había sellado en una hermética línea, escondiendo tras ellos los dientes que no cesaban de maltratarlos a voluntad, mordiéndolos interiormente. La respiración se presentaba descontrolada, tanto como la ira que le recorría por dentro, y que de nada le servía.

\- Así eres inútil...ni siquiera tienes sangre para defenderte...- Radamanthys dijo ésto observando a Kanon desde la altura que le confería su erguida posición, apuñalando con la mirada a su personal apuesta abatida sobre el suelo.- Te has convertido en un estéril despojo humano...

Unos instantes de pesado silencio sembraron los fríos alrededores que les cobijaban.

Un intercambio de miradas amenazantes, escrutadoras...extrañamente sinceras.

Y un pequeño destello de determinación invadiendo las verdes pupilas de Kanon, dotando de convicción unas palabras.

Claras. Concisas.

Inesperadas.

\- Mátame...Wyvern...

La voz de Kanon se percibió gastada...cansada. Tanto como la mirada que ofrecía a través de los azules mechones que no cesaban en el empeño de suavizar la vergüenza que se reflejaba en su rostro.

Radamanthys no pudo evitar enarcar sus cejas mientras seguía estudiando su fracaso tumbado sobre el inerte césped.

\- Te creí más fuerte, Kanon.

\- Pues fallaste en tus deducciones...tú mismo lo has dicho...soy un inútil...así que ¡Mátame de una vez!- Exclamó Kanon en un sentido ruego que nunca se imaginó pronunciar.

\- Aunque sea uno de los tres Jueces del Inframundo...tengo honor. No me gusta acabar con alguien de manera tan miserable.

Radamanthys relajó su posición de ataque, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, sin dejar de mirar a Kanon y su apaleada dignidad.

Una sarcástica risilla escapó de los labios de Kanon al escuchar tal afirmación, y un deje de su soberbia acudió a ofrecerle una porción de seriedad.

\- No sé qué hago aquí...Sé que no me necesitáis...del mismo modo que sé que en algún momento u otro acabaréis conmigo...- Radamanthys seguía escuchando con atención todas y cada una de las palabras que a trompicones pronunciaba Kanon, que se había llevado una mano sobre su abdomen y a través de la cuál se volvían a apreciar tenues manchas de sangre, siendo su color el único de dotaba de vida el lugar.- Así que mátame de una puta vez...Wyvern...

\- Te estoy dando la posibilidad de vivir eternameante al servicio del Rey de las Tinieblas...y tú no haces otra cosa que empeñarte en morir...

Otra risilla cargada de ironía envolvió el mudo ambiente, provocando que Radamanthys frunciera más su ceño al sentirse burlado.

\- ¿Qué curioso, no?...¿No es el reino de la muerte el que defiende Hades? ¡Pues llévame directo a él!

A _él..._ como en sus sueños...siempre directos a _él._

 _-_ Si acabo con tu vida ahora, irás abocado sin remedio al Primer Valle de la Sexta Prisión del Inframundo, dónde tu alma arderá sin fin en un estanque de sangre ardiente, como castigo de tus actos violentos hacia el prójimo...¿Es éso lo que deseas?

\- Si éste es mi destino...que así sea...de todos modos iré allí tarde o temprano...así que ¡acaba conmigo de una vez!- Rogó Kanon, que ya no sentía vergüenza alguna en exigir algo que se le estaba negando y que firmemente creía merecer.

\- No...no voy a hacer algo que está en tus manos.- Sentenció Radamanthys, empleando un tono de seriedad que acompañaba su frío semblante.- No voy a quitarte la vida estando indefenso, aunque ganas no me falten...y tú aún puedes ejecutar sobre tí mismo el cobarde asesinato que me estás encargando a mí.

\- Ya te dije lo poco que sé del Santuario...no vas a sacarme más información de la que te di...- Una repentina oleada de dolor volvió a apoderarse del magullado cuerpo de Kanon, cerrándole los ojos con intensidad por unos largos segundos, hasta que la lacerante sensación empezó a menguar.- Si no acabas tú conmigo...lo hará Pandora...

\- Eres un miserable...- Dijo Radamanthys.- Y un cobarde. No tienes agallas ni para poner fin a algo que sólo te pertenece a tí. Tu hermano parecía tener más valor...

La fugaz mención de Saga fue como un puñal envenenado directo a su corazón. Un puñal que rasgó todos sus recuerdos...y que volvió a hacer vívidas las palabras que Saga le ofrecía en su sueño.

Otra risa sarcástica sin apenas vigor.

\- Quizás tengas razón...después de todo, Saga tuvo más coraje que el que tengo yo.

\- Kanon...- La voz de Radamanthys, por primera vez desde que se cruzaron sus caminos, no sonó despreciativa ni autoritaria.- Hoy no vas a morir...- Continuó, alargando el brazo y ofreciendo su mano abierta a Kanon, que seguía medio recostado sobre el terreno.- Hoy...no.

\- ¿Por qué, Radamanthys?- La mirada de Kanon no podía ocultar la sorpresa que embargaba su ser.

\- Porqué sé que en realidad no quieres morir...aunque tampoco encuentras ninguna razón que te haga vivir.

La mano seguía tendida, paciente. A la espera de ser correspondida.

\- Wyvern...todo ésto es...irónico...

La mano de Kanon finalmente se decidió a aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecía Radamanthys, que al sellar el contacto tiró de él, alzándole hasta quedar uno frente al otro, casi a la misma altura.

\- No creas que te perdono la vida...no es éso.- La expresión de desconcierto que lucía Kanon era indescriptible mientras sus miradas se estudiaban en la corta distancia.

\- No comprendo nada...

\- Tu fuerza...tu cosmos...los encontrarás. Y luego te volveré a ofrecer la posiblilidad de luchar por Hades, o la opción de acabar contigo con honor. Sólo debes hacer una cosa...y es encontrar la verdadera razón que letargada te hace querer vivir.

Frente a estas palabras las cejas de Kanon aún se contrajeron más en una inequívoca señal de incomprensión, pero sus labios le traicionaron vilmente, ladeándose en esa media sonrisa que tantas envidias siempre despertó.

Del mismo modo que la naturaleza muerta que les rodeaba había aparecido a su alrededor, se esfumó en medio de un vendaval que les envolvió con fiereza, transportándoles de nuevo dentro de las densas y frías paredes del castillo.

Para aumentar más la sensación de incomprensión que carcomía a Kanon, lo que emergió frente a él no fue al esperada celda a la que creía que sería abocado otra vez, sino las puertas de una modesta habitación.

\- Dormirás aquí.- Dijo Radamanthys, habiendo recuperado su seriedad habitual.- Aséate, que apestas, y ponte ésto sobre las heridas del abdomen.- Continuó, entregándole el mismo frasco con el que le había curado la noche anterior.

Kanon alzó su mano con gesto dubitativo, y Radamanthys no dudó en posar el frasco sobre ella sin vacilar.

Ya no había nada más que decir. No al menos por parte del Wyvern, que silenciosamente se giró y empezó a emprender su propio camino dentro de los laberínticos pasillos del castillo.

Kanon no estaba muy seguro de esta decisión, y sucumbiendo a un infantil e injustificable temor frenó los pasos de Radamanthys con su voz, consiguiendo que se detuviera y se volviera lo justo para poder intercambiar una última mirada.

\- ¿No te preocupa lo que pueda decidir Pandora?- Inquirió Kanon con aplastante naturalidad.

\- No. En absoluto.- Fue la escueta respuesta de Radamanthys antes de volver a emprender su marcha.

Dejando a Kanon sumido en un mar de dudas que no parecía quererle abandonar.

##

Desde los grandes ventanales del salón, una profunda mirada violeta no perdió detalle de todo lo que acontecía en esos jardines gobernados por la oscuridad y la putrefacción, albergando la inocente esperanza en su joven y oscura alma, que su más fiel espectro obraría sin compasión, que al final él mismo entraría en razón, deshaciéndose así de un simple humano que no deseaba que estuviera merodeando por sus dominios, y los de su dios.

Pero no fue así.

Radamanthys no sucumbió.

Y algo desconocido y maléfico estrujó su corazón, despertándole mil y una alarmas.

Ensombreciendo aún más su gris más natural.

_#Continuará#_


	7. Soledad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustaría recordar que tomé como referencia los espectros de LC, así que aquí Pandora tiene 19 años de edad, y Radamanthys cuenta con 28, los mismos que Kanon. Aclarado este detalle, que aunque no es relevante del todo no quería dejarlo en dudas, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura :).

**#Soledad#**

Un firme agarre en la cadera de Pandora la detuvo en su cadencioso vaivén, evidenciando así que el anhelado clímax también había llegado para él. Sus respiraciones aún se percibían tomadas por el deseo que frecuentemente se permitían liberar en la clandestinidad de esa alcoba, convirtiéndose sus paredes en los únicos testigos de las escasas muestras de vida que anidaban en un castillo dominado por la oscuridad.

Los largos y oscuros cabellos de Pandora lucían salvajes y alborotados consecuencia de la pasión, y unos extensos mechones se apresuraban a caer alrededor de su arrebolado rostro, cubriendo con decoro unos pechos que nunca nadie había sido bendecido con la posibilidad de admirar. Nadie...menos él.

Sólo él se había podido llenar su ambarina mirada con su belleza y voluptuosidad. Sólo él había obtenido el permiso de saborearlos. Y él lo sabía...aunque Pandora a menudo fingiera indiferencia y frivolidad, distancia y frialdad...él sabía que esa entrega era lo que más humana hacía parecer a Pandora. Y frágil...Y desamparada.

A veces...muy pocas veces, Radamanthys se dejaba llevar por unos destellos de ternura que sorprendían a su propio temple. Pero poco duraban esas muestras de afecto sincero y gratuito. Siempre había algún gesto, alguna palabra...algo que les recordaba que sus pequeños pecados en celosa clandestinidad eran un arriesgada provocación al reino de la muerte que ambos habían sido predestinados a defender.

Y esa noche no iba a ser distinta. Simplemente, no _debía_ ser distinta.

Pero esa noche, todos los firmes cimientos que sustentaban el alma de Pandora flaqueaban, temían que su más fiel y leal servidor empezara a alejarse de ella. A distanciarse...Temiendo perderle.

Rindiéndose a un infantil arrebato inaudito en ella, Pandora se resistía a cambiar su posición, inclinándose únicamente lo suficiente para buscar con sus labios los de Radamanthys, y besarle con ternura, con dedicación...Con tembloroso afecto. Los largos cabellos acariciaron maliciosamente el desnudo pecho de Radamanthys, que recibió sobre su sudada piel el suave contacto de la feminidad de su amante, y por unos efímeros instantes incluso se permitió ceder a las demandas de esos labios que se estremecían con secreto temor sobre los propios.

Pero algo no estaba bien. Hacía tiempo que algo no estaba bien, y ambos lo sabían, aunque ninguno de los dos lo pronunciara en voz alta. Y esa noche Radamanthys estaba cansado. Cansado de recibir humillaciones y abusos de poder durante el día. Cansado de perdonarlos en la intimidad de esa alcoba que no pisaban nunca otros pies que no fueran los suyos.

Pandora seguía abrazada a su cuello, demandando en silencio una atención que tampoco se creía merecer, pero que se sabía con el autoimpuesto derecho de exigir. Pero para Radamanthys, esa noche mostrarse cariñoso y afable no era una opción. Se habían saciado sus desmesurados apetitos de quebrantar la soledad, sí. Y ya no había nada más que hacer allí.

Con poca galantería deslizó sus manos hacia la cintura de Pandora y la empujó a un lado, haciendo que quedara tumbada sobre la cama, liberándose así de su enfermizo abrazo. De sus ansias de retenerle allí. De sus anhelos de demostrarle que era suyo. Exclusivamente suyo.

Ni siquiera hubo una mirada. Menos aún alguna palabra que iluminara la razón de sus esquivos actos. Nada...

Simplemente Radamanthys se incorporó, quedándose sentado sobre la cama unos instantes durante los cuáles se frotó las palmas de las manos contra el rostro antes de deslizarlas hacia atrás, agarrando entre los dedos sus cabellos y revoloteándolos con cortos y enérgicos gestos para seguidamente bajar sus brazos y dejar descansar las manos sobre los muslos, con la mirada perdida en los confines del suelo y la mente vagando lejos...muy lejos de allí.

\- Rada...¿qué ocurre?- Pandora permanecía tumbada de costado sobre el lecho, con las sábanas cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo, amarradas con una mano a la altura de sus pechos. La mirada se percibía temblorosa, y la voz que surgía de sus labios asustada.- ¿No...no te quedas a dormir aquí...?

Las violetas pupilas seguían clavadas sobre la abatida espalda de Radamanthys, esperando que éste ladeara su rostro y le ofreciera una sonrisa que borrara sus más profundos temores, pero no fue así.

\- No. Hoy no.

La escueta y fría respuesta achicó la mirada de Pandora, aplastada por la decepción.

Radamanthys se alzó de la cama, y con desídia fue en busca de sus vestimentas, sin importarle en absoluto que su escultural cuerpo fuera admirado con total impunidad bajo la siempre penetrante mirada de Pandora. Primero buscó su ropa interior, radiografiando todo el suelo, acordándose al fin que debía estar escondida bajo las sábanas las cuáles levantó con brusquedad, haciendo que Pandora se estremeciera y replegara sobre sí misma mientras él encontraba su objetivo. Con la misma rudeza volvió a bajar las sábanas, y se enfundó los calzoncillos con rapidez, para seguidamente hacerse con los pantalones y repetir la acción.

\- Quédate.- La voz de Pandora sonó firme, luciendo un deje de su habitual autoridad mostrada siempre fuera de esas cuatro paredes. La mirada de Radamanthys se clavó fiera sobre su figura, congelando sus gestos, paralizando las manos asidas a la camisa que estaba a punto de cubrir su torso.- Por favor...- Añadió Pandora en un sentido ruego, sabiendo que exigir su compañía de esa manera había sido un evitable error.

\- No Pandora...Te he dicho que hoy no.

\- ¿Por qué...?

\- No me apetece.- Radamanthys alzó sus brazos con la camisa agarrada por la parte superior, y rápidamente se la enfundó sin dejar de penetrar a Pandora con su amarillenta mirada, más afilada aún por la contracción de sus cejas. Los dedos abrocharon veloces unos cuantos botones, dejando los tres superiores libres de todo amarre y la visión tentadora de su pecho saludando desde la distancia.- ¿Tiene algo más que añadir, _mi señora_?

El desdén que se reflejó en la pronunciación de esas últimas palabras rasgó el alma de Pandora por la mitad, haciendo que sus ojos se humedecieran involuntariamente.

\- Es por él...¿no?- Su mirada había cortado el contacto con el amenazante ámbar que la escrutaba en la distancia.- Desde que te apoderaste de tu prisionero estás cambiado Rada...

\- No es por él. Ni por nadie.

\- ¿Por qué sigues reteniéndole aquí? ¿Por qué no acabas con él?- Pandora volvió a alzar la vista, luchando para ocultar el pavor que a veces le producía su propio subordinado.- Sabes que no nos será de ninguna utilidad...- Radamanthys seguía de pie, inmóvil, mirando a Pandora con cierto deje de disimulada ternura y necesaria rebelión.- Esta tarde...creí...deseé que acabaras con él de una vez...pero no lo hiciste...¿Por qué, Rada? ¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí? ¿Por qué te empeñas en mantenerle con vida?

Todas estas preguntas no eran nuevas. Radamanthys ya se las había formulado él una y otra vez desde que una incomprensible fuerza le llevó a salvar a Kanon de morir ahogado por la furia de las aguas que él mismo había desatado. Mil excusas habían acudido a su mente para justificar frente a Pandora su estúpida decisión. Mil excusas que no se creía nadie. Ni su propio prisionero, ni Pandora...Ni él mismo.

Mil excusas que no respondían a nada. Por qué en realidad no existía un _porqué_.

\- Responde Rada...- La voz de Pandora quería sonar suave, carente de autoridad, pero no fue suficiente el afable tono para disimular lo que querían transmitir las palabras.

Y Radamanthys ya no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de seguir con una conversación que no les iba a llevar a ningún lugar. Sencillamente se abstuvo de responder, y empezó a andar hacia la puerta que le abocaría de nuevo a su deber.

\- Rada...¿Por qué?- La insistencia de Pandora empezaba a resultarle insoportable.- Rada...acaba con él de una vez.

Otra orden. Otra más...y formulada en un lugar dónde ambos se habían prometido no proferir órdenes ni sumisiones. Rompiendo su pacto. Mancillando lo poco que les quedaba de humanidad. Quemando aún más sus almas ya consumidas por las frías llamas de la oscuridad.

\- No.

Tajante. Frío. Desafiante.

Ni siquiera una leve mirada acompañó la declaración de esta firme negación.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?!

Pandora se había incorporado sobre la cama, arrodillándose en el revuelto centro sin dejar de cubrir con pudor sus desnudas curvas. Los cabellos, alborotados, le conferían el aspecto de una chiquilla perdida. ¿Pero no era éso en realidad Pandora? ¿No seguía siendo una chiquilla de diecinueve años que había hecho de Radamanthys su más fiel escudo protector?

\- ¡Maldita sea, Rada ¿Por qué?!

Radamanthys ya no pudo más. Se había prometido no caer en las provocaciones de su amante...irse de allí sin más. Pero Pandora había conseguido acabarle la paciencia, y despertar la ira que siempre yacía dentro de él, aunque su frialdad la domara casi a la perfección. La ira había conseguido sobrepasar su firme temple, y sin darse cuenta se vio abocado sobre Pandora, con las manos asidas a los pequeños hombros, agarrándolos con tal fuerza que la suave piel se apreciaba estrujada y empezaban a aparecer rojeces alrededor de las yemas de los dedos que no dudaban en mantenerla presa.

\- ¡No lo sé, Pandora! ¡No lo sé!- Exclamó Radamanthys apenas a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de Pandora, que había ampliado su mirada con estupor y no hacía nada para evitar los zarandeos que Radamanthys imprimía sobre ella.- ¡No lo sé! ¡¿Te queda claro?!

Los ojos de Radamanthys no paraban de deslizarse de una violeta pupila a la otra, y unas pequeñas muestras de sudor recorrían sus sienes sin vergüenza.

\- Rada...¿acaso estás olvidando nuestro destino...?- El miedo había tomado la voz de Pandora, que con dignidad intentaba hablar, aparentando la fortaleza que siempre se suponía que debía tener la comandante del ejército más oscuro que pudiera existir.- ¿Acaso te estás dejando seducir por la vida...?

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide, Pandora?!- Radamanthys empujó a Pandora contra el colchón, provocando que su joven cuerpo quedara descubierto unos escasos segundos antes que sus pequeñas manos asieran las sábanas y se apresuraran a vestir su desnudez de nuevo.- Desde que el cosmos de la Estrella Celestial de la Furia despertó en mí no he vacilado ni un segundo en hacer honor al destino por el cuál había sido elegido...¡Y lo sabes, Pandora! ¡Nunca te he dado ni un motivo para dudar de mi fidelidad hacia Hades! ¡Aunque nunca le haya visto directamente! Siempre he creído en tu palabra...siempre he estado a tu lado...¿o será que eres tú quién ha olvidado?

Pandora no sabía qué hacer frente al semejante ataque verbal que estaba recibiendo, y saberse despojada de sus ropas le hacía sentirse terriblemente vulnerable frente a la furia que había desencadenado en el único hombre que había amado. Únicamente pudo retroceder sobre el colchón hasta que su espalda topó contra el cabezal de la gran cama, encogiendo las rodillas, abrazándose a ellas, envolviéndose el cuerpo con las sábanas y sin poder hacer mucho más para evitar que unas tímidas lágrimas saborearan sus mejillas en silencio.

Pandora tampoco olvidaba...Nunca había podido olvidar nada de su malograda infancia. ¿Cómo podía no acordarse del desastre que sus infantiles manos liberaron en los confines de ese mismo jardín, cuando todo estaba rebosante de vida? ¿Cómo olvidarse de los maléficos rostros de esos dos dioses que la encaderanon a la eternidad de las sombras? ¿Cómo no acordarse del adolescente rostro de ese rubio muchacho, tan perdido como ella, que se arrodilló sin pestañear ante su presencia, ofreciéndole entrega y lealtad absoluta, compañía y comprensión...y una necesaria complementación a sus respectivas soledades?

\- Yo fui el primero en arrodillarme frente a tí cuando tú eras una perdida y llorona mocosa que no sabía qué hacer con el poder que dormía en sus manos. Yo fui el único que te defendió frente a los otros espectros que poco a poco se unían a nosotros. Yo soy el único que te sigue sin vacilar...- Radamanthys estaba derrochando toda su ira con el dedo índice extendido hacia la replegada figura de Pandora, que había desviado la mirada y con tremendos esfuerzos intentaba retener las sacudidas que el llanto propinaba en su pecho.- ¿Y tú qué haces conmigo Pandora...?- La anegada mirada se torció levemente, lo justo para posarse dentro del los ojos de Radamanthys, que seguían achicados por la rabia que le consumía la razón.- Me desprecias...me humillas siempre que hay alguien que pueda ser testigo de ello...¿y para qué? ¿para hacerte más fuerte ante mí? ¿cuándo mi actitud ha requerido semejantes vejaciones para controlar mi devoción? ¡Nunca, Pandora! ¡Nunca!

\- Quizás...quizás tengas razón...Rada...

\- ¡Deja de llamarme así! O me humillas o me respetas...¡Pero deja de jugar conmigo de esta manera, Pandora! Estoy cansado de tus juegos...muy cansado.

\- ¿Y _él_ es por ésto...?- Allí estaban de nuevo los temores de Pandora, el miedo a perder a su único compañero, a su amor...- ¿Lo trajiste aquí para castigarme? ¿Para desafiarme? ¿Para demostrarme que no tengo ningún poder sobre tí?

\- Quizás sí.- La determinación que se leía en la mirada de Radamanthys era abrumadora, tanto como lo era siempre su presencia.- Y porqué creo firmemente que nos puede ser de ayuda.

Una risa histriónica, gobernada por un nerviosismo mal disimulado, llenó la habitación.

\- ¿Te crees sinceramente que voy a convertir su maltrecha armadura del Dragón Marino en una Sapuris? ¿De verdad lo creíste?- Pandora se había armado de valor para afrentar a aquél hombre que tanto necesitaba.- Mátalo, Radamanthys...o lo haré yo por tí.

\- No Pandora...no lo vas a hacer...

\- ¿Y cómo piensas impedírmelo, Ra-da-man-thys...?- Replicó, recalcando las sílabas de su nombre con evidente sorna y desprecio.

\- Muy fácil.. _.mi señora._..- El mismo desprecio acudió al rescate del espectro, dotándole de ventaja en una batalla que siempre había sido inútil vadear.- Por qué si lo haces...- Radamanthys se acercó hacia el lecho, posando una rodilla sobre el colchón mientras se abalanzaba lentamente sobre Pandora y alargaba una mano para tomarla del mentón y obligarle a focalizar su mirada sobre la de él.- Si lo haces...no volveré a obedecer tus órdenes de traspasar el maldito umbral de esta habitación apestosa de soledad.- Un fuerte apretón se cerró sobre el mentón de Pandora, que había sellado sus labios y contraído sus cejas ante la muestra de desobediencia que le estaba regalando su amante.- A ver si eres capaz de encontrar a otro con el estómago suficiente de acostarse contigo cada vez que a tí te apetezca maquillar de alguna manera tu asqueroso abandono.- Radamanthys soltó su mentón, no sin antes propinarle un empujón que hizo ladear su rostro, escondido bajo los largos y alborotados mechones más negros que su propia oscuridad.- A ver si hay alguien más capaz de obedecer tus órdenes en algo tan mundano y terrenal...

Radamanthys no dijo nada más. Únicamente se limitó a pasear su mirada con lacerante desdén por toda la abatida firgura de Pandora, sabiendo que sus palabras le habían herido el alma, como así lo reflejaban las tímidas lágrimas que seguían acudiendo a bañar un rostro oculto bajo la tupida cortina de sus cabellos.

La rodilla bajó de la cama, y Radamanthys se irguió sobre su soberbia natural, echando un último vistazo a Pandora antes de emprender su camino hacia la salida de esa claustrofóbica habitación. La mano se posó sobre la manija de la puerta, y con indolencia la accionó, no sin antes herir de nuevo a quién a veces también creía amar.

\- Descansa Pandora... e intenta relajarte...creo que te vendrá bien...- Fueron las últimas palabras de Radamanthys cuando finalmente abrió la puerta del todo para irse de allí.

El sonoro portazo evidenció que el espectro definitivamente se había marchado, dejando a Pandora sumida en una insana desesperación. Carcomida por los celos...y por el temor a las amenazas que su más fiel espectro había pronunciado con tanta convicción. No siendo capaz de retener por más tiempo un llanto que hacía rato que ardía en su garganta, y que nadie más que ella debía ver.

Radamanthys andó con pasos decididos hacia su habitación. Él también necesitaba descansar...vaciar su mente...relajarse en soledad. Pero algo truncó sus intenciones. Algo que no se esperaba, y que visiblemente le molestó.

La puerta de su habitación le esperaba entreabierta, y él no recordaba haberla dejado así. Nunca la dejaba así.

Alguien se había atrevido a violar sus dominios...a hurgar en su más humana intimidad.

Y éso era algo que él no podía consentir.

_#Continuará#_


	8. Renacer

_"I fear your words, the things they mirror_

_Maybe that is all I am, just a reflection... please help me.."_

**#Renacer#**

Kanon había visto desaparecer a Radamanthys con su natural altivez a cuestas, dejándole a las puertas de una habitación que fácilmente cedió a sus deseos de abrirla, hallando en su interior una sencilla cama y poco más. Su mirada se paseó inquisitiva a su alrededor, descubriendo que todo lo que llenaba ese cuarto era sobriedad. Lentamente se adentró más y dejó el frasco que aún seguía en su mano sobre una pequeña mesa que alguna vez quizás habría servido de escritorio a alguien. Haciendo algunas pequeñas cábalas, llegó a la conclusión que si éso alguna vez había sido un castillo de verdad, ésa debía ser una de las estancias destinadas al servicio, así como en el Santuario recordaba que había las moradas de los asistentes de los Caballeros Dorados fuera de los templos. No había nada que iluminara la estancia, pero cuando sus ojos rodaron hacia el techo se toparon con la inesperada visión de una bombilla.

\- Vaya...parece que aquí llegó la electricidad...- Dijo Kanon para sí, y rápidamente se volteó hacia la puerta en busca del interruptor que arrojaría algo de luz en esas pesadas tinieblas.- ¿Funcionará?

Efectivamente, al lado del marco de la vieja puerta halló el interruptor, el cuál no dudó en accionar, respirando aliviado al ver que la bombilla seguía respondiendo a su obligación. La luz que se ofrecía no era nada espectacular, pero suficiente para poder moverse con comodidad.

Apestaba. Radamanthys tenía razón. Todavía llevaba adherida sobre su piel y sus cabellos la sal marina que se había cristalizado maliciosa por todo su cuerpo, mezclándose con sudor. Y sangre. Restos de sangre esparcidos por su magullado torso, que seguramente se apreciaban negros y agrietados. Asearse ya no era una opción, sino una obligación, pero no sabía si esa modesta habitación dispondría de algo para poder satisfacer dicha necesidad.

Dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo acabó dando con otra puerta, la cuál no dudó en abrir, hallando al fin el esperado baño. Tan sencillo y modesto como la misma habitación, pero al fin y al cabo, suficiente para lo que necesitaba. Para su satisfacción había toallas y jabones dispuestos en un orden que parecía que hacía siglos que nadie perturbaba, y sin pensarlo más abrió los grifos y dejó correr el agua abundantemente, tapando el sumidero de la bañera para llenarla casi al completo. El agua salía hirviendo, y éste común detalle le sorprendió. Instintivamente se había mentalizado con la idea de bañarse en agua fría, cosa que tampoco le importaba, pero agradeció inmensamente la presencia de esa calidez rodeándole por completo. El vapor pronto empezó a emerger de las aguas que iban llenando la bañera, humedeciendo todas las paredes, difuminando su imagen reflejada en el pequeño espejo que colgaba sobre el lavamanos hasta hacerla imperceptible del todo.

Con gestos enérgicos empezó a desabotonarse la camisa que le vestía, y que también lucía manchada de sangre, arrojándola sin ningún cuidado sobre el suelo. Luego llegó el turno de las vendas que rodeaban su cuerpo. Todavía se apreciaban firmemente amarradas, y cuando consiguió dar con el extremo, empezó a aflojar su cobertura, dejando que se fueran deslizando hacia el suelo al tiempo que iban cayendo rodeándole los pies.

Y allí estaban. Finalmente sus ojos podían ver con claridad las tres heridas que el tridente de Poseidón había infringido en sus carnes. Era innegable que la armadura del Dragón Marino le había salvado de morir destripado, e inconscientemente sintió agradecimiento hacia ella. Dos de las perforaciones parecían cicatrizadas, pero una todavía insistía en seguir derramando su sangre, aunque con menos intensidad que antes. Seguramente habían sido los golpes del maldito Wyvern los que la habían abierto de nuevo. Pero entonces...¿por qué el mismo Wyvern le había ofrecido la posibilidad de curarse? ¿Por qué?

Demasiadas preguntas seguían alborotando la mente de Kanon, pero ése no era momento de atenderlas. Kanon estaba cansado, y el lecho de agua que le esperaba con paciencia estaba siendo una tentación demasiado fuerte para dejarla pasar perdiendo el tiempo en resolver cuestiones que un rato después seguirían estando ahí.

Con decisión cerró los grifos y se despojó torpemente de las prendas que seguían vistiéndole de cintura para abajo, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo más internó una pierna en la bañera, no pudiendo evitar soltar un sentido _"¡joder!"_ al notar la extrema temperatura que lucía el agua. Como gato que pisa un charco sacó el pie de la bañera, y volvió a accionar el grifo, pero esta vez sólo el del agua fría, esperando que cayera lo suficiente para hacer la temperatura un poco tolerable.

Antes de detener el derroche de agua fría, tanteó con la mano la nueva temperatura adquirida, decidiendo que ésa sí que la iba a poder soportar. Acto seguido cerró el grifo y se internó sin dudar, primero una pierna, y luego la otra, agradeciendo el recomfortante tacto del agua limpia sobre su piel. Sin más demora se agachó con toda la intención de zambullirse en ella, y se dejó caer sin ningún cuidado, provocando un desbordamiento que nada tenía que envidiar al que había desatado también él sólo un par de días atrás.

Rápidamente las aguas se esparcieron por todo el suelo del baño, empapando sin misericordia las ropas que Kanon había olvidado sobre él, las cuáles se apresuró a levantar alargando el brazo todo lo que pudo, siendo ya demasiado tarde.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda...- Dijo mientras tomaba los chorreantes pantalones y los estrujaba en sus manos, viendo caer las gotas de agua en el charco del suelo emulando a la perfección la sensación de una lluvia torrencial.

Una vez los hubo escurrido todo lo que pudo los lanzó sobre el lavamanos para mantenerlos a salvo de la insuperable inundación, y cuando su brazo se extendió para llegar a la camisa respiró con resignación, viendo imposible llegar hasta ella, abandonándola a su maltrecha suerte.

El agua seguía desbordando cada vez que Kanon se removía bajo su influjo, arrepintiéndose de haber elegido un baño en vez de una ducha, debido a la evidente dificultad que tenía para hacer caber sus piernas cómodamente dentro de ella. Los pies se apoyaban sobre la parte contraria de la tina, y las rodillas era simplemente imposible que se pudieran sumergir.

Pero se sentía bien. Aún así, se sentía bien. La sangre había desaparecido de su pecho, y la herida seguía manando, pero muy levemente, tiñendo de manera muy sutil los oleajes que la acariciaban con suavidad. Respirando hondo se dispuso a abastecer sus pulmones de todo el aire que pudieran almacenar, y posando ambas manos sobre los respectivos bordes de la bañera se deslizó hacia las profundidades todo lo que la tina le permitía, sumergiendo su cabeza por completo.

Así pasó un segundo, dos, tres...mentalmente contaba el tiempo que era capaz de estar sin respirar bajo el agua, recordando amargamente los infantiles juegos al lado de Saga, cuando todavía eran hermanos y la ambición aún no les había separado. Saga siempre le ganaba en todo. O casi todo...En el mar era él quién siempre había gozado de una natural ventaja, y se regocijaba con la sensación de saberse superior a Saga en algo tan simple como aguantar más tiempo sin respirar bajo las saladas aguas que tanto adoraba.

A Saga nunca le había gustado el mar. Menos aún sentir sobre su cuerpo las reminiscencias de sus carícias una vez la humedad había desaparecido de la piel. En cambio a él no había nada que le gustara más que aspirar el aroma del salitre cuando las vespertinas brisas de la costa del Santuario le acudían a suavizar un poco su soledad.

Pero de todos esos recuerdos hacía ya mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo...

Lentamente, una incipiente sensación de asfixia empezaba a recordarle que debía respirar, y ayudándose de su humana fuerza emergió de las profundidades de esa bañera con celeridad, tragando urgentes bocanadas de aire mientra los cabellos se escurrían sobre su rostro y los largos mechones se pegaban por todo su agitado pecho.

\- Saga...¿cuándo te liberarás de mis recuerdos...?- Murmuró para sí, al tiempo que recostada su espalda contra la bañera y se dejaba deslizar de nuevo, ahora lo suficiente para apoyar la nuca sobre el borde, paseando su mirada hacia el techo. Dejándola vagar sin rumbo...sin ser consciente que poco a poco sus párpados iban cediendo a los deseos de un intenso cansancio, hasta que el verde de sus pupilas quedó vetado por las demandas de un necesario descanso.

Saga había vivido en su último pensamiento antes de abandonarse al sueño, y parecía no querer abandonar las solitarias orillas de su mente.

Insistente...desquiciante...jodidamente inoportuno...como siempre.

_"¿Qué te ocurre Kanon? ¿Aún no sabes qué has hecho con tu cosmos?...Búscalo...encuéntralo...así no eres digno de llamarte caballero..."_

"No Saga...nunca fui caballero..."

_"Lo fuiste...y lo eres...pero nunca tuviste paciencia para esperar tu momento..."_

"Los momentos no se esperan, Saga...se persiguen...se consiguen..."

_"Así pues...¡despierta!...persigue tu momento de hacerle pagar a Athena su indiferencia...¿aún no te das cuenta?...es tu oportunidad de vengarte de ella...del Santuario..."_

"De tí..."

_"Sí...de mí...o junto a mí..."_

"No tengo fuerzas Saga...ya lo ves..."

_"¿Entonces me das la razón? ¿Y al Santuario también? ¿Tan débil de espíritu eres?"_

"Cállate..."

_"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?_

"Porqué estás muerto, Saga...no eres más que un maldito e insano recuerdo..."

_"¿Qué temes, Kanon? ¿Que un fantasma te recuerde el inexistente motivo de tu vida? ¿O saber que es tu propia consciencia la que se avergüenza de tu existencia? Siempre tan despreciada...tan ninguneada..."_

"Basta Saga..."

_"¿Basta por qué, Kanon? Mírate...en manos de los secuaces de Hades sin saber qué hacer...eres patético...¿no te enorgullecías de ser tan malvado? ¿O era un espejismo para ocultar tu debilidad?_

_..._

_"¿Qué? ¿No respondes? Creí que te encontraría en estos dominios...que te unirías a mí para acabar con Athena...hay que tomar su cabeza...Athena_ debe _morir en esta nueva Guerra Santa...matémosla juntos...¡Kanon!... ¡Muéstrale tu repugnante alma! ¡Muéstramela a mí!...¡Demuestra que eres digo de ser mi gemelo!_

"¡Basta Saga! ¡Cállate de una puta vez!"

_"Sí...ahí está mi hermano...el rebelde...el indomable...el malvado...mi otra mitad..."_

"¡Nunca he sido tu mitad de nada!"

_"Tienes razón...no valías ni para éso..."_

"¡Cállate, maldito hijo de_!"

Un intenso espasmo sacudió Kanon, que se despertó en un sobresalto, haciendo salpicar el agua de la bañera, que hasta entonces se había mantenido mansa mientras se enfriaba lentamente. Su respiración se apreciaba visiblemente agitada, y en su piel se reflejaban los efectos de la frialdad que ahora le envolvía. El corazón le latía a gran velocidad, y en sus inentos para tranquilizarse alzó las manos hacia su rostro, frotándose los ojos con fuerza con las palmas, viendo tras sus párpados cerrados a Saga sonriéndole des del más allá. ¿O debería creer desde el _más acá_?

\- Saga...serás condenado...déjame en paz de una vez...- Murmuró Kanon para sí, mientras deslizaba las manos hacia atrás llevándose con ellas los húmedos mechones que se adherían a su frente y mejillas, volviendo a rodar la mirada sobre el frío techo.

_"¿Acaso no lo somos todos condenados...?"_

Clara. Vívida. Más nítida que si alguien hablara en sus oídos. Jodidamente insana. Maléficamente perturbadora, siseándole ya no sólo en sueños...sino también osando entrometerse en sus sentidos despiertos, martilleando su mente.

\- ¡Cállate Saga!- Exclamó Kanon, llevándose ambas manos a los oídos, estrujándolos con fuerza como si así pudiera acallar esa maldita voz que le desquiciaba la razón.- Tú no puedes estar hablándome así...¡Estás muerto! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! ¡Muerto!

Una histriónica risa llegó nítida directa a su mente, convirtiéndose en un sonido agotador.

\- No...no...¡no!...No puede ser...Debo estar perdiendo la razón...- Kanon volvió a cubrirse los ojos con ambas manos, alzando el rostro, tragando saliva pesadamente.- Estás muerto, Saga...no eres más que una alucinación...- Las manos habían descendido hasta cubrir sus labios, distorsionando la cansada voz que emergía de ellos mientras la mirada se mantenía clavada en algún imaginario punto del techo.

_"Venga Kanon...si pudieras observarte con mis propios ojos...hasta tú sentirías pena..."_

_-_ Cállate...Saga...por favor...

_"¿Desde cuándo ruega el hombre que se jacta de haber manipulado a un dios?...Dime...¿Desde cuándo?...¿En realidad manipulaste a Poseidón, Kanon?_

Un gruñido de desesperación acompañó el enérgico movimiento que volvió a llevar las manos a taponar los oídos de Kanon, inútilmente. La voz no era audible para nadie más que para él, y por mucho que luchara para arrancarla de su cabeza, Saga seguía allí. Divertido. Imperturbable. Sonando asquerosamente altivo e indolente.

 _-_ Claro que lo hice...- Farfulló Kanon entre dientes, sintiendo la mandíbula doler debido a la presión que la sometía.

Otra etérea carcajada acudió a acompañar la primera.

_"¿Y con qué resultado?...siendo vencido por meros caballeros de bronce, que ni siquiera se dignaron a luchar contra tí..."_

La rabia que le despertaban estas palabras pronunciadas con tanta claridad por el ser que más creía aborrecer, estaba invadiendo todos los recodos de la aletargada alma de Kanon, humedeciendo sus ojos con el fulgor de la impotencia. Sabiendo que muy a su pesar, eran ciertas...aunque no lo pensara aceptar. No delante de quién tiempo atrás también le menospreció.

\- No fui muy diferente a tí, Saga...pero tú acabaste peor...te suicidaste...

_"¿Y ahora te excita parecerte a mí?...creí que me detestabas...y al final buscaste lo mismo bajo las aguas del templo de tu fallida manipulación...si no hubiera sido por Radamanthys, ahora también estarías muerto..."_

_-_ ¡Cállate, maldito bastardo!- Kanon ya no medía las palabras que acudían al rescate de su desdeñada dignidad, y ahora las manos permanecían a garradas a sus cabellos, y el rostro había sucumbido al peso de la razón de Saga, agachándose derrotado.- Detente de una vez...¡desaparece!- Exclamó virtiendo la voz contra su agitado pecho.

_"Me decepcionas hermano...una vez más...como siempre...te creí más fuerte...y me equivoqué..."_

_-_ ¡No! ¡No puedo más! No puedo más...

_"Si es lo que deseas...sigue así...vagando sin rumbo...débil...marioneta de los dioses...¿te creíste realmente que alguna vez manipulaste a un dios? La única marioneta, Kanon...la única marioneta has sido siempre tú...Mendigas atención...y nunca la conseguirás"_

_-_ ¡Basta!- Las manos de Kanon abandonaron el agarre al que tenían sometida su salvaje cabellera y se cerraron en puño, descargándose con rudeza contra la helada agua. Atacándola con furia. Con rabia. Con dolor...- Basta...basta ya...cállate...

_"¿Y sabes por qué?...Por qué nunca has creído en tí de verdad...nunca...Tu peor enemigo no he sido yo...ni Athena ni Poseidón...Tu peor enemigo siempre has sido tú."_

La rabia...la ira...todo un cúmulo de sensaciones estaban recorriendo su cuerpo enteramente, hervían dentro de él, y a cada palabra que serpenteaba por su cerebro, más hervía la furia en el interior de su alma. Todos sus músculos ardían, y sin saber cómo ni por qué, Kanon se encontró lanzando un puñetazo cargado de energía contra la bañera, agrietándola de arriba abajo sin apenas pestañear, y sin sentir ningún tipo de esfuerzo en ello.

Kanon se quedó paralizado unos largos instantes, aún manteniendo el puño contra la superfície que había conseguido rasgar como si se tratara de papel, respirando pesadamente, con el ceño completamente fruncido y el rostro contraído en un rictus de desesperación imposible de disimular.

Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos segundos, durante los cuales Kanon fue relajando su respiración, para apreciar que finalmente, la voz parecía haberse esfumado, dejando el baño sumido en un intenso frío que Kanon aún no había sido capaz de notar. Por qué, para su sorpresa, Kanon no sentía frío...extrañamente, por el interior de su cuerpo corría una calidez conocida, aunque últimamente perdida. Con estupefacción ante dicha repentina sensación, alzó las palmas de sus manos, posándolas frente a sí, notando como una frágil energía seguía fluyendo de ellas. Tenue...tímida...pero constante. Una maliciosa y desesperada sonrisa se dibujó fugazmente en sus labios, y un infantil llanto tomó su pecho. Un llanto que tejido a base de rabia, desesperación y un pequeño atisbo de esperanza.

Lo que ardía en sus manos no podía ser otra cosa que éso. El hormigueo que cosquilleaba en cada célula de su ser debía ser éso, y una atormentada sonrisa le suavizó las facciones, dándose cuenta que no todo estaba perdido...que únicamente había estado dormido, letargado...esperando que hallara el motivo para renacer.

Quizás su destino no era defender a Athena...tampoco servir a Hades...quizás el único motivo para hacer revivir su cosmos era simplemente él.

Hacerse valer. Hacerse respetar...Simplemente _ser..._ ser él, y nadie más.

Quizás sí que su naturaleza había sido malvada...pero no menos que la de su hermano. Saga sí que era un miserable, que aún después de muerto seguía aferrándose a él para no morir del todo. Y para irónicamente, hacerle renacer.

_"Al fin renaces...hermano...al fin...cuento contigo..."_

\- Maldito hermano...¿has sido tú?...- Kanon seguía mirándose las manos, flexionando los dedos repetidas veces, dejándose embriagar por la sensación de su cálido cosmos recorrerle cada falange y extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Débil...pero constante.- ¿Todo ésto...todo ésto ha sido por tí...?

_"Kanon...encuentra tu destino...y entonces nos volveremos a ver...sé que nos volveremos a ver..."_

_-_ Saga...jodido condenado...¿Qué significa todo ésto? ¡Dímelo!

 _"Significa que Athena_ debe _morir..."_

 _-_ Athena _debe_ morir...¿Es por ésto que estoy aquí? ¿en tierras de Hades? ¿Rodeado de espectros?- Kanon paseaba la mirada nerviosa por todo su alrededor, con la infundada esperanza de hallar a Saga en algún recodo de esa habitación.- Saga...vuelve...¡Dime por qué!

Kanon pronunciaba las palabras en voz alta, como si las paredes le pudieran ofrecer las respuestas que tanto necesitaba. Pero el silencio se había adueñado del lugar. La voz de Saga desapareció definitivamente, y por alguna extraña razón, en un infantil arrebato, Kanon deseó que no fuera así.

Kanon necesitaba comprender...

Saber por qué estaba allí, y gracias a quién estaba allí...Radamanthys lo había sacado de las aguas, pero...¿quién le aseguraba que ése no hubiera sido su mismo destino de todas maneras?

Estar preso en los dominios de la muerte no podía ser una casualidad. Porqué las casualidades no existen. Son sólo los espejismos de una verdad inequívoca, de un destino inevitable.

Pero ¿Qué misión era la suya? ¿Realmente debía servir a alguien? ¿a Hades? ¿a Athena? ¿a Saga? ¿A quién debía regalar su destino? ¿Quién lo tenía en sus manos? ¿O eran las suyas las que lo guardaban tan celosamente que se resistían a abrir los dedos y dejarlo volar frente a él?

Con el tímido cosmos latiendo dentro de él no demoró más en alzarse de la fracturada bañera y hacerse con las toallas para secarse el cuerpo y la abundante cabellera, que distraída se adhería a su ancha espalda. En su mente seguían borboteando multitudes de preguntas y dudas, y allí no tenía muchos cabos a los que agarrarse para tirar de ellos y responderlas.

Sólo había una persona a la que arrimarse...y tentar la suerte. Allí, bajo el influjo de esos dominios, irónicamente solo le tenía a él. A quién le había privado del éxito de su último acto en vida. A quién se empeñaba en vapulearle para luego, incomprensiblemente, ayudarle.

Después de frotarse con energía los cabellos, se dispuso a secar todo su cuerpo, reparando otra vez en las heridas de su abdomen. Los dedos se decidieron a viajar hacia ellas, y tentarlas suavemente. Cediendo a un incomprensible arrebato, agarró la toalla y secó el vaho que se había condensado sobre el espejo, viendo su propia imagen reflejada por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y el hombre que le devolvió el espejo no lo reconoció. Su mirada estaba delineada por unas profundas ojeras, el abdomen lucía agujereado con tres marcas que ya nunca más se iban a borrar y toda su figura se apreciaba más delgada de lo habitual. Cierto era que su musculatura seguía ofreciendo una visión tentadora, pero los huesos de su cadera asomaban para evidenciarle el desgaste físico sufrido últimamente. Los dedos seguían recorriendo las heridas impresas en su piel, y al bajar la vista observó que el dedo índice se había manchado de sangre. Todavía quedaba una abierta, y ése pequeño detalle hizo que se acordara del frasco que le había dejado Radamanthys antes de desaparecer. Sin vacilar andó hacia la pobre mesa dónde lo había olvidado, y no dudó en esparcir el ungüento sobre los tres puntos, notando una extrema quemazón en la única herida que se resistía a sanar, observando con admiración cómo la sagre empezaba a coagular en el acto. No sabía qué era éso...lo único que sabía era que funcionaba...y que lo hacía muy bien.

Ahora el frío empezaba a calar de verdad en sus huesos, y con sumo fastidio recordó que todas sus ropas habían sido anegadas. Si quería vestirse con algo no tenía otra opción que enfundarse los mojados pantalones, sintiendo unos escalofríos de incomodidad maltratarle los muslos y las piernas. Tampoco disponía de ninguna prenda seca para cubrirse el torso, y desistió de vestirse con algo más mojado que los pantalones, decidiendo ir en busca del único que podía darle respuestas con una apariencia poco respetable.

Sin más tardanza salió de ese humilde cuarto con la intención de encontrar a Radamanthys y fingir que se dejaba seducir por sus palabras. Por sus propuestas. Por la idea de defender a su dios...El cosmos parecía haber renacido, y no podía dejar pasar la ocasión de mantenerlo, aumentarlo...y usarlo para conseguir su destino. Aunque no supiera su camino...aunque temiera a sus propias dudas...aunque la calidez que le recorría las entrañas fuera la misma que había sentido en tantas ocasiones en Cabo Sunion...y la que le había rodeado bajo los dominios de Poseidón.

Sus pasos quedaban marcados sobre el frío suelo, arrastrando con ellos los restos de agua que se habían esparcido por toda la habitación, y que había sido imposible vadear.

El castillo se presentaba oscuro, Frío. Silencioso. No parecía haber muchas almas merodeando por esos lares, y secretamente este fue un detalle que agradeció. Los pasillos se presentaban laberínticos, pero no le demandó muchos esfuerzos conseguir llegar hasta una parte más amplia y lujosa. Vagar por las sombras no era algo nuevo para él...y aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, en éso era un experto. Mucho tiempo en el Santurio tuvo que fingir su inexistencia para no mancillar el destino de Saga, hasta que se hartó y plantó cara a sus propias sombras, aunque no haciendo uso de la mejor opción.

Con el cosmos latiendo marchito dentro de él y las dudas tomando el control de una razón a la que empezaba a temer deserción, debía encontrarle a él. No había fabricado ningún plan, ni pensado una excusa con la que presentarse...simplemente no podía dar más funcionamiento a algo que ya alertaba con estallar.

Sólo sabía que debía hablar con él. O al menos...intentarlo si quería seguir respirando un tiempo más.

Radamanthys debía estar allí, y por primera vez desde su llegada a las sombras de Hades, pudo sentir algo parecido a un cosmos hostil. Incomprensiblemente hostil.

Siguiendo con fe ciega sus afilados instintos llegó a las proximidades de una puerta celosamente cerrada, guardando tras de sí los rastros de esa hostilidad.

Kanon propinó un par de duros golpes a la madera, esperando con visible impaciencia obtener respuesta. Pero no fue así. Para su desesperación allí no acudía nadie, pero él no pensaba regresar sobre sus pasos. No se iba a rendir.

No después de haber llegado hasta allí.

Y no sin conseguir antes una prendas secas que le aliviaran del tormento de sentirse frío y medio desnudo.

Si ésa era la habitación de Radamanthys, seguro que allí encontraría algo con lo que vestirse y así acabar con los escalofríos que la humedad de sus pantalones y la desnudez de su esculpido torso esparcían por toda su piel. Radamanthys lucía casi la misma complexión física que él, así que hallar algo digo para cubrirse no debería resultarle muy difícil.

No se permitió más dudas, y posando una mano sobre la manija, abrió. Un fuerte cosmos le azotó el rostro, pero en vez de hacerle desistir de su empeño, lo excitó aún más empujándole a adentrarse a una intimidad que no le pertenecía, pero que le intrigada sin medida.

Por qué, en el fondo...¿cómo podía negarse la curiosidad que le despertaba el espectro? Todo en él se le antojaba extraño y contradictorio, y la simple idea de hurgar en su más humana intimidad se estaba convirtiendo en una tentación imposible de ignorar.

Radamanthys no dejaba de ser un hombre tan mortal como él, y si había alguna debilidad en su oscura alma, sólo allí la podría encontrar.

_#Continuará#_


	9. Humanidad

_"You know how it must hurt, and I know,_   
_There is nothing you've done to deserve this."_

**#Humanidad#**

La adversa energía que le azotó tan sólo abrir la puerta era indescriptible, abrumadora...Parecía que con la aparición de su propio cosmos también había renacido sus capacidades de percibir el cosmos enemigo, y allí no había ninguna duda que la atmósfera que le rodeaba estaba cargada de hostilidad. Aunque algo le decía que no era una hostilidad pura...completa.

Con pasos cautelosos Kanon se adentró en la oscura habitación, iluminada tenuemente por unas cuántas lámparas de queroseno esparcidas por doquier. Por lo que intuía, Radamanthys se daba el gusto de vivir como si del siglo XVIII se tratara, privándose de hacer uso de la luz eléctrica, alimentando la oscuridad del lugar con objetos propios de otro siglo. Acordes con el castillo. Acordes con la reminiscencia de un alma que quizás ya había vivido mucho tiempo atrás...

Unos destellos violáceos le llamaron poderosamente la atención, y sin dudarlo se hizo con una de las lámparas y se acercó hacia esa fuente de luz. De poder...De maldad.

Y allí la vio. La armadura de Radamanthys descansaba ensamblada en la perfecta figura de un dragón heráldico, imponente, desafiante. Tremendamente amenazanante.

\- Pero mira qué tenemos aquí...- Dijo Kanon para sí, andando hacia ella con la imprudencia que otorga la malsana curiosidad.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Kanon se había acercado lo suficiente para respirar el aroma a infierno que emanaba de ella, y obedeciendo a un impulso completamente irracional e infantil, alzó sus dedos con la intención de rozar el rostro de ese animal que le brindaba una penetrante mirada de recelo desde las mismas sombras del Averno.

Una descarga eléctrica impidió su tacto antes que éste se pudiera materializar, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que retrocediera sobre sus pasos con torpeza y brusquedad.

Rechazándole...Mostrándole su aversión como ya había hecho ese mismo día cuando su mano había osado rozarle la espalda cuando ella vestía a su portador.

Estaba claro que su presencia no era bienvenida en esa habitación, pero no por ello iba a desistir de satisfacer su curiosidad.

Kanon optó por alejarse de ella y empezar a inspeccionar todo lo que allí pudiera encontar, olvidándose de buscar algo con lo que cubrir su torso, dejándose llevar únicamente por las ansias de obtener información de quién le había traído allí, y a quién no comprendía en absoluto.

Manteniendo aún la lámpara de queroseno en su mano, andó hacia unas grandes estanterías que forraban las paredes por completo, hallándolas repletas de libros de todas las épocas. Con cautela acercó la fuente de luz a los lomos de los libros y empezó a leer los títulos de los que hallaba más a mano. La luz iluminaba su absorto rostro de manera espectral, dotándole de la esencia de los oscuros personajes de los cuentos de Poe. Allí había de todo...libros de leyes, de metafísica, de astrología...y algunos que le robaron toda la atención...Frente a su avispada mirada descubrió un libro de poesía de Lord Byron, con una encuadernación propia de doscientos años atrás, al lado de otras obras admiradas y temidas por igual, escritas por Oscar Wilde.

\- Vaya vaya...así que el Juez del Averno se deja seducir por la literatura de la Tierra a la que tanto desea aniquilar...

Siguiendo la línea desigual que formaban los lomos de los tomos llegó hasta una edición de la Divina Comedia, cuando ésta se llamaba simplemente Commedia, de Dante. Y allí Kanon no pudo contener una risa que tomó su pecho con fuerza.

\- Así que el "temible Radamanthys" necesita una guía para moverse por sus supuestos dominios...- Dijo en voz alta, completamente divertido ante su descubrimiento.- A ver qué más encontramos por aquí...

Con decisión alzó la lámpara para iluminar el estante superior, dónde parecía que dormían diversos libros de arte de todos los tiempos...desde tratados de arquitectura, como el más antiguo de todos escrito por Marco Vitruvio, hasta colecciones más modernas dónde se podían apreciar las obras escultóricas y pictóricas más importantes y bellas de todos los tiempos.

Todo éso a Kanon le resultaba aún más contradictorio de lo que podía esperar. ¿Por qué un ser que está destinado a sembrar la muerte y ejecutar la aniquilación de toda vida sobre la Tierra, alimenta su alma con todo lo que la fuente que quiere secar le ofrece? Porqué estaba claro que todo ese almacenamiento del fruto de almas humanas no podía obedecer a otra razón que no fuera procurarse el alimento que su propia alma clandestinamente ansiaba...

Kanon estaba tan abstraído en sus pesquisas y descubrimientos que se había ovlidado por completo del frío que seguía moldeando su piel y de los mojados pantalones que se adherían maliciosamente a sus torneados muslos.

\- Muy bien, Radamanthys...eres un tipo culto, éso ya me ha quedado claro...pero algún vicio u obsesión debes tener también...si pudiera encontrar algún cigarrillo no sabes cómo te lo agradecería...

La biblioteca que atesoraba Radamanthys había dejado de interesar a Kanon, que rápidamente la abandonó para dirigirse a un gran escritorio repleto de papeles y más libros...En un tintero dormía una pluma, también venida de otro siglo, o así le pareció. A ambos lados del escritorio había unas hileras de cajones, las cuáles fueron abiertos en busca de algo que le indicara que el espectro también disfrutaba de los vicios terrenales. Pero para su decepción, Kanon no encontró tabaco por ningún lado, suspirando con sentida resignación y abandonando la esperanza de hallar algo más mundano y terrenal con el que saciar sus renovadas ansias de seguir practicando una vida poco formal.

Con desídia dejó la lámpara sobre el gran escritorio labrado en madera, y se dejó caer en el mullido sillón que había frente a él. Para su sorpresa, el sillón era articulado, y giraba sobre sí mismo con facilidad, provocando que Kanon empezara a mecerse en él de un lado para otro repetidamente, ayudándose del ligero apoyo de sus desnudos pies sobre el suelo mientras sus manos se agarraban en el reposabrazos.

A un costado de la gran mesa había otro libro, visiblemente manoseado y gastado por el uso, y Kanon alargó su brazo para hacerse con él y echarle un vistazo. Con dejadez se recostó sobre el giratorio sillón y se dejó deslizar hacia abajo, llevando su trasero casi hasta el extremo del asiento mientras las piernas se apreciaban relajadas y separadas, dejándose mecer levemente por el apoyo de los pies. El libro era un poemario de Charles Baudelarie, y siguiendo con sus ansias de saciar la curiosidad lo abrió por las primeras páginas, topándose con el primer poema. La suciedad de los bordes de la página le transmitía en silencio que esas palabras habían sido releídas seguramente más de una docena de veces, y sus ojos no dudaron en descifrar el contenido de algo que parecía interesar a Radamanthys más de lo que pudiera pensar. El pema se titulaba "La destrucción", y los labios de Kanon pronunciaron sus palabras en voz alta sin darse cuenta de ello.

_"El demonio se agita a mi lado sin cesar;_   
_flota a mi alrededor cual aire impalpable;_   
_lo respiro, siento cómo quema mi pulmón_   
_y lo llena de un deseo eterno y culpable._

_A veces toma, conocedor de mi amor al arte,_   
_la forma de la más seductora mujer,_   
_y bajo especiales pretextos hipócritas_   
_acostumbra mi gusto a nefandos placeres._

_Así me conduce, lejos de la mirada de Dios,_   
_jadeante y destrozado de fatiga, al centro_   
_de las llanuras del hastío, profundas y desiertas,_

_y lanza a mis ojos, llenos de confusión,_   
_sucias vestiduras, heridas abiertas,_   
_¡y el aderezo sangriento de la destrucción!"_

\- Radamanthys...¿Aún siendo servidor de la muerte y la destrucción, sufres por ello?- Kanon cerró el libro y lo lanzó sobre el escritorio, llevándose una mano a sus labios, que distraídamente mordieron la uña del dedo pulgar al tiempo que su mirada seguía paseándose por la superfície de esa exquisita madera.- ¿Qué significa estar rodeado de todo ésto si precisamente es con ésto con lo que deseas acabar?- Preguntó Kanon al aire, como si realmente formulara la interrogativa al ausente Radamanthys.- ¿Y dónde estás ahora...? ¿Y ella? ¿También es como tú?...¿Qué sois en realidad...? Y tú Saga...¿Por qué te quieres unir a ellos...? ¿Qué te han ofrecido...? ¿Desde cuándo te vendes así, cuando al final fuiste capaz de dominar tu lado oscuro? Sé que en el fondo tu alma lloraba en silencio la traición que perpetraba...tú eras más noble que yo, Saga...por favor...vuelve a mi mente...necesito comprender...necesito verte...- Kanon estaba hablando solo, perdiéndose en sus cábalas, hundiéndose más en sus propias dudas. Ya no siendo capaz de discernir la realidad de la alucinación.

Los pies seguían balanceando el sillón mientras Kanon había dejado perder su mirada en los confines de una habitación que en vez de aclararle las dudas, las había inflamado aún más. Sin darse cuenta, los pies empezaron a ejercer más fuerza sobre el suelo, haciendo girar el sillón sobre sí mismo en un ángulo cada vez más amplio, permitiendo que la absorta mirada se paseara inconscientemente por cada oscuro rincón, hasta que algo le detuvo en seco. El sillón había rodado más de 180º, y lo que sus ojos vieron fue su salvación. O al menos, algo parecido a ella.

Kanon había estado deseando hallar algo vicioso y terrenal desde que había puesto los pies en esa habitación, y cuando ya había desistído de hallar algo distinto a cultura y conocimiento que a él poco le interesaba, allí apareció. En un pequeño mueble que dormía al lado de la puerta, y que había quedado a sus espaldas desde la violación de esos dominios, le ofreció la evidencia que su huésped era tan mundano como él mismo.

Con celeridad, Kanon se alzó del sillón, que aún rodó sobre él mismo una vez el peso de su ocupante le abandonó, y andando decidido se agachó frente a ese pequeño mueble que guardaba un elixir que él adoraba, y que hacía tiempo que su paladar no degustaba. Sin pensárselo más abrió la pequeña puerta acristalada y se hizo con una botella casi llena en sus manos. El tapón que mantenía sellado el licor fue retirado rápidamente, y Kanon cedió al impulso de acercarse la botella a su nariz y absorber el aroma del añorado whisky profundamente, embriagándose los sentidos sólo con poder oler su fragancia.

\- Tienes buen gusto, Radamanthys...sabía que alguna debilidad así debías tener, maldito espectro con alma humana...

Kanon no dijo nada más. Simplemente se rindió. Acercó la botella a sus labios y alzó el codo para llenarse la boca con aquél elixir que tantas veces le había hecho olvidar hasta su propio nombre. El primer trago no se hizo esperar, y con él llego una intensa quemazón por todo su esófago, calentándole no sólo por dentro, sino dotándole también todo el cuerpo de una calidez que le reconfortó al instante.

\- Te esperaría para compartir una copa juntos, pero veo que debes tener asuntos importantes que atender esta noche...- Sus labios se habían ladeado en esa irresistible y maliciosa media sonrisa mientras la lengua los acariciaba sensualmente con dedicación, degustando el sabor que el whisky había dejado impreso sobre ellos.- Lástima...tú te lo pierdes...

Kanon seguía paseándose, botella en mano, por la habitación con desfachatez, tocando y examinando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, con la escrutadora mirada de la Sapuris del Wyvern posada sobre él, y a la que hacía rato que no le prestaba ninguna atención. A cada trago pronto le sucedía otro, y sus sentidos no tardaron mucho en empezar a nublarse debido a los efectos de un potente alcohol, el cuál hacía demasiado tiempo que no era degustado con medida, desatando sus consecuencias con una celeridad más acusada de lo que sería habitual en un cuerpo entrenado para ello.

La embriaguez ya daba muestras evidentes de su presencia, borrando con su llegada cualquier rastro del cosmos que Kanon hubiera podido hallar en su interior, sustituyendo la calidez de la renacida energía por otra calidez que le estaba robando el sentido del norte y la sobriedad de la razón. Tal era su despreocupación que Kanon fue incapaz de detectar que la puerta de la habitación de Radamanthys se había abierto completamente, y que a sus espaldas se hallaba la presencia de quién hacía tiempo que dormía allí, y quién no le había invitado a entrar. Y mucho menos, a hurgar en sus dominios con total impunidad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kanon?

La voz de Radamanthys sonó dura y fría, y la expresión de su rostro lucía completamente contraída debido a la inesperada presencia que estaba mancillando su más preciada intimidad.

\- ¡Radamanthys!- Exclamó Kanon, dándose la vuelta sobre sí mismo al escuchar la voz del espectro, tambaleándose levemente y mostrando una amplia sonrisa que descolocó a Radamanthys.- ¡Hace rato que te espero!

Radamanthys permaneció inmóvil, plantado en medio de su habitación, escrutando a Kanon de arriba abajo con intensidad, reparando en la botella de whisky que seguía amarrada por su mano y que se apreciaba más vacía que llena.

\- Tu estado es lamentable...- Añadió Radamanthys, sin dejar de observarle, paseando su mirada por el espectáculo que ofrecía Kanon.- Te vuelvo a prenguntar...¿qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Venga, Radamanthys...! ¡No te enfades conmigo...!- Dijo Kanon mientras sus pies le acercaban a la estática figura del espectro.- Sólo quería verte...aclarar algunas dudas...y decirte que al fin he empezado a recuperar mis cosmos...- Continuó, acercándose más y más hasta quedar a tan sólo un palmo de distancia de Radamanthys, posando pesadamente la mano sobre el hombro del espectro...dejándola descansar ahí, como si buscara apoyo a su inestabilidad.- Pero ahora mi cosmos parece haberse esfumado de nuevo...- Añadió, alzando la mano que sujetaba la botella, mirándola con ojos enrojecidos y entornados por un instante, antes de posar la tomada mirada dentro de las ambarinas pupilas que le estudiaban con atención.- Ahora ya no está...- Sentenció, dibujando una ebria sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que alzaba sus hombros en un inconsciente gesto de incomprensión que completó el significado de sus palabras.

\- Ha desaparecido porqué estás borracho, Kanon...

\- ¡No! ¡No estoy borracho...! Digamos que sólo...un poco mareado...- La mirada de Kanon seguía clavada en la de Radamanthys, que había llegado a su habitación con la furia ardiendo y con la intención de descansar, y que pese al repudio que le provocaba ver su intimidad violada sin consideración, parecía que la rabia no se atrevía a salir contra quién estaba allí, merodando por sus dominios medio desnudo y completamente borracho.- Oye...eres un tipo muy raro, Radamanthys...

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó rudamente, deseando aparentar dureza y frialdad.

\- Sirves a la muerte...¡y te rodeas de vida!- Exclamó Kanon, sin retirar el brazo que seguía apoyado sobre el hombro de Radamanthys, mirándole aún a los ojos al tiempo que la mano que sostenía la botella se paseaba a su alrededor, barriendo el espacio, señalando la biblioteca y el escritorio del espectro.- ¿Cómo se entiende ésto?- Preguntó, antes de volver a propinar un trago a la botella.- ¿No te habrás equivocado de lado?- La sonrisa que mostraba Kanon, aunque ebria, era irresistible, y la borrachera que lucía, en vez de enfurismar a Radamanthys, hizo que éste sintiera una extraña ternura y compasión hacia quién se hallaba perdido y desorientado, quizás como siempre lo había estado él mismo.

\- ¡Aparta!- Ordenó Radamanthys, posando sus manos sobre el desnudo pecho de Kanon y empujándole levemente, para acabar con un contacto que extrañamente le estaba resultando inquietante.

Kanon retrocedió un par de pasos tambaleándose, con el rostro agachado mientras contenía un hipido que le sacudió el pecho un instante.

\- Vete, Kanon...- Dijo Radamanthys, bajando el tono, sin dejar de observar la destrozada dignidad de Kanon frente a sí.

\- No...Radamanthys...no sin respuestas...

Kanon le dio la espalda al tiempo que seguía andando sin rumbo ni sentido entre las paredes de esa habitación.

\- No estás en condiciones de asimilar nada...

\- ¿Por qué sirves a Hades?- La pregunta fue formulada sin mirarle, seguida de otro trago de whisky.

\- Es mi destino.

\- ¿Y lo aceptas?

\- Es mi destino, Kanon...

\- ¿Y por qué lo aceptas?- Insistió Kanon...- Está claro...está claro que sufres...

\- El reino de Hades es el único que puede aniquilar todo el sufrimiento de la faz de la Tierra. En la muerte no hay dolor, no hay pobreza ni riqueza...no hay motivos terrenales para sufrir...sólo paz...

\- Y oscuridad...Sólo hay oscuridad...y lo que es peor...no hay mujeres con las que tener un buen rato de descontrol...ni arte...ni libros de poesía como los que tanto te gusta leer...- Continuó Kanon, volviéndose al fin hacia Radamanthys, mirándole con cierta decepción.- Ni whisky tan bueno como éste...

\- Estás desvariando, Kanon...

Una risa irónica llenó la habitación, acompañando los mal calculados pasos de Kanon, cada vez más torpes y confusos.

\- Quizás sí...quizás no...- Kanon había vuelto a acercarse a Radamanthys, dejando descansar con gestos bruscos sobre los hombros de Radamanthys no un brazo, sino los dos, al tiempo que volvía a fijar su ebria mirada dentro del ámbar del espectro.- Sinceramente Radamanthys...no sé qué hago aquí. Qué utilidad tiene mi vida para vosotros...no consigo verlo, descifrarlo...ni estando sobrio ni estando ebrio...- Ahora la mirada de Kanon había perdido cualquier destello de diversión, y se había vestido de tristeza e incomprensión, demandando en sufrido silencio una respuesta que le aliviara el corazón.- Radamanthys...necesito ver a mi hermano...quizás es por ésto que estoy aquí...para poder verle antes de morir...hablar con él...decirnos todo lo que nunca nos hemos sabido decir...

\- No puedo, Kanon...- Respondió Radamanthys, dejándose conmover por la tristeza que emanaba de la enrojecida mirada de quién le azotaba el rostro con el aliento cargado de alcohol.

\- ¡Claro que puedes! ¡Eres uno de los Jueces del Averno! Llévame hasta Saga...por favor...- La mano que no sostenía la botella se posó firme sobre la unión del cuello con el hombro de Radamanthys, e intentó zarandearle levemente para conseguir arrancarle una satisfactoria contestación.- Por favor...Saga me habla...me habla de traición a Athena...tú me ofreces la posibilidad de traicionarla también...¿Somos camaradas en ésto?...¿Expiaré mis pecados uniéndome a Hades, o los incrementaré aún más?

La proximidad de Kanon estaba poniendo a Radamanthys extremadamente nervioso, su distraído contacto le erizaba la piel, una piel que hacía tiempo que creía que tenía muerta, pero que parecía renacer con cada ebrio contacto que le ofrecía Kanon. Y su mirada...el vidrioso verde de esa mirada que anegada le rogaba desde la casi inexistente distancia le hacía ver las profundidades del mismo océano.

\- Hades perdona todos los pecados de quienes se ofrecen a él...

\- Llévame al inframundo, Radamanthys...necesito verlo con mis propios ojos...por favor...Llévame hacia Saga...

\- Ahora no es momento para hablar de ésto...

\- ¡¿Por qué?!- Se desesperó Kanon, que no era consciente que unas tímidas lágrimas empezaban a bañar sus mejillas, enterneciendo a Radamanthys, que ya no sabía como luchar ante el cúmulo de contradicciones que le despertaba su prisionero.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Porqué estás borracho...- Radamanthys alzó sus manos y las posó en los antebrazos de Kanon, agarrándolos con firmeza para apartarlos de sus hombros, aprovechando la evidente debilidad de Kanon para arrebatarle la botella culpable de ese estado tan lamentable.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!- Se enfadó Kanon, al verse desprovisto de su elixir.

\- Ya está bien de beber por hoy...mírate...das pena...

 _"Das pena"..._ éstas habían sido las mismas palabras que Saga le había ofrecido en sueños, y las cuáles Kanon empezaba a odiar con todas sus fuerzas.

\- No doy más pena que tú...- Se defendió, persiguiendo a Radamanthys, que se había acercado al sillón del escritorio y se había dejado caer en él.- ¿Te crees que no das pena tú? ¿Te crees superior a todo sólo por qué sirves a algo enterno? ¿Tú, que estás enfermo de vida?

\- La borrachera sólo te hace soltar sandeces y barbaridades...

\- Sandeces y barbaridades verdaderas...mírate tú...lees poesía...te rodeas de vicios humanos...¡Incluso escribes!- Dijo Kanon, agarrando un papel escrito con el puño y letra de Radamanthys, que anteriormente había encontrado reposando encima del escritorio...- Escribes cosas tan dolorosas como _"Who needs who, when and what the hell for? Who wants to suffer and be hardcore?And who's strong enough to peel off the dead skin..."..._ Tú no deseas estar muerto Radamanthys...- Y "tu señora Pandora" tampoco...estoy seguro que tampoco...

Radamanthys había contraído más sus densas cejas, observando a Kanon escupir una serie de palabras que dolían, mostrándole unas evidencias que él mismo hacía lustros que luchaba pra borrar de su alma, para hacerla fuerte, oscurecerla...matarla como Hades ya había hecho con su humano corazón, que bombeaba la sangre no por el dictado de su cuerpo, sino por el dictado de un dios al que ni siquiera había visto el rostro aún.

\- No hables de Pandora...

\- ¿Por qué? Te trata como a un perro y aún así eres fiel a ella...

\- Sólo obedezco órdenes. Es mi deber como subordinado suyo que soy...

\- ¿Así que follártela también es un deber? ¿También cumples órdenes en la cama?

\- Cállate...maldito borracho despreciable...ya no sabes lo que dices...

\- ¿Acaso me trajiste aquí para intentar follarme a mí y así rebelarte contra "tu señora"?

Kanon se había posicionado entre las piernas de Radamanthys y le había tomado el mentón, obligánole a alzarlo para penetrarle la mirada, jugando con él...rindiénose a los efectos de la desinhibición que le regalaba la gran cantidad de alcohol que regaba sus venas y alimentaba sus sentidos. Desenterrándole una posibilidad que la razón de Radamanthys no había querido contemplar, pero que su cuerpo le alertaba indiscreto cada vez que su mirada se posaba sobre Kanon y que su cercanía le templaba el alma. Asustándole...invitándole a rendirse a la subversión y a la consecución de sus últimos pecados y placeres...habiendo elegido para éso a alguien que aún queriendo morir, sólo le transmitía ganas de vivir...Pero no podía ser...Radamanthys era fuerte de espíritu, era el más poderoso de los tres jueces del inframundo...y no podía dejar que su prisionero jugara con él...era él el que debía poner las normas de un juego del que ya nadie podría escapar...

Kanon seguía torturándole los sentidos, su cercanía se le antojaba más que tentadora, pero rápidamente Radamanthys se dió cuenta que todo ese juego de peligrosa seducción únicamente obedecía a una intención. Una intención que fue revelada cuando los dedos de Kanon se fueron deslizando sensualmente desde el cuello de Radamanthys, pasando por su vestido hombro y siguiendo el recorrido de todo el brazo para llegar a hacerse de nuevo con la botella que el espectro le había arrebatado.

Y ahí la dignidad de Radamanthys ya no lo pudo soportar más. Por un momento se había dejado encandilar estúpidamente por la manipulada seducción de ese maldito mortal, y saberse burlado de esa manera le enfurismó sin medida ni control, cargando su puño de frustración, hundiéndolo en el estómago de Kanon con decisión.

Un intenso gemido de dolor escapó de los labios de Kanon, y sus rodillas, ya pesadas por la embriaguez que soportaban, no pudieron sostener por más tiempo su peso, rindiéndose a los efectos del dolor y el alcohol, cediendo hasta dar con el suelo, dejando a Kanon arrodillado entre las piernas de Radamanthys, con una mano buscando soporte para poder alzarse en el posabrazos del sillón, y la otra clavada con fuerza en el firme muslo del espectro. El dolor se agudizó aún más debido a la borrachera que consumía los sentidos de Kanon, que se sentía completamente incapaz de alzarse, ni siquiera de levantar el rostro, apoyado en la entrepierna del Wyvern, contrayéndose con cada lacerante punzada que el whisky enviaba maléfico a su cabeza, la cuál se presentía a punto de estallar.

##

A cierta distancia de esa habitación, Pandora se retorcía en sus propios remordimientos, siendo incapaz de olvidar las palabras cargadas de odio y desprecio que le había dedicado Radamanthys antes de desaparecer de su alcoba, propiando un sonoro portazo que evidenciaba más su enfado y frustración.

Radamanthys tenía razón...ella nunca había tenido motivos para dudar de él, ni mucho menos para despreciarle...Ella simplemente le amaba, aunque no supiera cómo decírselo, como mostrarle que su compañía era lo único que suavizaba un poco su apagado y maltratado corazón...y ahora temía perderle.

No se podía permitir que una estúpida disputa en unos momentos dónde la fortaleza del alma flaqueaba en ambos acabara con lo único que la mantenía viva en un mundo sembrado de muerte. Así que Pandora hizo lo único que en esos malditos momentos podía hacer: tragarse el orgullo y armarse de valor para ir al encuentro de su secreto amor y disculparse frente a él, y sumisamente rogarle que lo se alejara de ella...que no la dejara sola y desamparada con algo entre sus manos que a veces ni ella misma sabía como manejar.

Sin más dilación cubrió su esbelto cuerpo con un sensual batín de seda negra, y salió de su alcoba en busca de perdón. Sus pasos la llevaron decidida a la habitación de Radamanthys, la cuál halló cerrada, y dónde propinó unos suaves golpes a modo de aviso, acompañados por un suave _"¿Rada?"_ pronunciado por su tomada voz.

Pero ninguna respuesta llegó a sus oídos...incitándola aún más a no dejar pasar su determinación, posando la mano en la manija y abriendo la puerta con facilidad, ampliando su visión del cuarto, y hallando frente a su estupefacta mirada lo que nunca, ni en sus más perversos sueños, imaginó.

Los ojos de Radamanthys la recibieron desde la distancia de su sillón, con la figura de Kanon arrodillado entre sus piernas, medio desnudo y con el rostro y la larga cabellera azul enterrados en su entrepierna.

Ni mil palabras hubieran podido describir mejor la escena que descarada se ofrecía ante ella, y al saberse descubierto Radamanthys no dudó. Clavó su ámbar en el profundo violeta de Pandora, dedicándole una mirada de desobediencia y descontrol, recostándose sensualmente sobre su sillón al tiempo que alzaba su cadera sugerentemente, y se llevaba la botella de whisky a los labios, propinándole un sorbo con el gesto más vulgar que el Wyvern pudo fabricar al tiempo que su otra mano se enredaba en la salvaje cabellera azul que se desparramaba sobre sus muslos.

Regalándole la mirada de más profunda lascivia con la que su rostro se pudo vestir.

Relamiéndose los labios...mordiéndoselos con placer...hiriéndola...

Como nunca se había propuesto hacer.

_#Continuará#_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios al fic:
> 
> Las palabras que escribe Radamanthys también son extraídas de la misma canción que da nombre a la historia.


	10. Vacío

~~~~

**#** **Vacío#**

Todas las buenas intenciones de Pandora de acudir a Radamanthys y hacerse perdonar se esfumaron de un plumazo. Hallarlo allí, en compañía de esa maldita rata rescatada de las inmundícias de los terrenos de otro dios sin su permiso, dejándose saborear con semejante lascivia y lujuria...éso...éso era una afrenta directa a su autoridad...y lo que era peor...una muestra inequívoca de que todo lo que ambos habían compartido en la intimidad no había resultado más que una farsa...una despreciable mentira que ella siempre necesitó creer como verdadera, y que la mirada que le brindaba Radamanthys le revelaba que no había sido así. Que quizás nunca había sido así...

Pandora necesitaba huir de allí, no deseaba seguir siendo testigo de una escena tan dantesca como ésa, pero algo la mantenía firme en el umbral de la puerta, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de frustración y soledad. De amarga soledad. Su labio inferior temblaba de furia, y tuvo que mordérselo levemente para disimular la desesperación que ya no se podía encubrir de ninguna manera.

Una desafiante y fija mirada y otro descarado trago a la botella, seguido de un altivo alzamiento de mentón señalándole el camino a emprender, fueron más que suficientes para hacer que Pandora escapara de allí.

Las lágrimas ardían al paso sobre sus jóvenes mejillas, y sin poder soportarlo más, huyó.

Un sonoro portazo así lo confirmó.

El estruendoso golpe no hizo otra cosa que ayudar a agudizar más el dolor que martilleaba la cabeza de Kanon, completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La mano de Radamanthys que se había enredado en su cabello tensó más su agarre, invitando a Kanon muy descortésmente a levantar el rostro y alejarlo de su entrepierna, azotada por el etílico aliento de quién era incapaz de asimilar nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Maldito cabrón...- Refunfuñó Kanon, que ya no sabía si lo que le dolía más era el puñetazo recibido en pleno estómago, el tirón que Radamanthys imprimía en sus cabellos o las punzadas que asaltaban sus sienes.- ¡Suéltame!- Un torpe manotazo lanzado al aire como quién quiere espantar una mosca no consiguió que el espectro soltara el embrollado mechón.

\- ¡Pues sal de encima mío!

Radamanthys, manteniendo aún el agarre a la añil cabellera, no dudó en incorporarse lo justo para empujar sin delicadeza a Kanon, soltándolo al fin, haciendo que cayera de culo al suelo. Los efectos etílicos obraban el milagro que Kanon no fuera capaz se desafiar a nadie con su mirada, achicada, enrojecida y cubierta por sus desarreglados mechones, que caían sobre su rostro, protectores de una dignidad que en esos momentos brillaba por su absoluta ausencia. Una temblorosa mano viajó hacia las heridas de su abdomen, comprobando por pura inercia si las cicatrices se habían vuelto a abrir.

\- No te golpeé en las heridas...¡así que deja de mirártelas como un estúpido!- Exclamó Radamanthys, dejando la botella sobre la madera del escritorio con gesto brusco.

La voz de Radamanthys llegaba con dificultad a los oídos de Kanon, que sentado sobre el suelo como un niño caído seguía palpando las incisiones con un dedo, para seguidamente alzarlo a la atura de sus ojos y apreciar la ausencia de sangre.

El Wyvern se estaba desesperando ante la lentitud de movimientos y reacciones de Kanon, y la imagen de Pandora, fracturada y derrotada, no paraba de reproducirse en su mente cada vez que los párpados acudían a humedecer sus pupilas. Una serie de acontecimientos mal calculados y dispuestos de manera equivocada en el plano del espacio-tiempo habían atrapado a Radamanthys en un callejón sin salida, y del cuál ya no sabía cómo escapar.

Él no tendría que haber discutido con Pandora...era innecesario...prescindible...Simplemente tendría que haber obedecido, como dictaba su maldito deber, quedarse a dormir su lado, abrazándola y creyéndose a veces que ése simple gesto le reconfortaba...Sí...éso habría sido mejor...De ésta manera Pandora no hubiera resultado herida por una maraña de malas coincidencias alimentadas por una fútil rebeldía, él estaría a salvo de una furia que no sabía cómo iba a contener y no se hubiera encontrado con Kanon, borracho y entrometido, revoloteando entre su privacidad, convirtiéndose en ignorante cómplice de su desafío más vacuo y demencial.

Kanon...Kanon tenía razón. Su presencia en el castillo era inútil. Totalmente inútil en una guerra que estaba a punto de comenzar. Lo había sido desde el primer momento que su cuerpo cayó inerte en la celda de las mazmorras. Y Radamanthys lo sabía. No había transcurrido ni un sólo segundo sin que lo supiera. Lo supo incluso antes de rescatarlo de la inundación a la que Kanon había decidio entregar su vida.

Kanon resultaba ser su más execrable capricho. Su más perversa provocación. Su último intento de sentirse vivo al lado de alguien que había saboreado la muerte en más de una ocasión, y que siempre había conseguido esquivarla, aunque no fuera gracias a su voluntad.

Y allí estaba el resultado de su más pueril reto...sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza alzada, apoyada contra la pata del escritorio y una mano apretando la frente. Los ojos estaban sellados con fuerza, controlados por un rictus de profundo malestar y el color que teñía sus mejillas se apreciaba artificial.

La amarillenta mirada de Radamanthys le observaba con un cierto aire de melancolía y culpabilidad. Si Kanon se hallaba en ese estado era porqué así él lo había propiciado, pero no iba a disculparse por ello. El Wyvern no podía sucumbir a la debilidad de mostrar arrepentimiento...él no. Éso sólo estaba destinado a aquellos que aún les latía el corazón.

Sin saberlo, Kanon se había convertido en la más enferma y malsana contradicción de Radamanthys. Le odiaba por haber osado violar su privacidad, pero al mismo tiempo agradecía su revoltosa presencia llenando su fría soledad. Y se odiaba a sí mismo por odiar a quién yacía ebrio frente a sus ojos...a quién en ningún momento había pedido estar allí.

¿Por qué lo había rescatado? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué había visto en él bajo los dominios de Poseidón para empujarle a tomar tal decisión? El poder que le había visto poseer y el cuál se podría aprovechar en la inminente guerra, era una burda justificación para presentarse ante Pandora y defender las consecuencias de su acto. La vieja maldad que había moldeado su corazón, otra excusa de difícil asimilación.

Todas estas preguntas tenían una fácil respuesta. Clara. Concisa. Escandalosamente humana.

Radamanthys estaba cansado...y la Guerra Santa aún no había empezado. Estaba agotado de soledad. De oscuridad. De estar encadenado a un destino que su alma humana no había elegido. Un destino que los dioses habían decidido por él, despojándole de cualquier opción de negarse a él. Y lo mismo sucedía con Pandora...Ambos estaban condenados a ser los más humanos de todos los espectros de Hades, aquí estaba su abobinable verdad. Pandora sólo deseaba sanar su soledad al lado de él, el único que trece años atrás sintió compasión por esa niña desamparada, perdida, convertida en un juguete roto entre las manos de los dos dioses que les habían robado todo resquício de voluntad.

Y Radamanthys...también anhelaba en lacerante secreto llenar su soledad. Compartirla con Pandora ya no le bastaba, porqué ella estaba tan muerta como él. Y él necesitaba volver a saber lo que era estar vivo. Sentir su corazón palpitar, acelerarse con la excitación que produce cualquier inminente ejecución, y con la excitación de saberse a punto de poseer cualquier cuerpo que a él se quisiera ofrecer...

Lo único que deseaba Radamanthys era sentir su piel palpitar, estremecerse... Desprenderse de las capas y capas de piel muerta que cubrían su arrebatada alma y poder volver a gozar de los escalofríos que sólo la humanidad puede regalar. Experimentar de nuevo las convulsiones internas que estrujan el estómago cada vez que una emoción nace del alma. Sentir, sentir...sentir...

Sentir odio, y degustarlo en su paladar.

Sentir compasión, y notarla recorrer cada fibra de su ser.

Sentir ira, y no contenerla.

Sentir deseo, y dejarse llevar por él.

Sentir...

Sentir que un humano, vapuleado por todas éstas emociones chocando dentro de sí, estaba más vivo que él...y envidiarlo hasta el punto de necesitar arrebatarle un atisbo de su antiguo rencor, y experimentarlo hasta doler.

Todo éso era Kanon para él...Su excusa para sentir.

Una excusa que se le ofrecía repleta de contradicciones, dudas y decepciones...Una excusa que empezaba a llamarle la atención poderosamente, induciéndole a una más profunda inspección...rindiéndose al juicio que sus ojos habían emitido desde el primer momento de poner su vista sobre él, y que estúpidamente se había propuesto franquear. Aceptando al fin que el atractivo que poseía el Dragón Marino era irrefutable, y que su proximidad había conseguido despertar lo que el Wyvern había estado deseando desde lustros atrás... _Sentir_...No de manera mecánica...sino de manera humana...

Sentir no sólo repudio, odio y frustración... Sinó sentir deseo...y sentir el temor que le despertaba la posibilidad de rendirse a él.

Un temor que hizo que Radamanthys observara largamente a ese hombre de abrumadora belleza y tentadora alma humana que había conseguido revolverle las entrañas. Que le incitaba unas ansias terribles de proporcionarle atención...y al mismo tiempo un respeto sincero que maléficamente se sobrepuso a los desvaríos de la tentación. Un respeto que tomó el control de su apagada voz. Un respeto que de alguna manera, quería proteger a Kanon de alguien que ya no tenía salvación.

\- Vete Kanon...- Hacía rato que Radamanthys se había inclinado hasta dejar descansar los antebrazos sobre los mulsos, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos en el espacio abierto entre las piernas, con el rostro gacho y la mirada fija en el hombre que con sólo una botella de licor había sido derrotado...y que estaba a punto de derrotarle a él.- Vuelve a la habitación que te ofrecí.

Una risilla salió sacudió levemente el pecho de Kanon, que seguía sujetándose la cabeza con una mano, la cuál se había llevado parte de sus mechones hacia atrás y dejaba despejado parte de su rostro.

\- No puedo...- Kanon intentó abrir los ojos, consiguiéndolo levemente, enviándole una mirada de refilón a Radamanthys.- No me acuerdo cómo volver...

\- Yo te acompaño.

\- Está inundada...- Una media sonrisa acompañó esta disparatada afirmación.

\- ¿Cómo dices?- Radamanthys enarcó las cejas en un acto reflejo de simple incompresión.

\- Y mi ropa empapada...por éso vine...en parte...para que me prestaras algo.- Kanon había bajado la mano, pero su cabeza seguía ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás, aprovechándose del oportuno soporte que le ofrecía la pata del escritorio.- Tengo frío...

\- Todo ésto es...absurdo...Absurdo y lamentable...- Un profundo suspiro de resiganción hinchó los pulmones de Radamanthys, que al tiempo también alzó ambas manos para pasárselas por sus cortos cabellos, revoloteándolos aún más antes de decidirse a alzarse del sillón. Sólo un paso fue necesario para ubicarle frente a la deplorable imagen de Kanon, y sin dudarlo se inclinó lo suficiente para alargar el brazo y ofrecerle la mano para ayudarle a romper esa derrotada posición.- Vamos...levántate.

Kanon le regaló una mirada cargada de tristeza y melancolía, y sin pernsárselo mucho aceptó el gesto, agarrándose con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sin poder prevenirse ante el súbito tirón que Radamanthys propinó en su agarre, alzándolo sin mucha contemplación.

Un terrible mareo acudió a entumecer aún más los tocados sentidos de Kanon debido a la brusquedad de movimientos que le alejaron del seguro suelo, propiciando que sus manos buscaran un nuevo e imprescindible apoyo si no quería verse de nuevo abocado de bruces al piso, agarrándose a los hombros de Radamanthys, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomarlo firmemente de la cintura para evitar su previsible desplome.

\- Creo...creo que he bebido demasiado...- Ronroneó Kanon, arrastrando las palabras, mirando al Wyvern en una escasa distancia que permitía que el aliento a alcohol le salpicara el rostro.

\- Éso es más que obvio...

Radamanthys quería estar furioso. Necesitaba estarlo...pero simplemente no podía. La fragilidad que le mostraba Kanon en esos momentos se le antojaba terriblemente conmovedora, sugerente...Desquiciadamente tentadora.

\- Radamanthys...- Kanon luchaba para no ceder a la necesidad de cerrar su vidriosa mirada.- Necesito ver a mi hermano...o a lo que quede de él...por favor...

Otra vez lo mismo...el mismo ruego...la misma demanda...

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? Creí que le detestabas...tú mismo dijiste que Saga no es de fiar...

\- Wyvrrn...- Los labios de Kanon ya habían perdido toda habilidad para pronunciar las palabras como correspondría en un momento de lucidez.- Haré lo que sea...todo lo que quieras...si me llevas a él...- Las manos de Kanon viajaron de los hombros hasta tomar el rostro de Radamanthys, manteniéndole preso en un débil agarre que el espectro fácilmente podía romper, pero que incomprensiblemente se resistía a hacer.

\- No estás en posición de ofrecer nada ahora mismo.

\- Lo...lo podría intentar...no eres mi tipo...en realidad ningún hombre lo es...pero contigo lo podría intentar...tu mirada...tu rostro...hay magnetismo en ellos...- Una mano consiguió arrastrarse maliciosa hasta la nuca de Radamanthys, que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en sentir los escalofríos que allí deberían aparecer. Resistiéndose a los insanos deseos de ceder ante ese momento.- Si eso es lo que quieres de mí...- Sus sentidos estaban tomados, pero no lo suficiente para no poder desenterrar parte de sus habilidades de manipulación forjadas con los años.

\- ¿Dónde está tu honor, Kanon? ¿Desde cuándo un soldado se arrastra así?

Una ebria risa confeccionó una pequeña colección de exquisitos gestos en el rostro de Kanon, que seguía luchando para mantener su mirada clavada en la de Radamanthys.

\- Tú...tú también te arrastras detrás de "tu señora"...- Las manos habían vuelto a bajar hacia los hombros, dejando que los antebrazos se apoyaran pesados sobre ellos mientras la cabeza demandaba agacharse y la mirada luchaba para mantenerse alzada, fija bajo las cejas moldeadas por una deliciosa expresión.- Así que...tampoco veo que atesores mucho honor...

Ahí estaba. Una vez más. La aplastante naturalidad que hablaba sin pensar...la rebeldía...las verdades soltadas a los cuatro vientos sin importar a quién iban a herir y a quién reconfortar...La espontaneidad...La maldita espontaneidad de la que Radamanthys tanto se anhelaba contagiar.

\- Radamanthys...sé cómo me miras...me he dado cuenta...- Kanon había alzado el rostro lo suficiente para poder quedar perfectamente frente al espectro, congelado en una irracional inmovilidad.- Tú puedes ofrecerme algo que a mi me interesa...y sé que yo puedo hacerte claudicar...

\- No, Kanon. Así no...

\- ¿Por qué...?- Las manos de Kanon abandonaron los hombros de Radamanthys, y se empezaron a arrastrar por su cuerpo hacia abajo...hasta llegar a la altura de su bajo vientre, palpando descaradamente con su diestra la exitación que él le despertaba y que el Wyvern no podía ocultar.- ¿Me dirás que _ésto_ es una casualidad...?

Radamanthys no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con intensidad al notar la mano de Kanon friccionándose malévola contra su cubierta excitación.

\- Estás borracho...

\- ¿Y qué? Aprovéchate ahora...porqué cuando me llegue la sobriedad quizás ya no podrás...

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que es _ésto_ lo que deseo de ti?

\- Tu mirada Wyvrrn...tu mirada...

\- Mi mirada está vacía.

\- No más que mi alma...¿y éso qué más da?

\- ¿Quieres conocer el infierno?- Radamanthys sentía la proximidad de los entornados ojos de Kanon ofreciéndole algo parecido a una fingida pasión, que aunque inverosímil, imposible ya de refrenar.

\- Sabes que sí...- La mano de Kanon seguía con su trabajo mientras su vidriosa mirada insistía en clavarse en las pupilas de Radamanthys al tiempo que su media sonrisa adornaba sus ebrias facciones.

\- El infierno...el condenado infierno lo tienes ante tí.- Masculló Radamanthys, que había cerrado su mandíbula con fuerza inentando no rendirse a las atenciones que su prisionero le estaba regalando sin escatimar.- Y quién juega en él...sólo se puede quemar...

Quemarse...Sentir...Llenar el vacío de la soledad...No cabía nada más en ese despreciable momento que había atrapado a los dos...sólo rendirse a la experiencia de sentir la vida renacer...Contagiarse de vacuas esperanzas...Y acabar con los restos que pudieran quedar de su fatuo honor.

Acabar con el honor que aún pudiera dormir dentro de sus almas...Consumirlo...Extinguirlo en un feroz encuentro de labios...y saborear su lenta muerte.

Una muerte con sabor a licor y vestida con velos de soledad.

De vacía soledad...

_#Continuará#_


	11. Someter

_"Are we happy in this hell?_   
_Is there someone who can measure..._

_W_ _hose pain is bigger?"_

**#Someter#**

Someter...

Someterse...

¿Qué importaba ya?

La proximidad de los labios de Kanon era una evidencia demasiado tentadora. Demasiado real. Maliciosamente se acercaban, tanteando el aire, contaminándolo con el perfume del alcohol que de ellos emanaba, encendiendo aún más las brasas del infierno que se derretía frente a sí. La exitación que su instruída mano seguía moldeando sin cesar, se presentaba simplemente desquiciante...Toda la esencia de Kanon se estaba convirtiendo en una ofrenda carnal y sensorial imposible de eludir...a la que sucumbir era ya una cuestión de imperiosa necesidad.

Las manos que hasta el momento Radamanthys había mantenido firmes en la cintura de su víctima ascendieron hasta tomar su rostro con fuerza, evitando cualquier tipo de retirada a traición, y le besó.

Sin suavidad, sin tacto ni afecto...Únicamente con pura desesperación.

Kanon no pudo reprimir un gemido ahogado por el sello que recibía su boca, al sentirse invadida sin compasión, saboreada con intensidad...El derroche de sensaciones que esa lengua le estaba esparciendo por todo su ser turbaba aún más sus perdidos sentidos, enviándole a través de su espinazo unas corrientes que erizaban su piel como hacía tiempo que nadie se había dignado a hacer, despertando, muy a su pesar, sus más bajos deseos, despojándolos de cualquier control mental que sobre ellos pudiera ejercer.

Radamanthys seguía maltratando su boca, explorándola con profundidad, extrayendo de ella el amargo sabor del licor que seguía presente, haciéndolo suyo...o de los dos...

Sólo la falta de aire obligó a Kanon a apoyar sus manos sobre el pecho de Radamanthys y ejercer toda la fuerza que pudo para separarlo de él con rudeza. Únicamente el eco de sus agitadas respiraciones llenaba esa tenebrosa habitación, y allí estaban sus miradas, penetrándose en silencio, desafiándose, deseándose consumir en algo que ya ninguno de los dos estaba capacitado para evitar.

Radamanthys se acarició los labios con la lengua, degustando descaradamente un sabor ajeno.

Kanon se pasó el dorso de su mano sobre los propios, deseando disfrazar el gesto de un desagrado que se estaba convirtiendo en irreal.

Pero allí seguían sus miradas, resistiéndose a romper un contacto que destilaba perdición, incitando a librar una batalla en la que ninguno de los dos aún estaba dispuesto a mostrar capitulación...

Someter...

Someterse...

¿Realmente importaba?

Kanon agarró las solapas de la camisa de Radamanthys y tiró de ellas con terquedad, atrayéndolo hacia él, atrapando sus labios con divina precisión, violándolos con descontrolado apetito...avivando aún más su osadía al notar que la boca de Radamanthys se dejaba hacer, incitándole a profundizar un contacto en el que el sabor del whisky empezaba a destilar su soledad.

Las manos que se habían asido a la camisa que medio abrochada cubría a Radamanthys no aflojaron su agarre, al contrario...lo afianzaron aún más para evitar que el espectro le rechazara, manteniéndolo próximo a él mientras su lengua seguía descubriendo una boca tan masculina como la suya, y muy a su pesar, gozándolo...deleitándose con la rudeza que de ella emanaba. La falta de delicadeza en su contacto era simplemente lo más excitante que Kanon había experimentado en mucho tiempo...y poco a poco se descubrió cediendo a los impulsos que le empezaban a exigir más y más...Las manos se cerraron con más fuerza entorno a las telas que tenían amarradas, y súbitamente tiraron de ellas hacia los costados, arrancando los botones, abriendo la camisa al completo, retirándola con ferocidad del esculpido cuerpo que se habían atrevido a esconder.

El cuerpo de un hombre...el cuerpo de un enemigo...o de un camarada...El cuerpo de alguien tan cansado de soledad como él.

Sus labios se separaron de nuevo, pero las miradas...las intensas miradas seguían allí. Afiladas bajo los fruncidos ceños que evocaban el crimen que allí estaban perpetrando, la muerte de un honor que ya agonizaba...y que difícilmente volvería a revivir. Se desafiaban, hablaban por los silencios que sus voces se dedicaban.

Se clamaban...

Kanon quería volver a atacar, dominar esa batalla, pero las manos de Radamanthys fueron más rápidas que sus viles intenciones. Atraparon su rostro, viajaron hasta su cabeza, se colaron entre los húmedos mechones de cabello azul, se cerraron con fuerza entorno a ellos y le obligaron a alzar la vista, a mantenerla abierta mientras era testigo del feroz acercamiento de sus labios, sintiéndose estúpido al saber que los suyos se habían partido ansiando el desquiciante contacto, perdiéndose en el profundo ámbar de una mirada felina, una mirada infernal.

No hubo tiempo de extraviarse más en unas pupilas que a punto estuvieron de rendirse y mostrar su fuente de oscuridad, Kanon simplemente se halló preso entre la mesa del escritorio y Radamanthys, preso entre la desesperación y las ansias de ahogarla como fuera, de consumirla en otro beso abrasador. El peso del espectro le obligaba a recostarse más y más sobre la mesa, incapaz de hacer nada para evitar que el tintero se derramara y que los libros cayeran al suelo, dejando paso a su cuerpo, el cuál estaba siendo asaltado por un torrente de sensaciones que amenazaban con desbordar. Ahora eran las manos de Radamanthys que ávidas recorrían cada porción de piel con extrema urgencia, hasta llegar a alcanzar el botón de sus pantalones y desabrocharlo con celeridad sobrenatural, buscando tras su abertura el objeto de pecado, hallándolo tan necesitado de atención como su propia excitación.

\- Puede que nos sea tu tipo...pero tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario...- Gruñó Radamanthys sobre los labios de Kanon al tiempo que su mano seguía con su personal tortura.

\- Mi...mi cuerpo no sabe lo que dice...

\- ¿Así que _ésto_ también es una casualidad?- El aliento del Wyvern quemaba sobre la boca de Kanon, que estúpidamente anhelaba ser descubierta otra vez.

\- Cállate...maldita sea...- La mano izquierda de Kanon se asía al borde el escritorio con fuerza e intentaba mantener su cuerpo erguido, resistiéndose a ceder del todo bajo el peso que le aplastaba sin ninguna consideración, mientras su diestra se deslizó hasta la nuca de Radamanthys, agarrándola con fuerza, atrayendo su rostro hacía sí, bramándole sobre sus traviesos labios una imperiosa orden...- ¡Calla!...¡y acaba con _ésto_!

Otro brusco beso siguió a esta imperativa. Y Radamanthys obedeció. Su mano obedeció.

Y por un eterno instante, Kanon se rindió. Se dejó llevar por el torrente de sensaciones que otro hombre estaba sembrando por todo su ser, y se odió por éso. Por dejarle hacer...por sentirse usado...por disfrutarlo...por gozar ardiendo en un infierno que no era el que deseaba conocer. Un infierno mucho peor. Un infierno harto de desazón, de desesperanza y soledad.

La mano que había tomado su miembro lo moldeaba a voluntad, y si no hacía nada para evitarlo, su próxima culminación sería la prueba inequívoca de su debilidad...La partida había cambiado las tornas, y ahora era Kanon el que se encontraba exigiendo en silencio la consumación de su propia pasión, tan desbordada como lo estaban sus últimos atisbos de razón.

Los labios de Radamanthys abandonaron su boca, y perversos empezaron a explorar la piel de su cuello, de su agitado pecho, delietándose en cada detalle, en cada esculpido músculo, vadeando con incomprensible cuidado las heridas, hasta llegar al ombligo y al tentador camino que le llevaba directamente a la perdición más absoluta, más baja...más demencial.

Ahora ya no era una sola mano la que se asía con fuerza al borde de la mesa, sino las dos, y Kanon no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás y morderse los propios labios con urgente desesperación, ahogando entre ellos un suspiro que escapó presto por su nariz, acallando un gemido de placer cuando la boca del espectro empezó a arrancar de él las más pérfidas sensaciones que podía sentir, haciéndole olvidar toda la vergüenza que alguna vez hubiera podido tener, borrándole de su voluntad las más firmes proposiciones de no ceder, de no dejarse someter...

Quería pensar en el infierno, pero era evidente que ya estaba en él. Quería pensar en Saga, pero no podía siquiera imaginar su rostro. El sudor se escurría por sus sienes, perlaba su pecho, todo su ser quemaba por dentro, y Radamanthys lo sabía. Sus maléficos labios lo sabían. Y su inexperta lengua era simplemente extasiante, degustando a consciencia cada milímetro de su excitación, recreándose en el extremo, deslizándose hacia la base, lamiendo a momentos con tediosa lentitud, succionando en otras con ferviente ahínco, acompañándose de las rítmicas fricciones de su mano, que atendían las zonas que su boca olvidaba...Y en ese momento Kanon se rindió. Apenas pudo agarrar a Radamanthys del cabello y apartarlo de un tirón. Allí apareció, mancillando su vientre, la prueba inequívoca de su más insana locura, de su absoluta rendición frente a quién había deseado manipular, y quién había acabado jugando con él de manera magistral. Su respiración se apreciaba todavía agitada después de la sacudida que le había regalado la descarga de pasión. Las manos de Radamanthys descansaban sobre sus rodillas, y Kanon no sabía en qué maldito momento se habían posado allí. Sólo sabía que el espectro le brindaba una mirada de lasciva satisfacción y sus labios le dedicaban una media sonrisa que le prevenía que aquél mezquino juego no había hecho nada más que comenzar.

No supo cómo. Ni siquiera fue capaz de notar el movimiento. Kanon sólo fue consciente que la batalla seguía en juego cuando se encontró de bruces sobre la cama, con la respiración de Radamanthys azotándole la nuca, sus manos recorriéndole la espalda y una voz gutural susurrándole al oído palabras que sus sentidos ya no eran capaces de asimilar.

El Wyvern se había apoyado con una rodilla sobre la cama, entre sus piernas, y con una delicadeza que no era de esperar le apartó la larga cabellera de la espalda para dejarla libre y admirarla a voluntad, deslizando sus manos por su piel, erizándola sin misericordia, abrasándola con su aliento, restregando su cuerpo sensualmente contra el que yacía, agotado e indefenso, bajo su propio peso.

Y en ese preciso instante algo se rompió. Algo entre los dos falló, infectando su pasión con percepciones que nada tenían que ver con el placer.

Las imágenes del mismísimo averno empezaron a invadir toda la habitación, transportándoles al mundo al que el espectro pertenecía y al que Kanon tanto ansiaba llegar...

\- ¿Querías ver el infierno, Kanon?- Las palabras rechinaban en los oídos de Kanon, le martilleaban el cerebro, y con ellas las imágenes mentales que estaba recibiendo sin cesar mientras las adiestradas manos del espectro seguían azorando sus sentidos.- Ésto es el infierno...éstas son las almas que tu manipulación se cobró...desprovistas por fin de dolor, de sufrimiento...

Almas, montones de almas con cuerpo humano vagando con rumbo fijo hacia un precipicio de llamas sin fin...almas de niños, de mujeres, hombres y ancianos...¿malvadas? Algunas de ellas quizás...pero...¿cómo los niños podían merecer semejante final, si aún no habían tenido tiempo de saber definir con palabras y sentimientos lo que era la maldad?

\- No...basta...detente Radamanthys...- Kanon ahogaba las palabras contra las sábanas que acogían su compungido rostro, su derrota...su immoralidad.- Yo...yo en ningún momento deseé_

\- Admira el infierno...su belleza...fíjate en las almas que tú mismo liberaste de la condena que representa la humanidad...- Seguía el Wyvern, susurrando en sus oídos, ahora con ambas manos apoyadas a los costados del cuerpo de Kanon.- Hiciste un trabajo casi perfecto...y yo te ofrezco la oportunidad de acabarlo, de rubricarlo con la firma de tu propio puño...- Sus labios se habían posado maliciosos sobre el hombro de Kanon, succionándolo levemente, haciendo que su cuerpo siguiera sucumbiendo a las sensaciones que le asaltaban sin cesar.

Las almas que le mostraba su propia consciencia seguían cayendo a la Tierra de los Muertos, arrojándose sin vacilar a ella desde la colina del Yomotsu. Almas puras, almas confusas, almas malvadas...¿qué importaba éso? No...ésto no era lo que buscaba Kanon con su frustración...él sólo quería...sólo deseaba exisitir, ser...pero no así. No quería ser recordado por algo tan vil...Frente a su anegada mirada se desplegaba la inmundícia mayor que un humano podía sufrir...el resultado de sus propios pecados se arrojaba a un mundo de oscuridad al que él les había condenado sin ninguna justificación capaz de redimirle...y ahora estaba completamente a la merced de alguien que le ofrecía seguir aumentando sus pecados, seguir alimentando la oscuridad de un alma que nunca había visto la luz...

\- Radamanthys...por favor...detén esta ilusión...

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que fuera una ilusión? Abre los ojos, respira el aire del Meikai...¿desde cuándo una ilusión es tan real?- Los labios de Radamanthys seguían bajando por su espalda, pero Kanon ya no los sentía.- ¿Querías ver el infierno? Yo te dije que lo tenías frente a tí...sólo...sólo tenías que ver un poco más allá...

\- Basta...basta...por favor...

Las manos de Kanon habían arrugado las sábanas que se extendían bajo ellas, apretándolas con fuerza mientras su rostro se hundía en el colchón y unos contenidos espasmos evidenciaban que el llanto estaba asaltando su razón.

\- ¿Ahora no lo quieres ver, Kanon?- Radamanthys se incorporó, apartándose de la espalda de Kanon, aunque sin variar aún su posición.- Estoy cumpliendo la parte de mi pacto ¿y la rechazas? Fíjate bien...es hermoso...

\- Es inaceptable...ésto...el infierno...¡no tiene sentido!

\- Es perfecto...- Una mano de Radamanthys volvió a posarse sobre la espalda de Kanon, acariciándola con algo parecido a la dulzura, sintiendo bajo su tacto las convulsiones que seguían tomando su pecho.

\- Es...es una maldita aberración...

\- Dónde no hay sufrimiento, ni pobreza, ni desigualdad...La muerte no hace diferencias, y ésto es lo que la convierte en hermosa...

\- La muerte es vacío...

\- Y salvación...

\- ¡No! No...no...no quiero formar parte de ésto...

\- Ya estás en ésto...conmigo...- Radamanthys se inclió y agarró a Kanon de la cabellera, obligándole a alzar un rostro bañado en lágrimas, compungido de dolor.

\- No...y tú tampoco debes seguir aquí...¡No deseas ésto!

Kanon le miraba con los ojos anegados, incapaz de hacer nada para liberarse del agarre al que estaba sometido. Mucho menos de borrar las imágenes que se habían grabado a fuego en las retinas de su mente.

\- Es mi destino, y es hermoso servir por él.- La mano no cesaba en su agarre, y las silenciosas lágrimas de Kanon se escurrían por sus mejillas hasta perderse en las sábanas bajo sí.

\- Entonces...¿entonces por qué tu alma llora también?

Aplastantes. Crudas. Lacerantes como el filo ardiente de un puñal. Estas palabras rasgaron el alma de Radamanthys sin compasión.

Una tímida lágrima había cometido el crimen de formarse en sus ojos y escapar.

Traicionándole.

Hiriéndole.

Mostrándole, pérfida, un resquício de su arrebatada humanidad.

Recordándole parte de algo que debería haber muerto tiempo atrás. Y que el dolor de Kanon no hizo otra cosa que desenterrar.

_#Continuará#_


	12. Cenizas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sólo unas palabras para aclarar que a partir de aquí me permito algunas licencias respecto a la historia original, así que no va a encajar mucho lo que se plasme con lo que todos ya conocemos, pero me apetecía representarlo así.

**#Cenizas#**

Cenizas.

Todo lo que quedaba no eran más que cenizas.

Las cenizas de sus celos. De su humillación. De su derrota.

La desesperación de saberse perdida, traicionada, engañada...Las ansias de recuperar algo que quizás nunca había poseído habían llevado a Pandora a materializar frente a sí misma la armadura maltrecha del Dragón Marino, y transformarla en una Sapuris que diera la satisfacción a Radamanthys de haber conseguido un nuevo compañero de armas, y darse la oportunidad a ella misma de creer que así podría reconquistarle. Atraerle de nuevo a su lado. De disfrutar otra vez de su compañía, matando así, aunque fuera sólo un poco, su oscura soledad.

Pero no había podido. Simplemente, no podía permitirse semejante debilidad, semejante muestra de angustiosa necesidad.

Ella comandaba el completo ejército de Hades. Un ejército que al fin, después de trece años, estaba a plena disposición del Señor de las Tinieblas. Y no debía mostrarse débil. Menos aún después de haber sido testigo de las muestras de desprecio e insumisión que le había ofrecido Radamanthys, su más valioso soldado, y su más baja perdición.

Era ella la que el destino había elegido para gobernar 108 estrellas malignas. Era ella la que se debía hacer respetar, y no ceder a los deseos transitorios de sus soldados, vinieran de dónde vinieran. Aunque fuera el Juez Radamanthys del Wyvern el que la pusiera entre la espada y la pared. No podía haber concesiones a cambio de nada con nadie. Ni siquiera con él.

La lanza aún seguía firme en su mano, y frente a ella las cenizas que habían quedado de una armadura que podría haber servido al Averno, y que sus recelos habían convertido en nada.

Nada...

Nada quedaba de una armadura que provenía de otro reino, y para la que nunca había habido lugar en el infierno.

Nada quedaba en su corazón que la salvara de su condena.

Nada quedaba en el Castillo capaz de aliviar su pesar.

Nada...

Unas tímidas lágrimas se otorgaron la osadía de seguir delineando sus bellos ojos, apagados tanto tiempo atrás, mientras seguían fijos en los despojos resultantes de la afrenta de Radamanthys. La armadura intrusa había desaparecido, pero no aún su defensor...y éso era otro pequeño detalle que no podía dejar a los caprichos del azar.

El extremo de la lanza revolvía las cenizas con desídia, esparciéndolas sobre las losas de mármol como si fueran los restos de simple papel consumido por las llamas de un candelabro. Y con ellas se revolvían sus resentimientos, sus anhelos y frustraciones, y todo un cúmulo de sentimientos demasiado humanos para alguien que había perdido esa cualidad cuando ni tan sólo había sabido lo que era la inocencia de su alma. Y allí estaba, una y otra vez, la viva imagen de Radamanthys detrás de sus párpados cada instante que éstos decidían cerrarse, recordándole que estaba allí, y al mismo tiempo lejos, muy lejos...

Sólo un estruendoso ruido, propiciado por el cierre de la puerta por sí misma y la aparición de una pesada atmósfera invadiendo su alcoba fueron lo suficientemente intensos para arrancarla del regocijo de sus propios rencores, haciendo que soltara la lanza con súbito pavor antes de congelar todos sus movimientos al acto. Acelerando su respiración y erizando la piel de sus brazos con una intensa pátina de temor.

\- Mi pequeña Pandora...- La voz sonó profunda, grave. Tan abrumadora como la había percibido la primera vez.- Parece que los asuntos del Castillo se te están escapando de las manos...- No era sólo una presencia la que había helado el corazón de Pandora con su repentina aparición. Eran dos. Pero como siempre, sólo una llevaba la voz de mando.- ¿Qué te ocurre, pequeña? ¿ A este nivel hemos llegado? ¿Ya ni siquiera presentas tus respetos a tus dioses?

Un frío sudor se había apresurado a cubrir la frente de Pandora, y el terror que le despertaba esa voz le había amarrado un nudo en la garganta imposible de deshacer. No quería verles...No deseaba verle...Pero no tenía otra opción. Debía armarse de valor y dignidad, y ofrecerles su infinito respeto...su sumisa adulación.

No alzó la vista. No fue capaz. Simplemente se volteó e hincó una rodilla al suelo, manteniendo la cabeza gacha, protegida por su larga cabellera desparramada a ambos lados de un rostro que lucía más pálido que la misma parca.

\- Mi señor Thanatos...mi señor Hypnos...no esperaba vuestra visita...- La voz emergió como un susurro casi inaudible, tembloroso, emulando el estremecimiento que sacudía su cuerpo al saberse ante la presencia de dos divinidades que casi nunca abandonaban la paz y tranquilidad de la que gozaban en los Elíseos, dónde custodiaban la envoltura carnal del dios Hades, siendo sus más eternos defensores en sus propios dominios.

Thanatos se había sentado en la deshecha cama de Pandora con descaro, y con la misma insolencia se permitió agarrar las usadas sábanas y levantarlas levemente, fingiendo una escrupulosa inspección antes de soltarlas de mala gana. Hypnos aún no había pronunciado palabra, y se paseaba indolente por los rincones de la alcoba, aparentando no prestar mucha atención a las acciones de Thanatos. Despreciando con su indiferencia la presencia postrada de Pandora.

\- No pareces muy contenta de vernos...

\- Señor Thanatos...vuestra presencia siempre es bienvenida...- Unas finas gotas de frío sudor empezaban a descender por sus delicadas sienes, y la aterrorizada mirada no se atrevía a moverse de las baldosas que se desplegaban frente a ella.

Una risilla de sarcástica complacencia llenó el pesado silencio que envolvía la estancia, resonando en extraño eco en las sobrias paredes.

\- ¡Mientes!

Una descarga de energía alcanzó a Pandora de lleno, azotándole el rostro como si de un revés se tratara, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera al suelo y quedara medio desprotegido de las únicas finas telas que cubrían su desnudez, mostrando indecorosamente gran parte de sus firmes muslos. Un grito fue ahogado por el mismo nudo que amarraba su garganta, pero el sabor metálico de la sangre no demoró en llenarle la boca con su viscosa presencia.

\- ¡Thanatos!

Hypnos...su voz aparentemente no era tan amenazante, tampoco su presencia. Aún así nada agradable de él se podía esperar. El dios del Sueño, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la escasa conversación, se volteó hacia su hermano Thanatos, lanzándole una mirada de reprobación que el otro ingoró.

\- ¿Era necesario ésto?- Inquirió, mirando a su hermano gemelo de refilón, con evidente expresión de repudio moldeando sus facciones ante la situación que Thanatos había propiciado.

\- Hypnos...nuestra niña está perdiendo el control...¿Acaso te debo recordar que si ella realizara sus obligaciones como es debido nosotros ahora estaríamos en los Elíseos jugando tranquilamente al ajedrez?- Thanatos había dirigido su mirada hacia Hypnos sólo un instante, para seguidamente volver a posarla sobre la atemorizada figura de Pandora yaciendo sobre el suelo, con una temblorosa mano cubriendo sus ensangrentados labios y el terror impreso en su mirada.- Álzate, Pandora. Las damas no deben arrastrarse por el suelo. Es indecente...- Lentamente Pandora empezó a moverse, tratando de cubrir su cuerpo todo lo que el liviano batín de seda que la vestía le podía permitir, bajando de nuevo la mirada, no pudiendo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla y cayera sobre su desnuda rodilla.- ¡Venga! ¡Levanta! ¡¿O te tengo que ayudar yo?!

La abrupta voz de Thanatos era tan desagradable como lo era también la expresión de su rostro y toda su presencia, medio recostada sobre el mullido lecho mientras su oscura mirada se clavaba afilada sobre Pandora. Thanatos estaba desesperándose por la lentitud de sus movimientos, y por los fallidos intentos de cubrir su cuerpo al tiempo que se alzaba, agarrando los extremos de la obertura del batín y cerrándolos entorno a sus tentadoras curvas, al tiempo que mantenía los brazos abrazados alrededor de su propia cintura. La cabeza seguía gacha, y tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar que siguieran temblando, evidenciando a traición el pavor que la consumía por dentro.

\- Acércate.

\- Thanatos...es suficiente.

\- ¡Cállate Hypnos! Hay que poner orden a todo el descontrol que la inconsciencia de nuestra muchachita está ocasionando...¿no es cierto, Pandora?- El desdén que imprimía el dios de la Muerte en cada sílaba pronunciada no hacía otra cosa que avivar aún más la silenciosa desesperación de Pandora, que se encontraba totalmente atrapada en una espiral de acontecimientos que odiaba y temía al mismo tiempo.

\- Yo...lo siento si ha sido así...mi señor...- Balbuceó Pandora.- Nunca ha sido mi intención fallaros...- Con pasos dudosos fue acercándose a su propia cama, ahora ocupada por alguien que no le inspiraba otra cosa que miedo y rechazo, hasta detenerse a tan sólo un par de palmos de distancia.

\- Ahora...¿nos puedes explicar qué hace un humano que ni tan sólo es un espectro de tercera en estos dominios?

Pandora tragó saliva como pudo, luchando para deshacerse el nudo que a duras penas les permitía articular palabra, forzándose a alzar la vista y enfocarla dentro de la mirada más diabólica que había visto nunca.

\- Radamanthys pensó que ese soldado podría ser de ayuda a nuestra causa...

\- ¡¿Y desde cuando permites que tus subordinados piensen por tí?!

Otro azote de energía siguió a estas palabras y Pandora se vio arrojada de nuevo al suelo, golpeándose el rostro contra la mesita que descansaba al lado de su cama. No hubo ni una queja, ni siquiera un gemido que delatara el dolor que estaba sufriendo su corazón. Lo único que Pandora no podía controlar eran las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo de sus ojos y un gesto mecánico e inconsciente que llevó su mano a cubrir la magullado mejilla.

\- Thanatos...detén ésto...

\- Hypnos, me estás agotando la poca paciencia que ésta mujer dejó en mí!.- Una furiosa mirada fue dirigida hacia el dios del Sueño, que chasqueando la lengua con evidente disgusto rompió el contacto de sus miradas y regresó a su distracción de seguir curioseando la habitación.- ¡Y tú levántate! ¡Te he dicho que una dama no debe arrastrarse por el suelo!- Exclamó Thanatos abalanzándose hacia Pandora mientras la agarraba de los cabellos detrás de su nuca y tiraba de ellos con rudeza, halándola hacia sus pies.

El llanto de Pandora era ya imposible de contener, y unos tímidos sollozos comenzaron a rebotar en su garganta, mientras inconscientemente su cosmos clamaba por ayuda, formando un mudo nombre en sus labios. El agarre de Thanatos no aflojaba, y con soberbia acercó su rostro hacia el de Pandora, que mantenía sus párpados sellados con fuerza.

\- ¿A quién llamas pequeña? ¿A Radamanthys?...- Thanatos escupía las palabras cargadas de desprecio sobre el compungido rostro de Pandora.- ¿Crees que vendrá en tu ayuda? ¿Tan estúpida llegas a ser?- Pandora se ahogaba con sus propios sollozos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo.- Nuestro Juez no puede oírte, ya me he encargado que así sea...y aunque pudiera parece que Radamanthys te ha perdido el respeto últimamente...Diría que ahora mismo tiene asuntos más importantes que atender...- Un gemido de dolor y desesperación escapó de los labios de Pandora, que llevó una de sus manos hacia la garra que la tenía amarrada por la nuca.- ¿Quieres ver qué está haciendo? Yo te lo muestro...

Pandora negó con un repetido movimiento de cabeza, esbozando una escueto "no" con sus labios, pero Thanatos seguía con su personal tortura hacia su súbdita más leal. En una fracción de segundo, la atmósfera de la habitación cambió, y frente a ellos aparecieron las paredes del cuarto de Radamanthys, dónde en ese mismo instante se estaba librando una batalla muy distinta a la que tenía Pandora frente a sí.

\- Mírale, Pandora...observa qué hace tu maldito amante cuando puede escapar de tí...- Pandora se resistía a desvelar su mirada, intuía demasiado bien lo que podía descubrir si lo hacía, y no estaba segura que su maltrecho corazón lo pudiera soportar...Pero Thanatos era insistente. Demasiado insistente y aterrador para negarle algo tan simple como abrir su anegada mirada, y confirmar lo que su alma no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.- ¿Lo ves, Pandora? ¿También es así de apasionado contigo? ¿O eres tú la que destila pasión mientras él obedece?- Pandora había cerrado su mirada de nuevo. No podía seguir soportando la humillación de tener que ver cómo Radamanthys se besaba con tal derroche de pasión con un intruso, un don nadie...un repugnante roedor de alcantarilla...Los sollozos convulsionaban en su pecho, y las lágrimas seguían derramándose sin fin.- ¡Álzate de una vez, furcia!

Estas palabras volvieron a llamar la atención de Hypnos, que sin disimular el repudio que le ocasionaba aquella situación se acercó decidido hacia Thanatos, posando la mano sobre el brazo que seguía manteniendo a Pandora bajo su control, estrechándolo con fuerza, invitándole a detener la desagradable escena que Thanatos le obligaba a presenciar.

\- Ya es suficiente...Thanatos.- Dijo con tono firme, escrutando a su hermano intensamente.- Creo que a Pandora ya le ha quedado claro cuál ha sido su error...

Una intensa mirada de súplica, enviada de las bajezas más deplorables a las que puede descender un alma humana, se posó desesperada sobre el dios más amable de todos los dioses más malvados, deseando estúpidamente hallar un miga de comprensión...necesitando alarmantemente un grumo de compasión.

\- Hypnos...¡siempre tan aguafiestas!- Se quejó Thanatos, volviendo la mirada de nuevo hacia Pandora.- Sabes que te puedes unir a nosotros ¿verdad, Pandora? Díselo tú misma, ya que mi hermano tiene la mala costumbre de no creerme...¡Venga, díselo!

Uno sonoro gemido se deformó en la garganta de Pandora, que inútilmente luchaba para cubrir su cuerpo con la tela que aún vestía ante tanta vejación. Fueron necesarios un par de entrecortados suspiros antes de poder hablar con algo de claridad, y con la vergüenza estrujándola por dentro buscó la fría mirada de Hypnos y obedeció.

\- Señor Hypnos...su presencia y compañía siempre es un placer para mí...

La silenciosa súplica de ayuda seguía delineando su violeta mirada, y un leve estiramiento de los labios de Hypnos en un frágil rictus de comprensión estuvo a punto de salvar la dignidad de Pandora, insuflándole unas agonizantes esperanzas, que murieron en el preciso instante que Hypnos volvió a hablar.

\- Aborrezco estas escenas...- Dijo Hypnos, soltando el amarre del brazo de su hermano.- Y no voy a ser cómplice de ellas...pero tampoco soy nadie para interponerme entre los deseos de mi hermano.

La esperanza que fugazmente había brillado dentro de la mirada de Pandora se esfumó al instante, dejando paso otra vez al pavor. A la repugnancia. A la humillación...

\- Cómo desees Hypnos...luego no te arrepientas de haber declinado las ofrendas de nuestra niña para compensar sus errores.

\- Repito que no es necesario todo ésto. Pero si quieres regalarte un rato de diversión no soy quién para impedírtelo. Sólo te pido que no lo prolongues inútilmente.

Dicho ésto Hypnos desapareció, y aunque su presencia nunca era benévola, Pandora no pudo evitar sentir cómo se iba lo único que le ofrecía una absurda protección.

En algún momento Thanatos había soltado su agarre de la cabellera de Pandora, que seguía arrodillada a sus pies, abrazándose a ella misma con su rostro completamente gacho, protegido por la cortina de sus densos cabellos negros. Una nueva orden de Thanatos fue pronunciada con lacerante frialdad, y Pandora obedeció, e intentando disimular el temblor de sus rodillas se alzó.

\- Desnúdate.

El batín de seda tímidamente se deslizó a través de sus finos hombros, hasta probar el sabor del deshonor que sembrada el suelo de la habitación, y unas dudosas manos lucharon infantilmente para cubrir una expuesta desnudez que dolía mostrar.

Thanatos alargó la mano, tomando a Pandora del brazo con firmeza mientras la obligaba a sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

\- Pandora...mi tierna Pandora...- La voz estaba impregnada de una lascivia repugnante, y el tacto de los dedos que apartaban los mechones de su rostro hasta colocarlos con falsa dulzura detrás de su oreja le despertaban unos escalofríos que nada tenían que ver con las sensaciones que regala el placer.- Ahora me vas a ofrecer las atenciones que sólo me deben pertenecer a mí, y que tan vulgarmente te has dedicado a desperdiciar con tu soldado...- Pandora asintió sin ser capaz de devolver su mirada a los ojos que la devoraban sin compasión.- Y te harás respetar tal y cómo yo te enseñé que se debe hacer...- Otro asentimiento siguió a estas encubiertas órdenes.- Iniciarás nuestra invasión del mundo humano...y por supuesto castigarás como se merece la desobediencia de nuestro Juez...¿Te queda claro, pequeña?.- Pandora volvió a asentir, mordiéndose los labios para evitar su temblor, odiándose por no retener su maldita debilidad dentro de su apagada mirada.- Así pues...Muéstrame qué es lo que Radamanthys no sabe apreciar de tí...

Una última lágrima regó las mejillas de Pandora antes de empezar a desabrochar la camisa que cubría el cuerpo de Thanatos, al tiempo que sentía cómo sus muslos empezaban a ser acariciados con indecoro, forzándose a formar el rostro de Radamanthys sobre unas facciones que le repugnaban con profundo pesar.

Sabiéndose perdida en manos de quién tenía el control de los latidos de su corazón. Revolviéndose en las cenizas de su más secreta humillación.

_#Continuará#_


	13. Decisión

**#Decisión#**

Dolor...

Un terrible dolor de cabeza fue lo que despertó a Kanon de un profundo sueño que le había arrebatado toda muestra de consciencia unas horas atrás. Apenas se filtraba una mortecina claridad por los grandes ventanales de la habitación, pero suficiente para hacer que el simple acto de abrir los ojos escociera. Pero el escozor no era simplemente externo...su mirada ardía aún manteniéndola sellada, como si hubiera llorado...

¿Acaso había llorado?

Lentamente se removió bajo las cálidas sábanas que le cubrían, posicionándose panza arriba mientras ambas manos acudían a cubrir sus ojos primero y a presionar sus sienes después. Los latidos que seguían martilleando su cabeza eran desquiciantes, y si éso no fuera poco, un intenso ardor de estómago se unió al séquito de sensaciones desagradables que Kanon estaba detectando esparcidas por todo su ser.

Por primera vez en días había dormido profundamente, sin visiones ni voces que acudieran a entorpecer su descanso, y el sólo hecho de evocar esta constatación hizo que de alguna manera echara en falta lo que había llegado a catalogar como enfermizas alucinaciones. Kanon apenas recordaba nada...sólo era capaz de creer rememorar que su lecho durante los últimos días había sido un catre de piedra dentro de una celda...

Una prisión en un castillo rebosante de muerte...

Muerte...

La reminiscencia amarga del sabor del whisky que aún permanecía en su paladar parecía quererle recordar que la noche pasada había bebido. Y mucho. Aunque el martilleo en su cabeza ya lo evidenciaba sin necesidad de ayuda alguna.

Sí...recordaba que había bebido...no, mejor dicho, que había engullido una deliciosa botella de whisky...y que lo había hecho después de haber entrado en un lugar dónde no había sido invitado...Recordaba una conversación...¿Se podía llamar así?...Intentaba recordar más...el por qué de ésa conversación con un hombre no muy diferente a él...sólo quería recordar...pero mantener los ojos cerrados no contribuía a obtener ningún tipo de información que le ayudara en su proposición, así que al fin se decidió a descubrirlos, reparando en la presencia de unas paredes que no le resultaban familiares, sabiéndose en una cama que por supuesto nada tenía que ver con la de la celda que seguía visitando su mente. Lentamente se incorporó un poco, ayudándose del apoyo que le ofrecían ambos codos, y en ese preciso instante lo primero que readriogafiaron sus ojos le azotó con la clara revelación de la cruda realidad.

Cerca de la cama aún seguía impertérrita una armadura violácea, imponente...una armadura del mundo de los muertos que parecía observarle con obligada desídia, y ya no hizo falta querer recordar más.

\- Wyvern...

Todo lo acontecido el día anterior empezó a correrle por la mente como si de una película a marchas forzadas se tratara, mostrándole con difuminada claridad todos y cada uno de los pasos que había andado la noche anterior.

Todos y cada uno...

Una fuerte opresión acaparó su pecho, y súbitamente Kanon alzó las sábanas, mirándose el cuerpo, hallándose únicamente vestido de cintura para abajo con sus pantalones, que lucían en su lugar, pero completamente desabrochados.

\- ¡Mierda!- Exclamó, sin siquiera reparar en si había alguien más a su alrededor o en si estaba solo.- Mierda...mierda...¿Qué has hecho, Kanon?- Dijo para sí al tiempo que se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre el mullido colchón y sus aún dormidos dedos se apresuraban a abrocharse el pantalón.

Sí...ya lo recordaba todo, aunque las escenas se presentaran algo confusas y ensordecidas por el palpitar interno de su cabeza. Había acudido allí en busca de respuestas...había exigido conocer el infierno...y se había visto zambullido de lleno en él. Un par de respiraciones profundas fueron necesarias para intentar despejar su obnubilada mente e intentar incorporarse con toda la dignidad que la resaca que sufría le permitía lucir. Y allí estaba él, sentado en el sillón del escritorio, de espaldas a él y dando cuenta de algo que desprendía un aroma añorado, mostrando absoluta indiferencia a su despertar.

Radamanthys no articulaba palabra. Tampoco lo iba a hacer él. No había ninguna conjunción de letras que pudiera definir de forma razonable lo que había acontecido entre los dos sólo unas cuántas horas atrás.

Una absurda estupidez, nacida del no saber qué hacer, se había apoderado de Kanon, dejándolo sentado al borde de la cama, con la cabeza gacha y sus manos enredadas entre sus cabellos, intentando de nuevo aliviar la opresión que seguía estrujando su cerebro.

\- Tienes tus pertenencias sobre la silla.

La voz de Radamanthys sonó fría y mecánica, precediendo el ruido que hizo la taza al posarse sobre el plato que era su destino. Ni siquiera ladeó su rostro para observar la resacosa figura de Kanon, que sí que le enviaba una mirada de interrogación que no obtuvo ningún tipo de réplica.

Otro profundo suspiro hinchó los pulmones de Kanon al tiempo que ojeaba la habitación en busca de dicha silla, hallándola casi frente a él, guardando la que había sido su ropa y zapatos antes de llegar allí. Con sólo alargar el brazo pudo hacerse con todo, y rápidamente se lo enfundó, sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortado por volver a vestir su andrajosa camiseta y su gastado calzado.

\- Me pediste ver el infierno...y te complací.

Radamanthys seguía sin hacer el esfuerzo de dirigirle ni una triste mirada, y ese gesto de indiferencia empezaba a molestar a Kanon sobremanera.

\- No pienso formar parte de ésto, Radamanthys.

Kanon se alzó de la cama y con pasos que aún conservaban un atisbo de la torpeza de la noche anterior, se acercó a Radamanthys, observándole bajo su ceño completamente fruncido.

\- Sólo pude enseñarte una pequeña parte de él...y te rendiste.- Ahora sí que Radamanthys alzó la vista y la posó dentro de la furiosa mirada de Kanon, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.- No puedes comprender la belleza de su magnitud con un aperitivo tan escueto...

\- No hay nada de bello en éso. Y lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Radamanthys no hizo caso de las palabras de Kanon, tampoco parecía alterarle su cercanía. Únicamente se limitó a llenar otra taza de café para ofrecérsela a Kanon con una naturalidad que no cuajaba en ese momento.

Kanon aceptó el gesto entre confundido y necesitado de regar su garganta y disfrazar con un sabor más amable el recuerdo de sus excesos con el alcohol.

\- Quizás necesitas más tiempo para asimilar la perfección que nos brinda la muerte...pero ya no queda tiempo...

Radamanthys seguía hablando sin dirigirle la mirada, que estaba focalizada en los arrugados papeles decorados con las palabras que su propio corazón a veces gritaba, y que sus manos plasmaban con deliciosa rúbrica sobre ellos. Kanon le observaba de refilón, no siendo capaz de discernir si el Wyvern le hablaba a él o para sí mismo, desesperándose internamente con tanta indiferencia, apurando el café en un par de tragos sin hacer caso de lo abrasador que estaba, sirviéndose otra taza él mismo con gestos descarados. Pero Radamanthys seguía imperturbable, con la mirada extraviada más allá de sus propias letras.

\- La muerte es eterna...en cambio, la vida...¿qué es en realidad?...Un soplo de sufrimiento y de dolor, una constante desesperación que sólo halla consuelo cuando las almas alcanzan el reino de los muertos...sólo allí desaparece todo...hasta quedar sólo la liberación...- Kanon seguía observándole, esperando encontrar su mirada en algún momento, hasta que al fin desistió de ello y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cama, con la intención de sentarse en el borde.- La liberación del dolor...de la enfermedad...de la pobreza...de la soledad...

\- ¡Y una mierda!- Exclamó Kanon, girándose con rapidez al tiempo que lanzaba la taza medio llena al suelo, rompiéndola en mil pedazos.- ¡No hay nada de agradable en lo que vi! ¡No hay liberación! ¡Sólo condena!- Únicamente un par de pasos fueron necesarios para posicionarse frente a la hierática figura de Radamanthys, posar la mano sobre su hombro y ejercer suficiente fuerza para hacer girar la silla y dejar a Radamanthys frente a él. Luego fueron las dos manos las que asieron con rudeza el cuello de la camisa que volvía a vestir el cuerpo del espectro, y al fin sus miradas se encontraron.- ¡Sólo sigue habiendo dolor! ¡Dolor y vacío!

\- Vacío...¿y qué es el vacío sino la ausencia de _todo_? ¿Debo recordarte que tú mismo deseaste entregarte a este mundo bajo las aguas de Poseidón?

\- ¡Pero no lo hice!

\- Porqué yo lo impedí...

\- Quizás...quizás sí que me rendí por un momento...Quizás mis remordimientos me demandaban pagar por todo el mal que ocasioné...pero ahora...ahora sé que no hubiera muerto...porqué aún puedo pagar por lo que hice, pero no aquí. ¡Aún no!

\- Vaya...veo que al fin estás hallando el motivo que te hace querer vivir...¡que contradictorio que llegas a ser, Kanon!

\- Tu mundo apesta Radamanthys. Y no voy a ser cómplice de algo tan aterrador...- Kanon seguía amarrando el cuello de la camisa del espectro, zarandeándolo enérgicamente a cada palabra que pronunciaba con una voz que destilaba furia...y pesar.- Vi las almas a las que condené al vacío...¡Joder! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que siga arrebatando la vida de ésta manera?! ¡¿Crees que estoy orgulloso de lo que hice?! ¡¿Crees que fue una obra maestra?! ¡Fui un jodido estúpido que se dejó cegar por el rencor, y pagaron por ello miles de almas que ahora deberían seguir viviendo su dolor, su sufrimiento, su soledad...su _todo_! ¡Su vida! ¡¿Entiendes acaso lo que significa la _vida_?!- Kanon soltó las ropas de Radamanthys con grosería, propinándole un empujón que hizo que el espectro se pegara al respaldo del sillón. La extraña actitud de Radamanthys estaba desquiciando a Kanon sin medida, que sentía cómo su conocida furia empezaba a hormiguearle por las extremidades, encendiendo de nuevo su mortecino cosmos, dotándole cada célula de su ser de _vida_. Con gestos incoscientes Kanon se llevó las manos a la cabeza, recogiéndose los cabellos que cubrían su frente hacia atrás al tiempo que sus pies delineaban círculos sin sentido y una rabiosa respiración alimentaba sus pulmones. Radamanthys seguía sentado, impasible, observando el derroche de energía que desprendía Kanon, el vendaval de emociones que azotaban sus sentidos, intuyendo su corazón bombear la sangre con furia...envidiando sentir esa sensación en su propio pecho.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedes aceptar ésto!- Continuó Kanon, acercándose otra vez a Radamanthys, apoyando ambas manos sobre los respectivos reposabrazos del sillón, acercando su rostro al del espectro lo suficiente para rememorar, muy a su pesar, la fría pasión que esos sellados labios le ofrecieron tan sólo unas horas atrás.- Sé que no lo aceptas, Radamanthys...anoche...anoche te vi llorar...¡Así que cambia tu jodido destino de una puta vez! ¡Tú no debes estar aquí!

\- El destino no se puede cambiar...

\- ¡Claro que se puede cambiar! ¡Yo he luchado toda mi vida para cambiarlo!

\- Tu destino es no haber tenido destino, Kanon...Tu hermano se quedó con tu parte...por éso sigues luchando frenéticamente...y yo te ofrezco un destino al que puedes abrazar eternamente...

Dolor...

Otra vez la sensación de opresión, la falta de aire...el dolor...el maldito dolor que llevaban consigo esas palabras pronunciadas con ansias de herir...el dolor que le seguía confirmando, día tras día, que estaba vivo. Por éso dolía...

\- Mi destino es sólo mío, Radamanthys...y ahora me pide expiar mis pecados...intentarlo...y éso sólo se hace en el mundo de los vivos...Un mundo que tu conoces, del cuál nutres tu alma y tu paladar...un mundo que amas y que te obliga a odiarte por rendirte a sus placeres...- La ambarina mirada de Radamanthys bailaba en un mar de acuosidad que ya no tenía fuerzas para ocultar. Éso era lo que le había atraído de Kanon...su fuerza, su rebeldía, el ser capaz de no aceptar, de no claudicar...y le envidaba...deseaba contagiarse de su derroche de _vida,_ y sí, tenía razón, se odiaba profundamente por su imposibilidad de arrebatarle dicha vitalidad.- Tu me ofreces que me rinda a tu mundo...y yo...yo te ofrezco que abraces el mío.

Kanon seguía observándole en la corta distancia que le ofrecía su posición, y repentinamente se retiró, cuando la diestra de Radamanthys se posó sobre su zurda y la agarró con fuerza, obligándola a alzarse mientras la dirigía hacia su cuello. Kanon instintivamente se alarmó, e hizo todos los intentos que pudo para desacherse el agarre al que Radamanthys sometía a su propia mano, llevándola sin pestañear hacia su propia garganta, posándola sobre la zona dónde palpitaba la yugular.

\- ¿Qué sientes, Kanon?

La pregunta sorprendió a Kanon tanto o más que el gesto que había conducido su propia mano a tantear su cuello, pero inocentemente cedió a la curiosidad de la situación, aminorando la tensión que habían tomado los músculos de su brazo, dejando que la palma palpara los reflejos de los latidos de su corazón rebotando bajo su propia piel.

\- Dime...¿qué sientes?

Kanon no podía dejar de buscar dentro de la mirada de Radamanthys el significado de ese gesto, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que evidenciar en voz alta una respuesta que no hacía falta aclarar.

\- Los latidos de mi corazón.

Una triste sonrisa estiró los labios de Radamanthys por un instante en el que su mirada se cerró en señal de aprobación. Acto seguido, sin soltar la mano de Kanon, repitió la acción, pero esta vez llevándola hacia su cuello, deleitándose en el tacto de otra mano rozando su piel.

\- Y ahora dime...¿qué sientes?

Kanon se quedó paralizado un segundo, una ínfima porción de tiempo que fue más que suficiente para descubrir algo con lo que ni siquiera hubiera imaginado contar. Si su pulso se había manifestado contínuo, incluso acelerado por la tensión que desbordaba la situación, lo que el tacto de sus dedos hallaron bajo la piel de Radamanthys fue la carencia absoluta de dicho vigor. Sólo un mortecino latido acudió a acariciar la yema de sus dedos, y al cabo de otros largos segundos, otro...Marcando un ritmo escandalosamente débil. Alarmantemente anormal.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kanon? ¿Qué notan tus dedos?

Kanon retiró su mano como si la fría piel de Radamanthys le hubiera quemado hasta las entrañas, y la mirada de estupor que sus ojos reflejaban no tenía posible descripción.

\- Tu...tu pulso...es casi inexistente...no siento nada...

\- Así es Kanon...nada...Mi corazón late, pero no me pertenece...Hace trece años que no me pertenece...Mi corazón, como el de todos los espectros, como el de Pandora...pertenece al dios de la Muerte, al mismísimo Thanatos. Él controla nuestros latidos, lo mínimo necesario para remover la sangre dentro de unos cuerpos encadenados a la placidez de la muerte.

Kanon había palidecido ante la revelación que le había mostrado Radamanthys, y sus pies sólo fueron capaces de retroceder, apartándose torpemente de un hombre que parecía estar tan vivo como él, y cuyo corazón estaba más frío que el metal. La pared detuvo su retroceso, y Kanon relajó sus músculos sin dejar de observar con desconocida tristeza la derrota de un soldado antes siquiera de haber emprendido ninguna batalla digna de librar.

\- Tenía quince años...- Kanon moldeó su mirada con la expresión que brinda el descubrimiento de una insustancial casualidad.- Sí, Kanon, hace trece años, cuando mi destino me encarceló contaba con la misma edad que tu cuando tu ausencia de destino te rebeló.- Kanon selló sus labios, incapaz de añadir nada banal que rompiera una atmósfera nacida de la más cruda sinceridad, y Radamanthys continuó.- Yo era un chico normal...incluso podría decir que alguna vez fui feliz, hasta ese maldito día. El día en que una fuerza oscura se abatió sobre mí y sobre mi família, llevándose la vida de todos, menos la mía. La muerte empezó a brollar por todos los recodos de mi entorno...todo moría...mis padres, las plantas...los pájaros...Todo. Menos yo, que deseaba morir desesperadamente si sólo así podía comprender el porqué de esa atrocidad, rogando a las mismas fuerzas oscuras que habían arrasado mi mundo que se me llevaran a mí también. Y lo hicieron. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, un día desperté en este Castillo, y frente a mí descubrí una chiquilla de seis años de edad que había conocido la misma suerte que yo.

\- Pandora...

\- Sí, Pandora...era tan pequeña...estaba tan perdida...tan desesperada...- Radamanthys desvió la mirada un instante, peridéndose en sus propios recuerdos, incluso esbozando una tierna sonrisa al recordar el infantil y aterrorizado rostro de Pandora mirándole con los ojos como platos anegados en lágrimas de incompresión, clamándole ayuda en silencio.- Allí supe que mi cuerpo había sido elegido por el espíritu de una de las 108 estrellas malignas del ejército del dios Hades, señor del Inframundo, y que mi destino era servir a su causa...sembrar la muerte en todo el mundo de los humanos para liberarlo del sufrimiento y del dolor. Ése mismo que me había estrujado el alma a mí, y que seguía haciéndolo sin misericordia en cada ser vivo que tiene la desgracia de nacer en este mundo. Desde entonces una incomensurable fuerza empezó a emerger dentro de mí, y con ella la certeza que yace bajo una indiscutible verdad: la muerte es eterna, y es liberación. Es justa...y servir a su causa es el máximo honor que puede conocer el alma de quién ha sido elegido para dicho deber. Únete a nuestro ejército, Kanon...es la última oferta que te hago. Expiarás todos tus pecados, vivirás una vida eterna, en un reino eterno...

\- No. Me niego...

\- Tú hermano no ha dudado tanto en aceptar el trato...

Saga...

\- Yo nunca he sido como él.

\- ¿Ya no quieres verle?

\- Por supuesto que sí, pero no aquí.- Kanon abandonó el refugio que le ofrecía la pared, y volvió sobre sus pasos, acercándose a Radamanthys otra vez.- Me iré de aquí. Recuperaré mi armadura y lucharé para impedir que vuestro cometido se lleve a cabo.

Una risilla condescendiente llenó la habitación, turbando a Kanon.

\- Me temo que ésto no será posible. Tus escamas marinas, o mejor dicho, la armadura de la que te apropiaste una vez, ha quedado reducida a cenizas.- La expresión de desconcierto de Kanon al ser testigo de estas palabras no podía ser más arrebatadora.- Simplemente ya no existe, así que estás desprovisto de cualquier defensa...

\- ¡¿La has destruido? ! ¡Maldito hijo de puta!- Kanon volvió a agarrar al espectro por las solapas de su vestimenta, y le obligó a alejarse del cobijo del sillón tirando de él bruscamente.- ¡Me has utilizado todos estos días! ¡¿Qué has pretendido de mí?! ¡¿Divertirte?! ¡¿Disfrazar tu asquerosa soledad?! ¡Dime, carajo!

\- ¿No vas a aceptar, verdad?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Y sabes que te digo?! ¡Que nada de ésto va a acabar bien! ¡No voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya, por mucha pena que me quieras dar diciéndome que no tuviste elección!

Radamanthys suspiró profundamente, cerrando su mirada un instante, para seguidamente descubrirla de nuevo, focalizándola dentro de los iracundos ojos de Kanon al tiempo que se deshacía de sus manos y se alzaba del sillón con altivez. Kanon dejó caer las manos a sus costados, cerrándolas en un puño con fuerza.

\- Dejaré que te vayas.- El Wyvern hablaba pausadamente sin dejar de mirar a Kanon y de observar su porte, totalmente descompuesto por un cúmulo de emociones imposibles de canalizar.- Te pediría que olvidaras todo ésto, que te mantuvieras al margen...pero intuyo que no lo harás.

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir a parar, Radamanthys?

El espectro posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Kanon, brindándole una mirada mezclada con tristeza y algo semejante al agradecimiento.

\- Prométeme una cosa, es lo último que te pido.- Kanon había enmudecido, y seguía sumido en una extraña estupefacción.- Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar debes prometerme que no vas a tener piedad. Porqué yo te juro que tampoco la tendré.

\- ¿Pero qué di_

Kanon no pudo acabar de hablar. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, la mano de Radamanthys había viajado hacia su frente, transmitiéndole una descarga de energía que le robó la consciencia.

Y los recuerdos.

El cuerpo de Kanon perdió toda la tensión que le mantenía en pie y cayó desplomado, hallando apoyo entre los brazos del espectro, que impidieron que se avalanzara sobre el suelo.

\- Te envidio, Kanon...no te imaginas cómo envidio tu dolor...tus remordimientos...todos y cada uno de los latidos de tu corazón. Y te agradezco que por un instante de eternidad me hayas recordado el significado de la palabra vivir...Tú aún puedes elegir...yo no. Quisiste morir en el mar, y en el mar despertarás. No recordarás nada de lo que has visto y vivido aquí...ni mi nombre, ni quién soy...ni por qué lo soy...Sólo te pido que si nuestros destinos se cruzan otra vez, luches con todas tus fuerzas, y si me llegas a superar, regálame la muerte más digna que me puedas dar. Libérame...a la vacía eternidad.

_#Continuará#_


	14. Regreso

**#Regreso#**

La suave brisa marina revoloteaba los rubios cabellos que se escapaban de la protección de su casco. A sus espaldas lucían medio derruidas las columnas que siglos atrás habían conformado el templo del dios Poseidón. A sus pies se extendía el basto mar, calmado, meciéndose en un dócil compás, acompañando su suave baile con una banda sonora capaz de encandilar los sentidos más ariscos. Su brazo izquierdo rodeaba con firmeza la cintura de Kanon, el cuál seguía sumido en una especie de trance hipnótico que pocos instantes más iba a durar. El brazo derecho de Kanon descansaba inconsciente sobre los hombros de una armadura que se percibía aterradora, y su muñeca estaba agarrada con fuerza por una mano que podía empezar a notar el completo despertar de un dormido cosmos, que iba llegando poco a poco a su punto de ebullición, fuera ya de los dominios de un castillo que inevitablemente había contribuido a mantenerlo en un precavido letargo.

\- Kanon...aquí empezaste a labrar un destino que no te correspondía...- La voz del Wyvern sonaba serena, incluso tomada por un tímido tinte de tristeza.- Quizás aquí debas empezar a hallar la fuerza necesaria para aplacar tu dolor...y sanar tus remordimientos...

Las palabras de Radamanthys fluían a través de sus labios con la calma que siempre precede a la tempestad, pero Kanon no las escuchaba...Su rostro permanecía recostado sobre el frío metal que cobijaba un corazón sin música. La flacidez que mostraban todos los músculos de su cuerpo era la prueba inequívoca que sus sentidos aún se hallaban bajo el influjo del poder de Radamanthys.

\- Desearía que te alejaras de esta guerra que está por comenzar...pero sé que no lo harás. Tu testarudez es impecable y tu cosmos ya reverbera al sentir la proximidad de un Santuario que nunca te respetó, pero que te atrae más poderoso que un imán...- El Wyvern ladeó su rostro lo suficiente para poder observar por última vez el inconsciente rostro de quién tanto había removido su inerte mundo, y a quién desearía no volverse a encontrar. Nunca más. Macerando dentro de sí la certeza que no sería así...- No flaquees...sé fuerte...y cuando nos volvamos a encontrar...no muestres misericordia ni compasión...porqué los pecados que estoy obligado a cometer no merecen ninguna piedad.

Radamanthys no dijo nada más. Simplemente se acercó todo lo que la tierra le permitía hasta posicionarse al extremo del acantilado que vestía el nombre de Cabo Sunion. Y le soltó.

\- Hasta luego, Kanon...

El Wyvern aguardó unos pocos segundos más, hasta que el cuerpo de Kanon se zambulló en las plácidas aguas del mar. Cerrando su ambarina mirada por un instante, echó la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que inspiraba profundamente el salitre del mar. Dejando que una tímida lágrima se mezclara con esa reconfortante humedad.

##

Agua...

Sal...

Aire...la desesperante sensación de necesitarlo, y de no poder encontrarlo.

Alarmas...muchas alarmas demandándole a su mente un urgente despertar.

Y el cosmos...el perdido cosmos ardiendo dentro de él, electrificando cada célula de su ser, reavivando sus sentidos, obligándole a querer respirar...oponiéndose con terquedad al hecho de no poder hacerlo.

La asfíxia que invadía su ser le obligó a ello, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, incapaces de ver con claridad mientras los pulmones le exigían aire...

Aire...aire...respirar...y hacerlo ya.

Una fuerza desconocida tomó el control de su voluntad, y todos los músculos se activaron prestos a trabajar juntos para conseguir una sola finalidad. Los pies empezaron a moverse con rapidez y los brazos apartaban el agua que le abrazaba con la única intención de emerger a la superfície.

Y al fin, respirar.

Kanon tragaba el aire con desesperación, y fueron necesarias unas cuantas bocanadas para aplacar un poco los reclamos de unos pulmones que se habían creído secar. El cabello le cubría casi por completo el rostro, y mientras seguía devorando el aire intentó apartárselo con la mano, sin conseguirlo con éxito. Los mechones pegados a sus facciones no le permitían abrir bien los ojos, y con natural desenvoltura volvió a dejarse hundir dentro del agua, no sin antes guardarse una buena cantidad de aire, que soltó por la nariz mientras ascendía de nuevo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para así propiciar que la cabellera se escurriera lejos de su rostro.

No hizo falta mucho esfuerzo para saber dónde se hallaba. Alzó la vista por inercia, sólo para corroborar lo que ya intuía. Por encima de su cabeza le saludaban las conocidas ruinas de Poseidón, y si volvía la vista al nivel del mar descubriría algo que no le apetecía recordar.

Pero no siempre los recuerdos obedecen la voluntad, a veces simplemente fluyen, o desaparecen, o se distorsionan según la realidad...y los de Kanon habían decidido presentarse firmes, claros y descarados.

Cabo Sunion no podía evocarle nada más que no fuera su traición, y las nefastas consecuencias que de ella se derivaron. Trece largos años desfilaron por su mente, en perfecto color y movimiento. Y la razón de su salvación se personó en forma de energía. Una cálida energía que lo había envuelto en sus momentos de más baja desesperación, y que siempre había seguido fluyendo por sus venas, aunque su maltratado corazón se resistiera a reconocerla.

Athena le había salvado cuando era todavía un adolescente con el futuro quebrado. Athena le había sonreído antes de afrontar la inundación que sus rencores desataron...y Athena parecía llamarle de nuevo. La calidez de un cosmos divino le templaba un cuerpo que se estaba enfriando con celeridad.

Pese a su traición. Pese a las consecuencias más atroces derivadas de ella. Pese a todos los años que pasaron y todas las muertes que se sucedieron al servicio de su odio.

Muertes...pensar en ellas intensificó los helados escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo, entumeciendo los músculos rápidamente si no hacía nada para remediarlo.

Sin pensarlo más empezó a nadar hacia la orilla con una facilidad envidiable, evitando en todo momento posar su mirada en la gruta que le observaba desde la distancia. La reja forjada con metal divino relucía con los rayos de sol que en ella rebotaban, pero Kanon no tuvo el valor de afrontarla. No deseaba volver a verse preso tras ella. No deseaba recordar la demente expresión de Saga cuando le confinó allí.

Saga...

Algo le decía que Saga seguía allí, a su lado, o dentro de él...vigilándole. Estaba casi seguro que si le dedicaba un minúsculo grumo de atención podría verle allí, de pie, altivo y orgulloso, hablándole de su propio honor, recordándole su carencia absoluta de algo tan noble.

Saga...siempre Saga y su maldito recuerdo...y su voz hablándole constantemente...porqué..¿era su voz la que escuchaba en su mente o era la réplica de ella que él mismo se había creado para romper la soledad?

Sus pies pronto tomaron la orilla, y trabajosamente salió del mar, deteniéndose dónde el agua aún envolvía sus piernas mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos en las rodillas y dejaba que el agua se escurriera de su larga cabellera mientras su corazón se iba tranquilizado con cada nueva respiración.

Su corazón latía, e incomprensiblemente se fijó en ese vacuo detalle, como si no fuera lo fundamental de la vida. Tan inherente a ella como lo era el dolor que sus remordimientos imprimían en su pecho.

Había sido malvado. Y lo que era peor, se había regocijado siéndolo. Pero la euforia de unos pasados e insignificantes instantes no era nada comparada con la opresión que sentía ahora su alma. Recordaba que había querido morir bajo las aguas saladas, pagar por todo el sufrimiento que sus estúpidos actos habían sembrado por doquier, pero el mar le había escupido. Le había devuelto a la vida sin siquiera pedirle permiso, despojándole de una armadura que le había vestido, y que seguramente había decidido ahogarse en las mismas aguas a las que siempre perteneció.

Y allí estaba él. Empapado, desposeído de protección, con sus pecados latentes en su memoria y la única opción posible para redimirle, aunque fuera sólo un poco, alzándose no muy lejos de allí. Y entonces lo vio con claridad...Sólo podía hacer una cosa para buscar el perdón de su alma. Aunque tuviera que someterse a algo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Aunque tuviera que arrodillarse, agachar la cabeza y rogar por una pizca de perdón. Lo haría si ésa era la única manera de aliviar el peso que acarreaba su torturado corazón.

El Santuario dormía muy cerca de ese acantilado que tanto sufrimiento le había regalado. Se sabía todos los atajos que conducían a él de memoria, como si los hubiera andado ayer por última vez. Y no dudó más. Respiró profundamente, armándose de valor y dignidad antes de erguirse y empezar a andar.

Todo su cuerpo se resentía por un entumecimiento el origen del cuál no era capaz de descifrar, pero no le importaba. Nada importaba ya más que su redención. Las ropas se le adherían caprichosas a todo su cuerpo, contorneando de manera exquisita una musculatura perfecta, pero Kanon no sentía el frío. La calidez de su cosmos acudía a templarle la piel, e inconscientemente alzó una mano, extendiendo la palma frente a sí, dejando fluir una energía que había perdido, y que no iba a recordar ni cómo ni por qué.

Apenas unos minutos fueron suficientes para alcanzar los dominios del Santuario de Athena. Inspirando hondo alzó la vista y divisó las Doce Casas, imponentes, majestuosas. Vacías la mitad de ellas. Quizás también era responsable de ese escabroso detalle. Quizás no. Quizás Saga hubiera podido sobreponerse a su manipulación, y a la de la locura que le poseyó.

Quizás...

Sus pies empezaron a ascender las grandes escalinatas de un lugar sagrado, y los aromas de una infancia truncada por el capricho de las estrellas se apresuraron a invadirle los sentidos, a turbarle la mente y a jugar a escondidas con el odio que ellas mismas hicieron germinar en su alma. Pero no iba a ceder...no más. Kanon estaba agotado de tanto odio y tanto rencor...De nada servía toda esa maraña de sentimientos si al final Saga, el caballero más poderoso, el más honorable, había acabado más muerto que su propia piel.

Pero...¿Estaba realmente muerto Saga? ¿O era todo una macabra ilusión? ¿Por qué sentía su presencia respirándole en la nuca con la frialdad de la traición?

Una enérgica sacudida de cabeza acudió a deshacerse de unos pensamientos que en ese momento no debían tener lugar. Las escalinatas se presentían infinitas, vadeando el coliseo de entrenamiento, las humildes casas de los aspirantes a Caballeros, las zonas de descanso y diversión...y allí arriba, custodiando todos esos espacios, la primera casa de todas. Aries...

Y Aries no estaba vacía. Ahora no.

Cuando sus pies alcanzaron la esplanada frontal una mirada hostil se posó sobre él. No podía decir que no lo esperara, pero no le gustó.

Mu estaba de pie, frente a las columnas que delimitaban el interior de su templo, y junto a él se hallaba Aldebarán. Kanon sabía que su presencia allí era inesperada y repudiada, y así se lo dejaba saber sin disimulo alguno la acusadora mirada de Mu, que con mal fabricado orgullo osó detener su camino.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mu no se movió de su posición, sólo alzó la voz los suficiente para cerciorarse de ser escuchado, pero Kanon no hizo caso de su pregunta. Mucho menos se permitió perder el tiempo con estúpidas peticiones de permiso para cruzar un espacio ajeno y protegido. A fin de cuentas, éso sólo lo hacían los Caballeros de Athena, y nunca había sido su caso.

\- ¡Detente! ¡No eres bienvenido!

Mu quería mostrar autoridad, pero nunca le había sentado muy bien la arrogancia. Y Kanon lo sabía...sabía más de cada uno de ellos de lo que todos desearían. Así que no se lo pensó más, cambió su rumbo y andó decidido hasta llegar frente a Mu y su compañero Aldebarán, con porte más sereno y afable, con una mirada curiosa, pero no acusadora. No como lo eran las pupilas de Mu, clavadas sobre Kanon bajo las peculiares cejas completamente fruncidas.

\- Aquí no queremos traidores, Kanon. Si no te detienes, lo haremos nosotros por tí.

Kanon no pudo evitar cerrar su mirada un instante y ladear los labios en su natural media sonrisa antes de volver a fijarse en Mu, y en su falsa prepotencia.

\- ¿Tú me lo dices, Mu?- Dijo Kanon, sin perder su sonrisa, imprimiendo una tremenda sorna en el tono de su voz.- ¿El que sospechaba la oscuridad del Santuario y huyó de ella para no verse salpicado? ¿Tú me hablas de traición?- Mu parecía haber enmudecido, y de refilón buscó con la mirada la ayuda de su camarada, viéndose correspondido con un gesto que muy a su pesar otorgaba más veracidad a las palabras de Kanon que a las propias.- Es posible que yo haya sido traidor por acción, pero tú eres tan traidor como yo por tu innacción. ¡Así que deja de querer sermonearme, jovencito! ¡No he venido a hablar contigo, y no vas a impedir que llegue dónde tenga que llegar!

Dicho ésto Kanon volvió sobre sus pasos y emprendió de nuevo su camino, sin esperar siquiera la réplica con la que Mu pudiera divertir sus oídos. Tal acto de desfachatez enfurismó a Mu, que hizo el ademán de seguirle y detenerle por la fuerza, pero la fuerte mano de Aldebarán apoyándose en su hombro lo impidió.

\- Déjale, Mu...Nosotros no somos quién para juzgar su alma.

\- ¿Acaso has olvidado todos los desastres que ocasionó el odio de este hombre? ¿Todas las muertes inútiles? Su alma está podrida...¡No debemos dejar que siga manchando el Santuario con su presencia!

\- Ésto es algo que sólo Athena puede decidir, y si Kanon ha llegado hasta aquí estoy convencido que es porqué Athena así lo ha deseado.

Un chasquido de lengua fue toda respuesta de Mu para evidenciar su disconformidad, pero quizás Aldebarán tenía razón. Athena se hallaba en el Santuario, y la presencia de Kanon podía no ser una casualidad.

Kanon siguió imperturbable con su ascenso, cruzando la desocupada Tauro, llegando a Géminis...Una punzada estrujó su corazón cuando sus pies rozaron las baldosas de ese imponente templo que pudiera haber sido de los dos, y que a él siempre rechazó. Y allí Kanon perdió su orgullo y altivez. No quería alzar la mirada y observar esas columnas...no podía. Simplemente reanudó sus pasos y vadeó el templo, cruzándolo por fuera, sin alzar la vista más allá de los metros que sus pies andaban, hasta que finalmente se supo a salvo. A salvo de su pasado. A salvo de su rencor. A salvo de su hermano...

Con rapidez alcanzó la vacía Cáncer, y luego le sucedió Leo, dónde se esperaba encontrar con Aioria. Sorprendiéndose que no fuera así, aunque su ausencia le alivió un poco la sensación de opresión que sentía latir dentro de él desde que sus pies rozaran la primera piedra del Santuario. Unos cuántos escalones más y llegaría a la mitad de su camino, topándose con Virgo. Con Shaka. Y Aioria.

Y la repetida mirada de hostilidad del León, mucho más eléctrica y sincera que la brindada por Aries. Tanto Shaka como Airoia se hallaban en el umbral de la Casa de la Virgen, y Kanon suposo que era su presencia la que había ocasionado que los caballeros abandonaran sus respectivos lugares para impedirle conseguir algo que a ellos poco les debería importar. Pero allí estaban, los dos hombres más poderosos que quedaban con vida en el Santuario, observándole directamente, sondeándole desde la distancia.

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a demorar Aioria a soltar su furia contra él? ¿Se contendría sólo porqué estaba en los dominios que correspondían de defender a Shaka? Kanon podía oler sus ansias de atacarle...de detenerle...

Una fuerte concentración de cosmos le envolvió por completo, y a punto estuvo Airoia de lanzarle unos de sus ataques. Cómo esperaba, el León no le había decepcionado. Y Shaka tampoco, que al igual que Aldebarán, contuvo el remolino de energía que siempre era Aioria, susurrando unas palabras que Kanon no alcanzó a escuchar.

Kanon se detuvo unos segundos solamente para dedicarles una mirada de reojo, dándoles a entender que no iba a ceder, y que ellos no le iban a impedir llegar hasta Athena. Rápidamente volvió su vista al frente y continuó con su cometido, ajeno a la conversación que en susurros mantenían esos dos camaradas, enfrentados anteriormente por culpa de Saga.

\- Aioria, no hagas nada de lo que después te puedas arrepentir...- La voz de Shaka siempre se presentaba calmada y serena, destilando una seguridad que a veces alteraba a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escucharle.

\- Este hombre es un traidor, Shaka. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. ¡¿Cómo permites que cruce tu casa sin siquiera mostrate un mínimo de respeto?!

\- Este hombre, como tu dices, está sufriendo.

\- ¡Me importa un mierda su sufrimiento! Si no lo detienes tú, ¡lo haré yo!- Se exasperaba Aioria, que grandes esfuerzos le suponía mantenerse al margen de esa insolencia.

\- Lo único que vas a hacer es volver a Leo y permanecer allí. Algo oscuro se está cerniendo sobre el Santuario...sé que también lo percibes, así que lo mejor es que vayas a defender el Templo de Leo y que te olvides del hermano de Saga.

\- ¡No te comprendo, Shaka! ¡Tú también has sido testigo de toda la maldad que ha sembrado este mal nacido! ¡Debemos hacer algo! ¡No se puede pasear por aquí tan impunemente después de haber hecho peligrar la vida de Athena!- Aioria luchaba para ahogar las exclamaciones que rogaban escapar de su garganta con fuerza.

\- No deberías interponerte en la rueda del karma...Todos los acontecimientos pasan por alguna razón, y el karma siempre acaba equilibrando las consecuencias de toda acción. Ni tú ni yo somos nadie para manipular esta noble verdad...

\- ¡Me exasperas, Shaka! ¡Tu impasibilidad frente a todo me exaspera!- Aioria se había vuelto hacia su compañero de armas, mirándole con rabia contenida por un instante antes de darse media vuelta y emprender el camino de descenso hacia su templo.

Sus pasos, apresurados y enérgicos, guiados por la furia amarrada dentro de él, inevitablemente le llevaron a cruzarse con Kanon, al cuál dedicó una dura mirada de aversión , sin dignarse a dirigirle ni una sola palabra.

Kanon se detuvo sólo por un segundo, devolviéndole la réplica exacta de la mirada que acusadora era lanzada sobre él, y sin más dilación siguió con su paso. Hasta que una voz, clara y vívida resonando en su mente, le congeló los movimientos. Y el alma.

_"Kanon...yo también espero verle...Ten paciencia. Él vendrá."_

Kanon no pudo evitar sentir cómo su corazón era estrujado de nuevo, y con cierto estupor su mirada se clavó en la fría y serena expresión de quién le hablaba mentalmente desde la distancia. Algo extraño se removió en su interior...una sensación incapaz de descifrar...un advertimiento tal vez...o la constatación de unas palabras que en algún escondido pliegue de su cerebro debían descansar. La interrogación que enviaba su mirada hacia Shaka hizo que la voz volviera a materializarse dentro de su mente, hablándole tan clara y real como la brisa que revolvía suavemente sus cabellos.

_"Todo en la vida tiene un propósito. Tú lo tienes. Saga también...por éso vendrá. Y aquí estaremos para recibirle."_

Saga otra vez...Si no era su maldita mente la que le rememoraba, allí estaba un Caballero de Athena para hacerlo por ella. Y tenía que ser Shaka, el Caballero más cercano y leal a Saga en el pasado, tan cegado como él. O tan clarividente que fue el único en poder ver el destello de lucidez y bondad que su locura había ido tapando con capas y capas de insana maldad.

No hubo palabras por parte de Kanon. Únicamente una afilada mirada de extraño respeto e incomprensión hacia un Caballero que le inspiraba confusión.

Fue Shaka el que cortó el contacto de sus miradas, dándose media vuelta y emprendiendo el camino hacia el interior de su templo, no sin antes dedicarle una sutil sonrisa de aprobación.

Kanon aún se quedó paralizado unos instantes, viendo cómo Shaka desaparecía entre las sombras de un templo sobrio y austero. Calmado tanto como el alma de quién lo guardaba. Pero el ascenso hacia su perdón aún no había terminado. Se hallaba a medio camino, y la urgencia de acabar cuánto antes con la incertidumbre del momento dotó sus piernas de una renovada energía que le impulsó a seguir con su camino sin detenerse hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

Las demás casas se fueron sucediendo a la misma velocidad que avanzaban sus pasos, hasta dejar Piscis atrás y hallarse, al fin, frente a las puertas que guardaban la mancillada Casa Patriarcal. Unos grandes portalones, cerrándole el paso, se alzaban imponentes frente a él, guardando celosamente la cálida fuente de energía que tanto conocía, y que tanto se había empeñado en no querer comprender.

No demoró más tiempo en armar excusas o pretextos que le permitieran cruzar ese umbral. Simplemente apoyó ambas manos sobre los portalones, e imprimiendo suficiente fuerza, los partió. Sus pies andaron decididos, haciendo caso omiso de la otra presencia dorada que custodiaba a la diosa Athena. No dándole el gusto de cruzar su mirada con él. Ignorándole con desfachatez.

Con valor y decisión, luchando para no dejar traspasar el temblor que había tomado el control de todo su cuerpo, Kanon avanzó hasta posicionarse a una distancia prudencial de ese extraordinario cosmos que le recibía sin rencor, y sin más se postró.

Dejó que una de sus rodillas tomara contacto con el frío suelo, acompañando el gesto con el suave apoyo de su puño sobre las pulidas losas de mármol, con la cabeza gacha y los remordimientos aflorando por cada poro de su ser.

La escrutadora mirada de Milo se posó amenazante sobre él, y el arder de su cosmos quiso mostrarle su desprecio, pero una suave voz no lo permitió.

\- Milo...déjanos, por favor...

\- Pero Athena_

\- Milo...- Le cortó Athena, observándole con ternura y decisión.- Kanon y yo tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

_#Continuará#_


	15. Color

_"I see myself, my fading color_

_I see no hope there... Where I always used to..."_

**#Color#**

_Castillo de Hades_

Unas notas tan dulces como diabólicas cortaron de cuajo el pesado ambiente del gran salón.

Un grito ensordecedor escapó de la garganta de Radamanthys al recibir sin oponerse a ello otra descarga eléctrica ocasionada por la maléfica melodía del arpa de Pandora. Las rodillas de Radamanthys degustaban la textura del suelo con humillación, y las atentas miradas de los demás espectros, requeridos para presenciar las consecuencias de la insumisión, observaban a su superior y camarada recibir, una tras otra, las sacudidas de una energía que si no era controlada podría incluso hacerse con el poder de su propia consciencia.

Una gota de sudor se pudo apreciar resbalar por la sien de Valentine de la Harpía, obligado a presenciar la deshonra a la que era sometido su comandante sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. A su lado se hallaban Minos y Aiacos, los otros dos Jueces del Infierno, compañeros de Radamanthys, que observaban la escena entre atisbos de aburrimiento y poca consideración.

Custodiando la puerta de acceso al gran salón se hallaba Zelos, arrastrándose por el suelo como era su costumbre, regocijándose sin ningún disimulo con las atenciones que estaba recbibiendo el Wyvern.

Otra conjunción de notas musicales...otra descarga casi mortal...

El casco del Wyvern había rodado lejos de su dueño cuando su cuerpo había sido electrificado por primera vez. Desde la distancia le observaba con pesadumbre, incapaz de hacer nada para aliviar el sufrimiento que se estaba cerniendo sobre su portador. Las manos de Radamanthys buscaban apoyarse sobre las baldosas, pero los brazos carecían de fuerza, y la vista simplemente no podía alzarla. No le estaba permitido si no había una voz que así se lo ordenara.

\- Radamanthys...te atreviste a actuar ometiendo mis órdenes...- Dijo Pandora, que tampoco alzaba la vista, evitando ser testigo de las consecuencias que sus ataques estaban ocasionando. Otra sutil carícia a las mortíferas cuerdas de su arpa. Otra infalible descarga abrasando cada célula, cada nervio del cuerpo de Radamanthys.- Ésto es lo que se merece todo aquél que osa contradecirme...

\- ¡Ya es suficiente, mi señora!- Exclamó Valentine, que ya no podía seguir soportando el ultraje al que su señor estaba siendo sometido.

\- ¡Cállate, soldado! ¡No tienes mi permiso para hablar!- Pandora alzó lo mínimo su rostro, cuidadosamente escondido tras los largos mechones de su negra cabellera, para brindarle una mirada de recelo al espectro que había proclamado sus quejas.- ¿Acaso quieres degustar las mismas sensaciones que el Wyvern? ¡¿Quieres ser el siguiente?!

Radamanthys apenas podía moverse. Cada vez que lo intentaba su cuerpo se rebelaba contra él mismo, como si mil cuchillos rasgaran su carne con cada mínima contracción de sus músculos, pero aún halló las fuerzas suficientes para ladear su abatido rostro y lanzarle con su mirada una muda orden a su más leal subordinado.

Valentine le correspondió con la misma mudez, agudizando su abrumada mirada bajo las cejas completamente contraídas por la desaprobación de la escena que estaba presenciando, pero los ambarinos ojos de Radamanthys volvieron a ordenarle silencio y obediencia. Lo único que pudo hacer Valentine fue tragar saliva pesadamente al tiempo que recuperaba su compostura, evitando seguir observando la sobrepasada tortura que Radamanthys aceptaba con total sumisión.

La energía que azotaba a Radamanthys había empezado a estrujarle por dentro, y una náusea acompañada de sangre acudió a ahogar su garganta, no pudiendo evitar expulsar el rojizo líquido sobre las brillantes baldosas, mancillando el suelo con su capitulación. Sus brazos luchaban desesperadamente para poder obtener el apoyo suficiente e incorporarse, para recuperar algo de su maltratada dignidad, y esa pequeña rebeldía que seguía resistiéndose a Pandora hizo que ésta se alzara del taburete junto a su arpa y andara decidida hacia Radamanthys, pisando descaradamente su hombro. Obligándole a rendirse frente a ella una vez más.

\- No te he ordenado que te levantaras, Radamanthys del Wyvern...

El peso del pie de Pandora aplastó a Radamanthys al suelo otra vez, permitiéndole que el aroma metálico de su propia sangre se filtrara por su nariz, rindiéndose de nuevo al desmesurado castigo que estaba recibiendo, intuyendo secretamente que esa situación disgustaba a Pandora tanto como a él. Así lo delataba el leve temblor que percibía en el pie que lo sometía.

\- Este soldado, uno de los más valiosos de nuestro ejército, me desafió.- Continuó Pandora, alzando su voz lo suficiente para ser escuchada por todos los espectros reunidos en el salón bajos sus órdenes.- Introdujo en los dominos de nuestro señor Hades a un humano...un guerrero súbdito de otro dios...súbdito de un enemigo de nuestro señor...- El rostro de Pandora seguía cuidadosamente oculto tras la cascada de sus largos cabellos negros, evitando que su violeta mirada pudiera ser correspondida por nadie. Difuminando los rastros que su propia humillación habían impreso en su delicada piel la noche anterior.- ¿Con qué propósito? Lo ignoro...¿Con qué propósito lo hiciste, Radamanthys...?- Pandora bajó el rostro, observando directamente la postrada figura del espectro bajo la aguja de sus vertiginosos zapatos, la cuál fue retirada con precaución, dejando a Radamanthys libre de todo contacto.- ¡Responde, soldado!

Radamanthys no pudo evitar un arranque de tos que volvió a llenar su boca de sangre, y que haciendo grandes esfuerzos tragó, ahogándose con su propio sabor. Debía responder, pero su voz no hallaba salida en su garganta.

Pandora se mantenía firme frente a él, y haciendo uso de su poder materializó la lanza que siempre le acompañaba en su mano, sin vacilar en hacer uso de su larga punta para posarla bajo el mentón de Radamanthys y obligarle a alzarlo, propiciando así el contacto de sus miradas. O de lo que se pudiera intuir de ellas. Descubriendo tras ellas unas sutiles lágrimas sólo él fue capaz de apreciar.

\- Te he hecho una pregunta, Radamanthys...¡Responde si no quieres que tu cuerpo siga siendo azotado hasta morir!

Otro arranque de tos precedió a los forzados balbuceos que finalmente el Wyvern pronunció.

\- Yo...creí que...que nos podría ser...de ayuda, mi señora...

\- ¿Y cúando te di yo la orden de poder crear conjeturas usurpando mi lugar?- La lanza alzó un poco más el mentón de Radamanthys, obligándole a incorporarse un poco, pese a la dificultad que tenía su cuerpo para obedecerle.

\- Nunca...mi señora...

\- Éso es...nunca. ¿Y por qué te encuentras así, ahora mismo?

\- Para...para pagar...por mi desobediencia...

\- Muy bien Radamanthys...parece que al fin vas comprendiendo lo abrumadora que puede ser la magnitud de las consecuencias que desencadenó tu descarado atrevimiento...

\- Sí...mi señora...

Pandora volvió a alzar la voz, dirigiéndose a todos sus súbditos, que con necesaria mudez e inmovilidad presenciaban la escena.

\- ¡Estas son las consecuencias que conlleva el intento de rebelión o amotinamiento en un ejército! ¡No existe rango que pueda evadir el castigo de la desobediencia! ¡Espero que os quede claro!

Todos los espectros asintieron en silencio, incapaces la mayoría de ellos de seguir con su mirada posada sobre Radamanthys. La lanza se apartó de su mentón, y el Wyvern no dudó en volver a agachar la cabeza, respirando con dificultad, sintiendo como su cuerpo era incapaz de reaccionar bajo su voluntad.

Pandora se separó un par de pasos del Wyvern, y reanudó su discurso.

\- Por suerte, Radamanthys recapacitó a tiempo...se dio cuenta de su error...y finalmente obedeció, ¿no es así, Wyvern?- Ante ésta afirmación Radamanthys no pudo evitar alzar el rostro con extrañeza en su mirada e intentar encontrar los anegados ojos de Pandora tras la protección de sus cabellos.- ¡¿No es así, Wyvern?!

El espectro no comprendía el por qué de esas palabras, y así lo reflejaba la interrogación de su mirada, que bajo las fruncidas cejas, demanadaba a Pandora alguna explicación, viéndose obligado a seguir sus instintos naturales y a responder lo único que cabía en esa situación.

\- Sí...así es...

\- Radamanthys al final obedeció, y acabó con la vida de ese intruso. Tal y como yo le ordené.- Radamanthys sentía su frente perlada de sudor, y los revueltos mechones de rubio cabello hacía rato que se mostraban humedecidos. Una gota resbaló por su piel, perdiéndose entre las frondosas cejas, que seguían enmarcando una intensa incomprensión frente a una afirmación que no tenía nada de cierta. Y que ambos lo sabían.- Sólo por éso su vida ha sido perdonada por la infinita bondad de nuestro señor Hades...Pero no va a haber otra oportunidad de perdón...Ya no hay margen de error...La Guerra Santa ha dado comienzo. Algunos espectros ya han sido enviados al Santuario de Athena para conseguir su cabeza y no perpetuar unas batallas que podrían ser inútiles...Cinco almas han ofrecido sus servicios al Señor de las Tinieblas, y estas cinco almas serán las que librarán la batalla por nosotros...Así que ahora os retiraréis, y ocuparéis todos vuestros puestos, a la espera de _mis_ órdenes.- Dicho ésto, Pandora bajó la mirada, fijándola sobre Radamanthys, dando a entender con este simple gesto que quién tenía todo el poder era ella. Y nadie más que ella.- ¡Retiraos!

Todos los espectros fueron abandonando el gran salón. Incluso Valentine, que su corazón le demandaba quedarse cerca y auxiliar a su comandante, obedeció los dictados de su razón, retirándose muy a su pesar, deslizando una última mirada de aversión a la escena que había sido obligado a presenciar sin poder hacer nada por quién había sido castigado sin compasión. El único que parecía haber disfrutado del momento era Zelos, que se resistía a abandonar el lugar, riéndose por lo bajo, frotándose las manos con avarícia al ver cómo Radamanthys seguía luchando para alzarse de su forzada postración.

\- ¡Rana! ¡He dicho que os retiréis! ¡Ésto te incluye a tí también!- Exclamó Pandora, impaciente por hallarse a solas con Radamanthys.

\- Sí...mi señora...

Una vez Zelos hubo desaparecido, cerrando las grandes puertas tras de sí, Pandora se derrumbó. Los sollozos que tantos esfuerzos le habían requerido para mantenerse amarrados dentro de su pecho estallaron, sacudiéndola por dentro, dando rienda suelta a un torrente de lágrimas que ya no tenía ánimos para ocultar. A sus pies Radamanthys batallaba consigo mismo para alzarse, y no dudó en repelir el contacto de las manos de Pandora cuando éstas se afinazaron a su brazo para ofrecerle ayuda.

\- ¡Déjame, Pandora!

Pandora se retió unos pasos, mordiéndose el labio inferior con temblor, maldiciéndose por tener que haber sido la responsable de inflingir tal castigo a quién tanto amaba.

\- Rada...perdóname...por favor...

\- ¡No...me llames...así!- Radamanthys finalmente halló la determinación necesaria para erguirse, apoyándose con una mano en su rodilla al tiempo que se impulsaba, dotando de fuerzas sus piernas para finalmente abandonar la proximidad del suelo.

\- Lo siento...por favor...debes creerme...Yo...yo no_

\- ¡¿Tú no qué?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Hasta este nivel te han llevado tus malditos celos?! ¡¿Todo ésto ha sido por celos?!

Los sollozos de Pandora se estaban convirtiendo en algo demasiado audible y vergonzoso incluso para ella misma, que no se sentía capaz de seguir en presencia de Radamanthys. Con la mirada gacha y el rostro escondido, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, pero Radamanthys no se lo permitió.

\- ¿Dónde vas, Pandora?- Allí, en ese momento, habían dejado de existir superiores y subordinados, soldados y comandantes, damas y peones...Allí, en ese denso momento, sólo había dos almas humanas, unidas por el macabro destino trece años atrás.- ¡Deberías mostrar algo de respeto a quién es mayor que tú! ¡A quién estuvo a tu lado desde el principio, cuando eras la burla de todo el Averno!

Pandora se había detenido en sus pasos, pero no hallaba el valor de enfrentar la furibunda mirada que Radamanthys le clavaba en la espalda, más afilada que un puñal.

\- Radamanthys...espero que algún día me perdones...no tenía otra opción...me vi obligada a ello...

Apenas su voz calló, la necesidad de huir de allí volvió a sus pies, pero Radamanthys consiguió agarrarla del brazo con renovadas fuerzas, obligándola con rudeza a voltearse hacia él, despejando con el brusco movimiento su rostro de la cuidada protección de los negros cabellos. Siendo testigo, al fin, de los cortes y moratones que adornaban sus bellas mejillas, y que tan celosamente Pandora se había procurado de ocultar.

Los ojos de Radamanthys se moldearon en una expresión de rabia y repudio por lo que había intuído durante toda la macabra puesta en escena, y que finalmente se confirmaba frente a él.

Todo éso...la reunión de los espectros, las palabras y gestos de Pandora, el temblor de sus piernas magistralmente disfrazado con su autoritaria voz, la excesiva humillación en público para estrechar más los nudos de una impuesta lealtad...nada de éso había sido fruto de la voluntad de su señora. Detrás de todo había una voluntad más oscura. Más asfixiante...Más aterradora.

\- ¿Fué él, me equivoco?- Dijo Radamanthys, observando las heridas en el rostro de la joven, que lo apartó buscando de nuevo la protección de sus cabellos.- ¡Respóndeme, Pandora! ¡Ahora soy yo quién te exijo respuestas! ¡¿Fue él?!

\- Sí...- Los sollozos volvían a atacar el pecho de Pandora, que ni cerrando su violeta mirada con fuerza pudo evitar que las lágrimas siguieran fluyendo.

\- ¡¿Y qué más te hizo?!- Radamanthys había olvidado por completo su propio dolor al ser consciente que otro poder mucho más oscuro se había cernido sobre Pandora, como otras tantas veces ocurría, cuando el aburrimiento embargaba la dañina alma de ese dios.- ¡¿Qué mas?!

\- ¡Ya lo sabes Rada!- Exclamó Pandora, en un arrebato de desesperación que le obligó a abrir los ojos y posarlos sobre él.- Lo de siempre...- La mano de Radamanthys aflojó su agarre, y Pandora se liberó del todo de él con un pequeño tirón, abrazándose a ella misma con la vulnerabilidad de una niña perdida.- Lo de siempre...

\- ¡Maldito hijo de_

\- ¡Cállate! Lo oye todo...Lo sabe todo...Me lo mostró _todo_...Todo lo que tú hacías con ese humano antes de, antes de...disponer de mis atenciones.- En ese momento Pandora calló, odiándose por recrear en su mente las imágenes de pasión que Thanatos tan cuidadosamente se había preocupado de fijar en las retinas de su memoria.- Ahora mismo, seguro que nos está viendo...

\- Y tú gustosamente le obedeciste ¿no?

\- Rada...le debemos lealtad...le pertenecemos...nuestros corazones...- Otro sollozo atragantó las palabras de Pandora por un instante.- ¡Me amenazó con detener el tuyo si no le complacía!

\- Lo hiciste por despecho.

\- ¡Lo hice por qué si no te detenía el corazón!- Exclamó Pandora, ahogada en su desesperación.

\- Pandora, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. Que te quede claro.

\- Lo sé...y lo comprendo..- Confesó Pandora, bajando la mirada.- En el fondo te comprendo...- Los ojos de Radamanthys se vistieron con incomprensión ante la aceptación que escondían las palabras de Pandora.- Tú, al igual que yo, buscas el color...

\- Pandora...

\- Sí, Radamanthys...- Pandora seguía abrazándose a ella misma, como si ese gesto pudiera reconfortarla de alguna manera.- Hace muchos años que nuestro mundo es gris...El Castillo es gris, la tierra es gris...los árboles son grises. La ausencia de los pájaros con su canto es gris...Yo soy gris.- Un profundo suspiro acudió a suavizar la angustia que invadía a Pandora por dentro, dotándola de otro atisbo de voluntad para volver a perderse dentro de la mirada de Radamanthys.- Y tú estas agotado de tanto gris...al igual que yo...Por éso te comprendo...Tu prisionero rebosaba color. Color...El color que únicamente el rítmico fluir de la sangre puede fabricar...

Radamanthys se había empequeñecido ante la serenidad que mostraba Pandora en ese instante, sintiéndose incluso un poco culpable de los actos que había llevado a cabo, y que tan _vivo_ le habían hecho sentir.

\- Pandora...yo sólo deseaba_

\- Sentirte vivo, lo sé. Llenarte de color...Te comprendo perfectamente, Rada...- Los brazos de Pandora dejaron de rodear su propia cintura, al tiempo que una mano se posaba sobre el cubierto antebrazo de Radamanthys y la otra se alzaba para rozar su mejilla, con ternura, con devoción. Con sincero amor.- Yo también busco lo mismo, día tras día...- El pulgar acariciaba con infinita suavidad la mejilla de Radamanthys, llevándose con él el imperceptible rastro de una tímida lágrima que había traicionado la fortaleza de su férrea alma.- La única diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo hallé el color el primer día que te vi. Tus rubios cabellos...- La mano que rozaba su mejilla viajó hacia los revueltos cabellos de Radamanthys, colándose entre ellos, acariciándolos con suma veneración.- Tu mirada...tan reluciente como el ámbar...Yo no necesitaba más color para existir que el que siempre ha vivido en tí.

Radamanthys había enmudecido. No hallaba palabras para llenar un momento que no debía ser mancillado con reproches ni órdenes. Un momento que pertenecía exclusivamente a ellos dos, dónde lo que quedaba de sus almas humanas compartían todo lo que alguna vez hubieran podido ser, y que el destino de las tinieblas les robó. Junto con el palpitar de sus corazones.

Junto con el color.

_#Continuará#_


	16. Redención

**#Redención#**

_Santuario_

\- Kanon...mírame...

La voz de Athena se percibía calma y serena, como siempre era su presencia. Las palabras no habían sonado como una orden, sino más bien como una invitación, pero Kanon no se sentía capaz de alzar la vista del brillante suelo que se extendía frente a él. Los remordimientos se habían agolpado en su garganta, dificultándole el fluir de sus propias palabras, humedeciéndole la mirada intensamente.

\- Athena...yo...- Una pausa para intentar aclarar la voz fue imprescindible.- Yo...me arrepiento de todo lo que desencadené...- Otra pausa, y finalmente Kanon pudo hallar la determinación necesaria para alzar su acuosa mirada hacia la diosa que tantas veces parecía haberle prestado su ayuda desde la protección de las sombras.- Sé que no tengo derecho al perdón...

\- Kanon, todo ser humano tiene derecho a ser perdonado. Todo hombre debe tener una segunda oportunidad.

\- Fui muy ruin, Athena...

\- Lo reconoces, y te arrepientes.

\- He causado muchas muertes inocentes...Quise adjudicarme la tuya...

\- Pero no lo hiciste.

\- Aún así, me salvaste en incontables ocasiones en Cabo Sunion...y no lo supe ver hasta que un simple Caballero de Bronce me quitó el velo de los ojos.- Kanon seguía postrado frente a Athena, y desvió la mirada unos instantes, recordando las veces que había creído ahogarse, y el renacimiento que seguía a sus pesadillas cada vez que la marea bajaba y la consciencia volvía a él.- ¿Por qué Athena?...¿Por qué me salvabas si sabías que mi alma estaba podrida de maldad?- Los verdes ojos de Kanon volvieron a buscar refugio en la serena mirada de la diosa, que le observaba con infinita ternura, regalándole una sutil sonrisa que suavizaba un poco el dolor que embargaba su alma.

\- Porqué la parte noble de tu corazón estaba en letargo, Kanon...Sólo necesitabas tiempo para despertarla...

\- Trece años es mucho tiempo, Athena...He causado mucho mal durante estos años...

\- Y también te has opuesto a él. Te interpusiste entre el tridente de Poseidón y mi cuerpo. Recibiste su estocada, cuando ella iba dirigida a mí. Te debo la vida de mi cuerpo mortal, Kanon. Y éso es algo que no voy a olvidar.

\- Athena...detener el tridente del dios al que yo mismo manipulé en tu contra es una nimiedad al lado de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que he sembrado...

\- Es un comienzo.

\- ¿Un comienzo para qué...?

\- Para empezar a reconciliarte con tu propia alma.

\- Mi alma no tiene reconciliación posible.

\- La tiene, Kanon. Lo sabes. Por éso estás aquí.

\- Yo sólo quiero pagar por mis pecados antes que la muerte me abrace.

_Muerte..._

Al pronunciar las seis fatídicas letras de esa palabra, todo el cuerpo de Kanon se estremeció, sintiéndose sacudido por un intenso escalofrío que le heló hasta el último pliegue de su alma.

Athena andó los pocos pasos que le separaban de Kanon, y con delicadeza de agachó, alzando una mano para rozar la mejilla de Kanon, que volvió a estremecerse ante una muestra de ternura que en ningún momento había imaginado que iba a recibir.

\- Álzate Kanon, por favor.- Athena se incorporó, retirándose un poco, esperando paciente que Kanon obedeciera su petición.- La Guerra Santa ha dado comienzo., estoy convencida que también lo sientes..-Prosiguió Athena, una vez Kanon había abandonado su posición de respeto, mostrándose erguido frente a ella.- Todos los espectros de Hades han revivido...

_Guerra Santa...espectros...Hades..._

Todas estas palabras traspasaban los sentidos de Kanon como si fueran dagas ardientes, rasgándole por dentro, removiéndole una consciencia que se presentaba oscura y confusa, pero que le decía que todo éso le resultaba conocido. Extrañamente familiar.

\- Kanon, el Santuario está siendo acechado por las fuerzas oscuras del Señor de las Tinieblas, igual como sucedió doscientos años atrás.

\- Hay una energía muy oscura planando sobre el Santuario, lo noto...aunque algo extraño me impide apreciar su significado.- Confesó Kanon, perdido en una maraña de sentimientos contradictorios que le había embargado desde el mismo momento que su cuerpo fue escupido por el mar.- Intuyo la amenaza...el peligro...Le intuyo a _él_ Athena. Intuyo el poderoso cosmos de Saga amenazando el Santuario...¡Pero Saga está muerto!

_Saga_

Otra vez su recuerdo, la percepción de su energía al servicio de una renovada maldad, una vez más su nombre acudiendo a moldear sus labios, obligándole a pronunciarlo, a recordad su existencia. A convertirla en real.

\- Saga ha ofrecido su voluntad a Hades. Junto con todos los Caballeros Dorados caídos en la batalla de las Doce Casas. Y vienen hacia aquí.

Kanon cerró sus puños con fuerza, debatiéndose contra el torrente de pensamientos y confusos recuerdos que derrochaba su propia mente, desviando la mirada una vez más mientras su razón luchaba desesperadamente para aclarar unas palabras que se repetían en espiral en su cerebro, siendo incapaz de retener dentro de su garganta unas palabras que emergieron con propia voluntad.

\- Athena...Saga quiere tu cabeza...Lo sé. No sé cómo, ni por qué...pero lo sé. Lo intuyo...

\- Hay que defender el Santuario, Kanon...Nuestras fuerzas están mermadas, pero debemos hacer frente a la oscura voluntad de Hades.

\- ¿ _Nuestro_ Santuario?- Inquiró Kanon, con extrañeza ante tal llana afirmación.- Yo nunca formé parte de él.

\- Pero has acudido a él en busca de tu redención.- Replicó Athena suavemente, sin mostrar ningún tipo de desdén en su voz.- Quieres expiar tus pecados...Hazlo Kanon. Te ofrezco la oportunidad de defender una casa y una armadura que también fuíste digno de servir, y que la injustícia de los hombres te impidió.

\- Géminis nunca me eligió.- Se defendió Kanon, mostrando un atisbo de su indómito carácter, mascando el sabor amargo del rencor que siempre había habitado en su alma.

\- Géminis nunca ha sido bendecida por la justícia de la humanidad. Déjame enmendar los errores de las consecuencias de lo que hace hermoso el mundo de los humanos. Quizás así consigas aliviar tu alma, Kanon. Acepta a Géminis, lucha con ella, defiende su casa como un digno Caballero Dorado que siempre estuviste capacitado para ser, y que el destino de las estrellas te lo prohibió.

\- No creo en el destino, Athena...- Kanon cerró la mandíbula con fuerza, observando a la diosa que tanta comprensión estaba mostrando frente a él, notando como la atmósfera del Santario se estaba volviendo pesada, maligna, y cómo muy dentro de su ser, una cálida energía comenzaba a reverberar con intensidad, dotándole de renovadas fuerzas, embriagándole con su calidez.

\- El destino es ineludible, aunque nuestra razón a veces luche para no aceptarlo. Ésta es la belleza de la humanidad, el gran regalo que sólo el mundo de las almas humanas nos puede ofrecer. La rebeldía, los sentimientos, las emociones...todo ésto es mucho más poderoso que cualquier fuerza oscura que ose cernirse sobre nosotros.- Kanon apretó más su mándibula al ser testigo de estas palabras, que dotaban de sentido todas las sensaciones que estaban recorriendo su ser.- El poder de Géminis reside en tí...déjate llevar por él...acepta la armadura sin rencor...Dignifícala como Saga nunca pudo hacer.

\- Athena, yo no sé si merezco esta consideración. No ahora...

\- Nunca es tarde para reparar los errores. Y la tercera Casa te espera. Sé que secretmente tu corazón ansía defenderla. Aunque sea por egoísmo. Aunque tal vez sólo desees calmar el sufrimiento de tu alma...La casa de los gemelos clama la protección que tú, y sólo tú, ahora mismo le puede ofrecer. Deja que tu corazón se purifique, Kanon...

Dudas. Anhelos. Remordimientos y recuerdos. Perdón y redención. Fuerza. Poder. Energía maligna filtrándose por cada recodo del Santuario...Los cosmos de los demás Caballeros de Oro rebelándose contra ella. Y la armadura de Géminis resonando intensamente dentro de los muros de la casa que siempre la guardó, ofreciéndole perdón. Implorando su ayuda a través de su reverberación.

\- Saga...su cosmos...está accediendo a Géminis, junto con Shura y Camus...

\- La Tercera Casa espera a su defensor, Kanon...No dudes más...

##

La calidez de un inmenso cosmos estaba renaciendo por todo su ser, apoderándose de cada célula, de cada nervio, dotándole de una determinación inquebrantable, embriagándole con su bondad...y su poder.

No había tiempo de llegar a Géminis. Ya no. Saga y los demás habían llegado hasta allí con suma facilidad, pero no debían seguir. No mientras él lo pudiera impedir.

Athena le había dejado solo, con el permiso de servir a una armadura dorada por primera vez en su vida. Con la necesidad de defender algo por lo único que ahora estaba dispuesto a luchar.

El cosmos ardía dentro de él como nunca antes lo había sentido. La energía fluía, se expandía, escurridiza, hasta llegar al Templo de los Gemelos y filtrarse dentro de una cáscara de oro que siempre despreció. Una cáscara que se dejó impregnar por su cosmos, que lo recibió sin resistencia, acallando así su propio lamento, obedeciendo los dictados de ese nuevo poder que la penetraba con intensidad. Rindiéndose a sus dictados. Cobrando vida propia...yendo al encuentro de quién hacía trece años que no veía, y que le parecía que nunca había sido capaz de abandonarle del todo.

Ahí estaba. Altivo e imponente como siempre. Vistiendo la armadura de Géminis violácea, desprendiendo un aroma a podredumbre. A muerte...Un aroma que Kanon pudo inspirar incluso en la distancia que le separaba de su igual. Un aroma que le estrujó la boca del estómago. Un aroma que le resultó conocido, instigador de unos recuerdos que luchaban en su mente para ver la luz, y que alguna fuerza extraña mantenía sellados.

La mirada de Saga se clavaba con dureza sobre el oro que años atrás había vestido. El mismo que vilmente deshonró. El único que les separó. La presencia de sus otros dos camaradas vendidos a las fuerzas tenebrosas de Hades empezaban a molestarle. No deseaba que nadie se interpusiera en ese momento que extrañamente le estrujaba el corazón. Ya era más que suficiente que lo hubiera hecho _él_. Precisamente _él_. El que siempre se vanaglorió de su maldad. El que le tentó el alma con melodías de traición...El mismo que rechazó la réplica de su tentación tan sólo unos días atrás.

Las dudas se reflejaban en los rostros de Shura y Camus, incapaces de comprender el origien de ese cosmos que sólo Saga intuía de dónde fluía. Sólo fue necesario un seguro alzamiento de mentón indicándoles el camino a seguir para corroborar que sus órdenes seguían siendo acatadas sin resistencia, regocijándose con la sensación que siempre le otorgó el control del poder. Quedándose al fin, a solas frente a _él_.

\- No esperaba hallarte aquí.

Palabras concisas, pronunciadas con una voz más fría de lo que ambos recordaban.

\- No vas a cruzar, Saga.

\- ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú?- Los pasos de Saga se acercaron, chocando sonoramente contra las losas del suelo, resonando en las frías paredes de un Templo que siempre había estado demasiado solo.- No me escuchaste cuando te propuse unirte a mí...Ahora lo mínimo que puedes hacer es mantenerte al margen, y no hacer el ridículo con falsas pretensiones de redención.

\- Athena me ha perdonado, y me da permiso para proteger el Templo que tú nunca supiste defender.

\- Me arrepiento de haber creído que podrías unirte a mí.- Masculló Saga.- Siempre fuiste malvado...Tú sembraste la semilla del mal en mí, y ahora predicas devoción por la justícia...Qué ridículo que llegas a ser.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste venderte como perro faldero a Hades?

\- ¿Tan descabellado te parece cuando tú a punto estuviste de dejarte seducir por sus fuerzas?

\- Jamás he hecho tratos con Hades.

\- Los hiciste, hermano...sólo para poder verme.

Las palabras de Saga llegaban claras a su mente, claras y nítidas, removiendo los rincones más oscuros de unos recuerdos que latían dentro de él, y que se resistían a salir, ahogándole por dentro, sembrándole de dudas...nublándole la razón. Robándole las fuerzas en su renacida determinación.

\- ¡No! ¡No vas a confundirme! ¡No te dejaré cruzar!

\- ¿Ahora me dirás que no recuerdas nada? ¿Tan rápido te has olvidado de nuestras charlas en los dominios de la muerte?- Saga se iba aproximando cada vez más hacia la impertérrita armadura de Géminis, cuyo cosmos titilaba intermitentemente.

\- Hace años que no hablo contigo, Saga...

\- Entonces debes estar cayendo en los embarrados pantanos de la locura...En verdad, hay que estar loco para haber querido matar a Athena y ahora servirla como un perro.

\- ¡Cállate, Saga!- Una fuerte oleada de energía empezó a desprenderse por cada rendija de la imponente armadura dorada, golpeando de lleno a Saga, el cúal retrocedió un par de pasos al tiempo que una risa sarcástica hacía eco en las sobrias paredes.

\- ¡La furia! ¡La rabia innata en tí! ¡Éso es Kanon! ¡Cuando más te enfureces más vulnerable te vuelves!- Exclamó Saga.- ¡Déjame ver tu rostro antes de vencerte una vez más!-Dicho ésto un ataque fue lanzado contra su propia armadura, haciendo caer el casco al suelo, descubriendo que ningún cuerpo físico la llenaba. Sólo el cosmos, y el intenso aroma a mar que tanto fastidiaba a Saga emergieron de ella.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Te crees capaz de engañarme con semejante ilusión?! ¡Te encontraré, Kanon! ¡Estés dónde estés!

La concentración del poderoso cosmos de Saga no se hizo esperar, y su técnica más mortífera acudió a sus manos, siendo lanzada contra el oro que tanto había mancillado, siguiendo el rastro del cosmos que se había atrevido a impregarlo sin su permiso, explotando dónde se hallaba la fuente de dicho cosmos. Dando de lleno en él.

\- Kanon...¡Mantente al margen! ¡Tú no tienes por qué defender este lugar!- Gritó Saga, sabiendo que sus palabras llegarían a los oídos de quién se empeñaba a entrometerse en su camino. Una vez más.- ¡No lo puedes comprender aún! ¡Nadie aquí lo puede comprender! ¡Athena debe morir!

_Athena debe morir..._

_#Continuará#_


	17. Lágrimas

_"Tears don't mean anything_

_If we don't know when we're sorry_

_No one will win today, we can't play this game... this way."_

**#Lágrimas#**

La infalible Explosión de Galaxias le alcanzó de lleno. La distancia que les separaba no había sido más que una pequeña piedra en el camino de la voluntad del poderoso cosmos de Saga. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado en la idea de detenerle? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a efrentarse a quién era el dominador absoluto de unas técnicas que él había aprendido a base de imitación?

Con el desarme de su defensa, el laberinto que había creado en Géminis se desvaneció, dejando el paso libre a Shura y Camus. Permitiendo a Saga cruzar el templo que una vez le perteneció sin más escollos que los generados por su propia nostalgia.

Kanon había intentado lo imposible y Milo, que no había abandonado la sigilosa custodia de su diosa, se había propuesto hacerle pagar sus propios recelos. Pero él ya no tenía fuerzas para luchas inútiles, para arranques de ira caprichosos. Ya no. No más. No había otras palabras válidas que no fueran las pronunciadas por Athena...y Milo no iba a conseguir que abandonara. Milo no debía tener la última palabra sobre el sentido de su existencia.

O quizás sí...

Quizás el Escorpión necesitaba convencerse que allí se hallaba un camarada, y no un traidor. Quizás él mismo necesitaba recibir un castigo por parte de uno de los más fieles servidores a la diosa más humana de entre todo el Olimpo. Quizás la Aguja Escarlata le purificaría una sangre que aún percibía densa y oscura. Quizás Antares obraría la justícia en su alma, enviándola al infierno o salvándola en la tierra.

Y Kanon estaba cansado. Su alma estaba agotada, y no se resistió. Se ofreció a Milo y su castigo. No se defendió. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Si al final los que debían convertirse en sus camaradas no le respetaban...¿qué significado tenía resistirse a ellos? ¿a su voluntad? ¿a su justícia?

Apenas podía oír las palabras que Milo le profería. El dolor que traspasaba su cuerpo era tan intenso que le arrebataba toda capacidad de sentir nada más allá de su propio sufrimiento. Pero ya no le importaba...La sangre fluía por los catorce aguijonazos del furioso Escorpión. Fluía roja, intensa...dotada de un color que creía que se habría podrido años atrás, pero que aún desprendía aroma a vida. ¿Realmente se estaba purificando? ¿Sería capaz de hallar la ansiada redención antes de una muerte inminente? ¿Habría podido pagar por alguno de sus múltiples pecados antes de rendirse a la parca?

Un último aguijonazo, directo a su corazón. Una última respiración. ¿La definitiva?

Oscuridad. Una ensordecedora negrura invadiendo todos sus sentidos, cada rincón de su razón, cada pliegue de su alma. Y como culminación de su desgraciada existencia, el útlimo pensamiento dedicado a Saga... _¿Por qué, Saga? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debemos acabar así, tú y yo? ¡¿Por qué?!_

El rechinar del oro contra el suelo se fue filtrando tenue por sus oídos, hasta llegarle a despertar la consciencia. ¿O para darle la bienvenida al mundo de los muertos?. No...ese sonido era demasiado vívido...demasiado real para formar parte de un mundo gris y sobrio...Los destellos del oro no podían formar parte del mundo de los muertos...Allí no había color...Algo le decía que no existía el color...¿pero cómo lo sabía? ¿acaso era otra alucinación de su torturada mente? ¿realmente Milo había conseguido sembrarle la semilla de la locura?

La voz de Athena resonaba a lo lejos...tan suave, tan amable y cálida como era su intenso cosmos, rebosante de amor y perdón...Y la voz de Milo, tan segura y arrogante...éso no podía ser una alucinación. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para malgastarlas fabricando insanas lucubraciones mentales...únicamente las tenía para abrir los ojos y observar la sangre que se esparcía a su alrededor, pero ya no fluía...algo había detenido su hemorragia. Alguien...Milo.

Milo y su perdón. Milo y la respuesta a una estúpida provocación, pronunciada por sus labios defendiendo el útlimo atisbo de rebeldía que aún residía en su interior. La respuesta que Kanon nunca esperó.

_"Aquí no hay un enemigo...sólo un hermano. Y su nombre es Kanon, Caballero de Oro de Géminis."_

La respuesta que le redimió.

##

La Guerra Santa había comenzado. De éso ya no cabía la menor duda. Y avanzaba con una celeridad pasmosa. No sólo habían llegado los Caballeros de Oro fallecidos y vendidos a Hades. Otros espectros habían irrumpido en el Santuario, llevándose la vida de Aldebarán. Enfrentándose a Mu y Aioria. Y pereciendo a manos del Caballero más sereno. Más misterioso y extraño. Desapareciendo ante el inexpugnable muro que era Shaka. El siempre exótico Shaka.

El que imperturbable había recibido a Saga y los demás. El que les enfrentó en la soledad de su desconocido jardín. El que les obligó a ejecutar la técnica más diabólica de los defensores de Athena, prohibida por la misma diosa desde la era mitológica debido a su ignominioso poder. El que murió porqué así su alma lo decidió, no sin antes herir profundamente los tres difamados caballeros que se habían rebajado al más profundo deshonor para vencerle. No sólo el cuerpo, sino lacerando aún más sus ya perdidas almas, comprendiendo, al fin, la verdad. _Su_ verdad.

Una verdad que todavía no podían comprender los restantes dorados con vida, a quién ya no les importaba hacer uso de la prohibida Exclamación de Athena si así conseguían detener una guerra que no se iba a librar en los dominios de la vida.

Sólo Shaka lo había comprendido. Sólo él había conseguido llegar a la esencia de todo ese mal. Y solamente Athena había sido acariciada con el último aliento del cosmos de Shaka, susurrándole al oído palabras de muerte. Palabras de esperanza. Palabras de salvación.

Athena debía morir.

##

Sus órdenes habían sido claras y serenas. Era necesario ver a Saga. Verle antes de cumplir su voluntad. De entregarse a él.

Milo, Mu y Aioria le habían traído los malheridos cuerpos de los tres traidores ante su presencia, dejándoles caer como despojos sobre el frío suelo, como si nunca antes hubiera exisitido ningún lazo de camaradería entre ellos. Mostrándoles así el desprecio que despertaban sus acciones y voluntades, vendidas completamente al enemigo.

Y allí le vio. Kanon había estado esperando ese momento infinitamente, pero la proximidad del revivido cuerpo de su hermano le estrujó el corazón. Una extraña fuerza le oprimía la boca del estómago, y la firme orden de Athena le acabó de robar la respiración.

El cofre...entregar el cofre que descansaba bajo el trono del Patriarca y tendérselo a Saga. Acercarse a él. Y verle como hacía trece años que sus ojos no le veían. Descubrirle cobarde y deshonrado. Débil...y vencido.

El cofre temblaba en sus manos a cada paso que le acercaba a Saga. A su hermano. A sus odios y recelos. A sus malignas intenciones y venenosas palabras pronunciadas con estudiada perversidad tanto tiempo atrás. A Saga y sus falsa moralidad...Saga y su incubada maldad...Saga y sus silenciosas palabras escarbando en su mente una vez más.

Los pasos se aproximaron dudosos hacia la figura postrada de Saga, enmudecida por el poder de Shaka, despertando dentro de su corazón mil y una emociones contradictorias. Desenterrando reproches. Desempolvando dudas. Exigiendo por qués.

Trece años había esperado ese momento. Pero jamás hubiera imaginado que el que le recibiría con lágrimas en los ojos sería Saga y no él.

El cofre fue entregado con frialdad a unas manos que carecían de vida, forradas con un viláceo metal que le erizó toda la médula espinal. No hubo ni la intención de alzar una vencida mirada por parte de Saga, que se resistía a perderse dentro del fulgor que desprendían las pupilas de Kanon. Saga solamente se permitió acariciar con sabido temor en sus dedos la superfície de ese cofre que sabía qué guardaba en su interior sin la necesidad de abrirlo.

El corazón de Kanon latía violentamente, y cada célula de su cuerpo se estremecía con la vibración que las recorría, viendo culminado el escabroso sueño de volver a enfrentar la mirada de Saga una vez más.

\- Athena...- Dijo con voz dubitativa, dirigiéndose con inusual respeto hacia la diosa a la que había clamado perdón.- ¿Nos permites unos momentos...?

Athena le devolvió una mirada cargada de comprensión y dulzura, y un leve asentimiento de su rostro le regalaron el permiso para consumar un momento ansiado. Profundamente necesario.

Kanon se acercó a Saga con pasos decididos, olvidándose de los demás presentes. Olvidándose por unos instantes de dónde se hallaba, y qué los había arrastrado hacia allí. Viendo únicamente a Saga, y sus infructuosos esfuerzos para evitar lo inevitable. Fueron imprescindibles unos largos segundos de observación, de silenciosa contemplación antes de agacharse y posicionarse a la altura del compungido rostro de Saga. Unas profundas inspiraciones acudieron a llenar el pecho de Kanon, que dolía con cada bocanada de aire que acudía a sus pulmones.

\- Saga...mírame...- Dijo al fin, notando como la presión que no dejaba pasar el aire en su pecho subía hasta sus ojos, humedeciéndolos a traición.- ¿Por qué?

La voz de Kanon había perdido cualquier tinte de agresividad, y sólo la delineaba una infinita pena, casi un ruego. Saga mantenía la mirada alejada de la intensidad de su hermano, sintiéndose incapaz de afrontarla con dignidad.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Respóndeme, por favor!- Kanon se dejó caer de rodillas, y un irracional impulso le llevó a alargar los brazos y tomar a Saga por los hombros, zarandeándole para obligarle a alzar una mirada que no podía demorarse más en ser contemplada.

Finalmente Saga se sobrepuso a sus propios temores, y con gestos dubitativos alzó el rostro, y le miró. Ofreciéndole una mirada tomada por las lágrimas, anclada a la desesperación.

_"Athena debe morir, Kanon...Y ella finalmente comprende porqué..."_

Las palabras de Saga no podían ser pronunciadas por sus labios, pero se materializaban vívidas en la mente de Kanon.

 _-_ Saga...¿por qué acabamos así...? Los dos consumidos por la traición...Fue el oro Saga...El oro nos destruyó...El Santuario nos destruyó...

Las manos de Kanon seguían posadas sobre los hombros de Saga, pero la presión inicial que los había estrujado se había transformado en un contacto dócil, reconfortante.

_"No Kanon...el oro me destruyó a mí...tú siempre fuiste una nefasta consecuencia del poder que nació en ambos..."_

_-_ Sé que no obré bien, Saga...Sé que el poder que poseía y que no podía usar me envenenó...y con este veneno te mordí a tí...

_"Y mi pecado fue encerrarte en la prisión de Cabo Sunion...pero así te liberé...éste es el único consuelo que acude a mi alma...encarcelándote allí, irónicamente te ofrecí la oportunidad de brillar...la que yo nunca supe dignificar..."_

_-_ Te esperé...¡Dioses! ¡No sabes cómo te esperé! Día a día esperaba divisar tu presencia, aunque fuera en la lejanía...pero nunca más te acercaste allí, Saga...ni para comprobar si el mar había obrado la crueldad que tu no fuiste capaz de perpetrar...Me abandonaste completamente...Me borraste de tu vida...Me convertiste en una perversa sombra rebosante de ira y rencor...

_"Lo sé...Kanon...lo sé...y me maldigo por ello..."_

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Saga, completamente contraído por el dolor de un pasado que ya no se podía aliviar.

\- Saga...las lágrimas ahora ya no significan nada...el momento de los arrepentimientos caducó hace mucho...y no supimos aprovecharlo.

_"¿Y si los remordimientos es lo único que mantiene una nimia chispa de humanidad en mi alma? ¿Y si ellos son todo lo que me queda para seguir recordándome el humano que una vez fui antes que el espejismo de este revivido corazón desaparezca? Kanon...mis remordimientos, mi arrepentimiento es todo lo que me queda..."_

_-_ ¿Lo que te queda para qué?

_"Para desaparecer estando en paz contigo...para estarlo conmigo mismo...Ninguno de nosotros saldrá vencedor hoy...éste es un juego que no podemos ganar...ninguno de los dos lo ganará, ni tu al lado de la luz, ni yo aliándome con las tinieblas para convertirme en mecha de la luz...pero no tenemos otra opción..."_

_-_ Saga...no te comprendo...sé que me hablabas en sueños...lo recuerdo, ¿por qué eras tú, no? ¡Dime que eras tú y no el fruto de mi locura!- La presión de los dedos de Kanon sobre los hombros de Saga se intensificó durante el instante que sus labios pronunciaron estas palabras.- Pero no te comprendo...

_"Te pedí que te unieras a mí cuando pudiste haber conseguido una vida eterna al lado de Hades...pero lo rechazaste...tu exquisita rebeldía declinó su oferta..."_

_-_ Te dije que yo nuna he hecho tratos con Hades...

_"No con él, pero sí con sus espectros...tan humanos como tú...y casi...casi consiguieron seducir tu voluntad..."_

_-_ ¡No te comprendo, Saga! ¡No sé de qué estás hablando!

Kanon se estaba desquiciando por momentos, con la intuición de saber que las palabras de Saga no eran ningún escarnio de la locura, pero sabiéndose incapaz de definir con claridad la espesa bruma que cubría unos recuerdos que ya no sabía si eran fabricados o vilmente manipulados.

_"Pero renunciaste...la bondad que residía bajo las capas y capas de rencor que habitaban tu corazón se impuso...y te salvó."_

_-_ ¿Pero por qué tú estás ahora a ese lado? ¿Por qué, junto a Shion, a quién tú mismo quitaste la vida? ¡¿Qué significa todo ésto, Saga?!

_"Yo ya no tenía salvación...yo empuñé el puñal que hay dentro de este cofre, trece años atrás...sí...fui yo, no tú...Me condené...Y ahora debo empuñarlo de nuevo..."_

_-_ ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Aún puedes salvar tu alma!

_"Mi alma se salvará en el momento que el puñal atraviese la garganta de Athena...y ella lo sabe...Shaka lo supo..."_

_-_ Saga...- Ahora eran los ojos de Kanon los que ya no podían retener unas lágrimas que había contenido por demasiado tiempo.- Entonces...¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?

_"Mi lucha acabará aquí, junto con la vida de Athena y la llegada del alba...pero tu lucha...tu batalla para redimirte...empezará con mi muerte definitiva...Hubiera deseado tanto luchar a tu lado...pero ya es imposible...ya es demasiado tarde..."_

\- Saga...

Kanon no pudo dejar de morderse los labios al tiempo que luchaba inútilmente para retener las lágrimas que ya hacía rato que le habían traicionado.

_"Kanon...ambos sabemos que eres tan capaz de servir a Géminis como una vez lo fui yo...No lo dudes...Vístela. Si esa es tu elección definitiva, hazlo. Defiéndela. Hónrala como se merece...como nunca pude hacer yo...Hazlo por tí...y por mí."_

Las palabras se silenciaron en la mente de Kanon, y no quedó nada más que sus miradas, reconociéndose...comprendiéndose.

Perdonándose.

\- Entonces, Saga...- Dijo Kanon tragando el dolor pesadamente mientras sus manos abandonaban los hombros de su hermano y se alzaba frente a él. - Luchemos nuestras respectivas batallas, y quizás nos reencontremos de nuevo...sanados al fin de nuestra infecta maldad.

_"Kanon..."_

Saga le observaba desde las bajezas del suelo, derrochando todas las lágrimas que durante años se había obligado a tragar.

Kanon le devolvía la mirada, impregnada, por primera vez en su vida, de compasión y bondad. Sin cortar el lazo estrechado entre sus anegadas pupilas, Kanon alargó el brazo, tendiendo la mano a Saga. Firme. Paciente. Esperando sellar un añorado contacto que después de unos infinitos instantes de dudas se consumó.

Sus manos se tomaron, se fundieron. Se estrecharon con fuerza.

\- Un caballero no puede librar ninguna batalla si permanece de rodillas.- Dijo Kanon con firmeza, ofreciéndole la sonrisa que Saga tantas veces envidió.- Levántate, Saga...

Y Saga no vaciló.

_#Continuará#_


	18. Guerra

**#Guerra#**

Athena había caído. Frente a las atónitas miradas de sus soldados, ella misma se hizo con la daga y se la clavó en la garganta, liberando a Saga de la atroz responsabilidad de hacerlo él mismo. Comprendiendo el gran deshonor al que voluntariamente se habían sometido Saga y los demás, para evitarle caer en manos del enemigo.

Athena se desplomó entre los brazos de Kanon, que impidieron que cayera sobre el suelo, acogiéndola con infinita delicadeza. Athena se entregó ante la anegada mirada de Saga, escapando al necesario contacto de su mano sobre ella, rogándole perdón.

La guerra contra el Señor de las Tinieblas no podía librarse en otro lugar que no fueran sus dominios. Saga lo había sabido desde el primer momento que su cuerpo revivió. Shaka lo supo...y al fin ella lo comprendió. Debía derramarse su sangre para dotar de vida una armadura que sería la salvación de la humanidad en el mundo de los muertos. Una sangre que dotaría de fuerzas a sus caballeros. Una sangre que les proporcionaría el acceso a un mundo prohíbido para los vivos, y que dónde sólo los poderosos Caballeros Dorados podían acceder despertando el Octavo Sentido. Acercándose peligrosamente con la exaltación de sus cosmos hasta los límites de la vida. Sólo así podrían acceder al Averno sin ser esclavos de sus leyes. Sólo así podrían librar la batalla definitiva.

La desesperación que provocó esa escandalosa escena en todos los Caballeros de Bronce presentes en ese momento fue aplacada por Shion. Erigiéndose por última vez en el Patriarca que siempre estuvo destinado a ser, y que la locura se Saga truncó, trece años atrás.

A Kanon ya no le quedaba nada más por hacer en un Santuario completamente derruído y huérfano de casi todos sus fieles custodios. Sólo descender hasta el Tercer Templo y pedirle ayuda a ella. A la manzana de su más profunda e íntima discordia con Saga. Con el mundo. Con él mismo.

Los grandes pasillos se presentaban oscuros y sobrios. Solitarios. Anhelantes de calidez. La única luz que allí reverberaba era la del oro de Géminis, esparcido por el suelo después de haber sido desensamblado por el ataque que Saga propinó contra su propio orgullo.

Los escalofríos no cesaban de sacudir a Kanon, que lucía la piel completamente erizada, aunque la helada atmósfera que invadía el templo no tenía nada que ver con ello. Eran los recuerdos, todos las preguntas que finalmente pudo hacer a Saga antes de verle partir hacia el Castillo de Hades, y que de alguna manera habían obtenido respuesta. Era la sensación de calma que le obligaba al corazón seguir latiendo con dignidad y todo el cúmulo de emociones desbordadas las que le erizaban el alma.

Y el _hecho_ que lo resumía todo. El _hecho_ que encerraba en sí mismo la clausura de su antiguo rencor, y de su recién experimetnado perdón. El incontestable _hecho_ de hallarse frente a _ella_.

Nunca antes sus dedos la habían rozado, aunque en infames sueños la había sentido cubrir su piel en demasiadas ocasiones, sintiendo cómo esa exquisita sensación de poder y reconocimiento que tanto anhelaba en secreto se desvanecía al llegar el temido estreno de los días, cuando sus párpados le traicionaban las esperanzas, abriéndose implacables para dejar translucir su injusta realidad.

Pero allí estaba, resonando al unísono con su alma. Enviándole oleadas de cálida energía, embriagándole con su calidez. Una calidez que se filtraba por cada poro de su piel, reconfortándole, susurrándole al oído mudas palabras de reconocimiento. Unas silenciosas palabras que acabaron profiriendo una orden.

Clara. Concisa. Sincera...

_"Kanon, tómame."_

Su mirada se cerró instintivamente. Un profundo suspiro aspiró la soledad del templo, la hizo suya...la compartió con Saga y con el último contacto de sus manos, con la correspondencia de sus miradas...Con su mútuo perdón.

No fue necesario nada más que una simple orden mental, idéntica a la que tantas veces había dedicado a sus escamas del Dragón Marino. Una simples palabras que lo guardaban todo. Dónde simpre había cabido todo.

"Géminis...te lo ruego...Protégeme...Y perdóname..."

Y no fue necesario nada más. En milésimas de segundo, todas y cada una de las piezas de la armadura de Géminis se ensamblaron sobre su cuerpo, adaptándose perfectamente a su figura, confiriéndole una abrumadora presencia. Dotándole todos los nervios de un desconocido poder. El de él...el de Saga...y el de todas sus contradicciones al fin unidas para un solo destino. Sólo una pieza se quedó en el Tercer Templo. La única pieza que Kanon se rehusó a vestir. No lucharía con el rostro protegido...¿egoísmo? Quizás sí...O simplemente respeto al Caballero que Saga siempre fue...Si caía...si era derrotado, que el fracaso recayera sobre él y no sobre Saga. Y si conseguía salir vencedor, ése sería el mejor tributo que podría ofrecerle a quién se había sacrificado por Athena. Y por él.

Sus pasos emprendieron el camino de salida, firmes, decididos. Finalmente, orgullosos, y dignos de ello. Y a las puertas le esperaba el Caballero más venerado de todos, el Viejo Maestro, Dohko. Con el rostro bañado en lágrimas de despedida, acariciado por los últimos destellos de un antiguo cosmos, tan centenario como lo era el Caballero de Libra.

\- ¿Vienes, Kanon?

\- Será un honor acompañarte, Dohko.

###

_Castillo de Hades_

El gran salón del Castillo estaba sumido en una oscuridad más pesada de lo habitual. Sentado en la soledad de sus propios pensamientos, Radamanthys saboreaba un sorbo de su preciado whisky, tragando con él los recuerdos que le refrescaba ese líquido tan ambarino como su propia mirada. Recuerdos llenos de color y de vida...recuerdos de atributos ajenos. Recuerdos de humanidad.

Frente a él, un cuadro de la família mortal de Pandora le observaba implacable. Y en medio, le admiraba la mirada violeta de una niña condenada. Una niña que en ese entonces aún sabía sonreir. La niña que se entregó por completo a él desde la primera vez que le vio, buscando hallar en ese adolescente extranjero, tan perdido como lo estaba ella misma, la protección que dos despiadados dioses le robaron sin compasión. La niña que desesperadamante se había aferrado a su color.

El infierno había sido su hogar. La oscuridad, el único color con permiso a admirar. El aroma a podredumbre, el único perfume con el que podían vestir su piel. Conquistar el mundo de los vivos con las armas del Señor de las Tinieblas, la única razón por la cuál su corazón aún no dejaba de latir.

Y Athena finalmente parecía que había muerto.

Pero no a manos de los espectros enviados para ello. No.

La misma diosa había amenazado su propia vida, llevándola al límite del ser y existir, para descender a los infiernos y ser inmune a su ley. Allí le esperaba otro Caballero Dorado, el primero de todos en desafiar unas leyes que nunca habían estado escritas para gobernar sobre la vida, y ese hombre las había sorteado todas, esperando la llegada de su diosa.

Athena y el Caballero de Virgo habían sido los primeros en invadir tierras prohibidas, pero no serían los últimos. Radamanthys lo sabía. Después de ellos llegarían más. Llegaría _él_. Su pecado más mortal.

Otro suave sorbo fue necesario para aplacar la agitación que sentía en su interior. La agitación nacida desde el convencimiento que la guerra definitiva estaba por estallar, y en la cuál él no podía fallar. Se había prometido no mostrar piedad. Y su alma siempre era impecable con sus promesas y su voluntad. No lo hacía por los dioses gemelos que divertidos manejaban sus vidas desde la comodiad de los Elíseos...No lo hacía por Pandora, a quién había jurado lealtad, y a quién nunca había abandonado. Lo hacía por él. Simple y llanamente por él. Por su orgullo. Por su honor de guerrero. Por dignificar la nobleza de un alma humana condenada a la oscuridad.

Unos suaves pasos, detenidos a una prudente distancia, le alertaron de la ruptura de su soledad.

Radamanthys se mantuvo en silencio, aguardando. Pandora hacía lo propio, vacilando.

\- Radamanthys...- Escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado con tanta devoción hizo que el Wyvern no pudiera evitar sentir cierta emoción, pero con maestría lo disimuló.

\- ¿Sí, mi señora...?

\- Ya se ha agotado la cuenta atrás...- Pandora seguía de pie a sus espaldas, amparada por la soledad del salón.

\- Lo sé...- El Wyvern sentía la mirada de Pandora acariciar su espalda, pero no se giró.

\- Athena ha invadido nuestras sagradas tierras, y siento que diversos Caballeros de su ejército se acercan al Castillo.

\- Estoy al corriente, y espero vuestras órdenes.- Dijo Radamanthys con frialdad, apurando el último sorbo del vaso. Pensando en que quizás sería el último de su vida.

\- Quiero que detengas a los Caballeros de Athena que osen pisar nuestro Castillo.

\- Lo haré, no te debes preocupar por ello.

\- Y desearía que pudieras detenerle a _él_.- Añadió Pandora con voz temblorosa, al tiempo que apuraba la distancia que les separaba y se posicionaba junto a Radamanthys.- El hombre que trajiste aquí...tu prisionero...ha conseguido pisar el Averno con vida...

Sabía que aparecería en las dudas de Pandora. Lo sabía, y ella no le había defraudado. Los temores que Pandora escondía celosamente en su corazón eran sobradamente conocidos por él. Porqué no había nada, absolutamente nada que Pandora fuera capaz de ocultarle, por mucho que se empeñara en ello.

\- Lo sé.- Conestó secamente, fingiendo indiferencia.- ¿A caso dudas de mi poder?- Inquiró Radamanthys con sorna, ladeando el rostro levemente, lo justo para divisar a Pandora a través de su fruncida mirada.

\- No, en absoluto.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿De qué dudas?- Continuó, con ansias de obligarle a poner voz a sus miedos más internos.

\- De los sentimientos que elijas para guiar tu poder.

\- ¡Me ofendes, Pandora!- Exclamó Radamanthys, alzándose de una arrebolada de su asiento, encarándose a su comandante.- Yo no tengo sentimientos.

\- No...no te sientas ofendido...Sé que en el fondo actuarás como el noble soldado que eres. Sé que serás fiel a tí mismo...y a tu honor.

Pandora no podía dejar de perderse dentro de su enojada mirada, pero no le importaba parecer estúpida, o débil. Ya no le importaba admitirse a sí misma lo que ese hombre representaba para su negro corazón. No ahora, con la guerra comenzada, y la promesa de una vida eterna al servicio de la muerte pendiendo de sus temblorosas manos.

\- Pandora...- Dijo Radamanthys al fin, suavizando un poco la dureza de su voz.- No tienes por qué preocuparte.- Un atisbo de compasión y dulzura se despertó en el espectro, que por un instante se vio traicionado por sus emociones, ésas que Pandora había conseguido sembrar en él, por mucho que a veces no lo quisiera admitir.- Lucharé con todas mis fuerzas, defenderé lo que nos pertenece por derecho, honraré nuestra misión.- Un imperceptible impulso tomó el control de sus brazos, que a punto estuvieron de alzarse para rendirse a la necesidad de acariciar el suave rostro de Pandora, congelándose antes que ella fuera capaz de percibirlo.

Sus miradas se contemplaron largamente, hablándose en silencio mil y una palabras que sus almas clamaban, pero que sus labios no estaban dispuestos a pronunciar. Ambos sabían que ese momento sería el punto de inflexión en sus existencias, unidas por los azares del destino tanto tiempo atrás. Y ambos estaban sembrados con las mismas dudas...y los mismos miedos. Tan profundos...tan humanos como seguían siendo ellos dos. Pese al destino. Pese a Hades. Pese a su maldición.

Pandora esperaba un gesto por parte de Radamanthys...unas palabras...una anhelada carícia...algo. Pero nada de éso llegó. El espectro simplemente agarró el casco de la armadura que descansaba sobre la mesa, y se lo colocó al tiempo que empezaba a andar hacia la salida del salón. Dispuesto a cumplir su misión.

\- Rada...

No era una orden. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir escenificando nada con él. Simplemente el nombre fue pronuciado como un ruego. Con ternura. Y Radamanthys se vio obligado a detener su marcha y volverse hacia Pandora, observando su compungido rostro al borde de las incipientes lágrimas que ya no podía amarrar.

\- Prométeme que no vas a morir...por favor...

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus suaves mejillas, iluminando fugazmente sus apagados irises.

Prometer...¿era momento de prometer? No...Radamanthys no podía prometer algo que ni él mismo sabía si sería capaz de cumplir. Pero no podía mostrarse débil, éso no. Simplemente la observó, descubriéndola tan pequeña y desemparada como la primera vez que la vio.

Y con infinita tristeza, le sonrió.

_#Continuará#_


	19. Averno I

_"_ _It all has ended, the clock's rewinded._

_We don't mean anything to me. You think?_

_I killed this silence for you to end the night_

_The words are loaded, the wounds are open"_

**#Averno I#**

El alba despuntaba en el horizonte de un mundo que aún pertenecía a la humanidad, iluminando las lóbregas piedras que alzaban un grotesco castillo sembrado de muerte. El Castillo de Heinstein, le había dicho Dokho...el único punto del mundo que albergaba un portal que unía la dimensión de la vida con la eternidad de los campos de la muerte. Kanon había seguido los pasos de Dokho, el caballero considerado el más sabio de entre todos, el más respetado...el Viejo Maestro, sobreviviente de la última Guerra Santa, hasta allí.

El Castillo de Heinstein.

O el Castillo de Hades.

¿Qué importaba el nombre? Que la muerte estaba presente en ese oscuro lugar era evidente.

Y que un helado escalofrío había congelado cada célula del cuerpo de Kanon al pisar esos dominios también.

El aroma que contaminaba la atmósfera, las gélidas ráfagas de aire...la hierba seca y marchita bajo sus pies...el color gris de las rocas...Nada de éso le resultaba desconocido a Kanon. Sus sentidos reconocían ese lugar, pero su mente se negaba a recordar.

Dokho no vaciló en internarse en el Castillo, descubriéndolo completamente vacío y solitario, envuelto únicamente por el aura de maldad que emanaba por cada grieta de sus aparejadas piedras.

Aioria, Mu y Milo ya habían accedido ahí, y los Caballeros de Bronce les habían seguido en su suerte. Era primordial unirse a ellos, apoyarles en la batalla contra el ejército de Hades, y Dokho parecía más que decidido a conseguir dicho objetivo, dejando a Kanon atrás.

¿Cómo podía pensar Dokho en iniciar batalla en esos dominios? ¿Acaso no sentía el entumecimiento de su cuerpo y la disminución de su cosmos? ¿O estas sensaciones las experimentaba exclusivamente él? ¿Y por qué le parecían tan familiares?

\- ¡Kanon, debemos apresurarnos!- Le había demandado Dokho desde la distancia, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

\- Dokho...¿a caso no sientes tu cosmos disminuir peligrosamente?

\- Ésto es debido a la barrera protectora que Hades tiene levantada alrededor del castillo...Por este motivo apremia que hallemos el portal que nos conducirá al Averno lo antes posible. ¡Venga Kanon! ¡Sígueme!- Una fuerte explosión de energía los sorprendió de improviso. Una energía oscura batallando contra los marchitos cosmos de sus camaradas, extinguiéndolos...Borrándolos por completo de la faz de la tierra.- ¡Kanon! ¡Reacciona de una vez!- Exclamó Dokho, avalanzándose hacia dónde había percibido ese choque de energías.

Pero Kanon no le podía seguir...Algo se lo impedía. Algo en su interior le decía que esas húmedas paredes escondían una verdad que su mente insistía en mantener velada. Ese aroma nauseabundo...esa fragancia a putrefacción que se empecinaba en hacerle querer recordar todo lo que su mente le negaba, pero que estaba ahí, dormitando entre ese eterno gris...

Dokho había desaparecido tras el último fulgor de unos cosmos compañeros, y él se había quedado solo. Deambulando sin sentido por unos oscuros pasillos que parecía que sus pies conocían, conduciéndole hasta un gran salón, presidido por un cuadro grotesco. Un cuadro familiar, dónde una niña le regalaba una violeta mirada cargada de inocencia. Y pavor.

Esa mirada...la había visto en algún lugar ¿pero dónde? ¿cómo era posible que su inconsciente le guiara por unas estancias que sus ojos no conocían? ¿o quizás sí?

Sus recién estrenados pasos dorados resonaban contra las frías paredes, guiándole hacia una mesa apostada frente a ese cuadro. Una mesa que albergaba una botella de whisky medio vacía, acompañada de un vaso con una débil base acuosa. Su mano forrada de oro tomó la iniciativa de cerrarse entorno al vaso y alzarlo, acercándoselo a la nariz, inhalando el único aroma que no destilaba muerte, sino vida.

Y con la inspiración de ese conocido olor, un recuerdo despertó. Fugaz. Centelleante. Efímero. Un recuerdo que le rubricó un nombre en su mente. Un nombre que antes de poder descifrarlo, desapareció.

_Wyvern..._

Y el rastro de un cosmos maléfico. Poderoso. Una energía al servicio del Dios de las Tinieblas, resistiéndose a abandonar el castillo aún.

¿Acaso ese cosmos aguardaba a por él?

###

Las órdenes de Pandora habían sido claras: enfrentar a la diosa Athena en el Averno. Proteger a su Señor Hades en sus propios dominios. Todos los espectros habían sido llamados a abandonar el Castillo previamente a su necesario derrumbe, pero un soldado seguía defendiendo las paredes del único hogar que durante trece largos años conoció.

Primero había hecho frente a los tres Caballeros de Oro que habían conseguido llegar hasta allí, segurametne siguiendo la estela de los cosmos de los revividos espectros, erigidos traidores al fin. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua Pandora en pensar que esas ratas de Athena se habían unido a Hades? No habían hecho otra cosa que mostrarles el camino a seguir para impedir que las tinieblas se cernieran sobre toda la faz de la Tierra, pero ya era demasiado tarde para buscar reproches...Pandora ya no estaba en el Castillo que la había visto nacer como humana y como servidora del mal. Y Pandora le esperaba en el Averno. Le necesitaba allí, a su lado. Pero aún seguían llegando inoportunos invitados al festín de oscuridad que se estaba sirviendo. Si primero habían sido las ratas de Athena, ahora fueron los ratones...Cuatro Caballeros de Bronce con la moral herida y el orgullo de guerreros realzado. Tenían determinación, éso el Wyvern no podía negarlo, pero no les iba a dejar pasar. Ningunos pies más deberían mancillar su hogar. Su honor. Nadie iba a prohibirle cumplir con su deber.

Nadie...

Ni siquiera _él._

Ese cosmos...ese fulgor que había percibido bajo las aguas de los dominios del Dios Poseidón...esa alma humana rebosante de vida y contradicción. Ese color que le hizo olvidar por unos detestables instantes de humana debilidad la naturaleza de su deber...

Kanon... _¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué acudir de nuevo al campo de batalla? ¿Por qué hacerlo sirviendo a Athena? ¿Por qué no te mantuviste al margen?_

Todas estas preguntas se agolparon a la mente de Radamanthys, erizándole su piel muerta con algo semejante a la emoción que corroe el estómago antes de experimentar algo desconocido.

_Te di la oportunidad de elegir que yo nunca tuve, Kanon...Y elegiste mal. No es sólo tu voluntad de guerrero lo que te ha llevado hasta aquí...también tus propios remordimientos...tus ansias de redendión, la necesidad de hacer algo correcto según tu corazón antes de morir...Por qué sabes que vas a morir ¿verdad? Y lo harás como Caballero de Géminis...Te lo prometí, Kanon...no voy a mostrarte misericordia._

_Y deseo que tu cumplas con tu renovada voluntad, y que tampoco conozcas la piedad._

Los ataques de esos críos le arrancaron de sus pensamientos, de sus últimos recuerdos. Pero nada consiguieron hacer contra él. Él era uno de los tres Jueces del Averno...¿qué se habían creído esos insignificantes ratones de Athena? ¿Y en qué estaban pensando los espectros bajo su mando? ¿Por qué aún no habían descendido al Inferno? ¿Por qué habían acudido a su lado?

\- Valentine...¿qué hacéis aún aquí? ¿No habéis comprendido las órdenes de Pandora? Todo espectro debería haber abandonado el Castillo en estos momentos. Vuestras fuerzas no son necesarias aquí.- Dijo Radamanthys con dureza, buscando con la mirada a su más fiel servidor.

\- Mi señor Radamanthys...hemos atendido las órdenes de la señora Pandora, pero no debemos dejarle solo. No únicamente servimos a Pandora, también a usted...el comandante de nuestro batallón.

\- Valentine, no es necesario. Puedo librarme yo sólo de estos arrastrados caballeros de bronce.

\- No mi señor Radamanthys. No vamos a permitir que malgaste energías con seres insignificantes. De ellos nos encargaremos nosotros.- Respondió Valentine, hablando en nombre de todo el séquito de espectros al servicio incondicional del Wyvern.- Además...hemos percibido otros dos cosmos muy poderosos acceder al Castillo...

\- Lo sé, Valentine. Estoy al corriente.

\- Y permítame hablar con franqueza, mi señor...- Añadió Valentine, acercándose con pasos dubitativos a Radamanthys, bajando la mirada y la voz, hablando con timidez y cierto temor.

\- Adelante...- La escrutadora mirada de Radamanthys se había impregnado de una sobriedad que helaba la sangre de cualquiera que osara perderse en ella.

\- Uno de los cosmos creemos que pertenece a su prisionero...

\- También lo sé Valentine.

\- Es muy poderoso...mucho más de lo que demostró cuando estuvo cautivo aquí...- El temor que emanaba de Valentine era delatado por el temblor de su voz, por la cuidadosa elección de sus palabras, que en ningún momento pretendían ofender a su señor.

\- ¿Qué insinúas, soldado?- Inquirió Radamanthys, mirando a su súbdito con dureza, obligándole a bajar la mirada que finalmente se había atrevido a alzar.

\- Sólo creo que...sería conveniente derrotarlo aquí...dónde su cosmos se ve mermado...sacando ventaja de ello.

Las palabras que Valentine de la Harpía pronunció con profunda sinceridad y respeto no hicieron otra cosa que enfurecer a Radamanthys, que se posicionó amenzante frente a él, acercando su cubierto rostro al de su subordinado lo suficiente para obligarle a mirarle dentro de su centelleante mirada.

\- Valentine...yo decidiré dónde y cómo acabar con él. Y no va a ser precisamente aquí, donde su cosmos flaquea y donde no puede ofrecerme una batalla justa.

\- Pero mi señor...ese hombre es muy poderoso...

\- Y yo también. Le venceré. Pero antes deseo experimentar una batalla de verdad. Digna de mi poder. Que me haga superar mis propios límites. Que me exija todo lo que mis capacidades de combate puedan ofrecer de mí.- El Wyvern masticó todas y cada una de las palabras que dedicó exclusivamente a Valentine, convirtiéndole así en su confidente.- Si eres un deboto soldado deberías comprender mis motivaciones, Valentine...- Añadió en un susurro cargado de tensión.

Valentine simplemente asintió, tragando saliva con esfuerzo al tiempo que luchaba en mantenerle la mirada a su superior.

\- Y ahora, si queréis ser de utilidad, acabad de rematar estos Caballeros de Bronce...ellos no son dignos de mi poder...- Otro asentimiento del espectro de la Harpía siguió a la última orden de Radamanthys, que pausadamente reanudó sus pasos, pasando a través de todos los espectros agolpados a su alrededor, sintiéndose observado con profundo respeto y admiración.- Yo me voy a reunir con Minos y Aiacos...No me defraudéis, Valentine...- Añadió, antes de desaparecer sembrando un fuerte vendabal a su alrededor.

###

Ya no quedaba absolutamente ningún rastro de energía en el Castillo. Ninguna.

Únicamente los temblores de las paredes rompieron el pesado silencio que se había cernido sobre Kanon, alertándole del inminente derrumbe de esos lóbregos muros.

No podía seguir perdido en sus pensamientos, en los inútiles intentos de descifrar la maraña de extrañas sensaciones y confusas imagenes que rasgaban su mente contínuamente. Debía reaccionar, y no podía demorarse más en ello. Las paredes a su alrededor empezaron a ceder, y los techos amenazaban en colapsar en cuestión de segundos. El portal...debía hallar el portal del que le había hablado Dokho...alzar su cosmos hasta el límite de hacerlo estallar y dejarse engullir por la garganta del Infierno.

Con el derrumbe de los muros también disminuyó la barrera protectora que la voluntad de Hades ejercía sobre el castillo, y allí apareció. Entre la lluvia de piedras...frente al renacer de su cosmos...allí le vio. Un gran agujero negro...un paso a otra dimensión...el acceso al mundo de las Tinieblas...

El camino a su final redención.

###

Pisar esas tierras resultaba extraño...convirtiéndose en una experiencia casi metafísica. El gran esfurzo que le había supuesto descender hasta allí le había pasado factura a su energía, pero poco a poco iba notando como todos los nervios de su ser recuperaban la tensión necesaria para poder presentar batalla. Por qué por éso había descendido al Averno. Para batallar con quién fuera...para allanar el camino de Athena llevándose a su paso a cualquier espectro que osara entreponerse entre él y su perdón.

Sus pasos andaban por inercia, decididos, firmes. Pero incapaces de saber a qué destino se dirigían. Poco a poco, el pesado aire del Averno se hacía más fácil de respirar, aunque no podía decir que su aroma resultara agradable. Quería sentir el cosmos de Dokho, pero era imposible percibir nada más que no fuera el hedor a azufre y podredumbre que le había embargado desde que sus pies pisaran el Castillo.

No había rastro de los Caballeros de Bronce, los cuáles no sabía del cierto si habían conseguido llegar con vida en esos dominios, o si habían perecido a las puertas de ellos.

Tampoco había rastro de ningún espectro...No se había cruzado con nadie que pusiera rostro a un nombre que no paraba de martillearle la mente.

_Wyvern._

¿Por qué este nombre? ¿Por qué la insistencia de su subconsciente a dibujarlo tras sus retinas? ¿Por qué sabía que debía hallar al hombre que vestía dicho nombre y vencerle sin piedad? ¿Por qué ése era su objetivo por encima de cualquier otro?

¿Por qué...?

Kanon no tenía absolutamente ninguna respuesta a una evidencia que se presentaba más que transparente en su corazón. Por mucho que lo intentara, por mucho que se esforzara en recordar algo que sabía que tenía olvidado, no podía ser capaz de ello. Y en vez de desalentarse, la sensación de tener un deber que cumplir aireaba aún más su castigado corazón.

Ni el mensaje que halló esculpido en un arco de piedra medio derruído pudo robarle las ansias de combatir.

Un mensaje ancestral que rezaba una advertencia... _"Oh, vosotros los que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza"..._ ¿Qué esperanza?

Los labios de Kanon no se frenaron de exhibir su media sonrisa al leer esas palabras esculpidas con exquisita precisión, y se permitió la tentación de detenerse frente a esa puerta inmortal y admirarla con sincera curiosidad, leyendo otra vez su sugerente inscripción.

\- Yo ya no tengo nada que temer...¿qué esperanza voy a abandonar si nunca he conocido alguna?- Musitó Kanon para sí mismo, reanudando sus pasos, regocijándose en la calidez que la armadura de Saga le transmitía por todo su ser. Sintiéndose digno de servir a alguien por primera vez en su vida. Sucumbiendo al siempre latente orgullo de guerrero que habitaba en su corazón.

El arco fue cruzado y dejado atrás. Y el camino que se extendía frente a él parecía eterno, laberíntico y solitario. No sabía hacia dónde ir, ni qué esperar encontrar entre las ráfagas de aire que le azotaban sin cesar, las cuáles parecía que deseaban hablarle, arrastrando con ellas voces y palabras inconexas. Rastros de cosmos...de cosmos compañeros.

Kanon se detuvo en seco, frunciendo su ceño en clara señal de concentración al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y dejaba su mente en blanco para percibir...sí...percibir no muy lejos de allí a dos cosmos muy jóvenes luchando contra un espectro...los cosmos de Pegaso y Andrómeda, enfrentándose a un despiadado cosmos maligno...y sufriendo en sus manos.

Kanon volvió a sonreír con su natural picardía mientras su mirada se desvelaba de nuevo, achicandose en una expresión de triumfo. Sintiendo la aceleración de su corazón previa a su primera oportunidad de salvación.

Esos dos muchachos estaban siendo derrotados sin compasión, y sólo él estaba allí para acabar con su sufrimiento.

Y para poder iniciar su ansiada redención.

Sin ser testigo que en una proximidad estudiada, camuflando de manera excepcional un poderoso cosmos maligno, una mirada tan humana como la suya le observaba con atención.

Esperando su momento...

Y anhelando en secreto su propia liberación.

_#Continuará#_


	20. Averno II

_"We cannot soar and still stay on the ground,_   
_Don't wanna see me, hear me, hate me...Hate, hate, hate..."_

**#Averno II#**

Kanon avanzaba con orgullosa seguridad por los inescrutables senderos de la Primera Prisión del Inframundo, siguiendo la estela de los dos jóvenes cosmos que presentía en apuros. Y Radamanthys le observaba. Le estudiaba. Y muy a su pesar, recordaba.

Pero ése no era momento de recordar. Los acontecimientos que su rebeldía había desencadenado no debían ser rememorados. Ése era un lujo que ahora simplemente no se podía permitir. Por mucho que en silencio siguiera preguntándose por qué le había salvado de las inundaciones desatadas con la derrota de Poseidón. Por qué lo había arrastrado al Castillo de Hades...Por qué había hecho lo posible para mantenerle con vida...Por qué había permitido que se acercara a él...Y por qué se había dejado manipular a su antojo, rindiéndose quizás por última vez, a su humanidad más natural.

Todas estas preguntas tenían como solución una única respuesta, y Radamanthys la sabía. Su marchita alma siempre la había sabido. Y Pandora también la había descifrado. Su última e íntima conversación así lo había dejado entrever.

Kanon era color. Kanon era vida. Kanon era la suma de todo, y la evidencia más apabullante de lo que él mismo y Pandora carecían. Kanon tenían en sus manos el control de su destino. Ellos, los espectros...no. A su destino se llegaba surcando un río de sangre oscura, tan negra como lo era su mundo, y no podían salir de él. Debían luchar para consagrar su mundo. Para y por su señor Hades. Para liberar a la humanidad de todo sufrimiento y dolor, y así, quizás, poder vivir en merecida paz su prometida eternidad.

Los destellos del oro que ahora protegía a Kanon resultaban insultantes en unas tierras que no conocían ni la luz ni el color, y el orgullo que exhibía en la seguridad de sus pasos le recordó al más poderoso de los espectros el porqué deseó convencerle de luchar a su lado. No había ningún espectro con semejante arrogancia y poder. Ninguno...Y Rune de Balrog era un claro ejemplo de la debilidad del ejército de Hades.

No le había resultado difícil a Radamanthys sentir que Rune se hallaba en problemas, ocasionados por dos jóvenes caballeros de Athena, que habían conseguido sacarle de sus casillas sin siquiera hacer uso de su poder. Y saber que Kanon se dirigía hacia ese foco de conflictos tampoco fue una incógnita complicada de resolver. Pero Radamanthys no iba a intervenir. Aún no. Quería volver a ver a Kanon en acción, ahora que por fin gozaba de la plenitud de su cosmos, luciendo una revivida determinación.

En un pestañeo Kanon desapareció de su vista, haciéndose invisible, pero su cosmos seguía estando allí, tan despierto como lo había conocido al lado de Poseidón. La curiosidad que sentía Radamanthys para averiguar qué era lo que Kanon estaba dispuesto a hacer no tardó mucho en verse satisfecha. Rune había atacado a los jóvenes caballeros de bronce, pero había caído de cuatro patas a las densas telarañas de una perfecta ilusión. Una ilusión creada de manera magistral por Kanon, cómo era de esperar del nuevo y radiante Caballero de Géminis. Y Radamanthys no pudo evitar sonreir para sus adentros al ser testigo de la locura que se estaba apoderando del espectro Rune, que había salido corriendo del Palacio de Justícia, sosteniendo su propio casco entre las manos, absolutamente convencido que era la cabeza de su Señor Hades la que sujetaban sus temblorosos dedos. Y en ese preciso instante, el Wyvern se permitió su propio momento de diversión, regocijándose con la insana locura que se había apoderado de un espectro que él siempre había considerado menor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Rune?- Preguntó, apareciendo a su lado, llamándole la atención tanto con su voz como con su tacto, firme y frío sobre la surplice del espectro.- ¿De qué cabeza estás hablando?

\- ¡Radamanthys! ¡No sabes la herejía que he cometido! ¡He decapitado a nuestro Señor Hades! ¡Su cabeza...su cabeza está en mis manos!

\- ¿Pero qué dices, insensato?- Insistió el Wyvern, tremendamente divertido con la situación.- ¡Lo que sostienes entre las manos es tu propio casco, idiota!

Rune escuchó atónito a Radamanthys, y con temor posó sus desorbitados ojos sobre lo que él creía que era la cabeza de su señor, confirmando las palabras de Radamanthys.

\- ¡Entonces ha sido él! ¡Ese maldito mocoso de Andrómeda ha creado una ilusión, atrapándome en ella!

\- No te confundas Rune. Un simple caballero de bronce no posee el poder necesario para atacar así a un espectro de tu rango.- Dijo Radamanthys con extraña serenidad.- Ésto es obra de alguien mucho más poderoso...Ésto lo ha hecho alguien que ha osado pisar el infierno, y presentarnos batalla en él, decidido a encararse a los mismísimos dioses.

\- Es cierto...este cosmos...lo presiento a nuestro alrededor...- Decía Balrog, que miraba desquiciadamente de un lado a otro, lanzando al fin su ataque con el látigo, amarrándose a una masa invisble.- ¡Te tengo, insolente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a presentarnos batalla en el mismísimo Infierno?! ¡Muéstrate de una vez!

\- Como queráis...si tantas ganas tenéis de verme...os concederé el deseo...

La voz...esa voz serpenteó por los oídos de Radamanthys como una carícia, y hasta pretendió sentir su corazón latir más deprisa esperando verle aparecer, y hallarse de nuevo, frente a frente con él. Deseando que Kanon siguiera aún bajo los efectos del borrón de sus recuerdos.

Como si de magia se tratara, la figura de Kanon fue escapando de su propia ilusión, materializándose altiva frente a los dos espectros. El látigo de Balrog seguía enroscado en el antebrazo de Kanon, que con orgullo deslizó la mirada de Rune al Wyvern, sintiendo una fugaz punzada en su mente, un destello...la certeza de poner nombre a ese hombre de mirada ambar y porte tan altivo como el suyo, y la desesperación de no poder saber por qué.

\- Vaya, vaya...- Dijo Kanon, disimulando la incomprensible impresión que le causaba el otro espectro.- Creía que estando bajo el influjo de mi Puño Diabólico me llevarías directamente frente a Hades, pero si no lo haces tú...él lo hará por tí...- Su mirada volvió a Radamanthys, que le escrutaba con dureza y emoción.- ¿Me equivoco...Wyvern?

 _Wyvern_...¿Cómo recordaba su nombre? ¿Cómo era posible? Estaba convencido que le había borrado todos los recuerdos...¿o acaso se debía a que su voluntad era más indomable de lo que había imaginado?

\- ¡Oye, maldito!- Exclamó Balrog.- ¡Estás apresado por mi látigo, y es cuestión de segundos que tu cuerpo acabe despedazado por él!

Kanon lentamente volvió su mirada hacia Rune, clavándose en él, siendo realzada por su arrogante sonrisa.

\- Creo que vas a ser tú el que acabe despedazado aquí mismo...

Kanon no añadió nada más. Simplemente alzó un dedo y lo posó sobre el látigo que permanecía enrollado en su brazo, y lo prendió como una mecha. Calzinándolo al momento frente a la atónita mirada de Balrog, incapaz de hacer nada para evitar arder como una polilla bajo la hierática figura del Wyvern a su lado, disfrutando en silencio la veloz derrota del espectro.

\- Y bien...¿listo para ser el siguiente en caer, Wyvern?

Oír su nombre pronunciado con tanta seguridad removía todas las fibras del cuerpo de Radamanthys, despertándole mil y una alertas, dudando de la eficacia del ataque que infligió a Kanon antes de devolverlo al mar.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Radamanthys no se pudo resistir.

\- Lo ignoro...sólo sé que es así...- Respondió Kanon con brutal sinceridad, observándole fríamente.- Deberías alegrarte que el adversario que te de muerte sepa tu nombre, ésto siempre es un honor...

\- No estés tan seguro de vencerme, Kanon...- Los ojos de Kanon se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa de descubrir que el espectro también conocía su identidad, sintiendo una extraña sensación de familiaridad hacia ese oscuro hombre dispuesto a presentarle batalla.- Como has podido comprobar, yo también sé de tí...

\- ¿Y piensas derrotarme tan fácilmente como hiciste con Airoia y los demás? Aquí no está la barrera protectora de tu dios Hades...mi cuerpo se siente ligero y lleno de energía. A ellos los derrotaste con ardides de cobarde, cuando ellos no podían usar ni una décima parte de su poder...

\- No soy ningún cobarde, Géminis...esas ratas se metieron solitas a la ratonera y pagaron por ello. Yo no les puse ningún quesito para atraerlas...

\- Préparate para morir, Wyvern...si no es que claudicas y tú mismo me conduces ante tu dios.

\- Estaré encantado, Kanon, pero no de conducirte hacia Hades, ¡sino hasta las mismas profundides del Averno!

Ambos se prepararon para la lucha. Ambos elevaron sus cosmos para enfrentarse en un duelo necesario para sus almas. Y ambos odiaron con intensidad la intromisión de los dos Caballeros de Bronce que habían desquiciado a Rune únicamente con su infantil actitud.

Radamanthys se contuvo. Aguardó de nuevo su ansiado enfrentamiento con Kanon. Esperó a que éste se deshiciera de los muchachos, permitiéndose la osadía de aleccionarles con palabras que hasta ese momento ni él se había creído. Arrancándole con ellas una sutil sonrisa que nadie vio. Y algo le reconfortó el corazón: la evidencia que Kanon mostraba sin saberlo, las ansias de mantener una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con él, sin compañeros ni ayudas. Sólo ellos. Y nadie más.

Seiya y Shun no pudieron hacer otra cosa que obedecer a Kanon y seguir adelante con la misión de entregar la armadura de Athena a su diosa, dejándole atrás. Solo. Y frente al Wyvern, que a duras penas quería evitar reírse abiertamente ante la escena que acababa de presenciar.

\- ¡Qué ironía más deliciosa! Tú, precisamente tú, aleccionando a los muchachos con palabras sobre la moralidad...¡Tú, que manipulaste a un dios como Poseidón!

Una oleada de rabia invadió a Kanon. ¿Cómo diablos sabía tanto ese hombre de él? ¿Y por qué su subconsciente le seguía alarmando contínuamente, siseándole en el cerebro palabras inconnexas, mandándole imágenes confusas del Castillo...imágenes fugaces dónde aparecía él, y el soldado que tenía frente a sí? ¿Qué significaba todo éso? Una celda...heridas...palabras de traición...una despiadada mujer de mirada violeta...la infantil mirada del cuadro...el tótem de la armadura del Wyvern dentro de una habitación en penumbras observándole a él...¡a él! ¡¿Por qué esas imágenes?! ¡¿De dónde las sacaba su mente?!

\- ¡¿A qué esperas?! ¡¿No ibas a mostrarme el verdadero poder de un Caballero de Oro?! ¡Recibe mi Castigo Supremo, Kanon!

Kanon estaba perdiendo la concentración por momentos, y sólo guiado por su instinto de lucha más arraigado y natural pudo evitar recibir de lleno el duro golpe del ataque que el Wyvern no demoró en lanzar contra él. La gran potencia del cosmos del espectro le alcanzó de refilón, pero fue suficiente para mandarle de bruces al suelo y permitirle sentir su tenebrosa textura bajo la yema de los dedos que se apoyaron en él.

\- No...no hay duda que eres uno de los más fuertes de los Jueces del Infierno...- Grunó Kanon, lanzándole una intensa mirada afilada aún más por la contracción de sus cejas, siendo su mente golpeada con otra palabra...otro nombre que no dudó en pronunciar lleno de furia y convicción.- Eres muy fuerte...Radamanthys del Wyvern...

La boca del estómago del Wyvern se contrajo al insante de escuchar su nombre completo emerger de los labios de Kanon, e inevitablemente su guardia bajó, siendo este pequeño detalle aprovechado por Kanon, que se avalanzó contra él, paralizándole todo el cuerpo por completo con un aguijonazo de poder directo a su frente. De poder...sí...finalmente Radamanthys estaba probando el poder que tanto había admirado en él, y que tantos esfuerzos le había costado recuperar, haciéndolo solamente lejos de la oscuridad.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Radamanthys?- Masticó Kanon con orgullo.- ¿No te puedes mover?- Ni hablar...El Wyvern luchaba para poner voz a su réplica, pero no podía siquiera emitir sonido alguno, pereciendo todos los intentos en su garganta. Kanon había recuperado su altivez, y con soberbia se acercó hacia sus espaldas, hablándole rudamente.- El influjo al que sometí Rune fue el de una simple ilusión, pero éso contigo no me bastará. Éso no es nada comparado con el ataque que estás a punto de saborear...¡El Puño Diabólico de Satán! Una vez bajo sus efectos no te librarás de él hasta que veas a alguien morir frente a tí...y tu dios es un perfecto candidato para que puedas liberarte de mi poder.

El brazo de Kanon estaba completamente extendido hacia Radamanthys, y su dedo índice apuntaba directamente a su cerebro.

\- No...no...voy a...complacerte así...Kanon...

Finalmente la voz emergió, pesada, ronca. Lacerando todas las cuerdas vocales del Wyvern al paso de cada palabra arrancada con su férrea voluntad.

\- Éso lo veremos...¡Prepárate, Wyvern!

Y de nuevo otra molesta interrupción.

Otra intromisión.

Otra descarada ruptura en su combate, desconcentrando a Kanon y permitiendo así que la revivida movilidad del Wyvern acudiera de nuevo a derretir la congelación de sus músculos.

\- ¡Mi señor Radamanthys!- Exclamó una voz, perteneciente a un espectro del grupo que se había materializado a su alrededor, enervando a los dos guerreros sin medida.

\- ¡Qué diablos hacéis aquí!- Gritó Radamanthys, con la furia destellando en el ámbar de su mirada al tiempo que comprobaba que todos sus músculos volvían a responder a la perfección.- ¡Marcháos de una vez! ¡¿Que no veis que estoy en medio de un combate, maldita pandilla de estúpidos?!

\- Es...es la señora Pandora...

\- ¡¿Qué le pasa?!- Radamanthys estaba cegado por su propia rabia, y Kanon se veía azotado de nuevo por las insanas disfunciones de su mente, que insistía en hervir en un embrollo de imágenes y palabras que le estaban desquiciando por momentos.- ¡¿Qué carajo quiere ahora?!

\- No lo sabemos, señor Radamanthys...- Balbuceó el mismo espectro que habló la primera vez, agachando el rostro y evitando mirar directamente a su señor.- Sólo que insiste en verle...y que se está impacientando con su demora...

\- ¡Pues volved y decidle que no sólo Athena se ha inflitrado en el Averno, sino que otros Caballeros de Oro también, y que estoy cumpliendo con mi deber! ¡El que ella mismo me impuso!

\- Ya...ya se lo hemos explicado mi señor, pero ella insiste en verle a usted...

_¿Por qué Pandora? ¡No puedes hacerme ésto precisamente ahora!_

_-_ El señor Minos y el señor Aiacos ya os aguardan en el Cocito...

\- ¡Mierda!- Se quejó Radamanthys abiertamente.- Está bien...

Kanon observaba la escena con estupefacción, sintiéndose ridículo y con la agria sensación que deja el inminente éxtasis cortado de cuajo.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de él...- Añadió otro de los espectros, plenamente confiado de sus palabras.- Podéis marcharos tranquilo.

Una sarcástica risa se apoderó de Radamanthys, que empezó a alejarse de los espectros. Y de Kanon.

\- Dejadle.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron todos al unísono.

\- Este hombre de aquí es muy poderoso. Ni siquiera cien de vosotros podrías ni siquiera soñar en acabar con él.- Kanon abrió los ojos con sorpresa por las palabras que le acababa de regalar Radamanthys, sintiéndolas como una inmensa muestra de respeto y reconocimiento como nunca antes había recibido. Y menos por parte de un enemigo.- Kanon, te ruego que me disculpes.- Los pasos del Wyvern se detuvieron, y su rostro fue ladeado lo justo para ofrecerle una directa mirada a sus sorprendidas facciones.- Tendremos que aplazar nuestro combate para otro momento, pero te prometo que volveré.

Dicho ésto, Radamanthys desapareció, dejando a Kanon rodeado por esa munión de espectros a los que nada les quedaba por hacer.

\- Y yo te esperaré, Radamanthys...

\- ¡Oye! ¡Radamanthys ya no está! ¡Ahora tus adversarios somos nosotros!- Gritó uno de los espectros, haciéndose el importante gracias a la compañía y apoyo que le ofrecían los demás.

\- ¿Acaso no habéis escuchado lo que ha dicho vuestro señor? Os ha advertido y aún así no pensáis escucharle...¡menuda lealtad la vuestra! Tiene razón...no sois más que gusanos para mí, así que si valoráis en algo vuestras vidas ¡marchaos!

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Lo escucháis?! ¡¿Se puede ser más insolente y fanfarrón?! ¡Somos espectros de Hades, imbécil!

\- Sois gusanos incapaces de entender las advertencias de alguien de digno poder. Gusanos hambrientos de muerte ¿verdad? ¡Pues saboread la muerte que os ofrecerán las estrellas más relucientes del universo! ¡Morid cegados en su fulgor!

Kanon empezó a concentrar su cosmos sin escatimar esfuerzos, extendiendo los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, reuniendo todo la energía del universo en él.

\- ¡Maldito insolente engreído!

\- ¡Explosión Galáctica!

_#Continuará#_


	21. Averno III

**#Averno III#**

Los grandes portalones de Giudecca se abrieron, dejando paso a Minos, Aiacos y Radamanthys encabezando el séquito, hallando a Pandora frente al postrado Orfeo de la Lira, antiguo Caballero de Athena que había ofrecido sus servicios a Hades a cambio de poderse mantener al lado de su amada, víctima de una terrible maldición que la mantenía anclada a los infiernos.

A una distancia considerable y presidiendo la inmensa escalinata que nacía en el centro del salón, una oscura silueta permanecía sentada y en silencio, tras unos cortinajes que nunca dejaban ver en claro las facciones de la imponente figura que ocupaba el gran trono. La figura de su dios y señor. La figura de Hades. Raras veces los espectros accedían a esos aposentos, pertenecientes a su Señor Hades, al cuál tenían vetado dedicarle ni una palabra y firmemente prohibido mirarle directamente a los ojos. Sólo Pandora podía hacerlo. Sólo ella podía hablarle. Sólo ella había sido bendecida o condenada con esa confianza.

\- Pandora...¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tu llamada? Espero que sea un asunto urgente por habernos hecho acudir a los tres jueces aquí y ahora.- Farfulló, aproximándose amenazante hacia ella, olvidándose de las formalidades con las que debía hablarle cuando no estaban solos.

\- Orfeo va a tocar su lira para nuestro Señor Hades, y he pensado que alguna vez también os apetecería poder disfrutar de la suavidad de su música. Y ahora es una buena ocasión para ello.

No...éso no podía ser...Radamanthys no daba crédito a las palabras que Pandora acababa de pronunciar con inapropiada serenidad, y la exasperación que le despertaba esa ridícula situación empezó a quemarle por dentro, tomando el control de sus piernas, que avanzaron sin rubor hacia Pandora al tiempo que mostraba severa indiferencia a la presencia arrodillada de Orfeo en medio del gran salón. Dejando atrás a Minos y Aiacos, que le observaban en silencio.

\- ¡Estaba en medio de un combate, maldita sea!- Le espetó entre dientes, mirándola con furor.- ¡¿Y nos reclamas, para qué?! ¡¿Para escuchar música?! ¡Ésto es surrealista, Pandora!- Radamanthys se estaba exasperando por momentos.- Creo que estás perdiendo la noción de nuestra realidad...- Masticó entre dientes, ofreciéndole una furiosa mirada cargada de incomprensión.

\- Radamanthys...presiento que algo va a ocurrir...- Susurró ella con suavidad, invitándole a rebajar el impropio tono de su voz mientras sus violetas ojos se fijaban en él.- Algo grande...algo magnífico. Realmente lo presiento...- La intensa mirada que siempre vestía el rostro de Pandora se había anegado por la emoción.

\- ¡¿Me has hecho dejar una batalla por un simple presentimiento?! ¡Maldita sea, estaba cumpliendo con tus órdenes!- Radamanthys se estaba impacientando sin medida, y parecía no importale en absoluto que sus compañeros le vieran completamente fuera de la rectitud de comportamiento que siempre debían mostrar ante su señora.

\- Radamanthys, dejemos de fingir...Hace tiempo que ya no cumples mis órdenes...Sólo estabas satisfaciendo tu obsesión.- El Wyvern quiso replicar, pero su razón le detuvo las intenciones, permitiéndole únicamente chasquear la lengua con sonoro desagrado.- Y tu obsesión puede esperar...- Concluyó Pandora en un susurro cargado de tensión.- Y ahora sí que me vas a obedecer, aunque sea por última vez...- Su violeta mirada irremediablemente se perdió dentro de los ofuscados ojos de Radamanthys, que mantenía su mandíbula cerrada con dureza.- Presiento que algo va a suceder...y tú me vas a seguir la corriente...Estarás atento a todos los movimientos de Orfeo...nunca me he fiado de él.

\- Yo tampoco...- Susurró al fin Radamanthys, observando de reojo a Orfeo, que rápidamente bajó su mirada al saber que el visual estudio al que había sometido al Wyvern había sido descubierto por éste.

Pandora asintió dulcemente, sin poder evitar regalarle una mirada de eterna devoción al soldado que por enésima vez en su vida debía rendirse a los dictados de su voluntad.

Y Radamanthys obedeció. Tal y como lo dictaba su deber. Tal y como, en el fondo, su corazón no podía evitar. Presientiendo a su vez que sí, que algo iba a suceder. Algo importante. Algo inesperado. Algo que empezó a resultarle inquietante. Tanto como el inmenso cosmos que comenzó a sentir, ténue y malvado, a su alrededor.

###

_En algún lugar de los Elíseos..._

_-_ Te toca mover, Hypnos...

Thanatos se estaba impacientando ante la inmovilidad de su hermano. El tablero de ajedrez descansaba sobre una hermosa mesa de madera exquisitamente tallada, pero Hypnos parecía estar muy lejos de la inocua batalla que se libraba en medio de los dos.

\- No me gusta lo que estás haciendo, Thanatos...

\- ¡Siempre igual! ¡Siempre quejándote, hermano!- Resopló el oscuro Dios de la Muerte.

\- No encuentro apropiado que juegues con nuestro ejército de la manera en que lo estás haciendo.- Se enfadó Hypnos, aunque sin perder un ápice su eterna serena compostura.- Hace años que juegas con Pandora. Y ahora no se te ocurre otra cosa que hacerle creer que el espíritu de nuestro Señor Hades despertará en el cuerpo de ese muchacho...¡justamente un caballero de Athena! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan retorcido, Thanatos?! ¡Hacerles creer que nuestro Señor se presentará frente a ellos cuando su verdadero cuerpo y su espíritu se hallan aquí, custodiados precisamente por nosotros, sus más directos servidores!

\- ¡No me digas que a tí no te divierte verlos así! Ay...los débiles humanos...¡son tan fáciles de manipular!- La sonrisa que lucía Thanatos era aterradora, e Hypnos no podría seguir resistiendo esa escena por mucho más.- Repito que te toca mover, Hypnos. A éste paso la partida resultará tan eterna como nosotros...- Le recordó Thanatos, antes de hacerse con una copa de vino tinto y saborear un sorbo con expresión de puro placer.

\- Pandora nos liberó de la condena que nos impuso la última Guerra Santa, y parece ser que tú has olvidado este simple hecho que hace que hoy estemos aquí, en los Elíseos...

\- ¡Deja de sufrir por Pandora! Abrió la caja, sí...ya lo dicen: "La curiosidad mató al gato"...¿Y qué? ¿Encima se lo tenemos que agradecer?

\- Lo deberías recordar, como mínimo. Y siempre ha sido fiel a nosotros...no me agrada que juegues con ella de esta manera. Como siempre has hecho.

\- ¡Somos dioses Hypnos! ¡Podemos hacer con los rastreros humanos lo que nos venga en gana!- Exclamó Thanatos, desplegando los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo con expresión de sobrado despotismo.- ¿Piensas mover pieza de una maldita vez?- Las manos cayeron sobre el reposabrazos de su gran sillón, y sus ojos se fijaron fríos sobre la figura de Hypnos.

\- A veces me arrepiento de no haberla sumido en un hipnótico y plácido sueño para toda la eternidad...

\- No lo has hecho porqué en el fondo también te diviertes con el espectáculo que nos ofrece.- Sentenció Thanatos, recostándose en su mullido sillón con una maléfica sonrisa adornando su apuesto rostro.- La última vez que estuve con ella le dije que debía hacer comprender a su ejército quién mandaba allí...¡y ni te imagines cómo me reí viendo la humillación a la que sometió a Radamanthys! ¡Ella, humillando frente a los espectros de más alto rango a su mayor soldado! ¡A _su_ Radamanthys! ¡Éso fue sublime, Hypnos!

\- Reza a Hades para que tu truco no se vuelva contra tí, hermano...- Hypnos se había alzado de su asiento frente a Thanatos, dejando la partida de ajedrez por terminar.- No deberías subestimar a los humanos de esta manera...Reza para que no tengamos que enfrentarnos a ellos aquí mismo.

Una histriónica carcajada sacudió con desagradable intensidad los oídos de Hypnos.

\- ¡¿Y cómo quieres que lleguen hasta aquí?!

\- Tu despreocupación ya ha conseguido que la misma Athena se pasee por el inframundo a sus anchas, además acompañada por un Caballero de Oro. El juego ya hace mucho que se te ha ido de las manos. No tienes su control desde el mismo momento que ordenaste a Pandora resuscitar a los dorados muertos...¡¿Qué te creías?! ¡¿Que te harías con su voluntad?! Ya viste en qué desencadenaron tus ansias de diversión...- Hypnos apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia la figura de Thanatos, mirándole con profundo desacuerdo, entreteniendo aún más a su hermano.

\- ¡Bah! No deberías preocuparte...Tenemos a nuestros tres jueces en el Averno. Minos, Aiacos y Radamanthys se encargarán de poner punto y final a esta función.

\- ¿Seguro? Radamanthys nunca ha sido muy afecto a tí que se diga...

\- Pues si no actúa como el perro que le corresponde ser, detendré su corazón...y fuera problema. ¿O prefieres sumirlo en uno de tus _hipnóticos y plácidos sueños eternos_ _para que no sufra_?- El desprecio que destilaba Thanatos en cada sílaba pronunciada haciendo escarnio de las propias palabras de Hypnos, y en el grotesco tono de voz que empleaba en ello hizo que el Dios del Sueño no deseara seguir en su presencia, retirándose sin más demora.- ¡Qué condenadamente aburrido que eres Hypnos!- Se resignó Thanatos.- Está bien...como desees. Disfrutaré yo solo del espectáculo.

Y el espectáculo no se hizo esperar. Thanatos observó cómo la lira de Orfeo pretendía sumir en una profunda ensoñación a los espectros, desvelando al fin su traicionero corazón. Y casi consiguiéndolo, dejando fuera de combate a todos los presentes, menos a uno. A Radamanthys...el insufrible Radamanthys.

\- Bueno Radamanthys...sorpréndeme...- musitó para sí.

Radamanthys atacó a Orfeo, los Caballeros de Bronce se unieron a la escena, consiguiendo herir al Wyvern, incluso fragmentarle el casco de su Sapuris...y la batalla empezó, a la sombra de las voluntades de Pandora, Minos y Aiacos, aún bajo el influjo del poder de Orfeo. Y allí había llegado el momento tan esperado...No se podía presentar mejor. Sólo le haría falta un poco de concentración y un chasquido de sus dedos para materializar su divertimento en el cuerpo del joven Andrómeda.

Y el chasquido sonó.

La expresión de sorpresa que moldeó el rostro de Radamanthys al escuchar la que pretendía ser la voz de su Señor no tenía descripción posible que le hiciera justícia. Ver cómo obedecía y se arrodillaba frente a ese débil y manipulable muchacho simplemente era algo que ni con oro se podía pagar.

Y Pandora...su pequeña e insensata Pandora, ya liberada del influjo de Orfeo después de su inaplazable muerte...¡qué devoción mostraba a ese muchacho que él mismo había elegido a consciencia para formar parte de su propia función, urdida tantos años atrás! Todo se presentaba perfecto. Simplemente inmejorable.

\- ¡Qué condenadamente estúpidos que sois! ¡Cómo os lo creéis todo, los humanos! ¿Y aún osáis enfrentaros a los dioses?

Otra carcajada, dedicada a sí mismo, se convirtió en la única compañía de Thanatos en esos momentos, prohibiéndole ser consciente de lo evidente.

Radamanthys nunca había sentido afección hacia él. Y el Wyvern no era un humano al que se pudiera menospreciar. Tras las bambalinas de esa grotesca escenificación, su inquebrantable voluntad de guerrero y su instinto más primitivo y natural le protegieron de la ilusión. Le quitaron el velo de los ojos.

Y olió el aroma a muerte que sólo Thanatos podía desprender.

###

\- ¡Pandora, detente!- Exclamó Radamanthys, con el estómago completamente contraído por la percepción de un poderoso cosmos divino.- ¡No te acerques a él!

\- Radamanthys...¿que no te das cuenta?- Le decía Pandora, con la mirada anegada de emoción.- Es nuestro Señor Hades...¡al fin su espíritu ha despertado dentro del envoltorio mortal elegido en esta era!- Pandora también olvidó toda compostura, y cedió a sus impulsos de acercarse al Wyvern y apoyar suavemente ambas manos sobre el frío pecho de la Sapuris, mirándole directamente a los ojos, buscando hallar en ellos alguna señal que replicara su misma emoción.- Él nos dará las fuerzas y la sabiduría necesarias para ganar esta guerra. ¡Saldremos vencedores, Radamanthys! Al fin obtendremos nuestra recompensa...

\- Pandora, con toda la franqueza, creo que cometes un error...- Trató de susurrar el Wyvern, tomando con delicadeza las muñecas de Pandora para apartarlas de su pecho.- No es posible que no detectes la procedencia de este cosmos divino...

\- ¡Claro que lo siento! ¡Es el cosmos de nuestro Señor Hades! ¡Es su magnífico cosmos divino!

\- ¡¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan ciega?!- Exclamó Radamanthys, agarrándola de los hombros al tiempo que la zarandeaba con rudeza.- Este cosmos divino que lo envuelve todo no es de nuestro dios Hades...es divino, sí...pero no es Hades. ¡Es _él_ , Pandora! ¡Maldita sea, es _él_! ¡Es Thanatos quién está detrás de todo esto...!

\- Radamanthys...- La faz de Pandora se había teñido de una absoluta seriedad, incapaz de querer creerse las palabras del Wyvern.- No estás siendo respetuoso como es debido...el señor Hades se enfurecerá contigo si no le muestras más respeto.

\- ¡Que no es Hades! ¡Es Thanatos! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no reconozcas su cosmos?! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar confundida después de las atrocidades que ese malnacido te ha hecho vivir?!

\- ¿No te parece que aquí el único que está confundido eres tú? Tu obsesión te nubla la razón, Radamanthys.- Replicó Pandora con dureza, visiblemente ofendida por las palabras del Wyvern.- Mira a Minos y Aiacos...postrados frente a él, ofreciéndole sus respetos. Y tú aquí, deseando hacerme creer sandeces sólo por qué no te apetece vivir este momento de irrepetible revelación.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Pandora?

\- ¡Que sólo te importa la batalla que según tú te he obligado a abandonar, en vez de ofrecer tu lealtad a nuestro Señor de las Tinieblas! ¡A mi hermano menor por fin reencarnado!- Estas palabras se clavaron con dureza en el alma de Radamanthys, que no acababa de comprender lo que Pandora había querido decir.

\- ¿Cómo que _reencarnado_?- Inquirió, frunciendo su ceño, afilando su mirada.- Entonces...la figura que hemos estado adorando durante años tras los cortinajes...¡¿qué era?! ¡¿Una ilusión?! ¡¿Una condenada ilusión?!- Pandora no quería cortar el contacto visual que la mantenía atada a su mayor pecado, otorgando veracidad a las dudas del Wyvern sólo con su silencio.- ¡¿Y tú lo sabías?! ¡¿Nos has estado engañando todo este tiempo?!

Finalmente la intensidad de la fustigadora mirada de Radamanthys fue más fuerte que su voluntad, y Pandora desvió la mirada por unos instantes, reconociendo sin palabras parte de la verdad en todas las preguntas que le lanzaba Radamanthys. Pero el momento por el que habia estado viviendo en la penumbra casi la totalidad de su vida al fin había llegado. Y nada ni nadie iba a impedir que se ofreciera su lealtad sin reservas a una ilusión que su corazón no era capaz de diluir.

\- Radamanthys del Wyvern...no voy a tolerar que ni tú ni nadie empañe este momento. Toma los cuerpos de Orfeo y Pegaso y llévatelos de aquí. Después eres libre de detener a todo intruso que aún ose rondar por nuestros dominios.

El Wyvern se pasó ambas manos por los cabellos con cierto aire de desesperación frente a la negativa de Pandora de querer comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Y rindiéndose a sus impulsos más humanos volvió a asir a Pandora por los hombros, firmemente, pero sin ejercer brusquedad.

\- Reacciona, Pandora...por favor...- Susurró con toda la suavidad que la situación le permitía.- Este muchacho está siendo manipulado por Thanatos...¡Tienes que sentir su cosmos! ¡Es imposible que no lo reconozcas!

Unas tímidas lágrimas al fin se condensaron en la mirada de Pandora, delineándola con delicadeza, surcando sus mejillas con timidez.

\- Rada...hemos esperado este momento desde hace muchos años...tanto tú como yo...Comprendo que en algún momento hayas perdido la fe, pero ahora todo se consumará...Nuestro momento ha llegado...

\- Ésto no es más que otra partida de ajedrez con nosotros como peones en el tablero...¡Estoy convencido de ello, Pandora! ¡Y apostaría mi vida que es Thanatos quién mueve las piezas!

Sus dedos se cerraron entorno a los delicados hombros de Pandora en un sutil gesto de cercanía y antigua complicidad, y Pandora lo aceptó, agradeciéndolo en secreto, cerrando su bella mirada un fugaz instante en el que todo desapareció, y allí sólo quedaron ellos dos. Un instante que velozmente se evaporó, devolviéndola a la realidad. A la burda realidad que Thanatos había creado para su egoísta diversión.

\- Debo cuidar de mi hermano menor, de nuestro Hades...abastecerle de todo lo que necesite...informarle de la situación...- La razón de Pandora parecía seguir tan nublada como se presentaba la situación a su alrededor.

\- Pandora...confía una vez en mí...te lo ruego...una sola vez...- Insistió el Wyvern, manteniendo aún sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros de esa bella muchacha, la cuál había robado una porción de su malogrado corazón tanto tiempo atrás.

\- No necesito que estés aquí. Deshazte de los cuerpos de Pegaso y Orfeo de una vez, y luego búscale si es lo que deseas.- Las manos de Radamanthys aflojaron el contacto, y lentamente las dejó volver al lado de su cuerpo, inspirando profundamente, degustando el sabor de la impotencia frente al abrumador poder del mismísmo Dios de la Muerte.- El nuevo y radiante Géminis está aguardando por ti...- Los puños de Radamanthys se cerraron con fuerza al tiempo que su mandíbula hacía lo mismo.- Ve...y derrótale. Muestra a todo el Averno a quién pertenece el más noble y destructivo poder que habita en los infiernos.

Radamanthys asintió en silencio, dedicándole una última mirada a Pandora. Una mirada desbordada de un mundo de emociones encontradas imposibles de descifrar. Viéndose correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Pero ese momento no se debía alargar más. Respirando resignación y buscando coraje se obligó a andar hacia dónde había caído su casco, agarrándolo de una arrebolada y volviendo a cubrirse la cabeza con él. Seguidamente sus pasos metálicos le condujeron hacia dónde se encontraban el cuerpo sin vida de Orfeo y el inconsciente Pegaso, y con sobrenatural facilidad se cargó al Caballero de la Lira al hombro, sosteniendo a Pegaso contra su costado, rodeánole con el brazo.

Una última mirada anecdótica al supuesto Hades reencarnado antes de partir.

Una última mirada a Pandora, velada por una fina capa de brillante humedad que nadie pudo percibir.

Unas últimas palabras que Pandora deseó pronunciar, pero que su orgullo tragó.

_"Radamanthys...prométeme que no vas a morir..."_

###

_Elíseos_

_-_ Maldito Radamanthys...Me pagarás tu infidelidad...Siempre saliéndote del guión. Te juro que te haré rogar clemencia de rodillas. Nadie...absolutamente nadie debe desafiar a un dios...Y tú no eres la excepción.

_#Continuará#_


	22. Averno IV

**#Averno IV#**

El Cocito fue la región del Inframundo elegida para abandonar los cuerpos de Orfeo y Pegaso. La Octava Prisión. El infierno para todo aquél que en vida osa rebelarse contra los dioses.

Radamanthys los dejó allí, congelándose en compañía de todos los cuerpos de los Caballeros Dorados que en algún momento decidieron enfrentarse a Hades. Hallando su último lugar de descanso eterno al lado de Mu, Aioria y Milo. El Wyvern ya había cumplido con la última orden de Pandora. Y por fin se sentía libre de continuar con su deber.

No le resultó más costoso que un simple pestañeo ubicar a la perfección su cosmos, ardiendo en el Quinto Círculo del Infierno. Percibiéndose más intenso que las eternas llamas que allí consumen los cuerpos de todos los pecadores que en algún momento de su vida desoyeron la palabra de los dioses. Y no estaba solo. Otros dos Caballeros de Bronce de Athena se habían unido a él y le seguían ciegamente, por mucho que Kanon nunca se hubiera propuesto liderarles. Pero al Wyvern esos insignificantes ratones no le importaban.

En realidad ya nada le importaba. En el corazón de Radamanthys sólo latía un deseo. Luchar contra él. Poner a prueba su propio poder contra el hombre más poderoso que se había cruzado en su condenada vida. Y volverse a sentir vivo gracias a ese caballero cuyo corazón era más noble de lo que su mismo dueño estubiera nunca dispuesto a reconocer.

Su presencia se materializó frente al enésimo espectro derrotado por Kanon, frente a la atónita mirada de esos dos muchachos rebosantes de convicción. Frente a la sonrisa que Kanon le dedicó.

\- Veo que te has atrevido a acabar con un número considerable de mis subordinados...- La presencia del Wyvern seguía siendo abrumadora, pese a que su sapuris se apreciaba dañada y varias heridas se descubrían por todo su cuerpo.

\- Si no hubieras desaparecido quizás aún seguirían gozando de vuestra gris existencia.- El tono con el que Kanon le replicó acarreaba una seguridad envidiable.

Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en el apuesto rostro de Radamanthys, sin argumentos para negar en absoluto esa afirmación. Gris existencia...Si tan sólo hubiera sido gris, dónde aún caben los matices, las intensidades...Pero no. Ni siquiera era gris. Kanon se había quedado corto. Gris no era la definición más acertada, aunque sí lo suficientemente cercana para comenzar a apreheder el abismo que se oculta tras el color más puro que da nombre a la oscuridad.

\- Kanon, como te prometí, aquí estoy.- La voz de Radamanthys sonaba serena. Impregnada de calma. Vaticinio de tempestad.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Es uno de los tres jueces del Inframundo! ¡Es muy poderoso!- Exclamaron los dos bronces, con pavor en su mirada.

\- Marchaos.

Claro y determinante.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Os digo que os marchéis. Debéis seguir adelante sin mí. El Wyvern y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente que sólo nos concierne a él y a mí.

Cualquier réplica o intento de permanecer allí para prestarle ayuda fue inútil, y las mudas órdenes que seguían emanando de la dura mirada de Kanon acabaron por hacer claudicar la voluntad de los más jovenes, que no tuvieron otra opción que seguir con su propio destino, y luchar por él.

Una vez amparados por la soledad del campo de batalla, ambos guerreros se estudiaron con la mirada, sin prisas, calibrando sus propias fuerzas y las del adversario, admitiendo en cómplice silencio que ambos niveles de poder no eran para nada despreciables. Kanon le analizaba profundamente, sintiéndose invadido por la insistente sensación de conocer a ese hombre de antes, y con la incordiante ignorancia de seguir sin saber por qué. Radamanthys le admiraba desde el reconocimiento de su ineludible poder, y desde la envidia que Kanon seguía despertándole. La envidia del poder ser, del poder elegir...la envidia del poder sentir...y del poder elegir cómo vivir.

Por fin había llegado el momento que había soñado y anhelado durante tantos años de oscuridad. Por fin se hallaba frente a alguien capaz de removerle todas las fibras de su ser. Alguien rebosante de inconformidad y rebeldía. Quizás el único humano capaz de hacerle exprimir la totalidad de su poder, y recordarle por última vez la dulce y humana sensación de existir.

Ambos empezaron a controlar sus cosmos, alimentándolos con determinación para ofrecerlos sin compasión.

\- ¿Piensas atacar de una vez, o debo ser yo quién empiece, Wyvern?- Inquirió Kanon con sorna, sin dejar de mirarle directamente a los ojos.

\- Será un honor Kanon ¡asestarte el primer golpe!

El Castigo Supremo de Radamanthys no se hizo esperar, como tampoco la eficacia de Kanon al detenerlo, recordándole con altivez que ese ataque ya no iba a funcionar de nuevo contra él. Y sin darle tiempo siquiera a sorprenderse, la Explosión Galáctica impactó contra el Wyvern, derribándole de un plumazo, arrancándole el maltrecho casco de la cabeza, dejándole de bruces contra el cenizo suelo. Pero insuficiente para acabar con él, que pese a que sentía su cuerpo entumecido por el influjo de Orfeo y las heridas provocadas por Pegaso volvieron a arder, su resistencia física y su voluntad combativa parecían no conocer ningún límite.

\- Ésto no es todo lo que eres capaz de hacer, Kanon...- Masculló Radamanthys entre dientes, pasándose el dorso de la mano por sus ensangrentados labios, dotando de color la oscuridad del metal que le cubría.- ¡Atácame de una vez con todas tus fuerzas!

\- ¡Álzate primero! No se debe atacar a un hombre que no ha podido rearmar su legítima defensa.

\- ¡No tengas piedad! ¡Te pedí que no mostraras compasión!- Exclamó Radamanthys, poniéndose en pie y volviendo a encarar a la figura de Kanon, en evidente tensión.

_No muestres piedad..._

Estas simples palabras acuchillaron el cerebro de Kanon, rasgándole el pliegue más recóndito donde su subconsciente guardaba todos los prohibidos secretos que unían a ambos hombres, dejando abierta una sutil brecha por donde escapó una escena...una conversación...una grave voz rogándole ver cumplida una última voluntad... _No tengas piedad_...

Kanon se quedó paralizado, viéndose asaltado por un derroche de imágenes que comenzaron a cruzar su mente sin orden ni control, algunas de ellas repetidas, otras inéditas hasta ese maldito momento, dónde su pasado más reciente y oculto empezó a ver la luz: una celda...sus heridas en el abdomen...la armadura del Dragón Marino siendo testigo de los cuidados que un hombre procuraba en él, un soldado, un espectro... _él_. Radamanthys...Radamanthys y su proposición de unirse a su ejército del Inframundo...y la voz de Saga serpenteando por su mente con sus mensajes de traición...Saga y sus ansias de verle, de comprenderle, conduciéndole al encuentro del único que en ese momento le podía responder...

\- ¡Kanon! ¡¿A qué esperas?!

La voz del Wyvern le devolvió de inmediato a la realidad, y el golpe de energía que le asestó de lleno le hizo retroceder unos pasos, cargándole de nuevo su cosmos, que violento explosionó de nuevo contra quién era el protagonista absoluto de todos los recuerdos que su mente había guardado celosamente en la escuadra más recóndita de su razón. Derribándole otra vez, sometiéndole a las bajezas de ese mundo sembrado de hollín.

\- ¡Maldito Wyvern! ¡Ya empiezo a recordar!- Le espetó Kanon, acercándose con decisión hacia él, obligándole a alzarse nuevamente mientras le asía de un brazo y tiraba con rudeza de él.- ¡Tú me llevaste al condenado Castillo de Hades! ¡El mismo que pisé antes de hallar el portal para acudir a los infiernos! ¡Tú osaste pedirme que me uniera a vosotros! ¡Tú utilizaste a mi hermano! ¡Por tu culpa su recuerdo quedará siempre sumido en la ignominia de la más baja traición!

\- No Kanon...no te confundas...¡A Saga no fui yo quién le ofreció servir a nuestro lado! ¡Yo no tengo el poder de resuscitar a los muertos!- Se defendió Radamanthys, en un intento inútil de hacer valer su honor y de no dejar que éste fuera manchado por una mentira dónde él no tenía cabida.

\- ¡Cállate, malnacido!- Se exasperó Kanon, propinándole un puñetazo que volvió a tumbar al Wyvern, el cuál se maldecía por no ser capaz de superar el entumecimiento de su cuerpo que la asquerosa música de Orfeo irremediablemente había infligido en él.- Si no fuíste tú...entonces...¡entonces fue esa mujer! ¡Esa ultrajante mujer! ¡La oscura mujer de mirada violeta! ¡La misma que te humilló en mi presencia!

\- No...¡no permitiré que hables así de Pandora!- Se enfursimó Radamanthys, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para alzarse otra vez, lanzando una dura mirada a Kanon.- ¡Ella cumplió con su deber!

Una carcajada presa del nerviosismo nacido de las recientes revelaciones que a duras penas Kanon podía asimilar les envolvió por completo, enervando sin medida al Wyvern, que muy a su pesar no podía soportar que Pandora fuera el blanco de una ira que únicamente debía ser derrochada sobre él.

\- ¡Tú, que te has atrevido a insultar al ejército de Athena, llamándonos ratas! ¡Aquí las únicas ratas de alcantarilla que hay sois vosotros, los espectros!

Otra concentración de cosmos no se hizo esperar, estallando contra el pecho de Radamanthys, fulminándolo casi por completo. Dejándole al borde de la inconsciencia. Y con la anulación total del influjo al que había sometido la mente de Kanon, privándole de recordar.

Y ya no había marcha atrás. Todas las imágenes que aún habían quedado en el tintero del olvido emergieron presurosas, ansiando ser verificadas, recordadas como algo real. Perfectamete vívidas. Crudas. Ineludibles...

Kanon se vio a sí mismo entrando en una habitación, hallándose en presencia de una surplice. De la surplice que ahora vestía a ese hombre abatido frente a sí. Y se reconoció curioseando por unas estancias plagadas de conocimiento, de arte...de pasión devota hacia un mundo que no tenía lugar entre esas paredes que no desprendían otro hedor que no fuera el de la muerte. Se descubrió con una botella del más fino whisky que en su vida había probado en su mano, regando su paladar, embriagándole todos los sentidos, y cualquier atisbo de cordura que en ese momento aún le pudiera quedar.

Recordó la incordiante voz de Saga enloqueciéndole más y más...rememoró su necesidad de saber, de poner respuestas a demasiadas preguntas que quizás nunca responderían sus por qués...y luego apareció él, el que le había salvado sin su consentimiento de las inundaciones de Poseidón, el que le había arrebatado su determinación de pagar por todos sus pecados y morir como un traidor, el que se había presentado frente a él y el que se había dejado seducir por la vitalidad que surcaba sus venas y que hacía latir con violencia su corazón.

Kanon recordó su burdo intento de manipulación, el ofrecimiento de los más mundanales placeres a cambio de descender a los infiernos y hallar allí la solución de sus incesantes dudas.

Kanon fatalmente recordó...

El acercamiento a Radamanthys, su incomprensible provocación, y la aún más absurda rendición de su propia voluntad ante un demencial juego de pasión que abrasó a los dos con equiparable intensidad. El amargo sabor del licor mezclándose entre sus labios, la avidez de sus manos en descubrir cada porción de sus respectivos cuerpos, el desenfreno, la violencia de los abrazos, la consecución del máximo placer...Y la posterior experimentación del infierno en todo su esplendor.

El corazón de Kanon latía con desesperación al ser testigo del redescubrimiento de todo lo que incomprensiblemente había compartido con ese hombre que ahora yacía casi derrotado frente a sí, y la rememorización de sus palabras le estrujó la boca del estómago, atándole un odioso nudo en la garganta. Un nudo imposible de deshacer.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Kanon...?- Farfulló Radamanthys, escupiendo la sangre que los golpes de Kanon habían hecho emerger en su boca.- ¿Ya te has rendido?- Los esfuerzos que el Wyvern hacía para volverse a poner en pie resultaron infructuosos, manteniéndole arrodillado y anclado las cenizas de su propio infierno.- Aún no me has derrotado...Kanon...

La voluntad de lucha de ese hombre era indomable. El fulgor que desprendía el ámbar de su mirada era lo único que dotaba de un aura de color la esencia de ese guerrero, junto con los rubios y revoltosos cabellos que cubrían su rostro con pudor, cómo si quisieran protegerle de su propia degradación.

\- Radamanthys...

\- ¡No estoy vencido todavía, Géminis! ¡¿A qué esperas para acabar conmigo?!- La mano del Wyvern buscó apoyo sobre su rodilla, que temblorosa buscaba ser el pilar para alzar su cuerpo al tiempo que otra oleada de sangre invadía su boca y se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios sellados.

\- Recuerdo todo lo que pasó, Radamanthys...

Esta revelación heló el débil fluir de la sangre del Wyvern por completo, paralizándole en sus intentos de erguirse de nuevo, pretendiendo acelerar un corazón al que no le estaba permitido latir por propia voluntad.

\- Pues olvídalo, Kanon...- La voz de Radamanthys se percibió gutural, y fue necesario expulsar de nuevo la sangre que seguía subiendo por su garganta.

\- Recuerdo tu dolor...tu maldición...el casi inexistente latir de tu corazón...

\- ¡He dicho que lo olvides! ¡Nada de éso debió ocurrir! ¡Fue un error! ¡Tú fuíste mi mayor error!- Una pátina de acuosidad acudió a embellecer aún más su clara mirada.

\- Recuerdo tu incondicional lealtad a un dios que te robó la posibilidad de vivir, que te sometió...

\- ¡Basta, Kanon! ¡Te he dicho que lo olvides! ¡No debes mostrarme compasión! ¡No deseo compasión!- Radamanthys alzó el rostro, ofrenciendo su mirada bajo las fruncidas cejas a aquél que empezaba a dudar.

\- Te comprendo Radamanthys...

\- ¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Tu no puedes llegar a comprender nunca mi condición! ¡No debes hacerlo!

\- Y te admiro por ser tan fiel a tu honor...por la nobleza de tu alma...

Una imperceptibles lágrimas surcaron el ensangrentado rostro del Wyvern, que desesperado veía como su adversario dudaba en ofrecerle su anhelado final.

\- No...me muestres...¡compasión!

Unos cosmos casi tan poderosos como el del Wyvern acudieron a mancillar la escena. Unas energías maléficas e indiferentes hacia su camarada, la imagen del cuál rebajado al suelo y que no hizo otra cosa que inspirarles cierta diversión.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Radamanthys? Parece que necesitas ayuda...- Dijo Minos con regocijo y desdén.

\- Marchaos...

\- ¡Pero si hemos venido a rescatarte del apuro! Ya que tú solo no eres capaz...- Añadió Aiacos, con el mismo tono de superioridad y desprecio.

\- ¡Dejadnos! ¡Esta batalla no os concierne en absoluto!- Se exasperó Radamanthys, frustrado por el nuevo rumbo que había tomado la delicada situación.

\- Radamanthys tiene razón. Vosotros dos sobráis aquí. Ésta batalla es sólo cosa de él y yo.- Intervino Kanon, exhibiendo su orgullo y determinación.

\- ¡Fíjate Aiacos con qué arrogancia se atreve a dirigirse a nosotros, los Jueces del Infierno!- Exclamó Minos haciendo gala de lo mismo.- ¿Empiezas tú a darle su merecido o me lo dejas a mí?

\- Lo siento Minos, pero me tomo mi turno.- Sentenció Aiacos, reuniendo su poder.

\- ¡No! ¡Malditos...Deteneos!

\- ¡"Ilusión Galáctica"!

El cosmos del maléfico Juez alcanzó a Kanon, barriéndole por completo, amenazando con robarle definitivamente el combate a Radamanthys.

Pero éso no iba a suceder. Simplemente era algo que el Wyvern no podía permitir. Aún no. La amenaza de verse desprovisto de su última obsesión le procuró las fuerzas necesarias para alzarse e interponerse entre Aiacos y Kanon, frenando el ataque del primero. Consiguiendo que Kanon no fuera sacudido hasta el punto de no poder volver.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces, Radamanthys?! ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?!

\- Os he dicho que derrotar a Géminis es algo que sólo me concierne a mí.

\- ¿Estás seguro de éso, Wyvern?- Intervino Minos, completamente divertido y con el nuevo mando de la situación.- Yo no veo que ese caballero sea una presa tuya precisamente...

Actuando como un cobarde, Minos no fue capaz de tener el noble detalle de permitir que Kanon se pusiera en pie. Los pérfidos e invisibles hilos de su "Marioneta Cósmica" habían empezado a rodear todo el cuerpo de Kanon, alzándole del suelo en contra de su voluntad, cerrándose con fuerza alrededor de todas sus articulaciones y extremidades, tomando el control absoluto de sus movimientos.

Un grito ensordecedor de dolor escapó de la garganta de Kanon, que se sentía completamente incapaz de hacer nada para evitar que esos hilos le estrujaran a voluntad.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir, Géminis?- Insistía Minos, moviendo los invisibles hilos a su antojo.- ¿Quieres ver una demostración de lo que mis hilos pueden hacer?- Apenas Kanon pudo formar un gruñido de negación, uno de sus dedos fue movido de manera completamente antinatural, fracturándolo sin compasión, arrancándole un alarido de dolor.- Ésto es sólo un pequeño detalle sin importancia...¿que te parece si seguimos con tu cuello?

Radamanthys se rindió a sus impulsos de intervenir, pero Aiacos se lo impidió, manteniéndole en segundo plano, aprovechándose de su evidente debilidad. Obligándole a presenciar un final que nunca había sido previsto en sus deseos. Regodeándose en la sensación de al fin poder someter al Juez más poderoso de los tres.

\- ¡Parad de una vez! ¡Debo ser yo el que derrote a Kanon!

Una risa histriónica se apoderó de ambos jueces al instante. Una risa que se presentó altiva y déspota. Una risa que pronto murió en sus gargantas, siendo acallada por la presencia de un cosmos inesperado. Un cosmos que sesgó de cuajo todos los hilos que amenazaban la integridad de Kanon.

Un cosmos tan abrasador como las mismas llamas del infierno.

Tan inmortal como lo era el Ave que le daba nombre.

\- ¿Te echo una mano, Kanon?

\- Fénix...

_#Continuará#_


	23. Averno V

**#Averno V#**

\- Ikki...

\- Kanon, no debería ser propio de tí dejarse atrapar en unas redes tan endebles como éstas.

\- Ikki...no te quedes aquí...tienes que ir a ayudar a Shun...- Farfulló Kanon al tiempo que se iba recuperando del ataque de Minos y volvía a ponerse en pie.

\- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? ¿Qué le pasa a Shun?

Minos y Aiacos se rieron con ganas ante la ignorancia de la situación que presentaba el Fénix, y sólo Radamanthys se dignó a clarificar las palabras que Kanon había dejado a medias.

\- Es posible que tu hermano se haya convertido en el envoltorio carnal de nuestro Señor Hades.- Dijo el Wyvern con frialdad, ya con la compostura reinstaurada por completo.

\- ¡Menuda estupidez estáis diciendo! ¡Shun no se separó de mí desde el momento en que nació. ¡¿Cómo diablos iba a ser Hades?!

\- Vaya, vaya...- Se apresuró a intervenir Aiacos.- ¿Así que tu eres el hermano mortal de nuestro Señor? Déjame decirte que no debes preocuparte por él, está muy bien atendido por Pandora en estos momentos.

_Pandora..._

Ese nombre tampoco pasó sin más por la mente de Ikki. Ese nombre removió sus entrañas como si una garra las estuviera estrujando por dentro, refrescándole unos recuerdos que hacía más de diez años que alguien se había ocupado que durmieran muy profundos en su interior. Recuerdos dónde una niña aparecía abrazando un maléfico cosmos. Una niña que deseó con todas sus fuerzas arrebatarle a su hermano de los brazos. Una niña que al final desistió ante la determinante voluntad y coraje de un niño como ella, que no estaba dispuesto a entregar al único familiar que tenía a nadie. Ni mucho menos al servicio de nada.

\- Así que esa niña era Pandora...la comandante de vuestro ejército de espectros...

\- Bueno, ahora que ya se te han aclarado las dudas ¡ha llegado tu hora de morir, Fénix!- Exclamó Aiacos, que él mismo se había otorgado el turno de acabar con el Ave Inmortal.

Ikki fue atacado. Y fue derribado. Pero haciendo honor al nombre de la armadura que había elegido vestirle a él, Ikki siempre volvía a resurgir de sus cenizas. Más fuerte. Más poderoso. Con más coraje y convicción.

Aiacos no daba crédito a la voluntad que emergía del cosmos de ese muchacho, y seguía intentando derribarle sin éxito, frente a las estupefactas miradas de Minos y Radamanthys. Frente a la media sonrisa que Kanon no pudo evitar dibujar en su rostro, sabiéndose privilegiado espectador de un combate del cuál ya conocía el final.

\- ¡Maldito Fénix! ¡¿Es que no vas a morir nunca?!

Una carcajada escapó de Kanon, que orgulloso observaba la inminente derrota de un espectro que había derrochado en demasía su soberbia y arrogancia.

\- ¡Qué iluso que llegas a ser, Aiacos! ¡Nunca podrás con el Fénix! Créeme...sé de lo que hablo, porqué yo ya me enfrenté a él.- Exclamó Kanon sin rencor.

###

_Elíseos_

_-_ ¡Malditos seáis todos! Al final Hypnos tendrá razón...¡Ninguno de vosotros está actuando el guión que tenía escrito! ¡Demasiados fuegos se están abriendo en el inframundo, y ni los tres Jueces son capaces de hacer nada para reconducir la situación!

Thanatos se estaba desquiciando al ser testigo de como su función urdida tantos años atrás se estaba desmoronando tras las bambalinas de un escenario que había dejado de pertenecer a su voluntad, y dónde se actuaba una representación improvisada de la cuál ya no tenía ningún control.

El Fénix, aparecido de la nada, había acabado con uno de sus tres Jueces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y si no hacía nada para evitarlo, un desastre mucho mayor se estaba dibujando amenazante ante su propio fracaso.

Al Dios de la Muerte no le quedaba otra opción. La única persona del Inframundo que seguía presa de su eterna ilusión era Pandora. La perdida muchacha que adoraba en silencio el cuerpo de un caballero de Athena cuya voluntad había borrado, filtrándose él mismo en su ser, pretendiendo ser el dios que todos sus espectros habían anhelado durante años ver.

¡Qué fácil que seguía siendo Pandora de manipular! ¡Qué poco que le había costado siempre arrebatarle su voluntad y someterla a placer! Y ahora no iba a ser distinto. Debía deshacerse de ese Fénix que estaba resultando de lo más inesperado e incordioso, usándola a ella por enésima vez. Sólo una orden le bastó para arrancarla de su ensimismamiento y obligarla a seguir actuando bajo su oscura voluntad.

_"Pandora...atrae el portador de ese cosmos abrasador a mi presencia."_

Pandora, prisionera en su propia ilusión, obedeció.

Aunque Thanatos ya había perdido absolutamente todo control. Nada pudo hacer para frenar los acontecimientos que se fueron sucediendo sin cesar. Absolutamente nada pudo orquestar para detener el ataque de Ikki contra el cuerpo de su propio hermano. Ni con toda la concentración del mundo pudo evitar que su malvada energía fuera expulsada del interior de ese muchacho. Mucho menos pudo impedir que la mismísima Athena, acompañada por el Caballero de Virgo, se presentara en Giudecca.

Nada...

Incluso la distorsionada fe de Pandora se perdió. Pandora...embargada por el temor...por la desquiciante sensación de descubrirse vilmente engañada y utilizada...Pandora...desprovista de toda fuerza y voluntad, sabiéndose al borde de la derrota más ruin, huyó.

El único atisbo de razón que aún permanecía en ella hizo que se hiciera con su lanza y que desapareciera de Giudecca. Que escapara de tanta desilusión. Que corriera en busca de algo que le restableciera la sobriedad de pesamiento. Anhelando encontrar al único que podía decirle que todo iba a salir bien. Y deseando que no fuera demasiado tarde para volver a escuchar su voz.

###

_Quinto Círculo del Infierno_

Acudir a defender el Muro de los Lamentos apremiaba, y Minos había dejado a Radamanthys y Kanon atrás, rindiéndose de seguir perpetrando una batalla dónde no era deseado por ninguno de los dos.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡¿Dónde vas?! ¡Nuestra lucha aún no ha terminado!

Kanon se detuvo en sus pasos, volteándose para encarar al malherido Wyvern.

\- Radamanthys...no tiene sentido seguir con una batalla que no conducirá a ningún lugar...¡Olvídate de seguir luchando!

\- ¡Jamás! ¡Un verdadero soldado no debe abandonar nunca su deber!

\- ¡¿Y por qué crees que me dirijo al Muro de los Lamentos?! ¡Mis compañeros me necesitan para acabar con la atrocidad que vosotros habéis desencadenado sobre la Tierra! En cambio...¿qué te queda a tí, Wyvern? Tu ejército está sumamante mermado...Ya no hay nada que podáis hacer. ¡Acéptalo de una vez! ¡Ríndete, ahora que aún puedes! Tú...en el fondo sé que tú no te mereces un final aquí...

\- ¡Kanon! ¡No me sigas ofreciendo compasión!

\- ¿Y por qué entonces me la ofreciste tú a mí? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Maldita sea, Radamanthys! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo nunca te la pedí!

_¿Por qué?_

Radamanthys deseaba responder, pero un firme nudo en su garganta se lo impedía con testarudez. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que lo había rescatado de su buscado final porqué creía que alguien bendecido con tal poder no podía rendirse tan fácilmente? ¿Que admiraba profundamente su coraje y su valor? ¿Que hubiera deseado combatir a su lado? ¿Que su mayor anhelo había sido poder contagiarse del rápido fluir de su sangre a través de su corazón? ¿Que envidiaba su rebeldía y determinación? ¿Que lo único que ansiaba antes de morir había sido sentirse el cuerpo sacudido por éso que hacía años que el Mundo de las Tinieblas le arrebató? Éso a lo que los humanos llamaban _vida..._ Éso que su pequeña Pandora llamaba _color_...

No...Radamanthys no podía admitirse tan débil...tan torturado. Él debía hacer honor a su rango y a su misión. Y no podía, bajo ningún concepto, rendirse a la emoción.

\- Yo no te ofrecí compasión, Kanon.- Respondió Radamanthys, tragando con pesadez ese nudo que le opacaba la voz.- Yo únicamente te regalé unos instantes más de vida para poder tener frente a mí a un guerrero digno ante el cuál luchar y poder hacer uso de todo mi poder...- _Y ante el cuál, con dignidad, morir..._

Kanon no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando más desvaríos. Y la simple presencia de Radamanthys le nublaba la razón y los sentidos. El Wyvern se había convertido en su más perversa contradicción, y temía rendirse a ella. Temía perderse en los confines de la oscuridad que embargaba a esa alma perdida tanto tiempo atrás. Temía olvidar su verdadero propósito, y con su olvido, perder su ansiada redención.

\- Se acabó, Radaman_

Un intenso fulgor no permitió que Kanon acabara de pronunciar el nombre de su rival. Un fulgor que le nacía de dentro, y que arrancaba dorados destellos de su armadura, intermintentes. Intensos. Apremiantes.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? La armadura está vibrando en su totalidad...- Dijo Kanon para sí mismo, olvidándose por un instante del Wyvern al tiempo que alzaba sus manos y observaba el oro que las cubría destellar con insistencia.- La armadura está resonando...y siento las demás armaduras doradas resonar al unísono con ella...¿Acaso os habéis reunido todas y la estáis llamando a vuestro lado?

El oro cada vez relucía más y más, y la resonancia que emitía también llegó intensa y nítida a los oídos de Radamanthys, que observaba la escena con cierto temor.

\- Ya lo comprendo...Géminis, tus camaradas te están llamando...están esperando tu ayuda...- Kanon cerró los ojos unos segundos, dejándose embriagar a consciencia por ese cosmos que hormigueaba por cada célula de su ser, sintiéndose reconfortado por la calidez que le transmitía el oro, el mismo que siempre le había sido vetado, y al que finalmente había servido dignamente.- Géminis...te agradezco tu protección, tu poder...- Susurró Kanon sin desvelar aún su acuosa mirada.- Agradezco que me hayas permitido ser tu servidor...y como mi mayor muestra de gratitud te dejo ir...Ve...Ve con las demás...Únete a ellas...Reencuéntrate con tu legítimo defensor...

Su verdosa mirada fue descubierta lentamente para poder ser testigo de cómo la armadura que finalmente le había vestido sin vacilar se iba desprendiendo de su cuerpo, ensamblándose en la forma de tótem, resonando más y más...

\- Gracias Géminis...- Kanon le dedicó una última mirada cargada de agradecimiento y emoción, y poco le importó que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, acariciando su herida piel.- Y ahora ve...Saga te está esperando...

Una última mirada. Una última comunión entre el oro y su portador. Una última resonancia cargada de reconocimiento y devoción. Un destello de despedida.

Y finalmente, un vacío arrebatador.

\- ¡¿Qué haces, Kanon?!

\- Ya no la necesito, Radamanthys...Ahora es Saga quién le debe otorgar su último gran honor...

\- ¡Estás loco si pretendes seguir luchando aquí sin que tu cuerpo esté protegido!

Radamanthys no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de presenciar, y temía que Kanon deseara seguir con la lucha despojado de toda protección.

\- Te repito que ya no me hace falta. Mi misión aquí ha concluído.- Respondió Kanon, dedicándole una mirada que nunca antes había lucido tan limpia, tan serena.- Descendí a los infiernos para acabar con unos cuántos espectros, para calmar mi consciencia, para ganarme una pizca de perdón...y creo que éso ya lo he conseguido. Ahora soy libre, Radamanthys. Soy todo tuyo. Podemos luchar hasta morir si así lo deseas...

\- ¡No, Kanon ¡De esta manera no!- Se exaltó Radamanthys.- ¡Una batalla se debe librar en igualdad de condiciones!

\- Radamanthys, éso es algo que ya no me importa...

\- Pero a mí sí. ¡No voy a permitir que batalles así! ¡Yo mismo me despojaré de mi propia protección!

Radamanthys hizo el ademán de desvestirse su maltrecha Sapuris, pero la firme voz de Kanon le coartó su intención.

\- No va a hacer falta que te desprendas de ella, Wyvern...

La abrumadora serenidad que exhalaba toda la figura de Kanon era extraña y desquiciante. La firmeza de su voz, simplemente ineludible.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- En realidad, no tengo intención de seguir luchando más...- La mirada de interrogación que le lanzaba el Wyvern era indescriptible.

Apenas fue consciente del momento en el que Kanon desapareció, para materializarse justo a sus espaldas, agarrándole con dureza entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡¿Qué diablos pretendes?!

\- Acabemos con nuestro sufrimiento, Radamanthys...- Susurró Kanon en su oído.- Acabemos con nuestro dolor...

El cosmos de Kanon empezó a arder con intensidad, aumentando más y más, alertando con llegar al límite de su resistencia humana. Amenazando con explosionar.

\- ¡Kanon, detente! ¡No te puedes sacrificar! ¡No debes morir así! ¡No es justo que un hombre como tú insista en morir así!

\- ¿Y qué ha sido justo en nuestras vidas?

\- Nuestra muerte puede serlo, Kanon...Podemos hacer que sea justa...¡pero no así!

\- Pues acompáñame a buscar la última justícia que nuestras almas puedan conocer, Radamanthys...

El cosmos de Kanon había alcanzado casi su límite soportable, y un intenso calor empezó a abrasar a los guerreros, unidos en un abrazo fatal.

Un abrazo que unos desconsolados y violetas ojos pudieron apreciar, descubriendo detrás de él el único final que podía albergar.

Un grito ensordecedor sacudió el cuerpo de Pandora, las rodillas de la cuál ya no fueron capaces de soportar más desesperación, y cedieron hasta dejar que la piel de sus desnudas piernas degustara la aspereza de las tierras de ese mundo sembrado de tristeza y dolor.

\- ¡No! ¡Radamanthys! No...

Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin cesar, y sus labios se movían sin ya poder moldear ninguna voz. Únicamente tres palabras se leían entre su temblor.

_Radamanthys...no...tú no...tú no..._

_#Continuará#_


	24. Morir y vivir

_"Who's strong enough to peel off the dead skin?"_

**#Morir y Vivir#**

_Radamanthys...no...tú no...tú no..._

Todo el mundo que Pandora creía conocer y por el que había servido con fe ciega casi la totalidad de su corta vida se había desmoronado frente a sus ojos. Todo...absolutamente todo había resultado ser una burda función fabricada por el dios Thanatos, para satisfacer el tedio que le ofrecía su eternidad.

Thanatos había jugado con sus sentimientos. Había manipulado su ilusión. Le había hecho creer a ella, y a todos los espectros bajo su mando, que servían al oscuro Señor de las Tinieblas, cuando solamente le divertían a él.

Hades...su adorado señor Hades...su supuesto hermano menor, por el cuál toda su família murió y su mundo se tiñó de eterno gris, aún no había despertado. Thanatos había obrado en nombre de su espíritu, únicamente para procurarse pura distracción. Por qué, en realidad, ¿qué era una vida humana al lado de la eternidad de los espíritus divinos? Un soplo de brisa, un suspiro...un simple parpadeo. Éso es lo que había resultado ser Pandora para el dios de la Muerte. Un simple parpadeo durante el cuál pudo experimentar la ilusión de las promesas, los anhelos de servir y ser leal a la causa por la que su alma había sido elegida, y también la humillación, la extorsión, la obligación de tener que ofrecer su cuerpo al tacto de un dios que nada tenía que ver con el único tacto humano al que su corazón permitió acariciar su piel.

Pandora se hallaba sola. Perdida. Abandonada de toda esperanza. Ya lo advertía el arco que presidía la entrada al Inframundo, y el Averno se la había arrebatado cuando tan sólo era una niña que se aferró a la única salvación que una adolescente y ámbar mirada le podía ofrecer.

La mirada del único hombre que siempre había desprendido color. La mirada de Radamanthys. La mirada de su único y sincero amor.

Y ahora Radamanthys estaba a punto de rendirse, de morir. Y lo iba a hacer frente a su anegada mirada, inundada por el dolor y la desesperación de saberse sola en un mundo desbordado de desazón.

No...Radamanthys no debía acabar así...No podía abandonarla...No si ella aún lo podía impedir.

La lanza que le otorgaba poder aún residía entre sus manos, y haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad la empuñó contra aquél que se disponía a sacrificarse, llevándose a su eterno amado junto a él.

\- ¡Deteneos! ¡Por favor, deteneos!

Una fuerte descarga eléctrica emergió de la lanza, alcanzando de lleno a Kanon, precipitando la explosión de su cosmos extremadamente concentrado para expanderse y arrasarlo todo a su paso.

El cosmos de Kanon se descontroló, sacudido por el impacto de un ataque que nadie esperó, abrasando su cuerpo y el del Wyvern unido en un mortal abrazo a él. Y sus últimas intenciones de acabar con su vida volvieron a fallar. Los malheridos cuerpos de ambos hombres cayeron sobre la oscura tierra, y Pandora no dudó. Se alzó y andó decidida hacia ellos dos, volviendo a señalar a Kanon con su lanza, amenazando con borrar de la faz de los infiernos a aquél que osaba arrebatarle al único que había conseguido que su corazón anhelara seguir despertando día tras día, sólo para poder perderse en su color.

\- Pan...Pandora...- Gimió Radamanthys, descubriéndole a través de la nebulosa que difuminaba la claridad de sus sentidos.- Vete...ésto no te concierne en absoluto...

A su lado yacía el castigado cuerpo de Kanon, que respiraba con dificultad y se consumía en el dolor que no había podido aniquilar.

\- Radamanthys...me prometiste que no ibas a morir...

Las lágrimas que surcaban su bello rostro no conocían fin, y el temblor de su voz apenas le dejaba pronunciar las palabras con claridad.

\- Pandora...yo nunca te prometí tal cosa.

\- Apártate de él, Radamanthys...Voy a acabar con su sufrimiento...y con el nuestro.

La lanza se alzó, estremeciéndose entre la mano de Pandora, que a duras penas la podía mantener firme, viendo como la imagen de Kanon se distorsionaba a través de sus lágrimas.

\- ¡No Pandora! ¡No permitiré que intervengas en ésto! ¡Déjame cumplir con mi deber!

\- ¡Tu deber no es morir en sus manos, Rada!

\- ¡Mi deber es morir luchando...y tú no lo vas a impedir!

El cosmos de Pandora comenzó a concentrarse en el extremo de la lanza, que seguía intentando apuntar al cuerpo de Kanon, y acabar de una vez por todas con él. Sin poder hacer nada para materializar su definitivo ataque, hallando a Radamanthys rodeando la figura agonizante de su rival con sus brazos. Cobijándole con la amplitud de las maltrechas alas de su Sapuris. Protegiéndole de un indigno final.

\- Rada...por favor...todo está perdido para nosotros...y no puedo tolerar perderte a tí también...Debemos acabar con él...y huir...

\- ¡¿Huir?! ¡Huir es de cobardes!

\- Tenías razón...nuestro Señor Hades nos ha abandonado...En realidad, nunca ha estado con nosotros...Todo ésto es culpa de Thanatos...Por fin lo veo claro, Radamanthys.- La trémula voz de Pandora apenas se presentaba audible, ahogada por la frustración que tomaba su garganta.- Thanatos nos ha utilizado, y yo no lo he sabido ver hasta ahora...¡pero ya no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer aquí!¡Estamos en sus manos! ¡Nuestros corazones siempre han estado en sus manos! Ahora, irónicamente, sólo podemos confiar en que los Caballeros defensores de otra diosa acaben con él...Ellos están libres de su influjo. Y admito que he pecado Radamanthys...- El Wyvern se negaba en aflojar la protección a la que tenía sometido el inconsciente cuerpo de Kanon, recostado contra su pecho, pero algo en su mirada se suavizó.- Han derribado el Muro de los Lamentos...han derrotado a Minos...y he ofrecido el collar que me otorgaba el paso por los infiernos al Caballero del Fénix...Me he liberado de la cadena que Thanatos me impuso en el cuello cuando aún era una niña...¡Y no debemos seguir aquí! ¡Nos matará sin piedad!

\- ¡Lo hará igualmente si así lo desea, Pandora! ¡Estemos dónde estemos! ¡Y yo no quiero morir en sus manos! ¡No quiero sufrir este deshonor! Y tú...¿qué has hecho tú? ¡Truncar mi batalla! ¡Mancillarme mi final!

\- Radamanthys...déjame acabar con él y huyamos lejos, los dos, tú y yo...- Insistía Pandora, defendiedo su idea sin razón.

\- Malditos seáis...- Una ronca voz emergió de entre la protección de la Sapuris, y un mortecino cosmos volvió a despertar.- Ninguno de los tres saldrá con vida de aquí. A los infiernos estamos, y en ellos nos quedaremos...

Kanon había recuperado poco a poco la consciencia, pero el dolor de las heridas que su propio cosmos descontrolado había esculpido por todo su cuerpo eran sumamente lacerante.

\- Kanon...

\- Radamanthys...te llevaré conmigo a la eterna oscuridad.- Una de sus manos se aferró a la nuca de Radamanthys y la otra se posó sobre su pecho, concentrando todo el cosmos que su desastroso estado le permitía, pretendiendo acabar con lo que Pandora había cortado.- Me rogaste que no te mostrara compasión...¿recuerdas?

La proximidad de sus ensangrentados rostros permitió que Radamanthys se perdiera de nuevo dentro de esa mirada que le hablaba desde la más firme serenidad del alma, y las malditas lágrimas se apresuraron a cubrir la mirada del Wyvern, quizás por última vez.

\- Sí...claro que lo recuerdo, Kanon...- Susurró Radamanthys, sintiendo que ese momento se estaba embargando de sincera intimidad.- Y no sabes cómo te agradezco que luches para cumplir con mi voluntad...- El cosmos que ardía entre la mano de Kanon y su pecho se iba intensificando, pero ninguno de los dos estaba ya con fuerzas para consumar un final que les liberara de sus respectivos pesares.- Pero hoy tú tampoco vas a morir, Kanon...por segunda vez, no lo voy a permitir.

\- ¡Cállate, Wyvern!- Farfulló Kanon, que se ahogó con el dolor que lo acuchillaba por dentro.- Cállate...y acabemos con lo que empezamos...

Kanon luchaba hasta la extenuación para volver a reunir su cosmos, pero era inútil. Ya todo parecía inútil. Todo, menos una idea. Una voluntad. Una última orden. Y no proferida por los labios de Pandora, sino por los del Wyvern.

\- ¡Pandora! ¡Prepara tu lanza para devolver a este hombre a los dominios que siempre le han debido pertenecer!

\- ¡Pero Rada_!

\- ¡Obedéceme, Pandora! ¡Es la única petición que te he hecho y que te haré en mi vida! Por favor...- La mirada, allí estaba esa mirada a la que Pandora nada podía negar, seduciéndola sin palabras, como siempre había hecho.

\- No, malditos seáis los dos...¡No váis a decidir nada por mí!- Se desesperó Kanon, que aún entre los brazos de Radamanthys luchaba para hallar un poder que le iba abandonando al mismo ritmo que sus fuerzas.

\- Kanon...perdóname...- Rogó Radamanthys, volviendo a bajar la vista hacia Kanon, sintiendo como una lágrima se dejaba ver a tración rodando a través de su apuesto rostro.- Si algún día me recuerdas, perdóname...y siéntete orgulloso del caballero que eres...

\- Radaman_

\- Perdóname, Kanon...- Le cortó el Wyvern, que incapaz de detener el escape de sus lágrimas cerró su puño con fuerza y lo descargó con dureza contra el abdomen de Kanon. Buscando su punto débil, aquél dónde el tridente de Poseidón se había clavado días atrás . Aquél que ahora se presentaba desprotegido, y que aún no había sido capaz de sanar por completo.

Kanon quiso dejar escapar un grito de dolor, pero la sangre que subió desde su estómago lo impidió. Y el golpe seco que recibió en su nuca finalmente lo cubrió todo de la más absoluta oscuirdad. La completa inconsciencia se había cernido sobre él, y su cuerpo cayó inerte entre los brazos de Radamanthys, que con delicadeza le arropó.

\- Pandora...es el único favor que te pido en mi vida...devuélvelo al Santuario de Athena.

\- ¿Pero Radamanthys, por qué?

\- Por qué él no debe fallecer en esta guerra.

\- ¡Él ni siquiera ha sido un fiel Caballero de Athena! ¡También es un manipulador! ¡Te manipuló a tí, Radamanthys!

\- Tú misma has ayudado al Fénix. Permíteme que yo le salve a él.- Pandora no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño con incomprensión al tiempo que sus labios eran mordidos con temblor y su mirada se clavaba en la calma luz que le ofrecía Radamanthys.- No lo hagas por él...Hazlo por mí.

\- Por tí...

\- Sí, por mí.

El llanto que hacía rato que Pandora encarcelaba dentro de su pecho empezaba a dar señales de poder escapar, y ella no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al rostro con la que intentó borrar el rastro de sus lágrimas mientras su cuerpo se sentía sacudido por la emoción firmemente contenida.

\- Por tí, Rada...Sólo lo hago por tí.- Susurró observando con devoción a Radamanthys, alzando la lanza de nuevo y apuntando a Kanon, completamente ajeno a las intenciones de los más humanos de los espectros.- Las ruinas del Templo de Géminis del Santuario de Athena serán su destino...

\- Cómo debe ser...- Añadió Radamanthys, dedicando una última mirada de agradecimiento a aquél guerrero que consiguió materializar lo que el Wyvern creía no volver a conocer nunca más.- Gracias, Kanon...Gracias por haberme recordado lo que significa _vivir_. Lo que es _sentir_...Gracias por haberme ofrecido la oportunidad de luchar como soldado. Y de hacerlo con honor. Y ahora vuelve dónde te mereces crearte una vida mejor...Y si en alguna otra era nos volvemos a encontrar, rezaré para que sea como camaradas. Sería un placer luchar a tu lado alguna vez...

El poder de la lanza salió despedido contra Kanon, envolviéndole por completo, pero sin proferirle ninguna herida más. Únicamente rodeándole con el cosmos necesario para liberarle del Averno y entregarlo de nuevo al mundo de los humanos. Al mundo de los seres vivos. Al mundo dónde los corazones aún laten por propia voluntad, dónde algunas almas aún se pueden permitir el pequeño lujo de vivir en libertad.

El vacío se hizo entre los brazos de Radamanthys, que preso de una desconocida emoción no pudo evitar agachar el rostro y alzar su ensangrentada mano para arrastrar con ella la evidencia de su más humana naturaleza., notando aún la calidez del cuerpo de Kanon dotar de calor el frío metal de su Sapuris.

\- Gracias, Pandora...- Susurró sin ser capaz de alzar la mirada y posarla sobre la muchacha que siempre había estado a su lado.

Pandora quiso hacer el ademán de acercarse a él y abrazarle con fuerza, y casi se rindió a sus más necesarios y humanos impulsos. Pero algo se lo impidió.

Algo oscuro y aterrador. Un cosmos conocido y más maléfico de lo que jamás lo había percibido.

Un cosmos divino más encolerizado que nunca.

\- Vaya, vaya...¿Qué tenemos aquí?- La voz de Thanatos congeló la sangre de Pandora y Radamanthys al instante, haciendo que Pandora palideciera de terror y que Radamanthys alzara su mirada con furia.- Mis dos espectros preferidos convertidos en traidores...

\- Thanatos- Masculló Radamanthys, luchando para ponerse en pie ante lo que parecía ser la última batalla que iba a librar.

\- ¡No, Radamanthys!- Se desesperó Pandora, leyendo las intenciones del Wyvern en su afilada mirada.

\- Déjale, mi niña.- Dijo Thanatos con desdén.- Permíteme ser testigo de su último atrevimiento, y luego ya hablaremos tú y yo.

\- ¡Yo no tengo nada más que hablar contigo, Thanatos!- Exclamó Pandora, presa por la desesperación que le producía saberse vilmente engañada y utilizada por ese ser oscuro que seguía pretendiendo sembrar pavor.

\- Ya veo...La presencia de _tu_ Radamanthys te da agallas ¿eh? Quizás empezaré contigo entonces...

\- ¡Thanatos! ¡No permitiré que vuelvas a poner tus asquerosas manos sobre ella!

Radamanthys se había posicionado entre los dos, afrentando al Dios de la Muerte con los últimos resquícios de poder que seguían alimentando su alma.

\- Qué par de estúpidos sois...- Se rió Thanatos.- Sabéis que no tenéis nada que hacer. Sabéis a quién pertenece el latir de vuestro corazón.

Claro que lo sabían. Ambos lo habían sabido desde el primer momento que sus pies pisaron el Castillo de Heinstein convertido en morada del ejército de Hades.

Su corazón hacía años que no era suyo.

Y por ésa misma razón, ya no había nada que temer. Porqué todo ya lo habían perdido hacía tiempo. Demasiado tiempo atrás.

\- Qué insensato que llegas a ser, Wyvern. Yo pongo las manos sobre lo que me place y cuando me place. ¿Acaso te creías ser el único hombre afortunado de probar su sabor?- El desprecio que masticaba Thanantos era hiriente, pero Radamanthys no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer sólo por palabras, por mucho que se clavaran lacerantes en lo más profundo de su alma.- El sabor de los labios y de la piel de Pandora fue mío antes que tuyo...Recuerdo la primera vez que la degusté...- Añadió, mirándola con repugnante lascívia, empequeñeciéndola en su propia vergüenza.- Era tan tierna...tan frágil...el temblor de todo su cuerpo era simplemente exquisito...

\- ¡Cállate, condenado malnacido!- Se exasperó Radamanthys al tiempo que concentraba lo que quedaba de su cosmos para lanzar un inútil ataque contra aquél que tenía todo el control.- ¡No hables de Pandora así, maldito bastardo! ¡Tú le destrozaste la vida!

\- Y tú la ilusión, Radamanthys...

\- ¡Voy a acabar contigo, Thanatos, aunque me deje la vida en ello!

Una gran carcajada perforó los oídos de Radamanthys y Pandora, que la sintieron reverberar dentro de su pecho como si una inmensa bestia los estrujara por dentro.

\- Tú ya no tienes vida, Wyvern...y la maldita furcia que se atreve a apuntarme con su lanza de juguete tampoco...

Radamanthys rodó su vista alrededor, en busca de la figura perdida de Pandora, hallándola a las espaldas de Thanatos, apuntando su lanza directamente contra la nuca del dios, en un intento desesperado de hacer algo por aquél que se empañaba en purificar su mancillado honor. Una negación con el rostro y la petición formulada a través de su mirada le demandaban a Pandora que cesara en sus incouas intenciones de herir siquiera al dios que seguía con su particular diversión.

Pero Pandora no le volvió a obedecer. Simplemente obedeció al último dictado de su corazón, buscando todas sus fuerzas para atacar a Thanatos. Y fallando estrepitosamente en su intención.

Thanatos la había golpeado con su "Terrible Providencia", lanzándola directamente contra Radamanthys, el cuál la acogió entre sus brazos, evitando que su cuerpo impactara de manera violenta contra el escarpado suelo. Permitiendo que fuera el suyo en estrellarse contra las rocas, rompiendo en mil pedazos lo que quedaba de las alas del Wyvern.

\- ¡Pero qué imagen más tierna! ¡Los dos amantes abrazados hasta la muerte! - Se regocijó Thanatos, riéndose sin control.

\- Pandora...no sigas atacándole...no hay nada que hacer contra él...- Susurró Radamanthys, rodeándola con sus brazos, protegiéndola con delicadeza.

\- Rada...yo...- El golpe que le había proferido Thanatos había destrozado el cuerpo de Pandora interiormente, y la sangre que empezaba a descender por la comisura de sus labios así lo evidenciaba, formando lágrimas de dolor en la mirada de Radamanthys.- Yo...yo sólo...

\- Shhh...no hables, Pandora, no hables...- La temblorosa mano de Radamanthys acudió a su suave rostro, apartándole con ternura los mechones de cabello negro que cubrían su anegada y violeta mirada, acariciándola con amor. Sí...con infinito amor. Porqué no había otra palabra que pudiera definir la emoción que también, secretamente, siempre había gobernado en el alma de Radamanthys.

\- Yo sólo deseaba tenerte a mi lado, Rada...

\- Y siempre he estado allí...Pandora.

\- Deseaba que me amaras...que anhelaras estar junto a mí por tu voluntad y no por mis órdenes...Yo...sólo soñaba en que me amaras un poco de lo que te amo yo a tí...- Las convulsiones que sacudían su cuerpo cada vez se apreciaban más intensas, más mortales.- Porqué yo...yo siempre te he amado, Rada...siempre...desde el primer día que te ví...siendo aún una niña...- Otra bocanada de sangre obstaculizó la sentida confesión de Pandora, llevándose con ellas todas las lágrimas que el Wyvern aún podía derramar.- Y me maldigo por no haber sabido demostrártelo mejor...

\- Pandora, lo sé...lo sé...- Los dedos de Radamanthys le acariciaban las mejillas sin cesar, secando las lágrimas que Pandora le regalaba sin vergüenza, y con dolor.- No te culpes por nada...tú, al igual que yo...cumplías con tu deber...tú también cumplías con tu deber, mi Pandora...

Una impercetible sonrisa adornó por unos instantes el rostro agonizante de Pandora, y allí Radamanthys se rindió. Claudicó ante su temple, ante su deber y su honor. Simplemente desistió de seguir fingiendo fortaleza y dejó que sus labios buscaran los de Pandora, uniéndose a ellos en un suave beso que todo lo selló. Un beso con sabor a sangre. A sufrimiento. A los recuerdos de su tormentoso amor.

Un beso con sabor a muerte, posado sobre unos labios que exhalaron su último suspiro frente a la ambarina mirada que para la pequeña y perdida Pandora, todo lo significó.

Las lágrimas de Radamanthys se deslizaban a través de su rostro, mezclándose con la sangre que lo bañaba, cayendo sobre las pálidas mejillas de esa muchacha que él también siempre había amado, y que su deber como soldado le impidió de aceptar.

\- Pandora...perdóname...perdóname por haberte herido...por no haber sido nunca capaz de ofrecerte sincero mi amor...- La mano de Radamanthys no podía dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Pandora, que recostada sobre su pecho se había sumido en el profundo sueño de la eternidad.- Quizás en otra vida nos volvamos a encontrar, mi pequeña...Quizás en otra era nos sepamos amar...

\- ¡Ya basta de despedidas! ¡Me asquea tanto amor!- Exclamó Thanatos, acercándose a ambos cuerpos, amenazando a Radamanthys con su proximidad.- Pandora ya ha pagado por su osadía. Ahora sólo me quedas tú, estúpido Wyvern.

Pero Radamanthys no le escuchaba. Para él, en ese momento sólo existía Pandora, y los útlimos rastros de calidez que su inerte cuerpo aún transmitía contra su pecho. ¿Debía seguir luchando? ¿Defendiendo, qué? ¿Una ilusión? ¿Las promesas de un macabro dios? ¿Con qué sentido, si ya no le quedaba nada a su lado por quién luchar?

Radamanthys estaba cansado. Agotado de tanto sufrimiento y dolor. Y su corazón se hallaba vacío. Vacío incluso de honor.

\- Adelante, Thanatos...hazlo. Hazlo de una vez...- Dijo Radamanthys con convicción, sin ser capaz de apartar su mirada del rostro de Pandora, alzando sus dedos para cerrar su mirada con infinita devoción.- Detén de una vez mi condenado corazón.

\- ¡Uh! Cómo desees, Wyvern. Tampoco me haces ninguna falta ya. ¡Vete con ella! ¡Acompáñala al más profundo de los infiernos! ¡Púdrete con ella en los pozos de la eterna desesperación!

\- Pandora...resiste...no te vayas aún...espérame...- Susurró Radamanthys acercando de nuevo sus labios a los de Pandora, rozándolos con infinita ternura y compasión.- Ahora vengo, Pandora...ahora nos iremos los dos...

No hubo más palabras por parte de Radamanthys. No hubo otra respiración. Ni otro ténue latido de su corazón.

Su mirada lentamente se cerró, y toda la tensión que aún quedaba en su cuerpo desapareció. Thanatos había arrebatado la vida de los dos, dejándoles abrazados en el medio de los infiernos, unidos en su compartida maldición.

\- Insolentes humanos...- Masculló Thanatos para sí.- Al final Hypnos ha acabado teniendo razón. Mis pretensiones de diversión se han desbordado. Qué pena...en el fondo me caíais bien vosotros dos. Pero ahora debo dejaros...unos asquesos insectos han osado traspasar la dimensión de los Elíseos, e Hypnos me reclama mi colaboración. Au revoir, inútiles humanos. En otra era os juro que os eligiré mejor.

Thanatos se esfumó sin dejar rastro, y en medio del Quinto Circulo de los Infiernos sólo quedaron ellos dos. Solos. Abrazados. Regalándose su último gesto de amor y color en un mundo que siempre habían percibido gris.

Y eternamente muerto, tal y como muerta siempre había sido su piel.

###

_Santuario, un día después..._

Unos pasos infantiles se apresuraron a retirar los escombros que cubrían lo que parecía ser un cuerpo sin vida, hallando en un nefasto estado a Kanon.

\- ¿Kanon? ¿Es Kanon?- Las pequeñas manos de Kiki lo zarandearon con delicadeza, y sus regordetes dedos acudieron presurosos a comprobar su pulso en el cuello, descubriéndolo ténue, pero constante.- ¡Kanon! ¡Está vivo! ¡Kanon, soy Kiki, y voy a sacarle de aquí!

**_#FIN#_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí The Dead Skin. Espero que os haya gustado. Si a alguien le interesa, este fic puede convertirse en el antecesor de mi primer fic de todos: "La recompensa de la redención", dónde Kanon despierta en un Santuario devastado y con un misterio que le concierne directamente a él durmiendo entre los escombros. Si lo deseáis está a vuestra disposición, pero aviso que al ser el primero puede que la escritura sea un poco tosca y descuidada.
> 
> Comentarios adicionales al fic:
> 
> La escena de Radamanthys protegiendo a Kanon con las alas de su Sapuris me la inspiró un fanart del cuál desconozco el autor, pero que en el momento en que lo vi me emocionó.


End file.
